Descendiendo al Infierno
by Elfen Jaeger
Summary: El enigmático profesor Bankotsu siempre ha sabido que es un imán para el pecado y mas que nada para la lujuria. Pero su mundo se vera de cabeza al toparse con su inocente, hermosa y sobretodo virginal alumna Kagome Higurashi. Un ángel ante sus ojos, imposible de tocar.
1. Chapter 1

**Guten Tag, una nueva historia :)**

**Titulo:** Descendiendo al Infierno

Bankotsu x Kagome [Anime: InuYasha]

**Categoría:** Novela, Romántica, Erótica

**Clasificación:** PG-18

**Derechos Reservados a Rumiko Takahashi & Sylvain Reynard **

**Summary:** El enigmático profesor Bankotsu siempre ha sabido que es un imán para el pecado y mas que nada para la lujuria. Pero su mundo se vera de cabeza al toparse con su inocente, hermosa y sobretodo virginal alumna Kagome Higurashi. Un ángel ante sus ojos, imposible de tocar.

**Disfruten de la lectura! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Florencia, 1283<em>**

_De pie junto al puente, el poeta observaba a la joven que se acercaba. El mundo se detuvo al ver sus ojos, grandes y oscuros, y su pelo castaño, peinado formando elegantes ondas._

_Al principio no la reconoció. Era tan hermosa que cortaba el aliento con sus movimientos gráciles y seguros. Y algo en su rostro le recordó a la niña de la que se había enamorado años atrás. La vida los había llevado por caminos distintos y él siempre había llorado la pérdida de su ángel, su musa, su amada Beatriz. Sin ella, su vida había sido solitaria e insustancial._

_«Y ahora aparece mi bendición.»_

_Mientras ella seguía acercándose, acompañada de sus amigas, el poeta inclinó la cabeza en un saludo caballeroso. No tenía ninguna esperanza de que ella se lo devolviera. Era perfecta e inalcanzable, un ángel de ojos castaños, vestida de blanco resplandeciente, mientras que él era un hombre mayor, hastiado del mundo, que no le llegaba a la suela del zapato._

_Cuando ya casi había pasado de largo, los ojos del poeta se clavaron en una de sus delicadas zapatillas, una zapatilla que vacilaba justo delante de él. El corazón se le desbocó mientras aguardaba, sin resuello. La voz que le habló, suave y educada, dispersó sus dudas. Era ella._

_Levantó la cabeza y la miró asombrado. Llevaba años esperando ese momento, soñando con ese encuentro, pero nunca se imaginó que se produciría de un modo tan fortuito. Y menos aún que ella lo saludara con tanta dulzura._

_Desconcertado, le devolvió el saludo y se permitió el lujo de dedicarle una sonrisa, una sonrisa que su musa le devolvió multiplicada por diez. Sintió henchírsele el corazón, mientras su amor por ella crecía y ardía como una hoguera en su pecho._

_Desgraciadamente, la breve conversación llegó a su fin cuando ella anunció que tenía que irse. El poeta se inclinó para despedirse, pero en seguida se incorporó para contemplarla mientras se alejaba. La gran alegría que había sentido al reencontrarse con ella se vio empañada por la tristeza de no saber si volvería a verla nunca más..._

** = PRIMERA PARTE: INFIERNO =**

**CAPITULO 1: El Profesor**

—¿Señorita Higurashi?

La voz del profesor Bankotsu Ryusaki atravesó el aula en dirección a la atractiva joven de cabello azabache sentada en las últimas filas. Perdida en sus pensamientos, o en la traducción, tenía la cabeza gacha, mientras tomaba notas frenéticamente en su cuaderno.

Diez pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella y contemplaron su cara pálida, sus largas pestañas y sus delgados dedos, que sostenían un bolígrafo. Luego, esos mismos diez pares de ojos se volvieron hacia el profesor, que permanecía inmóvil y había empezado a fruncir el cejo.

Su actitud mordaz contrastaba vivamente con la atractiva simetría de sus rasgos: con sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, y su boca de labios gruesos. Era uno de esos hombres guapos de aspecto duro, pero en esos momentos su gesto amargo y severo estropeaba el efecto.

—Ejem.

Una tos discreta a su derecha llamó la atención de la joven, que levantó la vista hacia el estudiante de anchos hombros sentado a su lado. Sonriendo, éste señaló con la mirada hacia el profesor.

Ella siguió el recorrido de su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules y muy enfadados. Tragó saliva audiblemente.

—Estoy esperando una respuesta, señorita Higurashi. Si le apetece unirse a la clase —añadió, con una voz tan glacial como su mirada.

El resto de alumnos del seminario se revolvieron inquietos en sus asientos y se dirigieron miradas furtivas. En éstas se leían preguntas del tipo «¿Qué mosca le ha picado?», pero ninguno dijo nada. (Porque es de sobra conocido que los licenciados odian enfrentarse a sus profesores sobre el tema que sea, no digamos ya por una falta de educación.)

La joven abrió la boca para contestar, pero cambió de opinión en seguida y la cerró, sin apartar la vista en ningún momento de aquellos imperturbables ojos azules. Los de ella estaban tan abiertos que le daban aspecto de conejito asustado.

—¿Habla nuestro idioma, señorita Higurashi? —se burló el profesor.

A una chica morena sentada a la derecha de él se le escapó la risa, aunque trató de disimularla con una tos poco convincente. Todos los ojos volvieron a dirigirse hacia el conejito asustado, que se había ruborizado furiosamente y que agachó la cabeza, apartando la vista del profesor.

—Dado que la señorita Higurashi parece estar asistiendo a un seminario paralelo en un idioma distinto, ¿tal vez alguien sería tan amable de responder a mi pregunta?

La belleza morena sentada a su lado estuvo encantada de hacerlo. Se volvió hacia él y le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante, mientras respondía a su pregunta con todo detalle, gesticulando mucho con las manos mientras citaba a Dante en italiano. Al terminar, dedicó una sonrisa ácida a la recién llegada, se volvió de nuevo hacia el señor Ryusaki y suspiró. Lo único que le faltó fue rodar un poco por el suelo y frotarse contra su pierna para demostrarle que nada la haría más feliz que ser su mascota. (Aunque a él no le habría gustado nada que lo hiciera.)

El profesor frunció el cejo de manera casi imperceptible a nadie en particular y se volvió para escribir en la pizarra. El conejito asustado parpadeó con fuerza varias veces mientras seguía tomando apuntes, pero gracias a Dios no lloró.

Más tarde, mientras el señor Ryusaki seguía hablando sin parar sobre el conflicto entre güelfos y gibelinos, un trozo de papel doblado apareció sobre el diccionario de italiano del conejito asustado. Al principio ella no se dio cuenta, pero un nuevo «ejem» hizo que se volviera hacia el guapo joven sentado a su lado. Esta vez él le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia y le señaló la nota con los ojos.

Al verla, ella parpadeó sorprendida. Vigilando la espalda del profesor, que no dejaba de rodear con círculos palabras italianas, se llevó la nota al regazo y la abrió discretamente.

_Ryusaki es un asno_.

Aunque nadie que no hubiera estado observándola se habría dado cuenta, al leer la nota se ruborizó de un modo distinto. Le aparecieron dos nubes de color rosa en las mejillas mientras sonreía. No fue una sonrisa de las que dejan los dientes al descubierto, ni de las que hacen aparecer arrugas de expresión ni hoyuelos, pero era una sonrisa.

Se volvió hacia su vecino, que le sonrió a su vez, franco y amistoso.

—¿Algo divertido que quiera compartir con nosotros, señorita Higurashi?

Los ojos de la nueva alumna se abrieron aterrorizados y la sonrisa de su nuevo amigo desapareció de su cara al volverse para mirar al profesor.

Sin atreverse a enfrentarse al señor Ryusaki, ella bajó la cabeza y se quedó inmóvil, mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

—Ha sido culpa mía, profesor. Le estaba preguntando por qué página íbamos —dijo el chico, tratando de protegerla.

—Una pregunta poco apropiada para un estudiante que está preparando el doctorado, Koga. Pero ya que lo preguntas, estamos empezando el primer canto. Espero que seas capaz de encontrarlo sin la ayuda de la señorita Higurashi. Ah, y ¿señorita Higurashi?

La cola del conejito asustado tembló un poco al levantar la vista hacia él.

—La espero en mi despacho después de clase.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Al acabar el seminario, Kagome Higurashi guardó apresuradamente el trozo de papel dentro del diccionario de italiano, junto a la entrada de la palabra _asino_, asno.

—Siento lo que ha pasado. Soy Koga Nomura —la saludó su amable compañero, tendiéndole una enorme mano.

La joven se la estrechó y Koga se maravilló de lo pequeña que era la de ella comparada con la suya. Podría rompérsela con sólo doblar la muñeca.

—Hola, Koga. Yo soy Kagome. Kagome Higurashi.

—Encantado de tenerte por aquí, Kagome. Siento que Ryusaki se haya comportado como un idiota. Ahora entenderás por qué su apodo es El Profesor, con mayúscula —dijo él, con no poco sarcasmo.

Ella se ruborizó levemente y volvió a centrarse en sus libros.  
>—Eres nueva, ¿no? —continuó Koga, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla.<p>

—Acabo de llegar de la Universidad de Saint Joseph.

Él asintió como si la conociera.

—¿Has venido a hacer un curso de doctorado?

—Sí. —Señalando hacia las primeras filas, añadió—: Ya sé que no lo parece, pero teóricamente estoy estudiando para especializarme en Dante.

El chico soltó un silbido de admiración.

—Entonces, ¿estás aquí por Ryusaki?

Ella asintió y, al fijarse en su cuello, Koga se dio cuenta de que el pulso se le aceleraba. Como no encontraba una explicación para ello, se olvidó del tema, aunque más tarde volvería a acordarse.

—Tiene un carácter difícil, por lo que no tiene demasiados alumnos, pero es mi director de tesis. Y también el de Kikyo Shintaro, ya la conoces.

—¿Kikyo?

—La coqueta de la primera fila. Es su otra alumna de doctorado, aunque su auténtico objetivo es convertirse en la futura señora Ryusaki. Acaba de llegar y ya le hace galletas, se deja caer por su despacho, le envía mensajes telefónicos. Es increíble.

Kagome asintió, pero no dijo nada.

—Kikyo no parece consciente de la estricta política de no confraternización de la Universidad de Toronto —explicó Koga, que fue recompensado con una sonrisa preciosa.

Se dijo que iba a tener que hacer sonreír a Kagome Higurashi más a menudo. Pero eso tendría que esperar, de momento.

—Será mejor que vayas. Quería verte después de clase y te estará esperando.

Kagome guardó sus cosas a toda prisa en la vieja mochila L. L. Bean que la había acompañado desde su primer año en la universidad.

—Ejem, no sé dónde está su despacho.

—Cuando salgas, gira a la izquierda y luego gira otra vez a la izquierda. El suyo es el último, al final del pasillo. Buena suerte y, si no nos vemos antes, hasta la próxima clase.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y salió del aula.

Al doblar la esquina, vio que El Profesor había dejado la puerta del despacho abierta. Se quedó delante, nerviosa, dudando sobre si llamar primero o asomar la cabeza directamente. Tras unos segundos de duda, se decidió por la primera opción. Armándose de valor, respiró hondo, contuvo el aliento y levantó el puño. Justo entonces, oyó:

—Siento no haberte devuelto la llamada. ¡Estaba en clase! —exclamó la voz enfadada que ya empezaba a resultarle familiar. Se hizo un breve silencio antes de que volviera a hablar—: ¡Porque era el primer seminario de este curso, idiota, y porque la última vez que hablé con ella me dijo que estaba bien!

Kagome se apartó de la puerta. Al parecer, el señor Ryusaki estaba hablando por teléfono, gritándole a alguien. No quería ser su siguiente víctima, así que decidió huir y afrontar las consecuencias más tarde. Pero justo entonces lo oyó sollozar. Fue un sonido ronco, desgarrador, que le llegó al alma, impidiéndole marcharse.

—¡Claro que habría querido estar allí! La quería. Claro que habría querido estar allí. —Le llegó otro sollozo desde detrás de la puerta—. No sé a qué hora llegaré. Diles que voy de camino. Iré al aeropuerto y tomaré el primer avión que salga, pero no sé cuándo llegaré.

Otra pausa.  
>—Lo sé. Diles que lo siento. Que lo siento mucho... —Su voz se perdió entre sollozos y Kagome lo oyó colgar el teléfono.<p>

Sin pensar, se asomó.

El hombre, de treinta y pico años, tenía la cabeza apoyada en las manos y lloraba con los codos apoyados en el escritorio. Kagome vio cómo le temblaban los hombros. Percibió la angustia y el dolor que brotaban de su pecho. Y sintió compasión.

Quería acercarse a él, rodearle el cuello con los brazos y ofrecerle consuelo. Quería acariciarle la cabeza y decirle que lo sentía mucho. Por un momento, se imaginó cómo sería secar las lágrimas de aquellos expresivos ojos azules como zafiros y verlos volverse hacia ella con amabilidad. Se imaginó dándole un casto beso en la mejilla, sólo para confortarlo.

Pero verlo llorar de esa manera, como si acabaran de romperle el corazón, la dejó clavada en el suelo, por lo que no hizo nada de lo que se había imaginado. Al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, volvió a esconderse detrás de la puerta, a ciegas sacó un trozo de papel de la mochila y escribió:

_Lo siento_.  
><em>Kagome Higurashi.<em>

Luego, sin saber qué hacer, colocó la nota en la jamba de la puerta y la cerró silenciosamente.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

La timidez no era el rasgo más característico de Kagome. Su mayor cualidad, la que la definía como persona, era la compasión, algo que no había heredado de sus padres. Su padre, aunque era un hombre decente, tenía tendencia a ser rígido e inflexible. Su madre, ya fallecida, no había mostrado compasión hacia nadie en toda su vida, ni siquiera hacia su única hija.  
>Ren Higurashi era hombre de pocas palabras, pero bastante popular y, en general, apreciado por sus vecinos. Era conserje en la Universidad de Susquehanna y jefe de bomberos de Selinsgrove, Pensilvania. Dado que el departamento de bomberos estaba formado íntegramente por voluntarios, Ren y el resto de sus compañeros estaban de guardia permanente. Se sentía orgulloso de su responsabilidad y le dedicaba mucho tiempo y energía, lo que implicaba que no paraba mucho en casa, ni siquiera cuando no había ninguna emergencia. La noche del primer seminario de Kagome, la llamó por teléfono desde el parque de bomberos, contento al ver que por fin respondía al móvil.<p>

—¿Cómo van las cosas, Kag? —le preguntó. Su voz, poco dada a sentimentalismos, la confortó igualmente, como si fuera una manta.

Kagome suspiró.

—Bien. El primer día ha sido... interesante, pero bien.

—¿Cómo te tratan esos canadienses?

—Muy bien, son muy amables. «Son los americanos los que son unos desgraciados. Bueno, un americano para ser más exactos.»

Ren se aclaró la garganta un par de veces y Kagome contuvo el aliento. Gracias a sus años de experiencia, sabía que su padre se estaba preparando para decir algo serio. Se preguntó qué habría pasado.

—Cariño, Izayoi Miyake ha muerto hoy.

Kagome se incorporó en la cama y se quedó mirando el vacío.

—¿Me has oído?

—Sí, sí, te he oído.

—El cáncer volvió con fuerza. Todos pensaban que estaba bien, pero la enfermedad volvió sin avisar y, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya se le había extendido a los huesos y al hígado. Suikotsu y los chicos están muy afectados.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y ahogó un sollozo.

—Sabía que te dolería. Era como una madre para ti, y Sango y tú siempre fueron tan buenas amigas... ¿Te ha dicho algo?

—No... no me ha llamado. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

—No sé cuándo se enteró la familia de que había vuelto a recaer. He pasado por su casa hace un rato y Bankotsu ni siquiera había llegado. Estaban enfadados con él. No sé cómo lo recibirán cuando llegue. Hay mucho rencor en esa familia —añadió su padre, renegando en voz baja.

—¿Vas a mandar flores?

—Sí, supongo. No se me dan bien estas cosas, pero puedo pedirle a Sara que me ayude.

Sara Kusao era su novia. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco al oír su nombre, pero se guardó su opinión.

—Dile que envíe alguna cosa de mi parte, por favor. A Izayoi le encantaban las gardenias. Y pídele que firme la nota en mi nombre.

—Descuida, lo haré. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, estoy bien.

—¿Dinero?

—No, papá. Con la beca me basta si voy con cuidado.

Ren guardó silencio. Antes de que volviera a hablar, Kagome ya sabía qué iba a decir.

—Siento lo de Harvard. Tal vez el año que viene...

Kagome enderezó la espalda y se obligó a sonreír, aunque su padre no pudiera verla.

—Tal vez. Hasta pronto, papá.

—Adiós, cariño.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Kagome se dirigió a la universidad un poco más despacio que el día anterior. El iPod la aislaba del exterior y en su cabeza iba redactando un correo electrónico de pésame y de disculpas para su amiga Sango, escribiéndolo y corrigiéndolo mentalmente mientras caminaba.<p>

La brisa de setiembre era cálida en Toronto. A Kagome eso le gustaba. Le gustaba estar tan cerca del lago. Le gustaba la luz del sol y la amabilidad de la gente. Le gustaba estar en Toronto en vez de en Selinsgrove o Filadelfia. Y, sobre todo, le gustaba la sensación de estar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de _él_. Sólo esperaba seguir así mucho tiempo.

Cuando entró en el Departamento de Estudios Italianos para ver si había recibido alguna carta, seguía redactando en su mente el correo para Sango. Alguien le dio un golpecito en el codo y entró en su campo de visión.

Kagome se quitó los auriculares.

—Koga... hola.

Él sonrió desde las alturas. Kagome era menuda, sobre todo cuando llevaba zapatos de piso, y apenas le llegaba al pecho.

—¿Qué tal fue la reunión con Ryusaki? —le preguntó el joven, cambiando la sonrisa por una mirada de preocupación.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, una costumbre de cuando estaba nerviosa. Debería dejar de hacerlo, pero no podía, básicamente porque no era consciente de ello.

—Ah..., al final no fui.

Koga cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es bueno.

Kagome trató de justificarse.

—La puerta de su despacho estaba cerrada. Creo que estaba hablando por teléfono... No estoy segura. Le dejé una nota.

Koga vio que sus delicadas cejas se unían con preocupación. Le dio lástima y maldijo a El Profesor por ser tan cáustico. Kagome aparentaba ser una persona frágil a la que era fácil lastimar y Ryusaki no parecía darse cuenta del efecto que causaba en sus alumnos, así que decidió ayudarla.

—Si estaba hablando por teléfono, hiciste bien en no interrumpirlo. Esperemos que así fuera. Si no, diría que te has metido en un lío. —Enderezó la espalda y cruzó los brazos—. Si la cosa va a peor, avísame y veré qué puedo hacer. A mí no me importa que me grite, pero no quiero que te grite a ti. «Porque, a juzgar por tu aspecto, te morirías del susto, conejito asustado.»

Le pareció que Kagome iba a decir algo, pero finalmente guardó silencio. Con una débil sonrisa, la joven asintió y se dirigió a los casilleros en busca del correo.

Casi todo era propaganda. Había algunos comunicados internos del departamento, entre ellos, uno de una conferencia pública del profesor Bankotsu T. Ryusaki titulada «La lujuria en el Infierno de Dante: el pecado capital contra el Yo». Kagome leyó el título varias veces antes de ser capaz de asimilarlo. Luego empezó a canturrear en voz baja.

Lo siguió haciendo mientras leía una segunda circular que avisaba de que la conferencia del profesor Ryusaki había sido aplazada. Y no dejó su canturreo al ver una tercera nota, en la que se avisaba de que todos los seminarios, citas y reuniones del profesor Ryusaki quedaban cancelados hasta nuevo aviso.

Finalmente, alargó la mano para alcanzar una nota doblada que estaba al final del casillero. La desdobló y leyó:

_Lo siento_.

_Kagome Higurashi_

Sin dejar de canturrear, se preguntó por qué el profesor le habría devuelto la nota que le dejó en la puerta del despacho. Pero su canturreo se detuvo en seco, igual que su corazón, al darle la vuelta al papel y ver lo siguiente:

_Ryusaki es un asno_.

Durante una época de su vida, si hubiese tenido que enfrentarse a un acontecimiento tan embarazoso como ése, Kagome se habría echado al suelo y habría adoptado una posición fetal, probablemente para siempre. Pero a los veintitrés años ya estaba hecha de otra pasta. Así que, en vez de quedarse frente a los buzones, contemplando cómo su breve carrera académica ardía y quedaba reducida a un montón de cenizas a sus pies, hizo rápidamente lo que había ido a hacer y regresó a casa.

Una vez allí, e intentando no pensar en los asuntos académicos, hizo cuatro cosas:

A) Primero, cogió un poco de dinero del fondo para emergencias que guardaba en una fiambrera debajo de la cama.

B) Segundo, fue a la tienda de licores más cercana y compró una botella muy grande de tequila muy barato.

C) Tercero, volvió a casa y escribió un largo y sentido mensaje de pésame para Sango. Olvidó a propósito comentarle qué estaba haciendo y dónde estaba viviendo, y lo envió desde su cuenta de gmail en vez de desde su cuenta universitaria.

D) Cuarto, se fue de compras. Esa última actividad era un desconsolado homenaje tanto a Sango como a Izayoi, porque a ambas les encantaban las cosas caras. En realidad, Kagome era demasiado pobre para ir de compras.

Cuando se mudó a Selinsgrove y conoció a Sango, durante su primer año de instituto, no podía permitirse comprarse nada. De la misma forma que tampoco podía permitírselo en esos momentos. Con la beca de estudios que le habían concedido, a duras penas llegaba a fin de mes y no podía trabajar para complementar sus ingresos, porque, como estadounidense con visado de estudios, eran muy pocas las tareas que podía realizar.

Mientras paseaba lentamente frente a los bonitos escaparates de la calle Bloor, pensó en su vieja amiga y en su madre sustituta. Se paró delante del escaparate de Prada recordando la única vez que había ido a comprar zapatos de marca con Sango. Kagome todavía conservaba esos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja guardados en una caja al fondo del armario. Sólo se los había puesto una vez: la noche en que descubrió que estaba siendo traicionada. Quiso destrozarlos, igual que había destrozado el vestido, pero no pudo. Los zapatos habían sido un regalo de bienvenida de Sango, que no sabía qué iba a encontrarse ella en casa.

Luego se detuvo una eternidad delante de la tienda Chanel y lloró recordando a Izayoi. Recordó que siempre la recibía con una sonrisa y un abrazo cuando iba de visita. Recordó que, cuando su verdadera madre murió en trágicas circunstancias, Izayoi le dijo que la quería y que le encantaría ser su madre si a ella le apetecía. Y había sido una madre mucho mejor de lo que Naomi lo fue nunca, para vergüenza de Naomi y pena de Kagome.

Cuando se le agotaron las lágrimas y las tiendas cerraron, regresó a casa lentamente y empezó a torturarse diciéndose que había sido una mala hija adoptiva, un desastre de amiga y una boba insensible a la que no se le ocurría asegurarse de que un trozo de papel estaba en blanco antes de dejárselo firmado a una persona cuya querida madre acababa de morir.

«¿Qué habrá pensado al ver la nota?»

Más animada después de un chupito o dos o tres de tequila, Kagome se permitió seguir haciéndose preguntas.

«¿Qué debe de pensar de mí ahora?»

Se planteó hacer el equipaje y coger el primer autobús que se dirigiera a Selinsgrove para no tener que enfrentarse a él. Se sentía avergonzada por no haberse dado cuenta de que Bankotsu Ryusaki estaba hablando de Izayoi aquel horrible día al teléfono. Pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que el cáncer de ésta se hubiera reproducido. Y mucho menos que hubiera muerto. Aquel día estaba más preocupada por haber empezado su relación con El Profesor con tan mal pie. Su hostilidad la había pillado por sorpresa, pero todavía la había sorprendido más verlo llorar. En lo único que había podido pensar había sido en consolarlo. Esa idea se había impuesto a todas las demás y ni siquiera la había dejado preguntarse por la causa de su dolor.

No había bastado con que acabaran de romperle el corazón con la noticia de que su madre había muerto sin haber podido despedirse de ella ni decirle que la quería. No había sido suficiente con que alguien, probablemente su hermano Kohaku, hubiera discutido con él por no haber vuelto aún a casa. No. Cuando destrozado y llorando como un niño había abierto la puerta del despacho para irse corriendo al aeropuerto, se había encontrado con su nota de consuelo y con lo que Kagome había escrito por el otro lado.

«Estupendo.»

A Kagome la sorprendía que El Profesor no la hubiera expulsado del curso en aquel mismo momento.

«Tal vez me ha reconocido.»

Un nuevo chupito de tequila le permitió formular esa idea, pero ninguna más, porque cayó al suelo desmayada.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas más tarde, cuando fue a revisar su casillero en el departamento, Kagome se encontraba ligeramente mejor, aunque como si estuviera esperando en el corredor de la muerte, sin posibilidad de indulto. No. No se había marchado a casa.<p>

Kagome se ruborizaba con facilidad y era muy tímida. Pero también era una persona muy tenaz y testaruda y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estudiar la obra de Dante. Si tenía que inventarse un cómplice sin identificar para librarse de la pena de muerte, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Aún no se lo había dicho a Koga. Todavía.

—¿Kagome? ¿Puedes venir un momentito? —le preguntó la señora Yajima, la encantadora auxiliar administrativa, ya entrada en años, desde su escritorio.

Kagome se acercó dócilmente.

—¿Has tenido algún problema con el profesor Ryusaki?

—Yo... ejem... no lo sé —respondió, ruborizándose y mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

—He recibido dos correos electrónicos urgentes esta mañana pidiéndome que concierte una cita para que te reúnas con él en cuanto regrese. No suelo recibir ese tipo de encargos. Normalmente, los profesores prefieren acordar sus propias citas cuando les conviene. Por alguna razón, Ryusaki insiste en que sea yo quien fije la tuya y en que quede reflejada en tu expediente.

Kagome asintió y sacó la agenda de la mochila, tratando de no pensar en lo que el profesor debía de haber dicho de ella en esos correos.

La señora Yajima la estaba mirando expectante.

—¿Qué tal mañana?

Su fingida calma se desmoronó.

—¿Mañana?

—El señor Ryusaki regresa esta noche y propone reunirse contigo mañana a las cuatro en su despacho. ¿Te va bien? Tengo que enviarle un mensaje de confirmación.

Kagome asintió y anotó la cita en su agenda, como si lo necesitara para acordarse.

—No dice de qué se trata, pero sí que es importante. Me pregunto a qué se referirá... —comentó la señora Yajima, distraída.

Kagome acabó sus asuntos de ese día y regresó a casa para hacer las maletas, con la ayuda de su amiga, la señorita Tequila.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, tenía casi toda la ropa guardada en sus dos maletas. Sin querer admitir la derrota —ni ante sí misma ni ante la señorita Tequila—, decidió no acabar de hacer el equipaje, por lo que se encontró haciendo girar los pulgares de aburrimiento. Necesitaba ocupar el tiempo de alguna manera, así que decidió hacer lo que cualquier estudiante perezoso que se precie haría en esa situación, aparte de beber e irse de fiesta con otros estudiantes perezosos: limpiar su apartamento.<p>

No le llevó demasiado tiempo. Cuando hubo terminado, todo estaba en perfecto orden, escrupulosamente limpio y con un ligero aroma a limón. Orgullosa del resultado, preparó su mochila para ir a la universidad.

Mientras tanto, el profesor Ryusaki recorría los pasillos del departamento a grandes zancadas. Estudiantes y colegas por igual se iban volviendo a su paso. El Profesor estaba de mal humor y nadie quería interponerse en su camino.

Llevaba una buena temporada de ese talante, pero ese día estaba más cascarrabias de lo habitual debido a la tensión y la falta de sueño. Los dioses de Air Canadá le habían echado una maldición y lo habían sentado al lado de un padre y de su hijo de dos años que regresaban de Filadelfia. El niño lloró sin parar durante todo el viaje y se meó encima —y encima del profesor Ryusaki—, mientras su padre dormía profundamente. En la penumbra del avión, mientras se secaba la orina del niño de sus pantalones de Armani, pensó que el gobierno debería decretar la esterilización de los padres permisivos.

Kagome acudió puntual a su cita de las cuatro con el profesor Ryusaki y comprobó encantada que la puerta estaba cerrada. Aunque su alegría duró poco, al darse cuenta de que El Profesor estaba dentro, gritándole a Koga.

Cuando su compañero salió, diez minutos más tarde, seguía igual de erguido que siempre, con sus casi dos metros de altura, pero visiblemente más alterado. Kagome buscó con la mirada la salida de incendios. Con sólo cinco pasos podría ponerse a salvo. Únicamente tendría que enfrentarse a la policía por haber hecho sonar una alarma de incendios de manera ilegal. Resultaba una idea tentadora.

Koga se percató de lo que estaba pensando y negó con la cabeza. Tras murmurar algunos insultos dirigidos a El Profesor, sonrió.

—¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo algún día?

Kagome lo miró sorprendida. Estaba demasiado nerviosa por la reunión para pensar en nada más, así que asintió.

El joven siguió sonriendo y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Sería mucho más fácil si tuviera tu número de teléfono.

Ruborizándose, Kagome buscó un trozo de papel, se aseguró de que no hubiera nada escrito por el otro lado, y anotó el número de su móvil.

Koga cogió la nota y, tras echarle un vistazo, le palmeó el hombro.

—Machácalo, Conejito.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle por qué creía que su apodo era o debería ser «Conejito», ya que una voz atractiva pero impaciente dijo:

—Ahora, señorita Higurashi.

Kagome se detuvo en la puerta, insegura.

El profesor Ryusaki parecía cansado. Tenía ojeras oscuras y estaba muy pálido, lo que hacía que pareciera más delgado. Mientras revisaba un documento, se pasó lentamente la lengua por el labio inferior.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, hipnotizada por su boca sensual. Tras un momento, logró apartar la vista haciendo un gran esfuerzo y se fijó entonces en que llevaba gafas. Nunca antes lo había visto llevarlas. Tal vez sólo se las pusiera cuando se notaba la vista cansada. El caso es que ese día sus penetrantes ojos quedaban medio ocultos tras un par de gafas de Prada. La montura negra contrastaba con el negro oscuro de su pelo y el azul de sus ojos, atrayendo las miradas. Kagome se dio cuenta de que no sólo no había visto nunca a un profesor tan atractivo, sino que tampoco se había encontrado con uno tan elegante. Podría haber sido el modelo de una campaña publicitaria de cualquier marca cara, algo que no muchos profesores universitarios podían decir. (Ya que éstos no suelen ser admirados precisamente por su buen gusto a la hora de vestir.)

Kagome lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tenía un temperamento impredecible. Y también que, al menos en los últimos tiempos, se había vuelto un maniático de los buenos modales y el decoro. Sabía que probablemente no le parecería mal que se sentara en una de las dos butacas de piel sin esperar a que le diera permiso, sobre todo si se acordaba de ella, pero teniendo en cuenta que la había llamado señorita Higurashi, prefirió esperar.

—Por favor, siéntese, señorita Higurashi —dijo él con una voz fría como el hielo, señalando una silla metálica de aspecto incómodo.

Suspirando, Kagome se dirigió hacia la rígida silla de Ikea que estaba frente a una de sus enormes estanterías empotradas. Hubiera preferido sentarse en cualquier otro sitio, pero no le pareció sensato discutir por eso.

—Acerque la silla. No pienso estirar el cuello para hablar con usted.

Ella se levantó para obedecer y, con los nervios, se le cayó la mochila al suelo. Hizo una mueca y se ruborizó al ver que algunos de los objetos que llevaba dentro iban a parar debajo de la mesa del profesor Ryusaki, incluido un tampón, que fue rodando hasta detenerse a un centímetro de su cartera de piel.

«Tal vez pueda marcharme antes de que se dé cuenta.»

Avergonzada, se agachó y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Pero cuando estaba terminando, una de las correas de la vieja mochila se rompió y todo volvió a caer al suelo con gran estrépito. Kagome se dejó caer de rodillas mientras sus papeles, bolígrafos, el iPod, el móvil y una manzana verde se esparcían por la bonita alfombra persa de El Profesor.

«Oh, dioses de las estudiantes recién licenciadas y patosas, mátenme por favor. Ahora.»

—¿Es usted humorista, señorita Higurashi?

Kagome enderezó la espalda al oír su sarcasmo y lo miró a la cara. Lo que vio en ella estuvo a punto de hacerla llorar.

¿Cómo alguien con un nombre tan angelical podía ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo una voz tan melodiosa podía ser tan despiadada? Por un momento, se perdió en las profundidades heladas de sus ojos, añorando la época en que la habían mirado con amabilidad. Pero en vez de rendirse a la desesperación, respiró hondo y pensó que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar que Bankotsu Ryusaki había cambiado, por mucho que le doliera y decepcionara.

Sin decir nada, negó con la cabeza y volvió a recoger las cosas del suelo.

—Cuando le hago una pregunta, espero que me responda. Pensaba que a estas alturas ya habría aprendido la lección —dijo él, antes de volver a examinar el expediente que tenía en las manos—. Tal vez no sea tan brillante como dice aquí.

—¿Disculpe, doctor Ryusaki? —preguntó Kagome con voz suave pero decidida.

No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor, pero dio gracias a los dioses de las estudiantes recién graduadas por si acaso.

—Profesor Ryusaki, si no le molesta —replicó malhumorado—. Doctores los hay a patadas. Incluso los quiroprácticos y los pediatras se consideran doctores.

Harta de ser humillada, Kagome trató de cerrar la cremallera de la mochila, pero por desgracia también se había roto. Conteniendo el aliento, trató de devolverla a la vida maldiciendo en voz baja.

—¿Podría dejar de pelearse con esa ridícula abominación de bolso y sentarse en la silla como una persona?

Al darse cuenta de que estaba poniéndose de nuevo furioso, Kagome dejó su ridícula abominación de bolso en el suelo y se sentó en la incómoda silla. Cruzó las manos sobre el regazo para no empezar a retorcérselas y esperó.

—Al parecer, sí se considera usted una humorista. ¿Le pareció que esto era divertido? —preguntó, lanzando una hoja de papel que fue a parar al suelo, casi junto a los pies de ella.

Al agacharse para recogerla, vio que era una fotocopia de la terrible nota que le había dejado el día en que Izayoi había muerto.

—Puedo explicarlo. Fue un error. Yo no la escribí por los dos...

—¡No me interesan sus excusas! Le dije que viniera a verme después de la clase y no se presentó.

—Es que estaba usted hablando por teléfono. Tenía la puerta cerrada y...

—¡No tenía la puerta cerrada! —La interrumpió él, lanzando lo que parecía una tarjeta de visita sobre la mesa—. ¿Y esto? ¿También le parece gracioso?

Kagome la cogió y ahogó una exclamación. Era una tarjeta de pésame de las que acompañan las flores que uno envía a un funeral.

_Los acompaño en el sentimiento_.

_Por favor, acepten mis condolencias_.

_Con cariño_, _Kagome Higurashi_

Al levantar la vista, vio que estaba tan furioso que casi escupía al intentar hablar. Ella parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de explicarse:

—No es lo que cree. Sólo quería darle el pésame...

—¿No le bastaba con la nota que dejó en la puerta?

—Pero es que esta nota era para su familia...

—¡Deje a mi familia en paz! —exclamó él, dándole la espalda y quitándose las gafas para poder frotarse la cara con las manos.

Kagome acababa de ser arrancada del reino de los sorprendidos y arrojada al país de los atónitos. Nadie se lo había aclarado. Él había malinterpretado su nota por completo y nadie se había molestado en explicárselo. Con el estómago encogido, empezó a preguntarse qué significaría eso.

Ajeno a sus elucubraciones, El Profesor se obligó a calmarse haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo. Cerró el expediente de Kagome y lo dejó caer con desprecio sobre la mesa antes de fulminarla con la mirada.

—Veo que está aquí con una beca para estudiar a Dante y me temo que soy el único profesor de este departamento que se ocupa del tema. Dado que esto —añadió, señalando el espacio entre ellos— no va a funcionar, va a tener que buscarse otro tema y otro director para su proyecto. O pedir el traslado a otro departamento. O mejor aún, a otra universidad. Le comunicaré mi decisión al director de su programa de estudios con efectos inmediatos. Y ahora, si me disculpa...

Haciendo girar su silla, empezó a teclear furiosamente en el ordenador portátil.

Kagome no se creía lo que estaba oyendo. Mientras permanecía quieta en la silla, tratando de absorber no sólo su discurso sino sobre todo su conclusión, El Profesor volvió a hablar, sin molestarse en alzar la vista:

—Eso es todo, señorita Higurashi.

Ella no dijo nada. No valía la pena. Se levantó lentamente, aturdida, y recogió del suelo su ofensiva mochila. Sujetándola contra el pecho, salió del despacho sin rumbo, como una zombi.

Al salir del edificio y cruzar la calle Bloor, se dio cuenta de que había elegido un mal día para salir de casa sin chaqueta, pues la temperatura había descendido bruscamente y había empezado a diluviar. No había dado ni cinco pasos y ya estaba empapada. Tampoco se le había ocurrido coger un paraguas, así que tenía por delante una caminata de tres largas manzanas bajo la lluvia, el frío y el viento.

«Oh, dioses del mal karma y de las tormentas eléctricas, tengan piedad de mí.»

Mientras caminaba, se consoló pensando que su ridícula abominación de mochila le estaba sirviendo para la noble tarea de tapar lo que la camiseta y el sujetador empapados no podían estar cubriendo ya.

«Chúpate ésa, profesor Ryusaki.»

Mientras caminaba, reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Se había preparado haciendo las maletas la noche anterior, pero, sinceramente, había esperado que él la recordara. Había esperado que volviera a mostrarse amable. Pero se había equivocado.

No le había dado oportunidad de explicar su colosal metedura de pata con la nota. Y, para empeorar las cosas, había malinterpretado sus intenciones al ver las flores y la nota, y la había expulsado del curso. Todo había terminado. Ahora tendría que volver a la casita de Ren en Selinsgrove con el rabo entre las piernas. Y cuando él lo descubriera, se reiría de ella. Los dos se reirían de ella juntos. De la tonta de Kagome. ¿Había creído que podía marcharse de Selinsgrove y convertirse en alguien? ¿Pensaba que podría llegar a ser profesora universitaria? ¿A quién quería engañar? Todo había terminado... al menos durante ese curso.

Kagome miró la destrozada y empapada mochila como si se tratara de un bebé y la abrazó con fuerza. Tras su despliegue de torpeza e ineptitud, ya no le quedaba nada, ni siquiera su dignidad. Y haberla perdido delante de él después de todos esos años era demasiado. No podía soportarlo.

Se acordó del solitario tampón debajo del escritorio y supo que cuando él se agachara para recoger su cartera, la humillación de ella sería completa. Al menos, no estaría allí para presenciar su reacción de sorpresa y de asco. Se lo imaginó desmayándose del disgusto. Literalmente. Se lo imaginó tumbado sin sentido sobre la preciosa alfombra persa.

A unas dos manzanas de su casa, tenía la larga melena azabache pegada a la cabeza y sus pies chapoteaban dentro de los zapatos. Era como si estuviese debajo de un canalón de agua. Los coches y autobuses pasaban por su lado mojándola aún más, pero ella no se molestaba en apartarse de las olas que levantaban. Al igual que los disgustos que daba la vida, Kagome simplemente las aceptaba.

En ese momento, otro coche se acercó a ella, pero al menos éste redujo la velocidad para no empaparla más. Vio que se trataba de un Jaguar negro, que parecía nuevo.

El coche siguió frenando hasta detenerse por completo. La portezuela del acompañante se abrió y una voz masculina gritó:

—Suba.

Kagome dudó. No creía que el conductor se estuviera refiriendo a ella. Miró a su alrededor, pero era la única idiota que estaba caminando por la calle bajo aquel aguacero. Curiosa, se acercó.

No tenía intenciones de montarse en el coche de un desconocido, ni siquiera en una tranquila ciudad canadiense, pero al agachar la cabeza se encontró con dos penetrantes ojos azules que la miraban desde el asiento del conductor y se acercó un poco más.

—Pillará una pulmonía y se morirá. Suba, la llevaré a casa —dijo él con una voz mucho más suave.

Era casi la voz que Kagome recordaba.

Así que, por los buenos tiempos y no por otra cosa, subió al vehículo y cerró la puerta, pidiendo disculpas en silencio a los dioses de los Jaguars por mojar su tapicería de cuero negro y sus alfombrillas inmaculadas.

Dejó de rezar al oír los acordes del Nocturno op. 9 núm. 2 de Chopin. Siempre le había gustado esa pieza, pensó sonriendo.

Se volvió hacia el conductor.

—Muchas gracias, profesor Ryusaki.

* * *

><p><strong>REGALARAN UN REVIEW?...RECUERDEN SON "GRATIS" <strong>

**Hasta pronto, nos leemos... ;)**

**REVIEWS**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**


	2. Chapter 2

**Derechos Reservados a Rumiko Takahashi & Sylvain Reynard**

**Buenas noches & ¡Felices Fiestas!  
><strong>**Gracias a todas las personas que compartieron sus ideas sobre el primer capitulo. Y antes de pasar a leer la continuación, nada mas un breve anuncio: Se cambio el Pen Name a "Elfen Jaeger".**

**Sin mas...****¡****DISFRUTREN!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2: Una taza de té<strong>

El profesor Ryusaki se había equivocado al girar. Podría decirse que su vida estaba llena de giros equivocados, pero ése había sido totalmente accidental. Estaba leyendo en su iPhone un correo electrónico de su hermano, que seguía enfadado, mientras iba conduciendo su Jaguar en mitad de una tormenta en plena hora punta por el centro de Toronto. Por todo eso, había girado a la izquierda en vez de hacerlo a la derecha en la calle Bloor, dejando atrás el parque Queen. Y eso quería decir que iba en dirección contraria a la de su casa.

No podía cambiar de sentido en la calle Bloor en plena hora punta. De hecho, hasta le costó meterse en el carril derecho para poder dar la vuelta. Y así fue como vio a una señorita Higurashi con aspecto patético y muy mojada, que caminaba desanimada por la calle, como si fuera una persona sin hogar, y, en un ataque de culpabilidad, se encontró invitándola a subir al coche, un coche que era su orgullo y su capricho.

—Siento estropear la tapicería —se disculpó ella, insegura.

El profesor Ryusaki sujetó el volante con más fuerza.

—Tengo a alguien que lo limpia cuando se ensucia.

Kagome agachó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar el daño que le habían causado sus palabras. Acababa de compararla con basura. Aunque no sabía de qué se extrañaba. Era consciente de que, para él, no valía más que la suciedad del suelo.

—¿Dónde vive? —le preguntó Ryusaki, tratando de iniciar una conversación sobre un tema seguro y educado que llenara lo que esperaba que fuera un trayecto breve.

—En la avenida Madison. Está ahí al lado, a la derecha —respondió Kagome, señalando con el dedo.

—Sé dónde está Madison —replicó él con su impaciencia habitual.

Ella lo miró con el rabillo del ojo y se encogió en el asiento. Despacio, se volvió hacia la ventanilla y se mordió el labio inferior.

Bankotsu Ryusaki maldijo para sus adentros. Incluso bajo aquella maraña de pelo mojado era bonita. Un ángel de pelo azabache vestido con vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas. Su mente se detuvo ante esa descripción. El término «ángel de pelo azabache» le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no logró recordar de qué le sonaba.

—¿En qué número de Madison? —preguntó en voz tan baja que a Kagome le costó entenderlo.

—En el cuarenta y cinco.

Él asintió y aparcó frente al edificio de tres plantas. Era una casa de ladrillo rojo convertida en apartamentos.  
>—Gracias —murmuró ella y se apresuró a abrir la puerta para escapar.<p>

—¡Espere! —le ordenó Ryusaki, alargando el brazo para coger un gran paraguas negro del asiento trasero.

Kagome aguardó asombrada a que El Profesor diera la vuelta al coche y le abriera la puerta con el paraguas listo, esperando mientras su abominación y ella salían del Jaguar, para acompañarla luego hasta la puerta del edificio.

—Gracias —repitió Kagome, mientras trataba de desabrochar la medio atascada cremallera de la mochila para sacar las llaves.

Él intentó disimular el disgusto que le provocaba la visión de aquella bolsa y permaneció en silencio mientras ella luchaba con la cremallera, viendo cómo se ruborizaba al no conseguirlo. Recordó la expresión de su cara en su despacho, arrodillada en la alfombra persa, y se le ocurrió que tal vez el problema actual fuera culpa suya.

Sin decir nada, le quitó la mochila de las manos y le dio el paraguas. Tras acabar de romper la cremallera, la sostuvo delante de ella para que buscara las llaves. Kagome las encontró al fin, pero estaba tan nerviosa que se le cayeron al suelo. Cuando las recogió, las manos le temblaban tanto que no atinó a dar con la llave correcta. Ryusaki, que ya había perdido la paciencia, se las arrebató de la mano y empezó a probarlas una a una. Tras abrir la puerta, le hizo un gesto para que entrara antes de devolvérselas. Kagome recuperó también la denostada mochila y le dio las gracias una vez más.

—La acompañaré hasta la puerta de su apartamento —dijo él, siguiéndola por el pasillo—. Una vez, un vagabundo me abordó en el vestíbulo de mi edificio. Hay que ir con mil ojos.

Kagome elevó una oración silenciosa a los dioses de los bloques de apartamentos, rogándoles que la ayudaran a localizar la llave del suyo rápidamente. Su oración fue escuchada. Estaba ya a punto de meterse en casa y cerrar la puerta, cuando se detuvo y, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, le sonrió y lo invitó a tomar una taza de té.

A pesar de la sorpresa que le causó su invitación, Ryusaki se encontró dentro del apartamento antes de poder plantearse si era buena o mala idea. Tras echar un vistazo alrededor, llegó a la conclusión de que había sido mala idea.

—¿Le guardo la gabardina, profesor? —le llegó la cantarina voz de Kagome.

—¿Y dónde la pondrá? —preguntó él con altivez, al comprobar que no había ningún armario ni perchero a la vista.

Ella agachó la cabeza, sin atreverse a devolverle la mirada.

Al ver que se mordía el labio inferior, él se arrepintió de su falta de delicadeza.

—Perdone —se excusó, dándole la gabardina Burberry de la que se sentía tan orgulloso—. Y gracias.

Kagome la colgó cuidadosamente de una percha que había detrás de la puerta de su habitación y dejó la mochila en el suelo.

—Pase. Póngase cómodo. Prepararé el té.

El profesor Ryusaki se acercó a una de las dos únicas sillas y se sentó, esforzándose por disimular lo incómodo que se sentía para no humillarla más. El apartamento entero era más pequeño que su cuarto de baño de invitados. Constaba de una cama pegada a la pared, una mesa plegable con dos sillas, una estantería pequeña de Ikea y una cómoda. Vio también lo que debía de ser un baño, junto a un pequeño armario empotrado, pero definitivamente no había cocina.

Buscó con la mirada algún rastro de actividad culinaria y finalmente vio un microondas y un calientaplatos eléctrico guardados de manera bastante precaria encima del armario. En una esquina, en el suelo, había un pequeño frigorífico.

—Tengo una tetera eléctrica —dijo ella alegremente, como si estuviera anunciando que tenía un anillo de diamantes de Tiffany's.

Él se fijó en el agua que no dejaba de gotear de su cuerpo. Luego en la ropa que había debajo del agua. Y finalmente en lo que había debajo de la ropa... y que el frío hacía destacar. Con voz ronca, le sugirió que se secara antes de preparar el té.  
>Kagome volvió a agachar la cabeza, avergonzada. Ruborizándose, se metió en el baño. Poco después, salió con una toalla lila sobre los hombros, sin quitarse la ropa y una segunda toalla en la mano. Al parecer, iba a agacharse para secar el reguero de agua que había dejado, pero él se lo impidió.<p>

—Permítame hacerlo a mí —dijo—. Usted vaya a ponerse ropa seca antes de que pille una pulmonía.

—Y me muera —añadió ella con un susurro, mientras se dirigía al armario, con cuidado de no tropezar con las dos maletas.

Ryusaki se preguntó brevemente por qué no habría deshecho aún el equipaje, pero en seguida se olvidó del tema.

Frunció el cejo mientras secaba el agua del suelo de madera lleno de arañazos. Al acabar, se fijó en las paredes. Llegó a la conclusión de que en algún momento debieron de ser blancas, pero en esos momentos eran de un deslucido color crema y estaban empezando a desconcharse.

En el techo habían aparecido manchas de humedad y en una esquina ya empezaba a crecer moho. Se estremeció, preguntándose qué hacía una buena chica como la señorita Higurashi en un lugar tan espantoso. Aunque tenía que reconocer que el apartamento estaba muy limpio y recogido. Más de lo normal.

—¿Cuánto le cobran de alquiler? —preguntó, haciendo una mueca mientras volvía a acomodar su casi metro noventa de altura en aquel objeto infame que se hacía pasar por silla plegable.

—Ochocientos dólares al mes, gastos incluidos —respondió ella, antes de entrar en el baño.

Él se acordó de los pantalones de Armani que había tirado a la basura tras el viaje de vuelta de Pensilvania. No podía soportar llevar algo manchado de orina, ni siquiera después de haber sido lavado, pero con el dinero que Kagura se había gastado en esos pantalones, la señorita Higurashi habría podido pagar el alquiler de un mes. Y aún le habría sobrado algo.

Al mirar a su alrededor una vez más, observó que su alumna se había esforzado penosa y patéticamente por convertir aquel apartamento en un hogar en la medida de lo posible. Junto a la cama había una gran lámina del cuadro de Henry Holiday, _Dante y Beatriz en el puente de la Santa Trinidad_.

Se la imaginó con la cabeza en la almohada y el pelo largo y brillante enmarcándole la cara, contemplando a Dante antes de dormirse. A base de fuerza de voluntad, apartó esa imagen de su mente y reflexionó sobre lo extraño que era que ambos tuvieran una lámina del mismo cuadro. Al fijarse más, se dio cuenta de que Kagome se parecía bastante a Beatriz, aunque hasta ese momento no se hubiese dado cuenta. La idea se le clavó en el cerebro como un sacacorchos, pero en ese momento no quiso darle más vueltas.

Se fijó en varias láminas más pequeñas que adornaban las paredes desconchadas del apartamento: un dibujo del Duomo de Florencia; un esbozo de la iglesia de San Marcos, en Venecia; una fotografía en blanco y negro de la cúpula de San Pedro, en Roma. Vio una hilera de macetas con plantas medicinales que adornaban la ventana, junto a un esqueje de filodendro que trataba de convertirse en planta adulta. Se fijó también en que las cortinas eran bonitas. Lisas, del mismo tono de lila que la colcha y los cojines. Y en la librería había muchos libros, tanto en inglés como en italiano, aunque al ver los títulos no quedó demasiado impresionado con su colección de aficionada. En resumen, el apartamento era viejo, diminuto, en mal estado y no tenía cocina. En caso de que hubiera tenido perro, él no habría permitido que ni siquiera éste viviera en un sitio así.

Kagome volvió a aparecer con lo que parecía ropa de deporte, una sudadera negra con capucha y pantalones de yoga. Se había recogido su precioso pelo en lo alto de la cabeza con una pinza. Pero incluso así vestida seguía siendo muy atractiva. Demasiado atractiva, como una sílfide.

—Tengo English Breakfast o Lady Grey —le ofreció ella por encima del hombro. Se había puesto de rodillas para conectar la tetera eléctrica en el enchufe que había debajo de la cómoda.

Ryusaki la observó y negó con la cabeza mentalmente. Volvía a estar de rodillas, como en su despacho. Era evidente que no era una persona orgullosa ni arrogante y eso estaba bien, pero le dolía verla arrodillarse constantemente, aunque no habría sabido decir por qué.

—English Breakfast. ¿Por qué vive aquí?

Kagome se incorporó bruscamente en respuesta a la dureza de su tono de voz. Luego le dio la espalda, mientras sacaba de la cómoda una gran tetera marrón y dos tazas de té sorprendentemente bonitas, con platos a juego.

—Es una calle tranquila en un barrio tranquilo. No tengo coche, así que busqué un sitio cercano a la universidad. —Se interrumpió mientras colocaba dos cucharillas de plata en los platitos—. Éste fue uno de los mejores apartamentos que encontré que no se saliera de mi presupuesto.

Dejó las elegantes tazas de té en la mesa plegable sin mirarlo y volvió a la cómoda.

—¿Por qué no se ha instalado en la residencia de estudiantes de Charles Street?

A ella se le cayó algo de la mano, pero él no vio de qué se trataba.

—Pensaba ir a otra universidad, pero al final no pudo ser. Cuando finalmente decidí venir aquí, ya no quedaban plazas en la residencia.

—¿A qué universidad pensaba ir?

Kagome empezó a morderse el labio.

—¿Señorita Higurashi?

—A Harvard.

Ryusaki estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla.

—¿A Harvard? ¿Y qué demonios está haciendo aquí?

Kagome disimuló una sonrisa, como si entendiera la causa de su enfado.

—Toronto es el Harvard del norte.

—No se ande con rodeos, señorita Higurashi, le he hecho una pregunta.

—Sí, profesor. Y sé que siempre espera una respuesta a sus preguntas —replicó ella, alzando una ceja hasta que él apartó la mirada—. Mi padre no pudo aportar la parte que se suponía que iba a destinar a mi educación y con la beca que me ofrecieron no me llegaba para vivir. Todo es mucho más caro en Cambridge que en Toronto. Ya debo miles de dólares en préstamos que pedí para poder estudiar la carrera en la Universidad de Saint Joseph y decidí no endeudarme más. Por eso estoy aquí.

Mientras volvía a arrodillarse para desenchufar la tetera, cuya agua ya hervía, El Profesor negaba con la cabeza, asombrado.

—Toda esa información no aparece en el expediente que me dio la señora Yajima —protestó—. Debería haberme dicho algo.

Kagome lo ignoró mientras añadía varias cucharadas de té a la tetera.

Él se echó hacia adelante, gesticulando vivamente.

—Este sitio es horrible. Ni siquiera tiene cocina. ¿De qué se alimenta?

Ella dejó la tetera y un pequeño colador de plata en la mesa y, sentándose, empezó a retorcerse las manos.

—Como mucha verdura fresca. Puedo preparar sopa y cuscús en el hornillo eléctrico. El cuscús es muy nutritivo —añadió, tratando de sonar despreocupada, pero sin lograr disimular el temblor de su voz.

—No puede alimentarse a base de esa basura. ¡Un perro come mejor que usted!

Kagome agachó la cabeza, ruborizándose y luchando por no echarse a llorar.

El Profesor la miró un rato hasta que, por fin, la vio. Y mientras contemplaba la expresión torturada que nublaba sus preciosos rasgos, se dio cuenta de que él, el profesor Bankotsu T. Ryusaki, era un egocéntrico hijo de puta. Acababa de avergonzarla por ser pobre, cuando ser pobre no era motivo de vergüenza. Él también había sido muy pobre. Kagome era una mujer inteligente y atractiva, que además era una estudiante. No tenía nada de que avergonzarse. Lo había invitado a su casa, una casa que ella se había esforzado para que resultara acogedora porque no tenía otro sitio adonde ir y él se lo agradecía diciéndole que aquel lugar no era adecuado ni para un perro. Había hecho que se sintiera despreciable y estúpida cuando no era ni una cosa ni la otra. ¿Qué diría Izayoi si lo hubiera oído?

Diría que era un asno. Al menos ahora era consciente de serlo.

—Dis... discúlpeme —dijo entrecortadamente—. No sé qué me pasa —se excusó, cerrando los ojos y frotándoselos con los nudillos.

—Acaba de perder a su madre —replicó ella con una voz sorprendentemente comprensiva.

Un resorte se disparó en la mente de él.

—No debería estar aquí —dijo, levantándose rápidamente—. Tengo que irme.

Kagome lo siguió hasta la puerta de la calle y le dio su gabardina y su paraguas. Luego se quedó ruborizada, mirando al suelo, esperando a que se fuera. Se arrepentía de haberle enseñado su casa. Era obvio que no estaba a su altura. Horas atrás, se había sentido orgullosa de su pequeño pero limpio agujero de hobbit, en cambio ahora se sentía muy avergonzada. Por no mencionar el hecho de que ser humillada de nuevo delante de él hacía el asunto mucho peor.

Ryusaki musitó algo, inclinó la cabeza y se marchó.

Kagome se apoyó en la puerta cerrada y finalmente dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

_Toc, toc._

Sabía quién era, pero no quería abrir.

«Por favor, dioses de los agujeros de hobbit carísimos y no adecuados ni para un perro, que me deje en paz de una vez.»

En esta ocasión, su plegaria silenciosa y espontánea no fue escuchada.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Se secó la cara rápidamente y abrió la puerta, pero sólo una rendija.

Él la miró parpadeando desconcertado, como si le costara entender que ella hubiera estado llorando entre su partida y su regreso.

Kagome se aclaró la garganta y se quedó mirando los zapatos italianos de él, de cordones, que se movían inquietos de un lado a otro.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se comió un buen filete?

Ella se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza. No se acordaba.

—Bueno, pues esta noche va a comer uno. Me muero de hambre y me va a acompañar a cenar.

Kagome se permitió el lujo de esbozar una leve y traviesa sonrisa.

—¿Está seguro, profesor? Pensaba que esto —dijo, imitando su gesto en el despacho— no iba a funcionar.

Él se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Olvídese de eso. Pero... —añadió, mirándola de arriba abajo, deteniéndose quizá un poco más de lo necesario en sus deliciosos pechos.

Ella bajó la vista hacia su ropa.

—Puedo cambiarme otra vez.

—Será lo mejor. Póngase algo más adecuado.

Kagome lo miró con expresión herida.

—Puede que sea pobre, pero tengo algunas cosas bonitas. Y son decentes. No tenga miedo, no va a aparecer en público con alguien vestida de pordiosera.

Ryusaki se ruborizó aún más y se reprendió en silencio.

—Quería decir algo adecuado para un restaurante que exige que los hombres lleven chaqueta y corbata —dijo, con una discreta sonrisa conciliadora.

Esta vez fue ella quien lo miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose tal vez un poco más de lo necesario en sus deliciosos pectorales.

—De acuerdo. Con una condición.

—No creo que esté en situación de negociar.

—En ese caso, adiós, profesor.

—¡Espere! —exclamó él, metiendo su caro zapato italiano en la rendija de la puerta, para impedir que la cerrara, sin preocuparse siquiera de que pudiera estropeársela—. ¿De qué se trata?

Ella lo miró en silencio unos instantes antes de responder:

—Dígame una razón por la que debería acompañarlo, después de todo lo que me ha dicho hoy.

Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de volver a ruborizarse.

—Yo... ejem... quiero decir... ejem... podría decirse que usted... que yo... —balbuceó.

Kagome alzó una ceja y empezó a cerrar la puerta.

—Un momento —dijo él, aguantando la puerta con la mano para darle un respiro a su pie, que empezaba a quejarse—. Porque lo que escribió Koga era correcto: «Ryusaki es un asno». Estoy de acuerdo. Pero ahora, al menos, Ryusaki lo sabe.

En ese momento, la cara de Kagome se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante y él se encontró devolviéndosela. Era preciosa cuando sonreía. Iba a tener que asegurarse de que sonriera más a menudo, por razones puramente estéticas.

—La esperaré aquí. —No queriendo darle más motivos para que cambiara de idea, cerró la puerta.

Dentro del apartamento, Kagome apretó los párpados y gimió.

Ryusaki recorrió el pasillo de un extremo a otro varias veces. Luego se apoyó en la pared y se frotó la cara con las manos. Estaba bien jodido. No sabía cómo había acabado allí ni qué lo había impulsado a actuar como lo había hecho, pero sabía que estaba metido en un lío de proporciones épicas. Su comportamiento con la señorita Higurashi en su despacho no había sido nada profesional. Había rozado casi el acoso verbal. Y luego, por si fuera poco, la había subido a su coche y había entrado en su casa. Todo estaba resultando muy irregular.

Si en vez de a la señorita Higurashi hubiera recogido a la señorita Shintaro, probablemente ésta se habría inclinado sobre él y le habría bajado la cremallera de la bragueta con los dientes mientras conducía. Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. Y ahora estaba a punto de salir a cenar con la señorita Higurashi. ¡La había invitado a comer un filete! Si eso no violaba todas las normas de no confraternización entre profesores y alumnos, ya no sabía qué lo haría.

Respiró hondo. La señorita Higurashi era un desastre, una reencarnación de _Calamity _Jane, un torbellino de contratiempos. Parecía que todo le saliese mal, empezando por que no había podido ir a Harvard y siguiendo por toda la serie de objetos que se le rompían con sólo tocarlos... incluidos la calma y el carácter sereno de él.

Aunque sintiera que viviese en aquellas deplorables condiciones, él no iba a poner en peligro su carrera por ayudarla. Si ella quisiera, al día siguiente mismo podría denunciarlo por acoso ante el catedrático de su departamento. No podía permitirlo.

Recorrió el pasillo en dos largas zancadas y levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta. Pensaba darle cualquier excusa, algo que siempre sería mejor que desaparecer sin decir nada, pero en ese momento oyó pasos dentro del apartamento que se acercaban.

La señorita Higurashi abrió la puerta y se quedó quieta, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Llevaba un vestido negro con cuello de pico, sencillo pero elegante, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Los ojos de él recorrieron sus suaves curvas hasta detenerse en sus piernas, sorprendentemente largas. Y los zapatos... Era imposible que ella lo supiera, pero Ryusaki tenía debilidad por las mujeres con zapatos de tacón. Tragó saliva con dificultad al ver los impresionantes zapatos negros con tacón de aguja que llevaba. Era obvio que eran de diseño. Quería tocarlos y...

—Ejem. —Kagome carraspeó suavemente.

A regañadientes, él apartó la vista de sus zapatos y la miró a la cara. Ella lo estaba observando con expresión divertida.

Se había recogido el pelo en un moño alto, con algunos rizos sueltos que le caían alrededor de la cara. Se había puesto un poco de maquillaje. Su piel de porcelana seguía pálida, pero luminosa, y dos pinceladas de color rosa le alegraban las mejillas. Tenía las pestañas más oscuras y largas de lo que recordaba.

La señorita Kagome Higurashi era atractiva.

Se puso una gabardina azul marino y cerró con llave la puerta del apartamento. Él le indicó con un gesto que pasara delante y la siguió en silencio por el pasillo. Cuando llegaron a la calle, abrió el paraguas y se quedó dudando.

Kagome lo miró, ladeando la cabeza.

—Será más fácil taparnos a los dos si se coge de mí —le dijo, ofreciéndole el brazo de la mano con que sujetaba el paraguas—. Si no le importa —añadió.

Ella tomó su brazo y lo miró con ternura.

Se dirigieron en silencio hacia el puerto, una zona de la que Kagome había oído hablar, pero a la que aún no había tenido ocasión de ir. Antes de que El Profesor le entregara las llaves al aparcacoches, le pidió a ella que le diera la corbata que guardaba en la guantera. Kagome sonrió al ver una caja con una inmaculada corbata de seda.

Al inclinarse para dársela, él cerró los ojos un instante para aspirar su perfume.

—Vainilla —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Él se quitó el jersey y ella fue recompensada con la visión de su amplio pecho y de unos cuantos rizos que asomaban gracias a los botones abiertos de su camisa. El profesor Ryusaki era sexy. Tenía una cara muy atractiva y Kagome estaba segura de que bajo la ropa sería igual de agraciado. Aunque por su propio bien trató de no pensar mucho en ello.

No pudo evitar admirar su destreza mientras se hacía el nudo de la corbata sin ayuda de un espejo. Aunque finalmente le quedó torcido.

—No puedo... No veo... —se quejó él, tratando de enderezarlo sin éxito.

—¿Quiere que pruebe yo? —se ofreció ella, tímidamente. No quería tocarlo sin su consentimiento.

—Gracias.

Kagome le enderezó el nudo rápidamente, le alisó la corbata y fue resiguiéndole el cuello hasta llegar a la nuca, desde donde le bajó el cuello de la camisa. Cuando terminó, estaba respirando aceleradamente y se había ruborizado.

Él no se dio cuenta, porque estaba ocupado pensando en lo familiares que le resultaban los dedos de Kagome y preguntándose por qué los dedos de Kagura nunca se lo habían parecido. Alargó el brazo hacia la americana que llevaba en un colgador en la parte posterior de su asiento y se la puso. Con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza, la invitó a salir del coche.

El Harbour Sixty Steakhouse era un local emblemático de Toronto, un restaurante famoso y muy caro, frecuentado por directivos de empresa, políticos y otros personajes igual de impresionantes. Ryusaki solía comer allí porque el solomillo que preparaban era el mejor que había probado y no tenía paciencia para la mediocridad. No se le ocurrió llevar a la señorita Higurashi a otro sitio.  
>Hisao, el maître, lo saludó calurosamente, con un firme apretón de manos y un torrente de palabras en italiano.<p>

Él respondió con la misma calidez y en el mismo idioma.

—¿Y quién es esta belleza? —preguntó Hisao, besándole la mano a Kagome y empezando a alabar en un italiano muy descriptivo sus ojos, su pelo y su piel.

Ella se ruborizó, pero le dio las gracias tímidamente en italiano.

La señorita Higurashi tenía una voz preciosa, pero la señorita Higurashi hablando en italiano era algo celestial. Su boca de rubí abriéndose y cerrándose; el modo delicado en que prácticamente cantaba las palabras; su lengua, asomando de vez en cuando para humedecerse los labios... Ryusaki tuvo que ordenarse cerrar la boca.

Hisao se quedó tan sorprendido y encantado por su respuesta que la besó en las mejillas no una vez, sino dos. Inmediatamente, los acompañó hasta la parte trasera del restaurante, donde les ofreció la mejor mesa, la más romántica.

Ryusaki dudó un momento antes de sentarse, al darse cuenta de lo que Hisao estaba interpretando. Él ya se había sentado a aquella mesa anteriormente, con otra persona, y el maître estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas. Iba a tener que aclarar las cosas. Pero cuando empezó a carraspear para hablar, Hisao le preguntó a Kagome si aceptaría una botella de una cosecha muy especial de un viñedo de su familia en la Toscana.

Ella se lo agradeció mucho, pero dijo que tal vez _Il Professore_ tuviese otras preferencias. Él se sentó rápidamente y, para no ofender al maître, dijo que estaría encantado con cualquier vino que Hisao les ofreciera. Éste se retiró, radiante.

—Ya que estamos en público, tal vez sería buena idea que no me llamara profesor Ryusaki.

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

—Puede llamarme señor Ryusaki.

El señor Ryusaki estaba demasiado ocupado mirando la carta para darse cuenta de que los ojos de Kagome se abrieron mucho antes de que bajara la vista.

—Tiene acento de la Toscana —comentó él, distraído, sin mirarla todavía.

—Sí.

—¿De dónde lo ha sacado?

—Estudié el tercer año de carrera en Florencia.

—Tiene un nivel muy bueno para haberlo estudiado sólo un año.

—Empecé a estudiarlo antes, en el instituto.

Él la miró desde el otro extremo de la mesa, pequeña e íntima, y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba evitando devolverle la mirada. Estudiaba la carta como si fueran las preguntas de un examen y se mordía el labio inferior.

—Está invitada, señorita Higurashi.

Ella alzó la vista bruscamente, como si no acabara de entender lo que quería decir.

—Es mi invitada. Pida lo que quiera, pero, por favor, pida carne.

Se sintió en la obligación de especificarlo, ya que el objetivo de aquella cena era suministrarle algo más nutritivo que el cuscús.

—No sé qué elegir.

—Si quiere, puedo elegir por usted.

Ella asintió y cerró la carta, sin dejar de morderse el labio.

En ese momento, Hisao regresó y les mostró orgulloso una botella de chianti con una etiqueta escrita a mano. Kagome sonrió mientras el maître abría la botella y le servía un poco en la copa.

Ryusaki la observó conteniendo el aliento mientras ella hacía girar el vino en la copa con pericia y luego la levantaba para examinar el líquido a la luz de las velas. Se acercó la copa a la nariz, cerró los ojos e inspiró. Luego se la llevó a los carnosos labios y probó el vino, manteniéndolo en la boca unos instantes antes de tragárselo. Abrió los ojos y, con una sonrisa más amplia, le dio las gracias a Hisao por su precioso regalo.

El maître, radiante, felicitó al señor Ryusaki por su elección de acompañante con un entusiasmo un poco excesivo y llenó ambas copas con su vino favorito.

Mientras tanto, Ryusaki había tenido que ajustarse los pantalones por debajo de la mesa, porque la visión de la señorita Higurashi probando el vino había resultado ser la imagen más erótica que había visto nunca. No era sólo atractiva; era hermosa, como un ángel o una musa. Y tampoco era simplemente hermosa; era sensual, hipnótica y al mismo tiempo inocente. Sus bonitos ojos reflejaban una pureza y una profundidad de sentimientos en las que no se había fijado hasta entonces.

Con esfuerzo, apartó la vista mientras volvía a ajustarse los pantalones. Se sintió sucio y un poco avergonzado por su reacción. Una reacción de la que iba a tener que ocuparse más tarde. A solas. Rodeado de olor a vainilla.

Por de pronto pidió por los dos, asegurándose de que les traían los trozos más grandes de _filet mignon_. Cuando la señorita Higurashi protestó, él hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y le dijo que si le sobraba algo se lo podría llevar a casa. Esperaba que las sobras le sirvieran para alimentarse un par de días más.

Se preguntó qué comería cuando se le hubieran acabado, pero se negó a obsesionarse con el tema. Aquella cena no iba a volver a repetirse. Era una excepción. Sólo la había invitado para disculparse por haberla humillado en su despacho. Después de esa noche, las cosas entre ellos volverían a ser estrictamente profesionales y la joven tendría que enfrentarse sola a sus futuras calamidades.

Kagome, por su parte, se sentía muy feliz de que estuvieran juntos. Quería hablar con él, hablar con él de verdad, preguntarle por su familia y por el funeral. Quería consolarlo por la pérdida de su madre. Quería contarle sus secretos y que él, a cambio, le susurrara los suyos al oído. Pero los ojos del señor Ryusaki, clavados en ella pero guardando las distancias, le dijeron que, por el momento, eso no iba a ser posible. Así que sonrió y jugueteó con los cubiertos, esperando no irritarlo con su nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué empezó a estudiar italiano en el instituto?

Kagome ahogó una exclamación, abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó con su preciosa boca abierta.

Él frunció el cejo ante su reacción, completamente desproporcionada a su pregunta. No la había interrogado sobre su talla de sujetador. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le dirigieran a sus pechos antes de volver a mirarla a la cara. Se ruborizó cuando una talla y una letra aparecieron milagrosamente en su mente.

—Ejem... me interesaba mucho la literatura italiana. Dante y Beatriz especialmente —respondió ella, doblando y volviendo a doblar la servilleta que tenía en el regazo. Unos cuantos rizos cayeron sobre su rostro ovalado con el movimiento.

Él se acordó entonces del cuadro que tenía en su apartamento y de su extraordinario parecido con Beatriz. Una vez más, su mente le envió señales de aviso y, una vez más, las ignoró.

—Son unos intereses notables para una jovencita —señaló, contemplándola y admirando su belleza.

—Tuve un... amigo que me inició en el tema —replicó Kagome, como si el recuerdo le resultara doloroso.

Al darse cuenta de que se estaba adentrando en un terreno peligrosamente personal, él retrocedió y cambió de tema.

—Ha impresionado a Hisao. Está encantado con usted.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

—Es un hombre muy amable.

—Y usted florece con la amabilidad, ¿no es cierto? Como una rosa.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de poder reflexionar sobre lo que estaba diciendo. Una vez dichas, con Kagome mirándolo con una calidez alarmante, ya no pudo retirarlas.

Había llegado demasiado lejos. Se encerró en sí mismo y empezó a mirar con atención la copa de vino para no mirarla a ella, y sus modales se volvieron fríos y distantes. Kagome se dio cuenta del cambio. Lo aceptó y no hizo ningún intento por retomar la conversación anterior.

A lo largo de la cena, un Hisao claramente cautivado pasó más tiempo del necesario charlando en italiano con la hermosa Kagome, invitándola a cenar con su familia en el club italo-canadiense el domingo siguiente. Ella aceptó encantada y fue recompensada con tiramisú, _espresso_, _biscotti_, _grappa_ y, para acabar, un bombón Baci. A Ryusaki no le ofrecieron ninguna de esas delicias, por lo que permaneció malhumorado, viéndola disfrutar.

Al final de la cena, Hisao le puso a Kagome lo que parecía un gran cesto de comida en las manos, sin querer escuchar las protestas de la joven. La besó en las mejillas varias veces tras ayudarla a ponerse la gabardina y le rogó al profesor que volviera a traerla pronto y a menudo.

Él enderezó la espalda y le dirigió al maître una mirada glacial.

—Eso no va a ser posible —dijo y, girando sobre sus talones, salió del restaurante, dejando que Kagome y su pesado cesto de comida lo siguieran desanimados.

Mientras los veía alejarse, Hisao se preguntó por qué habría llevado el profesor a una criatura tan deliciosa a un restaurante tan romántico para pasarse la noche sentado, serio, sin apenas dirigirle la palabra, casi como si le resultara doloroso estar allí.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de la señorita Higurashi, Ryusaki abrió la puerta del Jaguar y cogió la cesta de comida del asiento de atrás. Sin poder reprimir su curiosidad, echó un vistazo al contenido.

—Vino, aceite de oliva, vinagre balsámico, _biscotti_, un bote de salsa _marinara_ hecha por la esposa de Hisao, restos de comida... Va a alimentarse muy bien durante los próximos días.

—Gracias a usted —dijo ella, alargando los brazos hacia la cesta.

—Pesa mucho. Yo la llevaré.

La acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio y esperó mientras ella abría la puerta. Luego le dio la cesta.

Ruborizándose, Kagome se miró los zapatos y buscó las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decir.

—Gracias, profesor Ryusaki, por una noche tan agradable. Ha sido muy generoso por su parte...

—Señorita Higurashi —la interrumpió él—, no hagamos esto más incómodo de lo que ya es. Lamento mi... mala educación. Mi única excusa es... de carácter privado, así que démonos la mano y empecemos de cero.

Alargó la mano y ella se la estrechó. Él trató de no apretar con demasiada fuerza para no hacerle daño. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ignorar la electricidad que sintió en las venas ante el contacto de su piel, suave y delicada.

—Buenas noches, señorita Higurashi.

—Buenas noches, profesor Ryusaki.

Y con esas palabras desapareció en el interior de la casa, despidiéndose de él en mejores términos que horas atrás.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, Kagome estaba sentada en la cama, contemplando la fotografía que siempre guardaba debajo de la almohada. Se la quedó mirando un buen rato, tratando de decidir si debía romperla, dejarla donde estaba o guardarla en un cajón. Siempre le había encantado esa foto. Le encantaba su sonrisa. Era la foto más bonita que había visto nunca, pero le dolía demasiado mirarla.

Alzó la vista hacia la lámina colgada junto a su cama, reprimiendo las lágrimas. No sabía qué había esperado de su Dante, pero sabía que no lo había conseguido. Así que, con la sabiduría que sólo se obtiene con un corazón roto, decidió que debía olvidarse de él de una vez por todas.

Se acordó de su despensa abarrotada y de la amabilidad de Hisao. Pensó en los mensajes que Koga le había dejado en el contestador, expresándole su preocupación por haberla dejado sola con El Profesor y rogándole que lo llamara sin importar la hora que fuera para decirle que estaba bien.

Fue hasta la cómoda, abrió el cajón de arriba y metió la foto dentro, con respeto pero con decisión, colocándola en la parte de atrás, bajo la lencería sexy que nunca se ponía. Y con el contraste entre los tres hombres de su vida bien presente en su mente, volvió a la cama, cerró los ojos y soñó con un huerto de manzanos abandonado.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas personas (por no decir que todas) no llegaron a entender el prologo de esta historia, pero no se preocupen conforme se vaya desarrollando entenderán muchos guiones de la introduccion. Atendiendo a los reviews:<strong>

**Aidee Gv: En absoluto, no podría estar mas de acuerdo contigo. Jennifer cuando el momento se le da se vuelve incluso en la Reina de Corazones, una dramática maniática adicta al chocolate. **

**Rogue85: Bankotsu puede parecer un hombre bastante enigmático y transigente, pero es por su pasado, tal y como dices: Kagome no la tendrá nada fácil al tratar con su profesor. **

**Yuli: Gusto en conocerte, esperamos verte por aquí seguidamente.**

**Paauli: Que bien que te haya gustado. Si has reído o sentido vergüenza con el capitulo, espera con el resto de la historia, seguro morirás de un ataque cardíaco (de acuerdo, estoy exagerando). No te preocupes por las actualizaciones, Jennifer se encargara de publicarlas en Grupo Mercenario. **

**Nos leemos pronto ;)**

**P.D. REGALEN UN REVIEWS, SON GRATIS xD**

**REVIEWS**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**


	3. Chapter 3

**Derechos Reservados a Rumiko Takahashi & Sylvan Reynard**

**Fecha: 30 de diciembre, a tan sólo un día de acabar el año & yo que me siento mas viejo cada vez.**

**Voy a dejar este capitulo por aqui y de paso agradecer a las personas que han comentado el capitulo anterior.  
>También aquellas personas que han estado siguiendo la historia e igual animarlas a que comenten, un review no hace da<strong>**ñ****o a nadie, si no al contrario estimula mas al escritor a continuar actualizando ;)**

**DISFRUTEN...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3: Cena para tres<strong>

El viernes, Kagome encontró un documento oficial en su casillero, informándola de que el profesor Ryusaki había aceptado dirigir su proyecto. Estaba contemplándolo sorprendida, preguntándose qué lo habría hecho cambiar de idea, cuando Koga apareció a su espalda.

—¿Estás lista?

Ella lo saludó con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba el documento en su mochila, que había arreglado lo mejor que había podido. Salieron del edificio y echaron a andar por la calle Bloor en dirección al Starbucks que estaba a media manzana de allí.

—Quiero que me cuentes qué tal te fue con Ryusaki, pero antes tengo que decirte una cosa —dijo él, muy serio.

Kagome lo miró con ansiedad.

—No tengas miedo, Conejito. No te va a doler —la tranquilizó, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo.

El corazón de Koga era casi tan grande como el resto de su persona y siempre estaba atento al sufrimiento de los demás.

—Sé lo que pasó con la nota.

Ella cerró los ojos y maldijo en silencio.

—Koga, lo siento mucho. Iba a contarte que metí la pata y que escribí por el otro lado de tu nota, pero luego se me pasó. No le dije que lo habías escrito tú.

Él la agarró del brazo para interrumpirla.

—Lo sé. Se lo dije yo.

Kagome lo miró, sorprendida.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Mientras se hundía en las profundidades de los grandes ojos castaños del Conejito, Koga se convenció de que haría cualquier cosa por impedir que nadie le hiciera daño. Incluso si eso le costaba su carrera académica. Incluso si tenía que sacar a rastras a Ryusaki del Departamento de Estudios Italianos para darle en su pomposo trasero la patada que tanto se merecía.

—La señora Yajima me contó que El Profesor te había mandado llamar y pensé que querría echarte la bronca. Encontré una copia de la nota en la pila de papeles para fotocopiar que me dejó preparada —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Son los riesgos de trabajar como ayudante de un idiota.

Le tiró del brazo para animarla a seguir andando, pero esperó a continuar la conversación hasta después de invitarla a un enorme café con leche con vainilla y sin azúcar. Cuando Kagome acabó de acomodarse como un gato en un sofá de terciopelo lila y Koga se hubo convencido de que estaba cómoda y calentita, se volvió hacia ella con expresión comprensiva.

—Sé que fue un accidente. Estabas tan nerviosa después del primer seminario...Debí acompañarte hasta la puerta. Sinceramente, Kagome, nunca lo había visto actuar como ese día. A veces puede darse aires de superioridad o ser un poco susceptible, pero nunca se había comportado con tanta agresividad con una alumna. Fue incómodo para todos los que estábamos allí.

Ella bebió un sorbo de su café con leche y lo dejó hablar.

—Cuando encontré la nota entre los papeles, supe que iba a arrancarte la cabeza. Pregunté a qué hora tenías la entrevista con él y concerté cita antes. Le confesé que lo había escrito yo y traté de hacerle creer que había escrito también tu parte, pero eso ya no se lo creyó.

—¿Hiciste todo eso por mí?

Koga sonrió y flexionó los brazos en broma.

—Trataba de ser tu escudo humano. Pensé que si se desahogaba conmigo, ya no le quedarían ganas de gritarte a ti. —La miró fijamente—. Pero no funcionó, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró con agradecimiento.

—Nadie había hecho algo así por mí. Te debo una.

—No tiene importancia. Ojalá hubiera descargado su mal humor conmigo. ¿Qué te dijo?

Kagome fingió estar muy interesada en la taza y no haber oído la pregunta.

—Vaya. ¿Tan mal fue? —preguntó Koga, frotándose la barbilla—. Bueno, al menos ahora parece que ya se le haya olvidado. Durante el último seminario ha estado educado.

A Kagome se le escapó la risa.

—Sí, aunque no me ha dejado abrir la boca, ni siquiera cuando levantaba la mano. Estaba demasiado ocupado dejando que Kikyo Shintaro respondiera a todas las preguntas.

Koga la miró con curiosidad.

—No te preocupes por ella. Tiene problemas con Ryusaki por un asunto relacionado con su proyecto. No le gusta cómo lo está enfocando. Él mismo me lo dijo.

—Eso es horrible. ¿Lo sabe Kikyo?

Koga se encogió de hombros.

—Debería saberlo, pero ¿quién sabe? Está tan obsesionada en seducirlo, que su trabajo se está resintiendo. Es una vergüenza.

Kagome tomó nota de esa información y la guardó en su memoria para usarla cuando la necesitara. Se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, se relajó y disfrutó del resto de la tarde con Koga, que estuvo encantador, amable y consiguió que se alegrara de haber ido a Toronto. A las cinco en punto, el estómago empezó a hacerle ruido y ella se lo agarró con ambas manos, avergonzada.

Koga se echó a reír. Kagome era un encanto de criatura. Hasta cuando le sonaba el estómago era graciosa.

—¿Te gusta la comida tailandesa?

—Oh, sí. Había un sitio en Filadelfia al que iba muy a menudo con... —Se interrumpió antes de decir su nombre en voz alta.

El tailandés era el sitio a donde iba siempre con _él_. Se preguntó si seguiría yendo allí con _la otra_. Si se sentarían a su antigua mesa, riéndose de ella.

Koga carraspeó para devolverla a la realidad.

—Lo siento. —Kagome agachó la cabeza y empezó a rebuscar en la mochila, sin un propósito en particular.

—Hay un tailandés genial en esta misma calle. Está a varias manzanas de aquí, así que habrá que caminar un poco, pero la comida es francamente buena. Si no tienes otros planes, deja que te invite a cenar.

Sólo se le notaba que estaba nervioso por el modo de mover el pie. Al mirarlo a los ojos, cálidos y azulados, Kagome pensó que la amabilidad era mucho más importante en la vida que la pasión y aceptó su invitación sin pensarlo más.

Él sonrió encantado y, levantando la mochila de ella del suelo, se la colgó del hombro sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Esta carga es demasiado pesada para ti —le dijo, mirándola a los ojos y eligiendo cada palabra cuidadosamente—. Deja que yo la lleve un rato.

Kagome sonrió mirando al suelo y lo siguió fuera.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Ryusaki volvía a casa andando. Era un paseo, pero cuando hacía mal tiempo o cuando iba a salir después de clase, prefería llevar el coche.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en la conferencia que iba a dar en la universidad sobre la lujuria en la obra de Dante. La lujuria era un pecado sobre el que reflexionaba a menudo y con mucho placer. De hecho, pensar en ese apetito y en las mil maneras de satisfacerlo era muy tentador. Tuvo que cerrarse la gabardina para que la levemente espectacular visión de su bragueta no atrajera miradas indeseadas.

En ese momento la vio. Se detuvo para mirar a la belleza de cabello oscuro que caminaba por la otra acera.

«_Calamity_ _Kagome_.»

Pero no estaba sola. Koga caminaba a su lado, llevando su abominación de mochila. Charlaban y reían y se los veía muy cómodos. Y, lo que era peor, iban peligrosamente juntos.

«¿Así que le llevas los libros? Muy adolescente por tu parte, Koga.»

Se fijó en que las manos de la pareja se rozaban al caminar y que su contacto provocaba una sonrisa en la señorita Higurashi. Él gruñó al verlo, mostrando los dientes.

«¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?», se preguntó.

Se detuvo un momento para calmarse y reflexionar. Apoyándose en el escaparate de una tienda de Louis Vuitton, trató de poner en orden sus ideas. Era un ser racional. Llevaba ropa que cubría su desnudez, conducía un coche y comía con servilleta, cuchillo y tenedor. Tenía un empleo bien remunerado que requería habilidad y agudeza intelectual. Controlaba sus instintos sexuales mediantes varios sistemas, todos ellos civilizados, y nunca se acostaría con una mujer en contra de la voluntad de ésta.

Sin embargo, al ver a la señorita Higurashi con Koga, se había dado cuenta de que también era un animal. Un ser primitivo. Salvaje. Su instinto le había gritado que se acercara a ellos, la arrancara de los brazos de Koga y se la llevara a rastras. Quería besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, desplazar los labios hasta su cuello y reclamarla como su única pareja.

«¿Qué demonios?»

Se asustó ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Aparte de en un idiota y un estúpido pomposo, se estaba convirtiendo en un neandertal. Ya sólo le faltaba apoyarse en los nudillos para caminar y empezar a jadear. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? No tenía ningún derecho a sentirse el dueño de una jovencita a la que acababa de conocer y que, por cierto, lo odiaba. Ah y que además era alumna suya.

Tenía que irse a casa, tumbarse y respirar hondo hasta calmarse de una jodida vez. Luego iba a necesitar algo más fuerte. Mientras seguía caminando, alejándose en contra de su voluntad de la joven pareja, se sacó el iPhone del bolsillo y apretó unos cuantos botones.

Una mujer respondió al tercer timbrazo.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, soy yo. ¿Podemos vernos esta noche?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

El miércoles siguiente, Kagome salía del departamento tras el seminario de Ryusaki, cuando oyó una voz familiar a su espalda.

—¿Kagome? Kagome Higurashi, ¿eres tú?

Se volvió en redondo y una joven la abrazó con tanta fuerza que pensó que la iba a ahogar.

—Sango —logró decir, mientras luchaba por respirar.

La chica, morena y delgada, gritó de alegría y volvió a abrazarla.

—Te he echado mucho de menos. No puedo creer que llevemos tanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Sango, lo siento mucho. Siento lo de tu madre y... todo lo demás.

Las dos amigas guardaron silencio mientras se abrazaban durante un buen rato.

—Siento haberme perdido el funeral —añadió Kagome, secándose las lágrimas—. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Se siente perdido sin ella. Todos lo estamos. Ha pedido permiso en la universidad para ausentarse temporalmente mientras se recupera. Yo también estoy de baja, pero tenía que salir de allí. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí? —le reprochó Sango, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Kagome apartó la mirada de su amiga para dirigirla hacia el profesor Ryusaki, que acababa de abandonar el edificio y la estaba mirando, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

—No estaba segura de que fuera a quedarme. Las dos primeras semanas fueron... bueno, duras.

Sango, que era muy inteligente, captó la extraña energía conflictiva que circulaba entre su hermano adoptivo, parado junto a ellas, y su mejor amiga, pero pensó que por el momento sería mejor obviarla.

—Le he dicho a Bankotsu que esta noche le prepararé la cena. Ven a cenar con nosotros.

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos. Parecía asustada.

Bankotsu carraspeó.

—Sango, estoy seguro de que la señorita Higurashi tiene otros planes.

Kagome captó el mensaje que él le estaba enviando y asintió, obediente.

Pero Sango se volvió hacia su hermano.

—¿_La señorita Higurashi? _Kagome era mi mejor amiga en el instituto. Somos amigas desde entonces. ¿No lo sabías? —Escudriñó los ojos de su hermano y no encontró en ellos ni rastro de reconocimiento—. Oh, me había olvidado de que no se conocían. No importa. Tu actitud es exagerada. Hazme el favor de sacarte el palo del culo.

Al volverse hacia Kagome, Sango vio que acababa de tragarse la lengua. O eso parecía, porque se había puesto azul y estaba tosiendo.

—Será mejor que nos veamos otro día, a la hora de comer. Seguro que el profesor... que tu hermano querrá estar a solas contigo esta noche.

Kagome trató de sonreír, lo que no era fácil, con Ryusaki fulminándola con la mirada por encima de la cabeza de Sango. Ésta entornó los ojos.

—Es _Bankotsu, _Kagome. ¿Qué demonios les pasa a los dos?

—Es mi alumna, Sango. Hay reglas al respecto. —El tono de voz de él era cada vez más frío y agresivo.

—Es mi amiga, Bankotsu. ¡Que les den a las reglas! —Miró a uno y a otra. Vio que Kagome se estaba contemplando los zapatos y que su hermano tenía el cejo fruncido—. ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué está pasando aquí?

Al ver que ninguno de los dos respondía, se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos aún más. Al recordar el comentario de su amiga sobre la dureza de las dos primeras semanas de curso, llegó a una conclusión.

— Bankotsu Takeshi Ryusaki, ¿te has estado comportando como un idiota con Kagome?

A ésta casi se le escapó la risa y Bankotsu se enfurruñó todavía más. A pesar del silencio, la reacción de ambos le indicó a Sango que sus sospechas eran fundadas.

—Bueno, pues no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías. Van a tener que darse un beso y hacer las paces. Sólo voy a estar aquí una semana y quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible con los dos.

Y tomándolos del brazo, los arrastró hacia el Jaguar.

Sango Miyake no se parecía en nada a su hermano adoptivo. Trabajaba como ayudante en la secretaría de prensa del alcalde de Filadelfia. Sonaba importante, pero no lo era. De hecho, se pasaba casi toda la jornada revisando los periódicos locales en busca de noticias que mencionaran al alcalde, o haciendo fotocopias de los comunicados de prensa. En el mejor de los casos, se le permitía actualizar el blog de la alcaldía.

Sango era esbelta, de rasgos delicados y pelo liso, que llevaba largo. Tenía los ojos castaños y una piel hermosa. Era muy espontánea, lo que muchas veces sacaba de quicio al introvertido de su hermano, que era bastante mayor que ella.

Bankotsu mantuvo la boca cerrada durante el trayecto hasta su piso, mientras las dos jóvenes charlaban en el asiento de atrás, riendo y poniéndose al día como un par de adolescentes. No tenía ningunas ganas de pasar la velada con ellas, pero sabía que su hermana lo estaba pasando mal y no quería ponerle las cosas más difíciles.

Pronto, el trío, compuesto por dos personas felices y otra no tanto, subía en el ascensor del edificio Manulife, un impresionante rascacielos de lujo en la calle Bloor. Al salir del ascensor en la última planta, Kagome se fijó en que sólo había cuatro puertas en cada rellano.

«¡Vaya! Estos pisos tienen que ser enormes.»

Cuando entraron detrás de Bankotsu y cruzaron el vestíbulo hasta una grandiosa y diáfana sala de estar, Kagome entendió por qué la sensibilidad de El Profesor se había sentido herida en su estudio. Su espacioso piso tenía cristaleras que iban del suelo al techo, cubiertas por unas impresionantes cortinas de seda de un tono de azul pálido como el hielo. Desde los ventanales se veía el lado sur de la torre CN y el lago Ontario. Los suelos eran de madera noble, oscura, adornados con alguna alfombra persa, y las paredes estaban pintadas de color visón claro.

Los muebles del salón parecían sacados del catálogo de Restoration Hardware. Destacaba un gran sofá de cuero color chocolate con remaches, con dos butacas a juego. Delante de la chimenea vio una otomana y otra butaca de terciopelo rojo de respaldo alto.

Kagome se quedó mirando la butaca y la otomana con envidia. Era el lugar perfecto donde pasar una tarde lluviosa, tomándose una taza de té y leyendo su libro favorito. No ella, desde luego.

La chimenea funcionaba a gas y encima, en vez de un cuadro, Bankotsu había colgado un televisor de plasma de pantalla plana. En la sala había varias obras de arte, pinturas al óleo en las paredes y alguna figura sobre el mobiliario. Tenía piezas de vidrio romano y de cerámica griega que podrían estar en un museo y reproducciones de esculturas famosas, como la _Venus de Milo_ o _Apolo y Dafne_ de Bernini. La verdad era que allí había muchas esculturas, todas ellas de desnudos femeninos.

Lo que no tenía eran fotografías personales. A Kagome le extrañó mucho ver que tenía fotografías en blanco y negro de París, Roma, Londres, Florencia, Venecia y Oxford, pero ninguna de los Miyake, ni siquiera de Izayoi.

En la habitación de al lado, cerca de una mesa de comedor grande y formal, había un bufet de ébano que Kagome contempló con admiración. Encima, se veía un gran jarrón de cristal, una bandeja de plata labrada con varias licoreras llenas de bebidas ambarinas, una cubitera y copas de cristal anticuadas. Unas pinzas de plata completaban la estampa. Estaban colocadas pulcramente sobre un montón de pequeñas servilletas de tela blanca con las iniciales B. T. R. bordadas.

Resumiendo, el piso del profesor Ryusaki era estéticamente agradable, decorado con muy buen gusto, claramente masculino y muy, muy frío. Kagome se preguntó si alguna vez llevaría mujeres a aquel lugar tan poco acogedor, aunque trató de no imaginarse lo que haría con ellas una vez allí. Tal vez tendría una habitación específica para esos asuntos, para que nadie ensuciara sus preciadas posesiones. Al pasar una mano sobre el gélido granito negro de la encimera de la cocina, se estremeció.

Sango precalentó el horno y se lavó las manos.

—Bankotsu, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Kagome la casa mientras yo empiezo a preparar la cena?

Ella se abrazó a la mochila. No se atrevía a dejar un objeto tan ofensivo en ninguno de los muebles, pero Bankotsu se la arrancó de las manos y la dejó en el suelo, bajo una mesita. Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y él se sorprendió a sí mismo devolviéndosela.

No quería enseñarle la casa a la señorita Higurashi. Sobre todo, no quería que viera su dormitorio, ni las fotos en blanco y negro que adornaban las paredes. Pero sabía que con Sango allí no iba a librarse tan fácilmente. Al menos tendría que enseñarle las habitaciones de invitados.

Así pues, poco después se encontraban en su estudio. Había sido un dormitorio de invitados, pero lo había convertido en una cómoda biblioteca, con estanterías de madera oscura que iban del suelo al techo.

Kagome se quedó contemplando los libros con la boca abierta. Había volúmenes nuevos y otros muy antiguos. Casi todos eran ejemplares de tapa dura. Vio títulos en latín, italiano, francés, inglés y alemán. La habitación, como el resto de la vivienda, era muy masculina. Las mismas cortinas color azul hielo, el mismo suelo de madera oscura, con una alfombra persa en el centro.

Bankotsu se puso tras el gran escritorio de roble.

—¿Te gusta? —la tuteó. Sabía que Sango no iba a permitir que le hablara de usted.

—Mucho —respondió ella—. Es preciosa.

Alargó la mano para acariciar la butaca de terciopelo rojo, era igual que la que había admirado antes en el salón, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. A El Profesor no le gustaría que la tocara. Probablemente la reprendería por ensuciarla con sus dedos mugrientos.

—Es mi butaca favorita. Es muy cómoda. ¿Quieres probarla?

Kagome sonrió como si acabara de darle un regalo y se sentó en ella con las piernas dobladas, enroscándose como un gato.

Bankotsu juraría que la había oído ronronear. Sonrió al verla. Lo hizo sentirse relajado y casi feliz. En un impulso, decidió enseñarle uno de sus tesoros más preciados.

—Ven, te enseñaré una cosa —le dijo, con un gesto de la mano.

Ella se levantó en seguida y se quedó esperando al otro lado del escritorio.

Bankotsu abrió un cajón y sacó dos pares de guantes blancos de algodón.

—Póntelos —le dijo, dándole un par.

Sin decir nada, ella imitó sus movimientos.

—Ésta es una de mis posesiones más valiosas —le explicó él, sacando una caja de madera de un cajón que acababa de abrir con llave.

Cuando dejó la caja sobre el escritorio, a Kagome le entró miedo.

«¿Qué habrá dentro? ¿Una cabeza reducida? ¿Tal vez la cabeza reducida de una antigua alumna?»

Pero no. El profesor abrió la caja y sacó lo que parecía un libro. Al abrirlo, Kagome vio que se trataba de una serie de sobres de papel unidos, formando un acordeón. Estaban etiquetados en italiano. Rebuscó entre los sobres cuidadosamente hasta encontrar el que buscaba y entonces sacó algo de dentro, que sostuvo reverentemente sobre las palmas.

Al ver de qué se trataba, Kagome ahogó una exclamación.

Bankotsu sonrió orgulloso.

—¿Lo reconoces?

—¡Por supuesto! Pero... ¡no puede ser el original!

Él se echó a reír.

—Por desgracia, no. Eso no está al alcance de mi modesta fortuna. Los originales son del siglo XV. Éstas son reproducciones del XVI.

Tenía en su mano una copia de la famosa ilustración de Dante y Beatriz y el cielo de las estrellas fijas del Paraíso. El original había sido realizado por Sandro Botticelli con pluma y tinta. Era una ilustración de unos cuarenta por cincuenta centímetros. Aunque el pintor sólo había utilizado tinta, el nivel de detalle era asombroso.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? No sabía que existieran copias.

—Pues las hay. Además, probablemente fueron hechas por un alumno de Botticelli. Y lo mejor de todo: está completo. Botticelli realizó cien ilustraciones para _La Divina Comedia_, pero sólo se conservan noventa y dos. En cambio, mi juego de copias está completo.

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos, que le brillaban emocionados.

—¿Me tomas el pelo?

Bankotsu se echó a reír.

—No.

—Fui a ver los originales cuando los expusieron en la galería de los Uffizi, en Florencia. El Vaticano tiene ocho, si no me equivoco, y el resto pertenecen a un museo de Berlín —dijo Kagome.

—Exacto. Pensé que sabrías apreciarlos.

—Pero nunca he visto los ocho que faltan.

—Casi nadie los ha visto. Deja que te los enseñe.

El tiempo pasó volando mientras él le mostraba sus tesoros. Ella los estuvo admirando en silencio hasta que les llegó la voz de Sango desde el vestíbulo.

—Bankotsu, ¿quieres servirle una copa a Kagome y dejar de aburrirla con tus antigüedades?

Él puso los ojos en blanco y Kagome se echó a reír.

—¿De dónde las sacaste? ¿No deberían estar en un museo? —preguntó mientras lo miraba guardar las ilustraciones en sus respectivos sobres.

Bankotsu apretó los labios.

—No están en un museo porque me niego a desprenderme de ellas. Nadie sabe que las tengo. Sólo mi abogado y mi agente de seguros. Y ahora tú.

Luego apretó los dientes, como dando el tema por zanjado, por lo que Kagome no insistió.

Lo más probable era que las ilustraciones hubieran sido robadas de algún museo y que él las hubiera comprado en el mercado negro. Eso explicaría su reticencia a darlas a conocer. Kagome se estremeció al darse cuenta de que había visto algo que menos de media docena de personas habían visto. Eran tan hermosas que cortaban la respiración. Obras de arte.

—¿Bankotsu? —insistió Sango desde la puerta.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Qué quiere beber, señorita Higurashi? —le preguntó él, saliendo del estudio y dirigiéndose al botellero climatizado que tenía en la cocina.

—¡Bankotsu!

—Perdón. ¿Kagome?

Ella se sobresaltó al oír su nombre en su boca.

Al notar la extraña reacción de su amiga, Sango desapareció en un pequeño anexo que servía como despensa.

—Cualquier cosa estará bien, profe...Bankotsu —respondió Kagome, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del placer de poder decir por fin su nombre en voz alta. Luego se sentó en uno de los elegantes taburetes de la barra de desayuno.

Él se decidió por una botella de chianti y la dejó sobre la encimera.

—La dejaré fuera un rato para que se ponga a temperatura ambiente —dijo, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Y, tras excusarse, desapareció, probablemente para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse más cómodo.

—Kagome —susurró Sango, dejando un montón de verduras a un lado del fregadero doble—. ¿Puede saberse qué pasa entre Bankotsu y tú?

—Vas a tener que preguntárselo a él.

—No te preocupes, pienso hacerlo. Pero ¿por qué se comporta de un modo tan raro? ¿Y por qué no le dijiste quién eras?

—Pensé que me reconocería —admitió ella, que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar—, pero no me recuerda —añadió, con voz temblorosa y la mirada fija en su regazo.

Sango, sorprendida tanto por sus palabras como por su respuesta tan emocional, se acercó para abrazarla.

—No te preocupes. Ahora estoy yo aquí y me ocuparé de él. En algún lugar, debajo de la ropa, tiene corazón. Se lo vi una vez. Pero ahora ayúdame a limpiar las verduras. El cordero ya está en el horno.

Cuando Bankotsu regresó, abrió el vino sonriendo para sus adentros. Iba a pasar un buen rato. Sabía qué aspecto tenía Kagome cuando probaba el vino e iba a tener una sesión privada de su erótica representación de la otra noche. Sintió un tirón involuntario en alguna parte de su cuerpo y deseó haber colocado alguna cámara secreta de vídeo en el apartamento. No creía que fuera buena idea sacar la máquina y empezar a hacerle fotos.

Le mostró la botella, satisfecho al ver la expresión de aprobación que le iluminó la cara al leer la etiqueta. Había comprado una botella de esa cosecha de la Toscana y habría sido una lástima malgastarla en alguien que no supiera apreciarla. Le sirvió un poco de vino en la copa y se echó hacia atrás, observándola y esforzándose para no sonreír.

Igual que la otra vez, Kagome hizo girar el líquido lentamente y lo examinó a la luz halógena. Cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma. Luego acercó sus tentadores labios al borde de la copa y probó el vino con delectación, manteniéndolo en la boca unos instantes antes de bebérselo.

Bankotsu suspiró mientras miraba cómo el chianti viajaba por su larga y elegante garganta.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Kagome se encontró a Bankotsu tambaleándose ligeramente delante de ella. Sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido y tenía la respiración alterada. La parte delantera de sus pantalones gris marengo...Kagome frunció el cejo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Pasándose una mano por la cara, él se obligó a calmarse.

—Sí, lo siento. —Tras llenarle la copa, se sirvió también y empezó a disfrutar del vino, sin dejar de mirarla por encima del borde de cristal.

—Debes de estar muerto de hambre, Bankotsu —comentó Sango por encima del hombro, mientras removía la salsa que estaba preparando—. Y sé que te conviertes en una bestia salvaje cuando tienes hambre.

—¿Qué vamos a tomar con el cordero? —preguntó él, observando a Kagome como si fuera un halcón, mientras ella se llevaba la copa a los labios una vez más.

Sango dejó una caja sobre la barra.

—¡Cuscús!

Kagome se atragantó y escupió de golpe todo el vino que tenía en la boca, empapando a Bankotsu y su camisa blanca. Al ver lo que había hecho, se asustó y soltó la copa, que se rompió en mil pedazos al chocar contra la base del taburete, manchándola a ella y manchando el suelo de madera noble.

Bankotsu se limpió la cara y la camisa mientras maldecía en voz alta. Muy alta. Kagome se bajó del taburete, se arrodilló y empezó a recoger los trozos de cristal roto.

—Déjalo —dijo él suavemente, mirándola desde el otro lado de la barra.

Pero ella siguió recogiendo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Que lo dejes! —repitió él más fuerte, rodeando la barra.

Kagome se pasó los trozos de cristal de una mano a otra y siguió con su tarea. Parecía un cachorro arrastrándose patéticamente por el suelo con una pata herida.

—¡Para! ¡Por el amor de Dios, mujer, para! Te vas a cortar. —Bankotsu se alzaba ante ella amenazadoramente y su enfado descendía desde las alturas como la ira de Dios.

Agarrándola por los hombros, la levantó y la obligó a soltar los trozos de cristal en un cuenco que había sobre la barra, antes de conducirla hasta el cuarto de baño de invitados.

—Siéntate —le ordenó.

Ella se sentó en la taza del váter y sollozó en silencio.

—Enséñame las manos.

Entre las manchas de vino, Bankotsu distinguió algunas gotas de sangre y alguna esquirla de cristal clavada en la palma. Maldijo varias veces negando con la cabeza mientras abría el botiquín.

—No se te da muy bien escuchar, ¿no?

Kagome parpadeó, lamentando no poder secarse las lágrimas de las mejillas con las manos.

—Y tampoco obedecer —añadió, mirando por encima del hombro.

Lo que vio lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Si más tarde alguien le hubiera preguntado por qué lo hizo, se habría encogido de hombros y no habría sabido qué responder. Pero cuando se detuvo y miró con atención a la criatura allí encogida, llorando, sintió algo. Algo que no era irritación, ni enfado, ni culpa ni lujuria. Sintió compasión. Y se arrepintió de haberla hecho llorar.

Inclinándose hacia ella, le secó las lágrimas con los dedos con delicadeza. En cuanto la rozó, notó un estremecimiento y la sensación de que su piel le resultaba familiar. Cuando le hubo secado las lágrimas, le sujetó la cara entre las manos y se la levantó hacia él. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó rápidamente y empezó a limpiarle las heridas.

—Gracias —murmuró Kagome, agradeciéndole el cuidado con que estaba retirando los trocitos de cristal. Usaba unas pinzas y no dejaba ni un milímetro de piel sin examinar.

—No se merecen.

Cuando se dio por satisfecho con el resultado, echó yodo en una bolita de algodón.

—Esto te va a doler un poco.

Vio que ella se preparaba y se encogió por dentro. No le apetecía nada hacerle daño. Era tan suave y frágil. Tardó un minuto y medio en armarse de valor para aplicarle el desinfectante en los cortes. Durante todo ese tiempo, Kagome permaneció inmóvil, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y mordiéndose el labio, esperando a que se decidiera de una vez.

—Ya está —dijo él malhumorado, limpiándole los últimos restos de sangre—. Curada.

—Siento haber roto la copa. Sé que era de cristal.

Su suave voz interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras guardaba las cosas en el botiquín.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

—Tengo varias docenas. Hay una tienda debajo de casa donde las venden. Si necesito otra, la iré a buscar.

—Me gustaría reponerla.

—No podrías permitírtelo.

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Al ver que Kagome se ruborizaba y luego palidecía, se horrorizó. Había vuelto a agachar la cabeza, por supuesto, y se estaba mordiendo la mejilla.

—Señorita Higurashi, nunca se me ocurriría cobrarle la copa. Va en contra de todas las leyes de la hospitalidad.

«Y eso sería intolerable», pensó ella con ironía.

—Pero también te he manchado la camisa. Deja que pague la tintorería al menos.

Bankotsu bajó la vista hacia su preciosa, pero obviamente estropeada camisa y maldijo en silencio. Le gustaba aquella camisa. Kagura se la había traído de Londres. La mancha de la saliva de Kagome mezclada con el chianti no iba a desaparecer nunca.

—Tengo varias camisas iguales —mintió—. Además, seguro que la mancha saldrá fácilmente. Sango me ayudará.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior una vez más.

Bankotsu sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza, pero sus labios eran tan rojos y tentadores que no pudo apartar la vista. Era una sensación comparable a estar presenciando un accidente de coche desde la cubierta de un barco.

Inclinándose hacia ella, le dio unas palmaditas en el dorso de la mano.

—Los accidentes son inevitables. No son culpa de nadie —dijo para tranquilizarla.

Kagome dejó de morderse el labio y lo recompensó con una sonrisa.

«La amabilidad la hace florecer. Es como una rosa que abre los pétalos.»

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Sango a su espalda.

Bankotsu retiró la mano apresuradamente y suspiró.

—Sí, aunque me temo que Kagome odia el cuscús.

Y, tras decirlo, le guiñó un ojo a Kagome y disfrutó viendo cómo el rubor se extendía desde sus mejillas por su piel de porcelana. En verdad era un ángel de ojos castaños.

—No pasa nada. Prepararé arroz _pilaf_ —dijo Sango, que salió del cuarto de baño seguida por Bankotsu.

Kagome se quedó donde estaba, tratando de impedir que el corazón se le saliera del pecho.

Mientras Sango guardaba el cuscús en la nevera, Bankotsu fue a cambiarse al dormitorio. Se quitó la camisa manchada y, muy a su pesar, la tiró a la basura. Al volver a la cocina, acabó de recoger los cristales y el vino del suelo.

—Hay un par de cosas que deberías saber sobre Kagome —dijo Sango por encima del hombro.

Él echó los trozos de cristal a la basura.

—Preferiría no oírlas.

—Pero ¡por favor! ¿Qué te pasa? Es mi amiga.

—Pero también es mi alumna. No debería saber nada de su vida privada. Que sea tu amiga ya resulta bastante problemático.

Su hermana irguió la espalda y negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos castaños se oscurecieron al decirle:

—¿Sabes qué?, no me importa. La quiero mucho y mamá también la quería. Será mejor que lo recuerdes la próxima vez que sientas tentaciones de gritarle.

Al cabo de unos momentos, continuó:

—Lo ha pasado muy mal, idiota. Por eso se ha mantenido a distancia este año. Y ahora que por fin empieza a salir de su caparazón, un caparazón que yo pensaba que no abandonaría nunca, tú con tu arrogancia y tu condescendencia la empujas a volver a ocultarse. Así que deja de actuar como un estirado inglés y trátala como se merece. No eres ni el señor Rochester, ni el señor Darcy, ni Heathcliff, por el amor de Dios. ¡Compórtate o volveré a Canadá y te meteré un taco por el culo!

Bankotsu enderezó la espalda y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Espero que te refieras a una tortilla de maíz.

Sango no se amilanó. De hecho, se irguió aún más. Tenía un aspecto casi amenazador.

—De acuerdo —se rindió él.

—Bien. Por otra parte, me cuesta creer que no reconocieras su nombre después de la cantidad de veces que te he hablado de lo mucho que le gusta Dante. ¿A cuántas entusiastas de Dante de Selinsgrove conoces?

Bankotsu se inclinó hacia su hermana y le dio un beso en la frente enfurruñada.

—No seas tan dura conmigo, San. Trato de no pensar en nada relacionado con Selinsgrove si puedo evitarlo.

El enfado de ella desapareció al oírlo.

—Lo sé —dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Unas cuantas horas y otra botella de chianti más tarde, Kagome se dispuso a irse.

—Gracias por la cena. Tendría que volver a casa.

—Te llevaremos —dijo Sango, levantándose para ir a buscar los abrigos.

Bankotsu frunció el cejo, pero siguió a su hermana.

—No hace falta. No está lejos, puedo ir andando —dijo Kagome desde la cocina.

—Ni hablar. Es de noche y no me importa lo seguro que sea Toronto. Además, está lloviendo —replicó Sango antes de empezar a discutir con su hermano.

Kagome se alejó para no oír a Bankotsu diciendo que no quería acompañarla. Pero los hermanos reaparecieron en seguida y los tres salieron al rellano. Cuando el ascensor estaba llegando, el celular de Sango empezó a sonar.

—Es Miroku —informó ella, abrazando a su amiga para despedirse—. Llevo todo el día intentando hablar con él, pero ha estado de reuniones. No te preocupes, hermano mayor, tengo llave.

Y volvió a entrar en el piso, dejando a una incómoda Kagome con un Bankotsu enfurruñado en el ascensor.

—¿Pensabas contarme quién eras alguna vez? —preguntó él en tono ligeramente acusatorio.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se abrazó con fuerza a su ridícula mochila.

Bankotsu le echó un vistazo y decidió que aquella bolsa tenía los días contados. Si volvía a verla, perdería los nervios. Además, Koga la había tocado, lo que significaba que estaba contaminada. Kagome iba a tener que tirarla.

La guió hasta su plaza de aparcamiento y ella se dirigió a la puerta del acompañante del Jaguar. Pero entonces Bankotsu apretó el botón de un mando a distancia y un Range Rover que tenían al lado hizo un ruido agudo.

—Vamos a usar éste. La tracción en las cuatro ruedas es más segura cuando llueve. No me gusta usar el Jaguar con el suelo mojado si puedo evitarlo.

Ella trató de disimular su sorpresa al ver lo incómodo que parecía. Era como si se avergonzara de su riqueza. Cuando le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir, Kagome se preguntó si habría notado la conexión entre ellos al tocarle el brazo.

Por supuesto, la había notado.

—Has dejado que me comportara como un auténtico imbécil —protestó él, frunciendo el cejo mientras salían del garaje.

«No has necesitado mi ayuda. Lo has hecho estupendamente tú solito.»

Las palabras no pronunciadas quedaron suspendidas entre ellos. Kagome se preguntó si El Profesor sería capaz de leer la mente.

—Si lo hubiera sabido, te habría tratado de otra manera. Te habría tratado mejor.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué habrías hecho? ¿Hacerle pagar tu mal humor a otro alumno? En ese caso, me alegro de que no lo supieras.

Bankotsu la miró con frialdad.

—Esto no cambia nada. Me alegro de que seas amiga de Sango, pero sigues siendo mi alumna y hemos de mantener nuestra relación a un nivel profesional, señorita Higurashi. Será mejor que tengas cuidado con cómo te diriges a mí, ahora y en el futuro.

—Sí, profesor.

Bankotsu buscó algún rastro de sarcasmo en su voz, pero no lo encontró. Tenía los hombros encorvados y la cabeza gacha. Su pequeña rosa se había marchitado. Y él era el único responsable.

«¿Tu pequeña rosa? ¡Maldita sea, Ryusaki! ¿En qué estás pensando?»

—Sango está muy contenta de tenerte aquí. ¿Sabías que estuvo prometida?

—¿Estuvo? ¿Ya no lo está?

— Miroku Usui le pidió que se casara con él y ella aceptó, pero eso fue antes de que Izayoi... —Bankotsu respiró hondo—. A Sango no le apetece preparar la boda ahora y canceló el compromiso. Por eso está aquí.

—Oh, no, lo siento mucho. Pobre Sango. —Kagome suspiró—. Y pobre Miroku. Yo lo apreciaba mucho.

Bankotsu frunció el cejo.

—Aún están juntos. Miroku la quiere, es obvio, y entiende que Sango necesita tiempo. Cuando las cosas se ponían feas en casa, ella siempre venía a verme para escapar de las peleas. Lo que no deja de ser curioso, porque yo era la oveja negra y Sango la favorita.

Kagome asintió como si lo comprendiera.

—Tengo un problema de carácter, señorita Higurashi. Me cuesta controlar la ira. Cuando pierdo el control, puedo ser muy destructivo.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos ante su confesión y separó los labios como si fuera a hablar, pero no dijo nada.

—Sería... desaconsejable que perdiera los papeles cerca de alguien como tú. Sería muy doloroso para ambos —siguió diciendo él.

Sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras y aterradoras que a Kagome se le quedaron grabadas a fuego.

—La ira es uno de los siete pecados capitales —comentó, volviendo la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla, tratando de calmar el ardor que sentía en el vientre.

Él se echó a reír con amargura.

—Curiosamente, poseo los siete. No te molestes en contarlos: orgullo, envidia, ira, pereza, avaricia, gula, _lujuria_.

Ella alzó una ceja, pero no se volvió a mirarlo.

—Lo dudo.

—No espero que lo entiendas. Tú sólo eres un imán para los percances, señorita Higurashi, pero yo soy un imán para el pecado.

Esta vez sí se volvió hacia él, que le dedicó una mirada resignada; ella respondió con otra compasiva.

—El pecado no se siente atraído por un ser humano en concreto, profesor. Es más bien al revés.

—No según mi experiencia. A mí el pecado me encuentra siempre, aunque no lo busque. Eso sí, reconozco que no se me da bien resistirme a la tentación. —La miró brevemente a los ojos antes de volver a fijarse en la conducción—. Tu amistad con Sango explica por qué enviaste gardenias. Y cómo firmaste la tarjeta como lo hiciste.

—Siento lo de Izayoi. Yo también la quería.

Bankotsu la miró de nuevo. En los ojos de Kagome, grandes y amables, vio indicios de tristeza y de una pérdida irreparable.

—Sí, ahora me doy cuenta.

—¿Tienes radio por satélite? —preguntó ella, cuando él encendió el aparato y apretó uno de los botones de presintonización.

—Sí, suelo escuchar alguna emisora de las que ponen jazz, pero depende de mi estado de ánimo.

Kagome alargó la mano hacia la radio, pero la retiró sin atreverse a tocarla.

Bankotsu sonrió al darse cuenta. Recordó cómo había ronroneado cuando le dio permiso para sentarse en su butaca favorita. Quería volver a oírla de nuevo.

—Adelante. Elige lo que quieras.

Kagome fue tocando botones, sonriendo al comprobar qué emisoras había presintonizado él. No le extrañó encontrar la CBS francesa ni las noticias de la BBC, pero sí la sorprendió una llamada Nine Inch Nails.

—¿Hay una emisora que sólo emite sus canciones? —preguntó ella, incrédula.

—Sí —respondió Bankotsu, revolviéndose inquieto en el asiento, como si hubiera descubierto un secreto embarazoso.

—¿Y te gustan?

—Según de qué humor estoy.

Kagome apretó el botón de una de las emisoras de jazz.

Bankotsu presintió más que vio su visceral rechazo. No lo entendió, pero pensó que sería mejor no insistir en ello.

Kagome odiaba a los Nine Inch Nails. Si empezaban a sonar en la radio, cambiaba de emisora. Si en algún sitio ponían una canción suya, salía de la habitación, o del edificio si hacía falta. El sonido de su música, pero sobre todo la voz de Trent Reznor, la aterrorizaban, aunque nunca le había contado a nadie por qué.

La primera vez que los escuchó fue en un club, en Filadelfia. Había estado bailando con _él_, y _él _se había estado restregando contra ella. Al principio no le dio importancia, porque ya estaba acostumbrada. Siempre lo hacía, pero cuando cambió la música y empezó a sonar aquella canción, Kagome empezó a sentirse incómoda. Supuso que tendría algo que ver con la extraña secuencia de notas del principio, pero luego empeoró con aquella voz, la letra sobre follar como un animal y la mirada de _él _mientras apoyaba la frente en la suya y le susurraba aquellas palabras, que se le clavaron en el alma.

Fueran cuales fuesen las creencias religiosas de Kagome y sus oraciones medio en broma a los dioses menores, en ese momento tuvo la certeza de estar oyendo la voz del diablo. Sintió que Lucifer la rodeaba con sus brazos y le susurraba aquellas palabras. Y se asustó mucho.

Kagome se había separado de _él_ bruscamente y se había refugiado en el lavabo de mujeres. Mientras miraba a la chica pálida y temblorosa que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo, se preguntó qué demonios le había pasado. No sabía por qué _él_ le había hablado así, ni por qué había elegido ese preciso momento para hacerlo, pero estaba segura de que no se había tratado sólo de la letra de una canción. Ésta había sido un medio para confesarle sus intenciones y deseos más oscuros.

Kagome no quería que la follaran como a un animal. Quería ser amada. Habría renegado del sexo para siempre si pensara que con ello lograría el tipo de amor del que se nutrían los poemas y los mitos. Ése era el tipo de sentimiento que deseaba desesperadamente, aunque en el fondo no se creía merecedora de él. Quería ser la musa de alguien. Quería ser venerada y adorada en cuerpo y alma. Quería ser la Beatriz de un Dante apuesto y noble y habitar con él para siempre en el Paraíso. Quería vivir una vida que rivalizara con la belleza de las ilustraciones de Botticelli.

Ésa era la causa de que, a los veintitrés años, Kagome Higurashi siguiera siendo virgen y de que guardara en el cajón de la ropa interior la fotografía del hombre que había puesto el listón tan alto que ninguno de los que había habido después había podido alcanzarlo. Durante los últimos seis años, había dormido con su foto debajo de la almohada. Ningún otro hombre había estado nunca a su altura. Ningún otro había despertado en ella los sentimientos de amor y devoción que él le había inspirado. Su relación se basaba en una única noche, una noche que Kagome revivía en sus recuerdos una y otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya, pobre conejito asustado. <strong>

**Bueno este ha sido el capitulo del día. Pero si quieren saber como fue que Kagome llego a conocer a su enigmático profesor, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo: _"Huerto de Manzanos". _**

**Aidee: ¿Amnesia? estas algo cerca, bastante diría yo. Jajaja que si el nombre de Kagome es inventado? No, claro que no. Es único y exclusivamente de ella. Por cierto, aprovecho para felicitarte por tu capitulo no. 20. La escena sexual me recordó mucho a una canción de Bon Jovi: Thank you for loving me. Espero ansioso la actualizacion ;) Nada mas no me vayas a catalogar como un pervertido, ya bastante tengo con la achichincle de Jennifer. Pero he de admitirlo, tus escenas son muy estimulantes, felicidades. **

**Rogue85: Muchos pueden odiar la personalidad de Bankotsu, pero fuera de eso, llega a ser una persona atenta y comprensiva (aunque no lo demuestre muy a menudo). Si te comento quien es Kagura y que rol juega en la vida del Profesor, le quitaría el suspenso a un capitulo que esta por venir mucho mas adelante. Así que te dejo con la duda, por el momento jajaja.**

**Nos leemos pronto... ;)**

**P.S. Dejen un Review son GRATIS xD**

**REVIEWS**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Derechos Reservados a Rumiko Takahashi & Sylvain Reynard _**

**De acuerdo, este capitulo es un tanto mas corto que los anteriores. Aunque, a mi punto de vista, puede resultar ser uno de los mejores ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo Anterior…<em>**

Durante los últimos seis años, había dormido con su foto debajo de la almohada. Ningún otro hombre había estado nunca a su altura. Ningún otro había despertado en ella los sentimientos de amor y devoción que él le había inspirado. Su relación se basaba en una única noche, una noche que Kagome revivía en sus recuerdos una y otra vez.

**CAPITULO 4: Huerto de Manzanos**

**_Seis años atrás. Selinsgrove, Pennsylvania._**

Kagome dejó la bicicleta cerca de casa de los Miyake, un edificio grande y blanco, y se dirigió al porche. Nunca llamaba a la puerta antes de entrar, así que subió el escalón de un salto y abrió la puerta mosquitera. La escena que se encontró la dejó helada.

La mesa auxiliar del salón estaba hecha añicos y había manchas de sangre en la alfombra. Las sillas y los cojines estaban tirados por el suelo y Sango y Miroku estaban abrazados en el sofá. Sango estaba llorando.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Kagome, con los ojos como platos.

—Bankotsu —respondió Miroku.

—¿Bankotsu? ¿Está herido?

—¡Él está bien! —respondió Sango, riendo histéricamente—. Hace menos de veinticuatro horas que está en casa y ya se ha peleado con mi padre a empujones, ha hecho llorar a mi madre dos veces y ha enviado a Kohaku al hospital.

Miroku, muy serio, siguió acariciando la espalda de su novia para tranquilizarla.

Kagome ahogó un grito.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Quién sabe? Es imposible saber qué le pasa por la cabeza. Ha discutido con papá y cuando mamá se ha interpuesto entre ellos, la ha empujado. Kohaku le ha dicho que lo mataría si volvía a ponerle un dedo encima, y Bankotsu le ha dado un puñetazo y le ha roto la nariz.

Kagome bajó la vista hacia la mesita. Vio que había trozos de cristal clavados en la alfombra, junto a la sangre, restos de tazas de café rotas y galletas desmenuzadas.

—¿Y qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó, señalando la macabra escena.

—Kohaku se ha caído sobre la mesa por culpa de un empujón de Bankotsu. Papá y Kohaku están en el hospital. Mamá se ha encerrado en su habitación y yo voy a pasar la noche en casa de Miroku.

Dicho esto, Sango se levantó y arrastró a su novio hacia la puerta de la calle.

Kagome seguía inmóvil en el sitio.

—Tal vez debería ir a hablar con tu madre.

—No pienso quedarme aquí ni un minuto más. Mi familia está rota. —Con estas palabras, su amiga se marchó.

Kagome se acercó a la escalera, pero entonces oyó un ruido que venía de la cocina, por lo que se dirigió a esa parte de la casa. La puerta trasera estaba abierta y vio que había alguien sentado en el porche, llevándose una botella de cerveza a los labios. Tenía una abundante mata de pelo recogida en una larga trenza negra, que brillaba a la luz del atardecer. Lo reconoció por las fotos que tenía Sango.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la casa y se sentó cerca de él, en una tumbona de jardín, abrazándose las rodillas y apoyando la barbilla en ellas.

Bankotsu la ignoró.

Kagome lo examinó a conciencia, grabándose su imagen a fuego en la memoria. En persona era todavía más guapo. Tenía los ojos azules inyectados en sangre, pero aun así resultaban impresionantes y contrastaban vivamente con sus cejas oscuras. Resiguió el ángulo de sus pómulos, de su nariz, noble y recta, y de su mandíbula cuadrada. Se fijó en la barba de dos o tres días que le oscurecía la piel y casi le ocultaba un hoyuelo. Finalmente, clavó la vista en sus labios, observando la forma y grosor del labio inferior antes de darse cuenta de los moratones.

Tenía sangre en la mano derecha y un cardenal en la mejilla izquierda. El puño de Kohaku lo había alcanzado, pero sorprendentemente, Bankotsu no había perdido el conocimiento.

—Llegas tarde para la sesión de las seis. Ha acabado hace media hora.

Su voz era suave, casi tan agradable como sus rasgos. Por un instante, Kagome pensó cómo sería oír esa voz pronunciando su nombre.

Se estremeció.

—Aquí hay una manta —le ofreció él, señalando una manta de lana a cuadros escoceses que tenía junto a la cadera. Sin levantar la vista, dio unos golpecitos a la prenda.

Kagome lo miró con desconfianza. Cuando se convenció de que ya no era peligroso, se acercó y se sentó en un taburete, aunque todavía manteniendo cierta distancia. Se preguntó si sería rápido corriendo. Y luego se preguntó si ella podría correr más rápido si la persiguiera.

Bankotsu le dio la manta.

—Gracias —murmuró Kagome, cubriéndose los hombros con ella.

Lo miró de reojo. Era bastante alto y se lo veía encogido en la silla Adirondack de jardín. La cazadora de cuero negro hacía que sus hombros parecieran más anchos. La llevaba desabrochada y Kagome vio la amplia extensión de sus pectorales cubiertos por la ceñida camiseta, de color negro, igual que los vaqueros. Tenía las piernas largas. Se dio cuenta de que estaba más alto y fuerte que en las antiguas fotos de su hermana.

Quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía. Quería preguntarle por qué había actuado de un modo tan violento con la familia más agradable que conocía. Pero era demasiado tímida y, además, estaba un poco asustada. Así que, en vez de eso, le preguntó si tenía un abridor.

Bankotsu frunció el cejo, pero llevándose la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón, sacó uno y se lo ofreció.

Ella le dio las gracias y se quedó inmóvil. Él se volvió hacia la caja de cervezas medio vacía que tenía a la espalda, tomó una botella y se la ofreció.

—Permíteme —le dijo, sonriendo al mirarla por fin a la cara. Kagome le devolvió el abridor y él destapó la cerveza con facilidad, brindando después haciendo entrechocar las botellas—. ¡Salud!

Ella bebió para no hacerle un feo, tratando de no atragantarse cuando aquella bebida con sabor a cebada le llegó a la boca. Sin darse cuenta, ronroneó.

—¿Habías probado la cerveza alguna vez? —le preguntó él sonriendo.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—Pues me alegro de haber sido el primero.

Ella se ruborizó y ocultó la cara bajo su mata de pelo color azabache.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Bankotsu la miraba con curiosidad.

Kagome tardó unos segundos en responder, buscando una manera delicada de decirlo.

—Estaba invitada a cenar. «Esperaba conocerte al fin.»

Él se echó a reír.

—Pues me temo que he estropeado la velada. Bien, señorita Ojos Castaños, añada eso a mi cuenta.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué ha pasado? —Kagome lo preguntó en voz muy baja, casi en un susurro, para que no se le notara el temblor.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué todavía no has salido corriendo? —contraatacó él, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules.

Ella volvió a agachar la cabeza. Esperaba que, si se mostraba sumisa, se le pasaría el enfado. Sabía que estar allí con Bankotsu después de lo que había pasado era una tontería. Estaba borracho y, si se ponía violento, Kagome no tenía a nadie cerca a quien pedir ayuda. Era un buen momento para marcharse.

Inesperadamente, él alargó el brazo y le apartó el pelo de la cara, colocándoselo detrás del hombro. Le acarició el cabello con los dedos durante unos momentos antes de soltárselo. Kagome notó una especie de conexión entre los dedos de Bankotsu y su pelo y volvió a ronronear con los ojos cerrados, olvidándose de lo que le había preguntado.

—Hueles a vainilla —comentó él, cambiando de postura para verla mejor.

—Es el champú.

Bankotsu se acabó la cerveza y abrió otra inmediatamente, bebiendo un buen trago antes de volverse hacia Kagome otra vez.

—No sé cómo ha pasado.

—Te quieren mucho. Se pasan el día hablando de ti.

—El hijo pródigo. O un demonio, tal vez. El demonio Bankotsu —dijo, riendo amargamente antes de acabarse la nueva cerveza de un trago y abrir otra.

—Estaban tan contentos de que volvieras a casa... Por eso tu madre me invitó a cenar.

—No es mi madre. Y tal vez Izayoi te invitó porque sabía que necesitaba a un ángel de cabello azabache que velara por mí.

Se inclinó hacia ella y le apoyó la mano en la mejilla. Kagome ahogó una exclamación. Levantó la vista, sorprendida por su contacto, y quedó prisionera de sus ojos azules, que también la estaban mirando con sorpresa. Bankotsu, claramente ebrio, le acarició la mejilla ruborizada con el pulgar y pareció dudar, como si no comprendiera de dónde salía el calor que desprendía la cara de la recién llegada. Cuando apartó la mano, Kagome sintió ganas de llorar. Ya lo echaba de menos.

Dejando la botella en el suelo, él se levantó.

—El sol se está poniendo. ¿Quieres venir a dar un paseo?

Ella se mordió el labio. Sabía que no debería acompañarlo. Pero era Bankotsu, el de la fotografía, y sabía que ésa sería seguramente su única oportunidad de estar con él. Después de lo que había pasado, dudaba que volviera de visita nunca más. O, por lo menos, durante una buena temporada.

Dejó la manta en el porche y lo siguió.

—Tráete la manta —le indicó él.

Kagome la enrolló y se la puso bajo el brazo. Bankotsu le cogió la otra mano.

Ella ahogó un grito al notar un cosquilleo que le empezaba en la yema de los dedos y le subía por el brazo. Tras superar la curva del hombro, se lanzó en picado hacia su corazón, haciendo que éste le latiera mucho más de prisa.

Bankotsu le rozó la cabeza con la suya.

—¿No habías ido nunca de la mano de un chico? —Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, él se echó a reír suavemente—. Pues me alegro de ser el primero.

Se adentraron lentamente en el bosque y pronto dejaron de ver la casa de los Miyake. A Kagome le gustaba la manera en que su mano encajaba con la suya, mucho más grande, y cómo sus largos dedos se curvaban sobre el dorso de su mano. La sujetaba con delicadeza pero con decisión y, de vez en cuando, le apretaba los dedos como si quisiera recordarle que seguía allí. Kagome pensó que tal vez ir de la mano con alguien era siempre así, aunque no tenía experiencia y no podía comparar.

Sólo había entrado en ese bosque una o dos veces anteriormente y siempre con Sango. Si algo iba mal, probablemente se perdería, pero apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en la agradable sensación de ser llevada de la mano por la fuerte y cálida del enigmático Bankotsu.

—Antes pasaba mucho tiempo aquí —comentó él—. Es muy tranquilo. Un poco más lejos hay un huerto de manzanos abandonado. ¿Te lo ha enseñado Sango?

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

Bankotsu la miró muy serio.

—Estás muy callada. Puedes hablar conmigo. Te prometo que no te morderé —dijo, con una de sus sonrisas características, una sonrisa que Kagome había visto en las fotos de Sango.

—¿Por qué has venido a casa?

Él ignoró su pregunta y siguió andando, pero le agarró la mano con más fuerza. Ella le devolvió el apretón para demostrarle que no estaba asustada. Aunque en realidad sí lo estaba.

—No quería venir a casa. No en este estado. Perdí algo y llevo semanas borracho.

Su honestidad la sorprendió.

—Pero si has perdido algo, puedes recuperarlo.

—No. Lo he perdido para siempre —replicó él, entornando los ojos.

Luego aceleró el paso y Kagome tuvo que esforzarse para seguirle el ritmo.

—He venido a buscar dinero. Estoy desesperado. Y sí, estoy bien jodido también —dijo, estremeciéndose—. Ya estaba jodido antes de enredarme en porquerías con todo el mundo. Antes de que llegaras.

—Lo siento mucho.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Bankotsu tiró de ella hacia la izquierda.

—Ya casi hemos llegado.

A través de una zona de vegetación menos tupida, entraron en un pequeño claro cubierto de hierba y salpicado de flores silvestres, malas hierbas y algún tocón de árbol. El silencio era tan intenso que casi podía oírse. En un extremo del claro había varios manzanos viejos y de aspecto abandonado.

—Aquí es —anunció él, señalando con el brazo a su alrededor—. Esto es el Paraíso.

Guiándola hasta una gran roca que inexplicablemente había caído en medio de aquel campo, Bankotsu la sujetó por la cintura y la sentó en ella. Luego trepó y se sentó a su lado. Kagome se estremeció. La roca estaba fría a la débil luz del atardecer y el frío se coló con facilidad a través de la fina tela de sus vaqueros.

Bankotsu se quitó la cazadora y se la colocó sobre los hombros.

—Pillarás una pulmonía y te morirás —le advirtió distraídamente, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo y acercándola a él.

El calor corporal que irradiaba la calentó inmediatamente.

Kagome inspiró hondo y suspiró, maravillándose de lo bien que encajaba bajo su brazo. Como si hubiera sido creada para estar allí.

—Eres Beatriz.

—¿Beatriz?

—La Beatriz de Dante.

Ella se ruborizó.

—No sé quién es.

Bankotsu se echó a reír y Kagome sintió su cálido aliento en la mejilla antes de que le acariciara la oreja con la nariz.

—¿No te han contado eso? ¿No te han dicho que el hijo pródigo está escribiendo un libro sobre Dante y Beatriz?

Al ver que no respondía, la besó suavemente en la cabeza.

—Dante era un poeta y Beatriz era su musa. La conoció cuando ella era muy joven y la amó a distancia toda la vida. Beatriz fue su guía en el Paraíso.

Kagome lo escuchaba con los ojos cerrados, aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo. Olía a almizcle, a sudor y a cerveza, pero no hizo caso de eso y se centró en el aroma que era únicamente suyo. Bankotsu tenía un olor muy masculino y potencialmente peligroso.

—Hay un cuadro de un pintor llamado Holiday. Te pareces mucho a su Beatriz. A excepción por el color de tu cabello. Pero fuera de eso, eres idéntica a ella —añadió él y, cogiéndole la mano, se llevó sus pálidos dedos a los labios, besándoselos con veneración.

—Tu familia te quiere. Deberías hacer las paces con ellos. —Kagome no sabía de dónde habían salido aquellas palabras.

Bankotsu se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza.

—No son mi familia. No la de verdad. Además, es demasiado tarde, Beatriz.

Ella se sobresaltó al oírlo llamarla así. Realmente había bebido demasiado. Pero ni siquiera entonces apartó la cabeza que descansaba en su hombro. Poco después, Bankotsu llamó su atención acariciándole el brazo.

—No has cenado.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Quieres que te dé de cenar?

A regañadientes, levantó la vista para mirarlo. Él sonrió y, bajando de la roca, se acercó a uno de los pocos manzanos que sobrevivían. Estudió los frutos y escogió el más grande y rojo que encontró. Luego cogió otro más pequeño y se lo guardó en el bolsillo mientras regresaba a su lado.

—Beatriz —dijo, ofreciéndole la manzana.

Ella se la quedó mirando, hipnotizada, como si se tratara de un tesoro.

Bankotsu se echó a reír y la movió delante de sus ojos, como habría hecho un niño con un azucarillo delante de un poni. Kagome cogió la manzana y se la llevó a la boca, mordiéndola con decisión.

Él observó cómo lo hacía; observó cómo tragaba. Luego volvió a su lado en la roca y la abrazó de nuevo, aparentemente satisfecho. Manteniéndole la cabeza apretada contra su hombro con delicadeza, se sacó la otra manzana del bolsillo y se la comió.

Se quedaron allí quietos mientras el sol se ponía. Cuando el claro estuvo a punto de quedar envuelto en sombras, Bankotsu extendió la manta sobre la hierba.

—Ven, Beatriz —la invitó, tendiéndole la mano.

Kagome sabía que era una locura sentarse con él en la manta, pero lo hizo igualmente. Estaba enamorada de Bankotsu desde la primera vez que Sango le enseñó una foto suya. Sin poder resistirse, había robado esa foto. Y ahora que lo tenía ante ella en persona, en carne y hueso, no podía hacer otra cosa que darle la mano.

—¿Alguna vez te has tumbado en el suelo al lado de un chico para mirar las estrellas? —preguntó él, tirando de ella hasta que estuvo tumbada a su lado.

—No.

Bankotsu entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y las colocó encima de su corazón. Su latido firme y regular la tranquilizó.

—Eres hermosa, Beatriz. Como un ángel de ojos castaños.

Kagome se volvió para mirarlo y sonrió.

—Pues yo creo que tú eres hermoso —dijo tímidamente, acariciándole la mandíbula y maravillándose de la sensación de su barba de tres días bajo los dedos.

Él sonrió a su vez y cerró los ojos. Ella le resiguió los rasgos de la cara con los dedos durante un buen rato, hasta que el brazo se le empezó a dormir.

—Gracias —dijo él, abriendo los ojos.

Ella sonrió y le apretó la mano, sintiendo que el corazón de Bankotsu se aceleraba.

—¿Te han besado alguna vez?

Ruborizándose intensamente, Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—Pues me alegro de ser el primero. —Incorporándose un poco y apoyándose en un brazo, se inclinó sobre ella con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes.

Ella cerró los ojos justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran. Estaba flotando.

Los labios de Bankotsu eran cálidos y acogedores y se posaron sobre los suyos con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla. Insegura y recelosa, Kagome permaneció quieta, con la boca cerrada. Bankotsu le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, mientras su boca se movía delicadamente sobre la de ella.

El beso no fue lo que Kagome esperaba.

Se había imaginado que sería un beso descuidado, algo violento. Se había imaginado que sus besos serían desesperados, urgentes, que sus dedos buscarían partes de su cuerpo que no estaba lista para dejarle tocar. Pero Bankotsu dejó las manos donde las tenía, una acariciándole la parte baja de la espalda y la otra la mejilla. Fue un beso tierno y dulce, el tipo de beso que Kagome se imaginaba que un amante le daría a su amada después de una larga ausencia.

La estaba besando como si la conociera, como si le perteneciera. Era un beso apasionado, lleno de emoción, como si cada fibra de su ser se hubiera fundido y extendido sobre sus labios para poder transmitírselas a ella. Su corazón dio un brinco ante esa idea. Nunca se habría imaginado que un primer beso pudiera ser así. Cuando la presión de los labios de Bankotsu disminuyó, sintió ganas de llorar. Era consciente de que nadie volvería a besarla así nunca más. Ningún hombre podría estar nunca a su altura. Nunca.

Él suspiró hondo y la besó en la frente antes de apartarse.

—Abre los ojos.

Al hacerlo, Kagome se encontró con un par de ojos azules excepcionalmente claros y llenos de sentimiento, aunque no fue capaz de descifrar sus emociones. Bankotsu sonrió y la besó en la frente una vez más antes de tumbarse y mirar las estrellas.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó ella, cambiando de postura y acurrucándose a su lado, muy cerca de él pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

—Pensaba en lo mucho que te he esperado. Esperaba y esperaba y nunca llegabas —respondió él con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Lo siento, Bankotsu.

—Pero ahora estás aquí. _Apparuit iam beatitudo vestra_.

—No sé qué significa —contestó tímidamente.

—Significa «ahora aparece tu bendición», aunque debería ser «mi bendición», porque soy yo el que recibe la bendición de tu presencia. —Bankotsu la abrazó. Pasándole un brazo por detrás, la sujetó por la cintura, abriendo los dedos—. Durante lo que me quede de vida soñaré con tu voz susurrando mi nombre.

Kagome sonrió en la oscuridad.

—¿Te has quedado dormida alguna vez entre los brazos de un chico, Beatriz?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Pues me alegro de ser el primero. —Cambió de postura para que le apoyara la cabeza en el pecho, cerca del corazón. Su delicado cuerpo encajaba a la perfección a su lado—. Como la costilla de Adán —murmuró Bankotsu contra su pelo.

—¿Tienes que marcharte? —susurró Kagome, acariciándole el pecho con dedos vacilantes.

—Sí, pero no esta noche.

—¿Volverás? —Su voz era casi un gemido.

Él suspiró profundamente.

—Mañana seré expulsado del Paraíso, Beatriz. Nuestra única esperanza es que tú me encuentres. Búscame en el Infierno.

La volvió delicadamente, tumbándola en el suelo. Luego colocó una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo y se cernió sobre ella. Con los ojos muy abiertos, la miró con nostalgia, intensamente, como si pudiera ver dentro de su alma.

Y entonces, la besó.

* * *

><p><strong>Puedo decir que durante este capitulo, algunas dudas se aclararon, no es así Aidee? Jajaja.<strong>

**Vale, pasando a otro punto: Gracias a las personas que dejan reviews y también a una chica que me saco una sonora carcajada al leer su comentario.**

**Mari-ibs: Jajaja me he ganado un favorito? Muchas gracias, espero que sigas igual de iluminada el resto de la historia.**

**Rogue85: Muchas dudas, futuras respuestas...Espero leerte pronto.**

**Aidee Gv: Gracias por el extenso reviews, me encanto leerlo y en verdad espero hayas escuchado la canción. Y creo que te has confundido cuando Kagome hace referencia a: "****_É_****_**l**". _**

**Dani155: Nadie había preguntado por el demonio, y, debo admitirlo, me sorprendió mucho tu pregunta...estoy pensando en instalarlo, pero mas adentro de la historia.**

**Espero leerlas pronto ;)**

**REGALENME UN REVIEW TOTALMENTE GRATUITO ;) **

**REVIEWS**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Derechos Reservados a Rumiko Takahashi & Sylvain Reynard**_

_**Guten Tag, espero que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche... Por mi parte, el día se encuentra lluvioso y frió, una mezcla bastante agradable. He revisado los comentarios en el "Grupo Mercenario" de Facebook y debo admitir que agradezco a las chicas que siguen la historia. Sin mas disfruten de la lectura...**_

_**Nos leemos mas abajo ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5: Todos poseen una Lacrimosa<strong>

**_Actualidad. Toronto, Ontario._**

Sango estaba sentada a la barra de la cocina de Bankotsu, tomándose un café con leche y hojeando el _Vogue_, edición francesa. No era su lectura habitual. Su mesita de noche en Filadelfia estaba siempre llena de libros de política, relaciones públicas, economía y sociología, con la esperanza de que algún día sus superiores le pidieran su opinión en vez de pedirle que fotocopiara la opinión de alguna otra persona. Ahora que estaba de baja, tenía tiempo de leer otras cosas aparte de política municipal.

Esa mañana se encontraba mejor. Mucho mejor. La conversación con Miroku de la noche anterior había ido bien. Aunque seguía disgustado por la cancelación de la boda, no había dejado de repetirle que prefería mil veces tenerla a ella que una boda.

«No hace falta que nos casemos ahora mismo. Podemos aplazarlo hasta que hayas superado el duelo. Pero te quiero a mi lado, Sango. Siempre te querré a mi lado. Como mi esposa, como mi amante... Aceptaré tus condiciones porque te amo. Vuelve conmigo.»

Sus palabras atravesaron la nebulosa de dolor y depresión que se había apoderado de la mente de ella y, de pronto, lo vio todo claro. Había creído que huía de Kohaku, de su padre y del fantasma de su madre, pero tal vez también hubiese estado huyendo de Miroku. Al oírlo decir esas palabras se dio cuenta de que no podría abandonarlo nunca. No podría vivir lejos de él.

Su declaración había roto sus defensas y le había hecho darse cuenta de que realmente deseaba ser su esposa. Fue consciente de que no quería esperar mucho para que Miroku se convirtiera en su marido. La vida era demasiado corta para desperdiciarla siendo infeliz. Su madre así se lo había enseñado.

Bankotsu entró en la cocina. Llevaba puestas las gafas. Tras besarla en la cabeza, le puso delante un fajo de billetes. Sango se los quedó mirando con desconfianza. Tras comprobar de cuánto dinero se trataba, abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Para qué es esto?

Él se sentó a su lado, aclarándose la garganta.

—¿No ibas a ir de compras con Kagome?

Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, está ocupada. Pasará todo el día haciendo un trabajo con un tipo llamado Koga. Y cuando acaben, irán a cenar.

«Follaángeles», pensó Bankotsu. El insulto apareció en su mente sin pensar. Se tensó y gruñó para sus adentros.

Sango empujó el dinero en su dirección y siguió leyendo la revista.

Él volvió a ponérselo delante.

—Quédatelo.

—¿Para qué?

—Cómprale algo a tu amiga.

Su hermana entornó los ojos.

—¿Por qué? Es mucho dinero.

—Lo sé —murmuró.

—Aquí hay quinientos dólares. Sé que los dólares canadienses no valen tanto, pero igualmente es demasiado, Bankotsu.

—¿Has estado en su apartamento?

—No. ¿Tú sí?

Él se revolvió incómodo en el taburete alto.

—Sólo un momento. Estaba lloviendo y la acompañé a su casa en coche. Y...

—¿Y...? —Sango le pasó un brazo por el hombro y se le acercó con una sonrisa cómplice—. Cuenta, cuenta.

Bankotsu se liberó de su brazo con un movimiento de hombros y la fulminó con la mirada.

—No hay nada que contar. Vi un momento su apartamento y es espantoso. Ni siquiera tiene cocina, ¡por el amor de Dios!

—¿No tiene cocina? ¿Qué demonios...?

—Es más pobre que un ratón de iglesia. Por no hablar de esa espantosa mochila que lleva a todas partes. Gástate todo el dinero en comprarle una cartera decente si hace falta, pero haz algo, porque si vuelvo a ver esa bolsa, te juro que le prendo fuego.

Se pasó las manos por el flequillo oscuro varias veces y luego las dejó allí mientras permanecía encorvado sobre la barra. Con el poder de percepción que sólo tiene una hermana, Sango se lo quedó mirando. Bankotsu aparentaba ser el jugador de póquer perfecto. Era impasible, frío, cerebral... No un poco frío, como la brisa o como el agua de un arroyo en otoño, sino _muy frío_. Frío como el contacto de una roca en la piel al anochecer.

Sango pensaba que la frialdad era su peor defecto, esa capacidad tan suya de decir y hacer cosas sin preocuparse por los sentimientos de los demás, y en los demás incluía a su familia.

Pero a pesar de sus defectos, Bankotsu era su hermano favorito. Y, como la pequeña de la familia, diez años menor que él, Sango era la favorita de Bankotsu. Nunca había discutido con ella de la misma forma que con Kohaku o con su padre. Siempre la había protegido. A su manera, la quería. Nunca le haría daño de manera intencionada. Sin embargo, le había hecho daño varias veces al ver cómo se lo hacía a los demás. Y, especialmente, cómo se hacía daño a sí mismo.

Sabía que, si se fijaba bien, Bankotsu no era tan buen jugador de póquer. Había demasiados detalles que delataban cuándo estaba sufriendo. Cuando estaba a punto de perder los nervios, cerraba los ojos; cuando se sentía frustrado se frotaba la cara, y recorría la habitación de un lado a otro cuando estaba preocupado o asustado. Al ver que empezaba a caminar por la estancia, Sango se preguntó de qué tendría miedo.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? Cuando cenó aquí no estuviste demasiado simpático.

—Es mi alumna. Tengo que mantener una actitud profesional.

—¿Profesionalmente mezquina?

Él se detuvo y la fulminó con la mirada.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me quedaré el dinero y le compraré una cartera. Aunque preferiría comprarle zapatos.

Bankotsu volvió a sentarse en el taburete.

—¿Zapatos?

—Sí. ¿Y qué te parece si le compro también algo de ropa? Le gustan las cosas bonitas, pero no puede permitírselas. Y es guapa, ¿no crees?

El miembro de él se movió inquieto bajo sus pantalones de lana gris. Cruzó las piernas para disimular.

—Gástate el dinero en lo que quieras. Lo único que pido es no volver a ver esa mochila.

—¡Bien! Le compraré algo fabuloso... aunque probablemente necesite más dinero. Y luego tendremos que llevarla a algún sitio para que luzca el nuevo modelito. —Sango miró a su hermano mayor y parpadeó.

Sin molestarse en discutir ni en negociar, Bankotsu sacó una tarjeta de visita de la cartera, tomó su estilográfica Montblanc y desenrolló el capuchón.

—¿La gente normal aún usa esas cosas o sólo los medievalistas? —preguntó ella, inclinándose hacia él con curiosidad—. Me extraña que no uses una pluma de ave.

Bankotsu frunció el cejo.

—Es una _Meisterstück 149_ —respondió, como si eso lo aclarara todo.

Sango puso los ojos en blanco mientras su hermano usaba la reluciente plumilla de oro de dieciocho quilates para escribir una nota en el dorso de su tarjeta con una caligrafía segura pero anticuada. Decir que Bankotsu era pretencioso era quedarse corto.

—Aquí tienes —dijo él, deslizando la tarjeta sobre la encimera de la barra—. Tengo cuenta en Holt Renfrew. Enséñale esto al conserje y él te llevará hasta Hilary, mi _personal shopper_. Ella se encargará de que lo carguen todo en mi cuenta. Pero no te vuelvas loca, Sango. Ah, y quédate con el dinero en efectivo. Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños con seis meses de adelanto.

Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias. ¿Qué es Holt Renfrew?

—La versión canadiense de Saks Fifth Avenue. Tienen de todo. No te olvides, lo importante es sustituir la vieja mochila. Lo demás son... detalles insustanciales. —Su voz sonaba de pronto malhumorada.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿me podrías explicar por qué te altera tanto una mochila L. L. Bean? Todos los estudiantes tienen una. Yo misma tenía una, hasta que maduré y descubrí Longchamp.

—No lo sé —reconoció Bankotsu, quitándose las gafas y frotándose los ojos.

—Hum. ¿Añado ropa interior a la lista? ¿Te gusta... de gustarte? —preguntó Sango con una sonrisita irritante.

Su hermano resopló.

—¿Cuántos años tenemos, Sango? Es mi alumna, ¿lo has olvidado? Esto no tiene nada que ver con romanticismo. Tiene que ver con penitencia.

—¿Penitencia?

—Penitencia por los pecados. Mis pecados.

Esta vez fue Sango la que resopló.

—Realmente te has quedado anclado en la Edad Media. ¿Se puede saber qué pecado has cometido contra Kagome? ¿Aparte de comportarte como un idiota? Si ni siquiera la conoces...

Él volvió a ponerse las gafas y se removió incómodo en el asiento. Su miembro no paraba de dar brincos sólo de pensar en la señorita Higurashi y pecado en la misma frase. Los dos juntos en la misma habitación. Sin ropa. Quizá ella sólo con unos zapatos de tacón... que él por fin podría tocar...

—¿Bankotsu? Estoy esperando.

—No tengo que confesarte mis pecados, Sango. Sólo tengo que expiarlos —respondió, arrebatándole la revista de las manos.

—¿Hablas francés? ¿Y te interesa la moda femenina? —preguntó su hermana apretando los dientes.

Bankotsu miró la revista abierta y vio la foto de una modelo muy pintada y despatarrada, cubierta con un biquini _très petite_. Los ojos se le abrieron.

Sango se cruzó de brazos y lo miró enfadada.

—A mí no me hables en ese tono. No soy una de tus alumnas y no pienso aguantar tus tonterías.

Suspirando, él volvió a quitarse las gafas para frotarse los ojos.

—Lo siento —murmuró, devolviéndole la revista, no sin antes echarle otro vistazo a la modelo, por interés puramente académico, _bien sûr_.

—¿Por qué estás tan tenso? ¿Problemas de mujeres? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien ahora mismo? ¿Cuándo saliste con una mujer por última vez? Y, por cierto, ¿qué significan esas fotos en tu...?

—No pienso hablar de estas cosas contigo —la interrumpió Bankotsu—. Yo no te pregunto a quién te estás tirando.

Sango se mordió la lengua y respiró hondo.

—Voy a pasar por alto ese comentario, a pesar de que ha sido de muy mal gusto. Cuando estés de rodillas haciendo penitencia, no te olvides de añadir el pecado de envidia a los demás. Sabes que nunca he estado con nadie más que con Miroku y también sabes que lo que hay entre nosotros es mucho más que tirarse a alguien. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Él murmuró una disculpa, pero no levantó la mirada. Aunque sabía que su comentario había estado fuera de lugar, había logrado su objetivo, que era que se olvidara de las preguntas que le había hecho. Así que, en realidad, no se arrepentía.

Su hermana jugueteó con la tarjeta de visita mientras se calmaba.

—Si no te gusta Kagome, entonces es que sientes lástima por ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es pobre?

—No lo sé —respondió él, suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

—Kagome suele despertar el instinto protector de la gente. Tiene ese aspecto frágil, como de oveja perdida. Pero no te equivoques. Es una mujer fuerte. Sobrevivió a una madre alcohólica y a un novio que...

Bankotsu se volvió hacia ella con interés.

—¿Un novio que...?

—Me dijiste que no querías saber nada de su vida privada. Es una lástima. Si no tuvieran una relación profesional, creo que te gustaría. Creo que incluso podríais ser buenos amigos.

Sonrió mirando a su hermano para ver cómo reaccionaba, pero él volvió a bajar la vista y se frotó la barbilla, absorto en sus pensamientos.

—¿Quieres que le diga que la cartera y los zapatos son un regalo tuyo? —preguntó Sango, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la encimera.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Podrían despedirme sólo por eso. Alguien sacaría conclusiones equivocadas y me llevarían ante un tribunal académico.

—Pensaba que los profesores adjuntos tenían plaza fija.

—Eso no importa —murmuró él.

—A ver si lo he entendido. Quieres gastarte un montón de dinero en Kagome, pero no quieres que ella se entere de que eres tú quien paga. Esto es un poco como Cyrano de Bergerac, ¿no crees? Ya veo que el francés te resulta más familiar de lo que pensaba.

Bankotsu se levantó sin decir nada y se dirigió hacia la enorme cafetera exprés que tenía en otra de las encimeras. Se concentró en el proceso algo laborioso de preparar un café perfecto y aprovechó para darle la espalda a su irritante hermana.

Sango suspiró.

—De acuerdo, quieres hacer algo por Kagome. Tú prefieres llamarlo penitencia, aunque tal vez sea simple amabilidad. Bueno, simple no. Es doble amabilidad, porque no quieres que sepa de dónde sale el dinero para que no se sienta avergonzada o en deuda contigo. Estoy impresionada. Bastante.

—Quiero que sus pétalos vuelvan a abrirse —susurró Bankotsu.

O eso le pareció oír a Sango, aunque lo descartó en seguida. No tenía sentido.

—¿No crees que deberías tratarla como a una persona adulta y decirle de dónde han salido los regalos? ¿Dejar que sea ella quien decida si quiere aceptarlos o no?

—Si supiera de dónde salen no los aceptaría. Me odia.

Su hermana se echó a reír.

—Kagome no es del tipo de personas que odian a los demás. Es demasiado indulgente. Si de verdad te odia, probablemente te lo mereces. Pero tienes razón. No acepta caridad. Sólo en ocasiones muy especiales me deja que le compre algo.

—Dile que son regalos de Navidad atrasados. O que son de parte de Izayoi.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una elocuente mirada.

—De la única persona que Kagome aceptaba caridad era de mamá —dijo Sango con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Era como una madre para ella.

Bankotsu se le acercó rápidamente y la abrazó para consolarla.

En el fondo, sabía que al intentar convencer a su hermana de que le comprara cosas bonitas a Kagome estaba buscando indulgencia. Comprando una bula para un pecado que aún no había cometido. Nunca le había pasado nada parecido con ninguna otra mujer. Pero no quería pensar en ello, no serviría de nada.

Sabía que vivía en el Infierno y lo aceptaba. No solía quejarse, pero para ser sincero, tenía que admitir que deseaba escapar de allí desesperadamente. Por desgracia, no tenía a un Virgilio ni a una Beatriz que fueran a buscarlo. Sus oraciones no recibían respuesta y sus intentos de reformarse siempre se veían frustrados por una cosa u otra. Casi siempre por alguna morena de pelo largo, con zapatos de tacón, que le arañaba la espalda mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra.

En su actual estado de ánimo, la mejor manera que se le ocurría de gastarse el dinero manchado de sangre de su padre era un ángel de ojos castaños. Un ángel que no se podía permitir un apartamento con cocina y cuyos pétalos se abrirían un poco si su mejor amiga le regalaba un vestido bonito y unos zapatos nuevos.

Bankotsu quería hacer mucho más que comprarle una cartera, pero nunca admitiría que lo que deseaba en realidad era verla sonreír.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Mientras los hermanos discutían sobre penitencia, perdón y ridículas abominaciones que hacían las veces de mochila, Koga esperaba a Kagome en la entrada de la biblioteca Robarts, la más grande del campus de la Universidad de Toronto. Aunque Kagome sólo lo sospechaba, durante el corto tiempo que había pasado desde que se conocieron, Koga le había tomado mucho cariño a su compañera de clase.

Era muy sociable y tenía muchos amigos, gran parte de los cuales eran mujeres. Había salido con un montón de chicas, tanto centradas como con problemas. Ahora, su última relación había llegado a su fin.

Eri quería quedarse en Vermont y trabajar como maestra de escuela. Koga quería trasladarse a Toronto y seguir sus estudios para llegar a ser profesor universitario. Tras dos años de relación a distancia, se habían rendido a la evidencia: su relación no iba a ninguna parte.

Sin embargo, su ruptura no había sido traumática. Nadie había salido derrapando de ningún aparcamiento ni se habían quemado fotos. Seguían siendo amigos y Koga se sentía muy orgulloso de haber podido mantener esa amistad.

Pero ahora que había conocido a Conejito, le parecía que una relación con alguien con quien compartía intereses y objetivos profesionales podía ser muy interesante y enriquecedora.

Koga era un chico clásico, de la vieja escuela. Creía en la importancia de cortejar a una mujer y le gustaba tomarse su tiempo para ello. Por eso estaba encantado de ir paso a paso con la preciosa y tímida Conejito hasta conocerla mejor. Sólo cuando estuviera seguro de lo que ella sentía, le expresaría sus sentimientos.

Había decidido que lo mejor sería pasar mucho tiempo a su lado, tratarla bien y prestarle mucha atención. Así, si algún otro tipo aparecía y trataba de comerle terreno, él se enteraría en seguida y podría decirle que apartara las zarpas de su Conejito.

Kagome lamentó no ir de compras con Sango, pero le había prometido a Koga que pasaría el día con él en la biblioteca. Tenía que empezar a preparar su proyecto, ahora que el profesor Ryusaki había aceptado dirigirlo. Estaba muy motivada. Quería sorprenderlo tanto en las clases como con la propuesta, aunque sabía que ni una cosa ni la otra iban a ser fáciles.

—Hola —la saludó Koga alegremente, quitándole la mochila de la espalda y cargándosela al hombro como si no pesara nada.

Kagome le sonrió, agradeciendo que la liberara del peso durante un rato.

—Gracias por aceptar ser mi guía. La última vez que vine por aquí me perdí. Acabé en una oscura sección de la cuarta planta, donde no había más que mapas —recordó ella, estremeciéndose.

Él se echó a reír.

—Es una biblioteca enorme. Te enseñaré la colección Dante de la novena planta y luego te llevaré a mi despacho.

Le sostuvo la puerta abierta para que pasara y Kagome entró en el edificio sintiéndose como una princesa. Koga tenía unos modales exquisitos y no los usaba como un arma. Reflexionó sobre la actitud de algunas personas —que no hacía falta nombrar—, que usaban los modales para intimidar y controlar, mientras que otras —como Koga— los usaban para hacer que su acompañante se sintiera especial. Muy especial.

—¿Tienes un despacho aquí? —preguntó Kagome, mientras los dos le enseñaban el carnet de estudiante al guardia de seguridad sentado junto a los ascensores.

—Algo así —respondió él, aguantando la puerta del ascensor hasta que Kagome entró—. Tengo una pequeña zona de estudio junto a la sección dedicada a Dante.

—¿Puedo solicitar una para mí?

Él hizo una mueca.

—Están más buscadas que el oro. Es casi imposible conseguir una, sobre todo si estás en un curso de doctorado.

Al ver la expresión de incredulidad de ella, se apresuró a añadir:

—Personalmente, pienso que estos cursos tienen el mismo valor que los seminarios, pero no hay despachos para todo el mundo. El mío tampoco es mío; es de Ryusaki.

Si Kagome no se hubiera vuelto en ese momento para apretar el botón del ascensor, Koga habría notado que dejaba de respirar un instante y palidecía.

Al llegar a la novena planta, la guió por la colección Dante con paciencia, mostrándole tanto las fuentes primarias como las secundarias. Le gustó verla acariciar los lomos de los libros con delicadeza, como si estuviera saludando a viejos amigos.

—Kagome, ¿te importa si te hago una pregunta personal?

Ella permaneció muy quieta, con la mano sobre un volumen tamaño cuartilla con la cubierta de cuero hecha jirones. Aspiró su aroma profundamente para calmarse y asintió.

—Ryusaki me pidió que recogiera tu expediente de la señora Yajima y...

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

«Oh, no», pensó.

Koga levantó las manos para calmarla.

—No lo leí, no te preocupes —dijo sonriendo—, aunque no hay nada demasiado personal en esos expedientes. Al parecer, Ryusaki quería tomar algo. Pero lo que me extrañó fue lo que hizo luego.

Kagome alzó las cejas.

—Telefoneó a Sawa Ishige, catedrático del Departamento de Lenguas Románicas y de Literatura en Harvard.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella, parpadeando lentamente.

—Fui a llevarle unas fotocopias y lo oí hablar con él. La conversación iba sobre ti.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacer algo así?

—Eso precisamente quería comentarte. Le preguntó por qué no tenían becas lo suficientemente generosas para sus alumnos de doctorado. Ryusaki es un _alumnus_ de ese departamento, una especie de mecenas. Ishige ocupaba la cátedra cuando él se doctoró.

«Mierda. Estaba comprobando si era cierto que había obtenido una plaza en Harvard. No se lo creía. ¡Qué típico!»

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el estante más cercano.

—No sé qué respondió Ishige, pero oí a Ryusaki.

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados esperando a que Koga remachara el clavo. Sólo esperaba que lo hiciera rápido y, a ser posible, que no se lo clavara en el pie.

—No sabía que hubieses conseguido plaza en Harvard, Kagome. Es impresionante. Ryusaki le pidió que le confirmara si habías sido admitida y luego le preguntó en qué posición habías quedado.

—Por supuesto —murmuró ella—. Vengo de una ciudad pequeña en Pensilvania. Fui a una universidad jesuita con unos siete mil alumnos. ¿Cómo iba a entrar a Harvard?

Koga frunció el cejo.

«Pobre Conejito. Ese cabrón le tiene la moral comida. Debería darle una patada en el culo y luego volver a trabajar para él como si no hubiera pasado nada...»

—¿Qué tienen de malo las universidades católicas? Yo me licencié en la Universidad de Saint Michael, en Vermont, y mi educación no tiene nada que envidiar a la de otros. Tenían a un especialista en Dante en el Departamento de Lengua y a un especialista en Florencia en el Departamento de Historia.

Kagome asintió como si le estuviera prestando atención.

—Escúchame, aún no he acabado. El caso es que Ishige trató de convencerlo de que te envíe a Harvard para hacer el doctorado cuando acabes el curso. Dijo que estabas entre los alumnos con mejor nota y, considerando la fuente, es muy buena noticia. Piensa que yo también me presenté y me rechazaron —reconoció Koga, sonriendo sin ganas, no sabiendo cómo reaccionaría ella cuando se enterara—. Así que, si no es demasiado personal, ¿por qué no fuiste a Harvard?

—No quería venir aquí —susurró Kagome como si se sintiera culpable—. Sabía que me lo encontraría. Pero no me quedó otro remedio. En Saint Joseph me endeudé mucho con préstamos de estudiante. Debo varios miles de dólares y no podía seguir endeudándome para ir a Harvard. Así que decidí hacer el curso aquí y volver a solicitar una beca más generosa para el curso que viene. Si me la conceden, podré ir sin tener que pedir más dinero.

Koga asintió con la cabeza. Mientras Kagome volvía a concentrarse en examinar los libros que tenía delante, él la observó. Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar. Lo que había dicho sin darse cuenta era mucho más revelador que la razón por la que supuestamente no había ido a Harvard.

Mientras Kagome abría y cerraba los polvorientos volúmenes, con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa en sus deliciosos labios, Koga se dio cuenta de que el apodo que le había puesto era mucho más adecuado de lo que pensaba en un principio. Kagome era como un conejo asustado en medio de un prado o una carretera, pero también le recordó mucho a _El conejo de terciopelo_.

Koga no lo reconocería nunca y si alguien se lo preguntara, mentiría mirando a los ojos del interlocutor y juraría que no sabía de qué le estaban hablando, pero ése era uno de los cuentos favoritos de Eri. Al principio de su relación, ella le había pedido que lo leyera para poder entenderla mejor. Y Koga, el granjero de Vermont de más de noventa kilos de peso, se había leído el maldito libro a escondidas porque la amaba.

Y, aunque nunca lo reconocería, le había encantado.

Al mirar a Conejito, tuvo la sensación de que estaba esperando desesperadamente convertirse en un ser real. Y también que alguien la amara. Pero la larga espera se había cobrado su precio. No en su aspecto físico, que era muy atractivo —aunque para el gusto de Koga estaba demasiado pálida y delgada, algo que una buena ración de productos de Vermont solucionaría rápidamente—, sino en su alma, que era bonita pero triste.

Él nunca se había parado a pensar en el tema del alma hasta que había conocido a Conejito. Pero ahora que la conocía, era un creyente fervoroso. Esperaba que algún día consiguiera lo que deseaba; que alguien la amara para que dejara de ser un conejito asustado y se convirtiera en otra cosa. En alguien más valiente. Y más feliz.

Pensando que ya había dejado volar demasiado la imaginación con libros infantiles, sonrió, decidido a distraerla de sus problemas. La guió hasta una puerta y le mostró la placa de latón donde, en elegante letra cursiva, había escrito: Profesor Bankotsu T. Ryusaki, Departamento de Estudios Italianos.

Kagome se fijó en que ninguna de las otras puertas tenía placa. Y se fijó también en que Koga había puesto una tarjeta suya debajo de la placa. Se imaginó a El Profesor viéndola y arrancándola malhumorado. Al leer el nombre completo de su amigo, vio que su segundo nombre empezaba por V: Koga V. Nomura, MA.

—¿Qué significa la V? —le preguntó, señalando el improvisado cartel.

—No me gusta mi segundo nombre —respondió él, incómodo.

—A mí tampoco me gusta el mío. Si no quieres decírmelo, lo entenderé —contestó ella, sonriendo, antes de volverse hacia la puerta cerrada.

—Te reirás.

—Lo dudo. Mi apellido es Higurashi. No me siento particularmente orgullosa de él.

—Pues a mí me gusta.

Kagome se ruborizó, pero no demasiado.

Koga suspiró.

—¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?

—Por supuesto. Y yo te diré el mío: es Helena.

—Es un nombre precioso. —Koga cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo. Luego esperó. Cuando no pudo más y los pulmones le estaban pidiendo a gritos oxígeno, soltó el aire rápidamente, diciendo—: Virgilio.

—¿Virgilio? —repitió Kagome, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Sí. —Koga abrió los ojos, temiendo que ella empezara a reírse.

—¿Estás estudiando para ser especialista en Dante y tu segundo nombre es Virgilio? ¿Me tomas el pelo?

—Es un nombre común en mi familia. Mi bisabuelo se llamaba así y te aseguro que nunca leyó a Dante. Era granjero en Essex, Vermont.

Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa maravillada.

—Pues me parece un nombre precioso. Es un gran honor llevar el nombre de un noble poeta.

—Sí, igual que es un gran honor llevar el nombre de Helena de Troya, Kagome Helena. Me parece muy adecuado para ti —añadió, mirándola con dulzura y admiración.

Ella apartó la vista, avergonzada.

Koga carraspeó para aligerar la tensión que se había creado.

—Ryusaki nunca usa este despacho; sólo viene de vez en cuando a dejarme cosas. Pero es suyo, él paga la factura.

—¿Son de pago?

Él asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

—Sí, pero lo valen. Tienen calefacción, aire acondicionado y acceso a Internet. Además, se pueden cerrar con llave, por lo que son muy prácticos para dejar libros que estás usando sin tener que devolverlos cada día. Cualquier material que necesites, incluso si es material de referencia, del que no se puede sacar de la biblioteca, puedes guardarlo aquí cuando quieras.

Kagome miró el cuarto pequeño pero cómodo como si fuera la tierra prometida. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver el espacio de trabajo con la mesa empotrada, las cómodas sillas y estanterías que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo. A través de una ventanita, se veía parte de la ciudad y la torre CN. Se preguntó cuánto costaría vivir allí. Sería mucho mejor que su agujero de hobbit, no apto ni para un perro.

—De hecho —siguió diciendo Koga mientras retiraba unos papeles—, puedes usar este estante. Y te dejaré mi llave de repuesto.

Tomó la llave y escribió un número en un trozo de papel.

—Éste es el número del despacho, por si te cuesta encontrarlo al principio. Y ésta es la llave.

Kagome se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

—No puedo aceptarla —reconoció finalmente—. Me odia. No le gustará verme por aquí.

—Que se joda.

Esta vez fueron los ojos de ella los que se abrieron sorprendidos.

—Perdón —dijo Koga—. Normalmente no digo malas palabras. Bueno, al menos, no tantos ni delante de las chicas, quiero decir, de las mujeres.

Kagome asintió, aunque no había sido su lenguaje lo que la había sorprendido.

—Ryusaki no viene casi nunca por este despacho. Puedes dejar tus cosas tranquilamente; pensará que son mías. Si no quieres encontrártelo, no hace falta que trabajes aquí. Pásate de vez en cuando, yo suelo venir a menudo. Si te ve, supondrá que estamos trabajando juntos. O algo así.

Sonrió con timidez. Le estaba dando la clave de lo que buscaba en su relación con ella. Quería que se vieran con frecuencia. Quería ver sus cosas en su estante. Quería estudiar y trabajar a su lado...

Pero Kagome no quería que le diera claves ni llaves.

—Por favor —insistió él, tomándole la mano y abriéndole los dedos con delicadeza.

Al notar que dudaba, le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar para tranquilizarla. Tras ponerle la llave y la nota en la mano, volvió a cerrarle los dedos con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Sabía que Ryusaki ya se había encargado de eso.

—«Lo real no es algo que te venga dado. Es algo que te pasa. Y ahora mismo, necesitas que te pasen cosas buenas.»

Kagome se sobresaltó al oírlo. Koga no podía saber lo ciertas que eran sus palabras.

«¿Está citando un cuento infantil? Imposible.»

Al levantar la cara hacia él, vio que sus ojos eran cálidos y amables. No había en ellos nada grosero ni calculador. Nada turbio ni agresivo. Tal vez sencillamente le gustaba. O sentía lástima por ella. Fueran cuales fuesen sus auténticas motivaciones, en ese momento Kagome decidió creer que el universo no era un lugar completamente oscuro y decepcionante; que siempre quedaban rincones luminosos con vestigios de bondad y de virtud, y aceptó la llave con la cabeza baja.

—No llores, Conejito. —Koga alargó una mano para recoger una lágrima que aún no había caído, pero lo pensó mejor y dejó caer el brazo a un lado.

Kagome se volvió, avergonzada por la intensidad de las emociones que le estaban provocando cosas tan inocentes como una llave o un cuento infantil. Al mirar a su alrededor buscando desesperadamente algo con lo que distraerse, vio un CD en un estante y lo cogió: era el _Réquiem_ de Mozart.

—¿Te gusta Mozart? —preguntó, volviendo la caja para leer el dorso.

Koga apartó la vista.

Sorprendida, ella alargó el brazo para devolverlo a su sitio, pensando que lo había molestado al tocar sus objetos personales.

—No, no pasa nada, puedes mirarlo si quieres. Pero no es mío, es de Ryusaki.

Una vez más, Kagome sintió un escalofrío y notó que le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Al darse cuenta de su reacción, Koga empezó a hablar muy de prisa.

—No se lo digas a nadie. Se lo robé.

Ella levantó las cejas.

—Lo sé, es horrible. Pero es que ponía el mismo tema una y otra y otra vez en su despacho mientras yo catalogaba su biblioteca personal. _«Lacrimosa_, _Lacrimosa»_, jodida _«Lacrimosa»_. ¡No podía más! Es deprimente. Así que robé el CD y lo traje aquí. Problema resuelto.

Kagome cerró los ojos y se echó a reír con ganas.

Koga sonrió aliviado ante su reacción.

—Pues no lo has escondido demasiado bien. Yo lo he encontrado en treinta segundos —dijo ella, ofreciéndoselo.

Él le colocó el pelo detrás de los hombros para verle la cara sin obstáculos.

—¿Por qué no lo guardas tú en tu casa? —propuso.

Kagome se puso tensa y dio un paso atrás.

Koga la vio agachar la cabeza y morderse el labio inferior y se preguntó qué había hecho mal. ¿No debería haberla tocado? ¿Estaba preocupada por si Ryusaki encontraba el CD en su casa?

—¿Kagome? Lo siento —se disculpó en voz baja, sin hacer ningún movimiento—. ¿Qué he hecho mal?

—No, no, nada —lo tranquilizó ella, mirándolo nerviosa y dejando el CD en su sitio—. Me encanta el _Réquiem_ de Mozart y _«Lacrimosa»_ es mi parte favorita. No sabía que a él también le gustaba. Me ha... sorprendido.

—Tómalo prestado. —Paul se lo volvió a dar—. Si Ryusaki pregunta, le diré que lo tengo en mi casa. Llévatelo el fin de semana, lo cargas en el iPod y lo devuelves el lunes.

Kagome se quedó mirando el CD.

—No sé...

—Hace una semana que lo tengo y no ha preguntado por él. Tal vez esté de mejor humor. Empezó a escucharlo cuando regresó de Filadelfia. No sé por qué.

Impulsivamente, ella se lo guardó en su maltrecha mochila.

—Gracias.

—Por ti lo que sea, Kagome —replicó él, sonriendo.

Habría querido darle la mano. O, al menos, apretársela durante un instante, pero era asustadiza, así que se reprimió y se mantuvo a distancia mientras volvían al pasillo y le seguía enseñando la biblioteca.

—El Festival de Cine de Toronto es este fin de semana. Tengo una entrada doble para ver varias películas el sábado. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? —le propuso, tratando de no parecer nervioso mientras se acercaban a los ascensores.

—¿Qué películas?

—Una es francesa y la otra alemana. Yo prefiero el cine europeo —reconoció con una tímida sonrisa—, aunque podría cambiarlas por otras entradas para ver algo más local...

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—A mí también me gustan las películas europeas. Siempre y cuando estén subtituladas. Tengo escasas nociones de francés y en alemán sólo conozco palabrotas.

Koga apretó el botón de la planta baja y se volvió para mirarla con curiosidad.

—¿Sabes palabrotas en alemán? —le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Cómo es eso?

—En la universidad, vivía en la residencia internacional y una de las estudiantes de intercambio era de Frankfurt. Siempre estaba diciendo palabrotas. Al final de aquel curso, todas las alumnas decíamos palabrotas en alemán. Cosas de las residencias de estudiantes, ya sabes —dijo, ruborizándose un poco y arrastrando un pie calzado con una zapatilla deportiva de un lado a otro.

Koga era un alumno de doctorado, así que lo más seguro era que hubiera estudiado francés y alemán. Probablemente se burlaría de su falta de conocimientos, como había hecho Kikyo en el primer seminario. Esperó en tensión un comentario burlón, pero no llegó.

El chico sonrió mientras le aguantaba la puerta del ascensor para que saliera.

—Mi alemán es espantoso. Tal vez podrías enseñarme unas cuantas palabrotas. Sería una gran mejora.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, esta vez más relajada.

—¿Por qué no? Me encantará acompañarte al cine el sábado. Gracias por invitarme.

—De nada.

Koga estaba muy contento. La encantadora Kagome lo acompañaría al festival de cine y después irían a cenar. Todavía no la había llevado nunca a su restaurante hindú favorito. Aunque también podrían ir esa misma noche y después del cine a un restaurante chino. Luego la llevaría a Greg's para que probara el helado casero. Y una vez allí, la invitaría a acompañarlo a la Galería de Arte de Ontario el siguiente fin de semana, para ver la remodelación que había hecho Frank Gehry.

Mientras seguían la visita, Koga se recordó que debía ser paciente. Muy paciente. Y muy cauteloso cada vez que alargara la mano para ofrecerle una zanahoria o para acariciarle el suave pelaje. Si no, el Conejito se asustaría y no tendría la oportunidad de ayudarlo a convertirse en un ser real.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome estaba sentada en su estrecha cama, trabajando en su propuesta de proyecto con su viejo ordenador portátil y escuchando a Mozart. Los gustos musicales del profesor Ryusaki la sorprendían bastante. ¿Cómo le podía gustar aquella música a alguien que escuchaba a los Nine Inch Nails? ¿Habría escuchado el _Réquiem_ sólo como homenaje a Izayoi? ¿O tendría alguna otra razón para torturarse con la misma pieza deprimente una y otra vez?

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las palabras de _«Lacrimosa»_, cantada a todo pulmón por el coro, en latín:

_Día de llanto_,  
><em>en el que de las cenizas resurgirá el culpable para ser juzgado<em>.  
><em>Ten piedad, oh, Dios, de ese hombre<em>.  
><em>Ten piedad, Oh, Señor, de él<em>.  
><em>Señor Jesús, tú que tienes piedad de todos<em>,  
><em>Otórgale el descanso eterno<em>.  
><em>Compasivo Señor Jesús<em>,  
><em>otórgale el descanso<em>.  
><em>Amén<em>.

«¿Qué problema tiene Bankotsu que necesita escucharlo una y otra vez? ¿Y yo? ¿Por qué me siento más cerca de él oyendo esta música? Lo único que he hecho ha sido sustituir su foto por este CD. Estoy enferma. Menos mal que, al menos, no duermo con el CD debajo de la almohada.»

Kagome sacudió la cabeza y trató de concentrarse en el proyecto. Para librarse de la melancolía de la pieza, pensó en Koga y en las actividades del día anterior.

Se había mostrado muy servicial. Aparte de darle una llave del despacho de El Profesor, le había ofrecido consejos sobre cómo estructurar el proyecto. Y la había hecho reír más de una vez. Hacía tiempo que no se reía tanto. Era todo un caballero. Le abría las puertas y llevaba su fea y pesada mochila. Era tan amable y educado que era imposible que no le gustara. Resultaba agradable estar con alguien guapo y dulce al mismo tiempo. Era una combinación que se encontraba con poca frecuencia y que muchas veces no era valorada. Le estaba muy agradecida por sus consejos. ¿Quién mejor que Virgilio, que había guiado a Dante en el Infierno, para guiarla a ella en su proyecto?

Quería que su propuesta impresionara al profesor Ryusaki; que se diera cuenta de que era una estudiante capaz, inteligente. Aunque sabía que probablemente él estaría en desacuerdo con ambos calificativos, sin importarle la opinión del catedrático Ishige de Harvard. Y mentiría si dijera que no estaba tratando de manera subliminal de que Ryusaki se acordara de ella.

Se preguntó qué sería peor, ¿qué Bankotsu la hubiera olvidado o que se hubiera convertido en el profesor Ryusaki? La segunda opción la ponía enferma, así que la descartó rápidamente. Era preferible que la hubiera olvidado pero siguiera siendo el hombre dulce y tierno que la había besado en el viejo huerto de los manzanos, a que la recordara convertido en el profesor Ryusaki, con todos los vicios y defectos de éste.

El proyecto de tesis de Kagome era sencillo. Pretendía comparar el amor cortesano propio de la casta relación entre Dante y Beatriz y la lujuria apasionada de los adúlteros Paolo y Francesca, los dos personajes que Dante sitúa en el círculo de la lujuria en el Infierno. Kagome quería abordar las virtudes y defectos de la castidad, un tema por el que sentía un gran interés, y compararla con el erotismo subliminal de _La Divina Comedia_.

Mientras trabajaba en su propuesta, se encontró con que la vista se le dirigía alternativamente al cuadro de Holiday y a una postal que mostraba la escultura de Rodin _El beso_. Rodin había esculpido a Paolo y Francesca de tal manera que sus labios no llegaban a tocarse, pero la escultura era sensual y erótica. Kagome no había comprado una réplica de la escultura porque la excitaba demasiado. Y, al mismo tiempo, le rompía el corazón.

Se había conformado con una postal pegada a la pared con cinta adhesiva.

Sabía el francés justo para desenvolverse sin problemas en una _boulangerie_ y en una _fromagerie_, pero su nivel básico del idioma le permitía darse cuenta de que buena parte del poder subversivo de la escultura de Rodin estaba en su título,_ Le baiser_. Porque, en francés, _baiser_ podía aplicarse tanto a un inocente beso, como a un acto tan poco inocente como follar. Uno podía decir _baiser_ y referirse a un beso, pero si alguien decía _baise-moi_, estaba rogando que lo follaran. La inocencia y el ruego estaban reflejados en el abrazo de los amantes cuyos labios no llegaban a tocarse: inmovilizados juntos, pero separados por toda la eternidad. Kagome quería liberarlos de su abrazo congelado y, secretamente, deseaba que su proyecto le permitiera hacerlo.

A lo largo de los años, se había permitido pensar de vez en cuando en el episodio del viejo huerto de casa de los Miyake y revivir aquel primer beso de Bankotsu y algunas de las cosas que vinieron después. Pero casi siempre era en sueños. No solía pensar nunca en la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó llorando, aterrorizada. Ésa era una evocación en extremo dolorosa. El recuerdo de esa traición sólo la visitaba en sus pesadillas, demasiado a menudo para su gusto. Y también era la causa de que nunca hubiera tratado de ponerse en contacto con él.

Justo entonces sonó su celular.

—Hola, soy Sango, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

Kagome oyó a Bankotsu al fondo, refunfuñando.

Inmediatamente apretó el botón de _mute_ en el ordenador para silenciar a Mozart. Esperó unos instantes para asegurarse de que él no lo había oído.

—¿Kagome? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí, aquí estoy.

Por el sonido de la voz de Bankotsu, fue incapaz de distinguir si estaba enfadado o sólo protestaba. Cualquiera de los dos comportamientos era normal en él.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, perfectamente. Ejem, no, no tengo planes para esta noche —respondió finalmente, cuando se convenció de que Bankotsu no había oído el CD.

—Bien, porque quiero ir a una discoteca.

—Oh, venga ya. Sabes que odio esos sitios. No sé bailar y la música siempre está demasiado alta.

Sango se rió con ganas.

—Es gracioso que digas eso. Bankotsu acaba de decir prácticamente lo mismo. Aunque él no reconoce que no sabe bailar. Dice simplemente que no quiere.

Kagome se incorporó en la cama.

—¿Tu hermano vendría con nosotras?

—Vuelvo a casa dentro de dos días. Va a llevarme a cenar a un buen restaurante y luego quiero ir a una discoteca. No está encantado con la idea, pero tampoco se ha negado en redondo. Me gustaría que te reunieras con nosotros después de cenar. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Me encantaría, Sango, pero no tengo nada que ponerme. Lo siento.

Su amiga se echó a reír.

—Ponte un vestidito negro. Algo sencillo. Estoy segura de que tienes algo que puedas llevar.

En ese instante llamaron a la puerta.

—Un momento, Sango, alguien está llamando.

Kagome vio que había un repartidor frente a la puerta de su casa y le abrió.

—¿Sí?

—Traigo un paquete para Kagome Higurashi. ¿Es usted?

Ella asintió y firmó el recibo de lo que resultó ser una caja rectangular muy grande.

—Gracias —murmuró, poniéndose la caja debajo del brazo y recolocándose el teléfono en la oreja—. Sango, ¿sigues ahí?

Le pareció que su amiga se seguía riendo.

—Sí. ¿Quién era?

—Un paquete para mí.

—Ajá. ¿Y qué hay dentro?

—No lo sé, pero es una caja muy grande.

—¿A qué esperas? Ábrela.

Kagome cerró la puerta del apartamento y dejó la caja en la cama, sujetando el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro para poder seguir hablando mientras abría el paquete.

—Tiene una etiqueta. Pone... Holt Renfrew. ¿Quién me enviará un regalo? ¡ango! ¡No me digas que has sido tú!

Kagome oyó sus carcajadas al otro lado del teléfono.

Al abrir la caja, vio un precioso vestido de cóctel lila con un solo tirante formado por tiras de tela entrecruzadas. No reconoció la marca, Badgley Mischka, pero era uno de los vestidos más femeninos que había visto nunca.

En un extremo de la caja, al lado del vestido, encontró una caja de zapatos con un par de Christian Louboutins de piel negra. Se quedó mirando las suelas rojas y los altísimos tacones con incredulidad. Los zapatos tenían un bonito lazo de terciopelo en la punta y Kagome era muy consciente de que costaban el alquiler de un mes por lo menos. Casi oculto en otro rincón de la caja, vio un bolso pequeño, adornado con cuentas.

Por un momento, se sintió como Cenicienta.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Sango, insegura—. La dependienta se encargó de elegirlo. Yo sólo le dije que te enviara un vestido lila.

—Es precioso, Sango. Todo. Un momento, ¿cómo sabías mi talla?

—No estaba segura, pero no me pareció que hubieras aumentado de peso. De todos modos, será mejor que te lo pruebes.

—Pero es demasiado. Sólo los zapatos ya... No puedo aceptarlo.

—Kagome, por favor, estoy tan contenta de que volvamos a ser amigas... Aparte de encontrarme contigo y de visitar a Bankotsu, no me ha pasado nada bueno desde que mi madre se puso enferma. Por favor, no me quites esta alegría.

«Caramba. Sango sabe cómo hacer que alguien se sienta culpable.»

Kagome respiró hondo.

—No sé...

—No lo he pagado con mi dinero. Es dinero de la familia. Cuando mamá murió... —Dejó la frase a medias, esperando que su amiga sacara sus propias y erróneas conclusiones.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

—A tu madre le habría gustado que te gastaras el dinero en ti.

—A ella le gustaba que todos sus seres queridos fueran felices y tú te contabas entre ellos. No tuvo demasiadas oportunidades de malcriarte después de... de lo que pasó. Estoy segura de que en este momento nos está viendo y está sonriendo. Hazlo por mí. Hazla feliz a ella, Kagome.

Sango notó que su amiga estaba a punto de llorar y empezó a sentirse mal por ser tan manipuladora.

Bankotsu, que no tenía ganas de llorar ni se sentía culpable, sólo esperaba a que acabaran de hablar de una vez para poder usar su teléfono.

—¿Puedo pagar una parte? ¿Puedo pagarte los zapatos... poco a poco?

Bankotsu debió de oírla, porque se lo oyó maldecir. No paraba de refunfuñar. Decía algo sobre un ratón y una iglesia.

—Bankotsu, déjame a mí —dijo Rachel.

Kagome oía fragmentos de la discusión entre los hermanos.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, así lo haremos. Bankotsu, cállate. Pero es nuestra última noche juntas y quiero que vengas. Así que cámbiate y ven con nosotros. Ya hablaremos de dinero más tarde. Mucho más tarde. Cuando esté en Filadelfia, viviendo a cargo del Estado.

Kagome suspiró y elevó una oración de gracias a Izayoi, que siempre se había portado muy bien con ella.

—Gracias, Sango. Te debo una. Otra vez.

—¡Bankotsu! ¡Kagome va a venir! —gritó su amiga.

Ella se apartó el teléfono de la oreja para no quedarse sorda con sus gritos.

—Pasaremos a buscarte por tu casa hacia las nueve. Bankotsu dice que ya conoce el camino.

—Es bastante tarde. ¿Estás segura?

—¡Oh, vamos, por favor! Bankotsu ha elegido la discoteca. Dice que no abren hasta las nueve, así que, de hecho, seremos de los primeros. Mientras te arreglas, el tiempo se te pasará volando. ¡Estarás impresionante!

Con esas entusiastas palabras, Kagome colgó el teléfono y empezó a admirar su precioso vestido nuevo. Sango había heredado de su madre su carácter generoso y caritativo. Era una lástima que parte de ese carácter no se le hubiera pegado a Bankotsu.

Se preguntó si sería capaz de bailar subida a aquellos zapatos, tan seductores como peligrosos. Y se planteó la excitante pero levemente amenazadora posibilidad de bailar con cierto profesor.

«Pero a Sango le ha dicho que no baila. ¡Qué raro!»

En un momento de inspiración, se dirigió a la cómoda y abrió el cajón de la lencería. Sin mirar la foto que tenía escondida al fondo del mismo, eligió un pequeño y sugerente trozo de tela que había que ser muy caritativo para calificar de ropa interior. El término era adecuado porque iba a llevarlo debajo del vestido, no porque pudiera considerarse «ropa».

Kagome sostuvo el tanga en la palma de la mano —tan pequeño era—, meditando como si estuviera ante una imagen de Buda. Finalmente decidió ponérselo. Como si de un talismán se tratara, esperaba que le diera el valor que necesitaba para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que quería hacer. Que era recordarle a Dante a lo que había renunciado al abandonarla.

No más _«Lacrimosa»_ para Beatriz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una noche excitante esta por suceder. Nunca se sabe que pueda pasar con un hombre como Bankotsu con un ángel de pelo azabache como Kagome...una discoteca podría ser lugar para una batalla de celos y altos niveles de testosterona, el pobre conejillo de ojos chocolates no se las vera NADA fácil. <strong>_

_**¿Qu****é**** dicen? Si desean otro capitulo para mañana, dejen un review. Dependiendo de cuantos obtenga este nuevo capitulo se vera la posibilidad de actualizar la sexta entrega.**_

_**No puedo irme sin decir antes, y como ya lo hice, dar un nuevo agradecimiento a las muchachas de "Grupo Mercenario". Chicas muchos de sus comentarios me hicieron reír y lograron hacer que me apresurara para la actualizacion de la historia, sigan al pendientes del Fic y regalenme un review, me haría muy feliz por muy corto que sea. **_

_**Aidee GV, Karen Alejandra Alcala, Paola Noguera, Gisela Martinez, Elizabeth ARossis, Javi Puerta de Vera, FabI-oLa AgUile-risha, Hikari Hiurashi Taisho, Anabel Anibal, Patricia Figueroa, Lucy De la Cruz, Alejandra Tropa Vald**__**é**__**s, Christian Esperanza Lorenzo D Mtz, Nina ****Shichinitai, Samura G, Rogue85, mari-ibs & a todas las demas personas: G-R-A-C-I-A-S.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto ;)**_

_**P.D. **_

_**¿**__**Creían que se me olvidaría?  
>Un review puede ser un regalo alucinante jajaja<strong>_

**REVIEWS**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l **


	6. Chapter 6

**Derechos Reservados a Rumiko Takahashi & Sylvain Reynard **

**Guten Tag, una semana a pasado y un nuevo capitulo a llegado. Lamento no haber publicado este episodio el martes pasado, pero todo tiene una explicación, la cual me encantara dar en las notas finales. **

***Recomendaria que escucharan antes unas canciones que vienen en este capitulo, harían mas fácil de entender ciertos aspectos que suceden entre Bankotsu y Kagome durante la lectura:  
><em>- Closer de <em>****_Nine Inch Nails  
>- Besame mucho de Diana Krall <em>**

**Sin mas disfruten de la lectura.**

**Nos leemos mas abajo ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6: ¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo? <strong>

Lobby era una coctelería exclusiva de la calle Bloor. Bankotsu, siempre fiel a la obra de Dante, se refería al local como _El Vestíbulo_ y se imaginaba que los parroquianos eran como los paganos virtuosos que pasaban la eternidad en la versión de Dante del Limbo. Aunque, en realidad, muchos de los clientes de Lobby tenían más en común con los habitantes de varios de los círculos del Infierno.

A Bankotsu no le apetecía ir allí con Kagome, y mucho menos con Sango, ya que Lobby era su terreno de caza. El lugar adonde iba a satisfacer sus apetitos. En ese sitio lo conocía demasiada gente, o al menos conocía su fama. Tenía miedo de lo que pudieran decir unos labios rojos liberados por el alcohol.

Pero al menos en Lobby estaría en su terreno, podría tratar de controlar el entorno. De ninguna manera se arriesgaría a llevar a Sango y a Kagome a un local que no pudiera controlar. Por una noche cambiaría de papel. Dejaría de ser Dante y se convertiría en Beowulf; sería un guerrero en vez de un poeta. Llevaría la espada en la mano y mataría al monstruoso Grendel y a todos sus parientes si se atrevían siquiera a mirar a cualquiera de las dos jóvenes a su cargo. Sabía que era muy hipócrita por su parte, pero no le importaba. Esa noche sería una tortura, pero haría cualquier cosa para que Sango estuviera contenta.

Cuando ésta y Kagome salieron del taxi tras él, los tres se dirigieron a la entrada del club, donde había una larga fila de gente que quería entrar. Ignorando la fila, Bankotsu se acercó al guardia de seguridad, un enorme gorila calvo afrocanadiense, con diamantes en las orejas. El hombre lo saludó estrechándole la mano formalmente.

—Señor Ryusaki.

— Nagahori, quiero presentarte a mi hermana Sango y a su amiga, Kagome —dijo señalándolas.

El vigilante las saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y se apartó para dejarlos pasar.

—¿Cómo ha hecho eso? —susurró Kagome al oído de Sango, mientras entraban en un espacio moderno y elegante, decorado en blanco y negro.

—Al parecer, Bankotsu está en la lista de los vip. No preguntes —respondió su amiga, arrugando la nariz.

Bankotsu las guió hacia la parte trasera del club, un área exclusiva donde había reservado sitio, llamada «El salón blanco», que debía su nombre a su decoración monocromática. Las amigas se sentaron en un banco largo acolchado y se acomodaron entre los cojines forrados de armiño. Desde su mirador privilegiado se veía la pista de baile, situada en el centro, con acceso privado a todos los reservados. En ese momento todavía no había nadie bailando.

Sango dedicó una mirada de admiración a su _protégée_.

—Kagome está preciosa, ¿no crees, Bankotsu? Espectacular.

Ella se ruborizó mucho más de lo habitual y acabó de un color parecido al carmesí.

—Sango, por favor —susurró, jugando con el dobladillo del vestido.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistió su amiga, fulminando con la mirada a su hermano, que le estaba lanzando a su vez una mirada de advertencia—. ¿Está guapa o no está guapa?

—Las dos están muy bien —dijo él, no admitiendo nada y cambiando de postura como si le doliera algo.

Kagome negó con la cabeza discretamente, reprendiéndose. Se preguntó por qué seguía importándole su opinión y por qué le costaba tanto a aquel hombre ser agradable.

A su lado, Sango se encogió de hombros. Era el dinero de Bankotsu. Si a él no le importaba gastarse casi dos mil dólares para que Kagome estuviera guapa, ¿quién era ella para objetar nada? El problema era que le daba rabia ser incapaz de conseguir que su hermano reaccionara, así que decidió provocarlo un poco.

—Kagome —empezó a decir, mirándolo a él de reojo y asegurándose de que estaba atento a sus palabras antes de seguir hablando—, ¿qué tal fue tu cita con Koga?

La piel de su amiga mantuvo su profunda tonalidad carmesí.

—Muy agradable. Es un auténtico caballero chapado a la antigua —respondió, resistiéndose al impulso de volverse para ver si Bankotsu estaba escuchando.

No debería haberse molestado. Sango ya se estaba ocupando de mirar por las dos.

—¿Fueron a cenar?

—Sí. Fuimos al Nataraj, su restaurante hindú favorito. Y mañana iremos a ver una sesión doble al Festival de Cine y después a cenar al barrio chino.

—¿Es lindo?

Kagome se revolvió en el asiento, inquieta.

—Bueno, me cuesta llamar «lindo» a un jugador de rugby, pero es guapo y amable y me trata como a una princesa.

—Follaángeles.

Las dos se volvieron hacia Bankotsu al mismo tiempo, sin acabarse de creer lo que habían oído. Kagome alzó las cejas, pero en seguida apartó la vista.

Satisfecha de haber conseguido provocar una reacción en su hermano, Sango se volvió hacia el espejo que cubría la pared para retocarse el maquillaje. Se estaba aplicando un toque de pintalabios Chanel color rosa cuando se detuvo en seco y se quedó observando a alguien que venía hacia ellos.

—Bankotsu, ¡esa mujer se te está comiendo con los ojos! ¿Qué demonios...?

Antes de poder acabar de preguntar, una camarera rubia llegó a su lado.

—Señor Ryusaki, me alegro de volver a verlo —dijo y se inclinó sobre él, mostrándole el escote y apoyándole una mano en el hombro. Llevaba las uñas pintadas de color coral y le brillaban a la suave luz del local.

Con el cejo fruncido, Kagome se preguntó si tendría previsto hacerle algo a Bankotsu con esas uñas o si enseñarlas sólo era su manera de ahuyentar a las demás mujeres.

—Me llamo Akiko —añadió, saludándolas—. Seré su camarera esta noche.

—Abre una cuenta a mi nombre, por favor. Y apunta las bebidas de los tres —le dijo Bankotsu, poniéndole un billete doblado en la mano y soltándose así el hombro—. Ponle también una copa a Nagahori de mi parte. Y otra para ti, por supuesto.

Akiko sonrió y se guardó el billete en el bolsillo.

—¿Señoras? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirarlo y sonriéndole provocativamente. La punta de la lengua asomaba entre sus labios.

—Para mí un Cosmo.

Kagome no supo qué pedir.

—¿Qué te apetece? —la animó Sango.

—No... no lo sé —balbuceó, preguntándose qué decir para no quedar en evidencia.

En un sitio como Lobby no podía pedir una cerveza o unos chupitos de tequila, que eran sus opciones habituales.

—Pues dos Cosmopolitans —encargó Sango. Y volviéndose hacia ella, añadió:—Te encantará. Está buenísimo.

—Laphroaig de veinticinco años para mí. Doble y sin hielo. Y un vaso de agua mineral sin gas —pidió Bankotsu, sin devolverle la mirada a la camarera.

Cuando ésta se hubo marchado, Sango empezó a reír.

—Hermanito, sólo tú puedes conseguir que pedir una copa suene pretencioso.

Kagome se echó a reír, divertida ante la expresión indignada de él.

—¿Qué es Laphroaig? —preguntó.

—Un whisky escocés de malta.

—¿Y para qué quieres el agua mineral?

—Una o dos gotas potencian el sabor del whisky. Te lo dejaré probar cuando me lo traigan.

Cuando Bankotsu le sonrió, Kagome apartó la vista en seguida y se quedó contemplando sus preciosos zapatos nuevos.

Él siguió la dirección de su mirada y se quedó hipnotizado por los deliciosos zapatos de tacón. Sango no tenía ni idea de la buena compra que había hecho. Estaba encantado de haber pagado hasta el último céntimo que hubieran costado sólo por poder ver las preciosas piernas de la señorita Higurashi, estilizadas y arqueadas por los exquisitos zapatos. Se removió incómodo en el asiento, esperando que el movimiento bastara para liberar su creciente erección de la presión de la ropa.

No fue así.

—Bankotsu, tú puedes quedarte a esperar las bebidas si quieres, pero Kagome y yo nos vamos a bailar.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, Sango la había llevado a la pista de baile y, tras hacerle un gesto al DJ para que subiera el volumen de la música, empezó a bailar con entusiasmo.

Kagome, en cambio, se sentía muy incómoda. Bankotsu se había cambiado de sitio y la estaba observando reclinado cómodamente en el asiento. Su mirada era intensa. Parecía que ni siquiera parpadeara. Se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior convencional debajo del vestido.

«¿Se fijarán los hombres en esas cosas —se preguntó—. ¿Se dará cuenta de que llevo tanga?»

Kagome no podía apartar la mirada de él y vio cómo la recorría con los ojos de arriba abajo, deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario en sus largas piernas y en sus zapatos de suela roja.

—No puedo bailar con estos zapatos —le dijo a Sango al oído.

—Tonterías. Deja los pies quietos y mueve el cuerpo. Por cierto, estás impresionante. Mi hermano es un idiota.

Kagome le dio la espalda a Ryusaki y empezó a bailar, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la música. Era una sensación increíble. En cuanto logró olvidarse de El Profesor y de sus penetrantes ojos azules, empezó a disfrutar un poquito de la noche.

«¿Se marcará el tanga debajo del vestido? Espero que sí. Espero que Bankotsu se fije y sufra. Disfruta del espectáculo, profesor, porque es lo único que vas a conseguir esta noche.»

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, Sango se acercó al DJ con una sonrisa y le preguntó qué canciones tenía previsto poner a continuación. Su respuesta le gustó, porque levantó el puño en el aire de un modo nada femenino y soltó un grito.

—¡Genial! —exclamó, regresando junto a Kagome, tomándola de las manos y haciéndola girar.

Al verlas bailando —y pasándolo tan bien—, varias personas de los reservados cercanos empezaron a unirse a ellas, incluido un joven rubio muy guapo.

—Hola —saludó, acercándose a Kagome y moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

—Hola —contestó ella, un poco incómoda por estar llamando la atención.

Recordó la vieja asociación femenina entre baile y el sexo en los hombres. No sabía quién era el recién llegado, pero sin duda debía de ser excelente en lo segundo, porque era un bailarín muy bueno, con un estilo muy heterosexual. Cortaba la respiración.

—No te había visto nunca por aquí —dijo él, sonriendo.

Kagome se fijó primero en sus dientes, muy blancos, y luego en sus ojos, azules como la flor del aciano. Perdida en ellos, se olvidó momentáneamente de responderle.

—Yo soy Kappei. ¿Cómo te llamas tú? —insistió él, inclinándose y casi rozándole los labios con la oreja para poder oír su respuesta por encima de la música.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco al notar su cercanía.

—Kagome —respondió.

—Encantado de conocerte, Kagome. Es un nombre precioso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza para que supiera que lo había oído y dirigió una mirada desesperada a Sango, pidiéndole en silencio que la rescatara. Pero su amiga estaba bailando con los ojos cerrados. Al parecer, le encantaba aquella canción.

—¿Puedo invitarte a una copa? Mis amigos y yo estamos en una mesa de allí delante —dijo, haciendo un vago gesto con la mano.

—Gracias, pero estoy con mi amiga.

Él sonrió más ampliamente, acercándose un poco más.

—Tráetela también. Tienes unos ojos preciosos. No me perdonaría nunca dejarte escapar sin pedirte el número de teléfono.

—Bueno... no sé.

—Al menos, deja que te dé el mío.

Kagome se volvió hacia Sango, lo que no fue muy buena idea, pues eso impidió que viera que Kappei se acercaba todavía más. Al volverse, lo pisó. Él hizo una mueca de dolor y Kagome perdió el equilibrio.

Kappei la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo y la mantuvo abrazada contra su pecho. La verdad era que tenía un pecho musculoso y unos brazos sorprendentemente fuertes para ser alguien que trabajaba con traje.

—Cuidado, preciosa. Siento haberte hecho caer. ¿Estás bien?

La siguió sujetando con la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha le apartaba el pelo de la cara. Cuando los ojos le quedaron al descubierto, la miró y sonrió.

—Estoy bien. Gracias por no dejarme caer.

—Sería un idiota si te dejara escapar, Kagome.

Ella vio que tenía una bonita sonrisa. De hecho, todo él era muy agradable. Su traje le dijo que había ido al club directamente del trabajo. Probablemente debía de estar en alguna gran empresa del centro de la ciudad. Una de esas compañías donde los empleados todavía tenían que llevar traje y corbata. Y zapatos negros muy brillantes.

Se lo veía seguro de sí mismo, pero no arrogante. Sus palabras, aunque elegidas cuidadosamente, no parecían calculadas. Kagome se podía imaginar saliendo con él unas cuantas veces, pero no creía que esa relación fuera a llegar muy lejos. No creía que tuvieran demasiado en común. Bailar, por ejemplo. Aunque a ella no le habían quedado ganas de repetir la experiencia en un futuro próximo. Sin embargo, no le importaría bailar con él en privado...

Era demasiado tímida para alargar la conversación, de modo que abrió la boca para disculparse, pero justo entonces alguien la agarró por el otro brazo y se colocó entre Kappei y ella. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la piel y supo con certeza quién era el dueño de aquellos dedos largos y fríos que le sujetaban el brazo desnudo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Bankotsu, hablando y mirándola como si estuviera sola.

El tono tranquilo de su voz contrastaba con el inexplicable enfado que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Ese enfado la sorprendió tanto que no respondió. Se quedó inmóvil, perpleja y Kappei se dio cuenta enseguida.

—¿Te está haciendo daño este idiota? —preguntó, enderezando la espalda. Y, mirando a Bankotsu amenazadoramente, dio un paso al frente.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, todavía sorprendida.

—Está conmigo —gruñó Bankotsu, sin molestarse en mirarlo.

Su tono había sido tan agresivo que el otro dio un paso atrás.

—Vamos —ordenó Bankotsu, apartándola de la pista y dirigiéndose con ella hacia el reservado.

Con una mirada de disculpa por encima del hombro, Kagome lo acompañó de buen grado.

Bankotsu le acercó una copa mientras por su parte trataba de recuperar el aliento. Se había sorprendido a sí mismo con su reacción. Se había lanzado al rescate de Kagome sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias.

Mientras ella bebía unos sorbitos de su Cosmopolitan, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar, Bankotsu se volvió y la miró, sujetando con fuerza su copa, ya medio vacía.

—Debes ir con más cuidado. Estos locales pueden ser peligrosos para chicas como tú... ¡que eres una calamidad andante!

Kagome apretó los dientes, indignada.

—Estaba bien. ¡Y él ha sido muy amable!

—Te ha puesto las manos encima.

—¿Y qué? Me ha sujetado para que no me cayera al suelo. Estaba bailando con _él_. ¿Me has invitado _tú_ a bailar? Porque no lo he oído.

Bankotsu volvió a reclinarse en el asiento y le dirigió una sonrisa lenta y sinuosa.

—Eso frustraría el objetivo de la noche, que es mirar, ¿no crees?

Ella se echó el pelo por encima del hombro y apartó la mirada de los brillantes zafiros en que se habían convertido los ojos de Bankotsu con ayuda del whisky escocés. Vio que Kappei trataba de llamar su atención desde la pista de baile y, mediante lenguaje corporal, le transmitió el mensaje de que Bankotsu y ella no estaban juntos. Los ojos del joven se iluminaron al entender lo que le decía. Asintió con la cabeza y desapareció.

—Te he prometido que te lo dejaría probar —dijo Bankotsu, acercándose a ella y levantando la copa a la altura de sus labios.

—No —replicó Kagome desdeñosa, volviendo la cara.

—Insisto. —La voz de él se había endurecido.

Ella suspiró y trató de tomar la copa, pero Bankotsu no la soltó.

—Deja que te lo dé yo —susurró con voz ronca.

Una voz que sonaba a sexo. O, al menos, como Kagome se imaginaba que sonaría el sexo de estar éste sentado en un banco blanco, con los ojos azules brillantes, mandíbula arrogante y tratando de acercarle un vaso helado a la boca.

«Oh, Dios mío, Bankotsu. Oh, Dios mío, Bankotsu. Oh, Dios mío, Bankotsu. Oh... Dios... mío... Bankotsu.»

—Puedo hacerlo sola —murmuró, insegura.

—Por supuesto. Pero ¿por qué hacerlo sola si estoy yo aquí para dártelo? —insistió él con una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto sus dientes perfectos.

Kagome no quería tirar su caro whisky escocés al suelo por accidente, así que dejó que apoyara la copa en su labio inferior. Los movimientos de Bankotsu eran lentos y sensuales y ella cerró los ojos y se concentró en la sensación de frío que le transmitía el cristal. Bankotsu levantó la copa con delicadeza hasta que el líquido ahumado penetró en sus labios y se derramó en su boca abierta, expectante.

Qué extraño que se estuviera comportando de un modo tan atrevido y sensual, pensó Kagome. Pero en cuanto el whisky le alcanzó la lengua, abrasándole la boca, se olvidó de todo lo demás y tragó rápidamente.

—¡Es horrible! —exclamó—. ¡Es como beberse una hoguera!

Bankotsu se echó hacia atrás y la contempló. Estaba sofocada y muy animada.

—Es por la turba. No es algo que guste la primera vez que se prueba. Cuando lo hayas probado dos o tres veces, puedes decidir si quieres seguir insistiendo hasta que te guste —replicó él con una sonrisa irónica.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y tosió.

—Lo dudo mucho. Y, por cierto, no soy una niña pequeña y sé cuidarme sola. Así que, a menos que te pida ayuda, te agradecería que me dejaras ocuparme a mí de mis asuntos.

—Tonterías. —Bankotsu señaló hacia la pista de baile—. Grendel y sus parientes te devorarían si les diera la menor oportunidad, así que no te molestes en discutir conmigo.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

—Alguien que reconoce la inocencia y la ingenuidad cuando las ve. Ahora, bébete tu copa despacio como una niña buena y deja de actuar como si estuvieras acostumbrada a moverte en este ambiente. —Le dedicó una mirada sombría y se acabó el whisky de un trago—. ¡_Calamity_ Kagome!

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de inocencia e ingenuidad? ¿Qué me estás diciendo exactamente, Bankotsu?

—¿Tengo que deletrearlo?

Haciendo una mueca, se le acercó. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente cuando su cálido aliento le rozó el cuello.

—Te ruborizas como una adolescente, Kagome —susurró él—. Y puedo sentir tu inocencia. Es obvio que eres virgen, así que deja de aparentar que no es así.

—¡Eres un...! ¡Eres...! —Se apartó bruscamente de su lado mientras buscaba un insulto adecuado en inglés. Al no encontrarlo, pasó al italiano—: _Stronzo_!

Bankotsu la miró furioso durante un instante, pero en seguida la expresión de la cara se le suavizó y empezó a reír. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y se rió con tantas ganas que acabó sujetándose el vientre con las manos.

Kagome estaba furiosa. Allí sentada, bebiéndose su Cosmopolitan muy de prisa, se preguntó cómo era posible que él supiera la verdad habiéndose visto tan pocas veces. No creía que Sango... No, Sango no haría algo así. Era una información muy personal y no se la habría contado a nadie. Tal vez a Miroku, pero a nadie más. Y Miroku era demasiado caballero como para repetir eso por ahí.

Mientras Bankotsu seguía riendo, ella lamentó haber perdido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que parecía agradable. Probablemente no le habría dado su número de teléfono, pues no solía hacer esas cosas, pero en todo caso habría preferido tomar personalmente la decisión, no que le viniera impuesta por El Profesor. En efecto era un idiota. Y ya era hora de que dejara de serlo.

Poco después, la camarera rubia de bote se acercó a Kagome y le entregó una cajita dorada.

—Es para ti.

—Lo siento, debe de haber un error. Yo no he pedido nada.

—Es obvio, cariño. Uno de esos tipos de la mesa de los banqueros te lo envía. Y me ha pedido que te diga que le romperás el corazón si lo rechazas. —Con una seductora sonrisa en dirección a Bankotsu, añadió—: ¿Le traigo otra copa, señor Ryusaki?

—Creo que estamos servidos, gracias —respondió él, con la mirada clavada en Kagome mientras ella examinaba la caja, dándole vueltas.

Al abrirla, encontró una tarjeta de visita y un bombón envuelto en papel metalizado dorado. En la tarjeta leyó:

_Kappei Yamaguchi, MBA_  
><em>Vicepresidente, Mercado de capitales<em>  
><em>Banco de Montreal<em>  
><em>Calle Bloor, oeste, n.º 55, 5.ª planta<em>  
><em>Toronto, Ontario<em>  
><em>Tel. 416-555-2525<em>

Al darle la vuelta, vio que había escrito una nota con una letra que denotaba confianza:

_Kagome:  
><em>_Siento que hayamos empezado con mal pie_. _El chocolate me recuerda tus preciosos ojos_.  
><em>Kappei<br>__Por favor, llámame: 416-555-1491_

Ella le dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y sonrió. Kappei bromeaba sobre el incidente, no pensaba que su timidez fuera un obstáculo y no la había llamado «virgen» como si fuera una palabrota. Había elogiado sus ojos y le había hecho saber que le parecía atractiva.

Con delicadeza, abrió el envoltorio y se metió el bombón en la boca. «Celestial.» ¿Cómo había sabido que le encantaba el chocolate caro? Tenía que ser el destino. Cerró los ojos y paladeó el sabor intenso, oscuro, pasándose la lengua por los labios para asegurarse de que no desperdiciaba ni una pizca. Se le escapó un gemido involuntario.

«¿Por qué no conocí a alguien así en mi primer año en Saint Joseph?»

Mientras tanto, Bankotsu se estaba mordiendo los nudillos de la mano derecha como un animal desquiciado. Una vez más, la visión de la señorita Higurashi disfrutando de los pequeños placeres de la vida estaba siendo uno de los espectáculos más eróticos que había presenciado nunca. Su manera de abrir los ojos al ver el bombón; el rubor que le había cubierto las mejillas al metérselo en la boca; el gemido; la lengua asomando para recoger los restos de chocolate de sus labios rojos como el rubí... Era demasiado.

Tenía que ponerle fin de alguna manera.

—¿No te habrás comido eso?

Kagome volvió la cabeza bruscamente. Había estado tan perdida en las sensaciones cuasi orgásmicas inducidas por el bombón que se había olvidado de Bankotsu.

—Estaba delicioso.

—Podrían haberte drogado. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que no debes aceptar dulces de extraños, niña?

—Supongo que esa norma no se aplica a las manzanas, ¿no, Bankotsu?

Él entornó los ojos ante el brusco cambio de tema. ¿Se había perdido algo?

—Y no soy una niña —añadió, refunfuñando.

—Pues deja de comportarte como si lo fueras. No pensarás guardar eso, ¿no?

Señaló la caja que ella acababa de meter en el bolsito.

—¿Por qué no? Parecía simpático.

—¿Serías capaz? ¿Serías capaz de relacionarte con un hombre al que has conocido en un bar?

Kagome frunció el cejo y el labio inferior le empezó a temblar.

—¡No me he metido con nadie! ¿Y tú? ¿No te has relacionado nunca con una mujer en un bar? ¿Y no te la has llevado a casa? Yo no lo he hecho nunca, aunque no veo que eso sea asunto tuyo, _profesor_.

Bankotsu se ruborizó. No podía contradecirla, sería demasiado hipócrita por su parte. Pero algo de lo que había pasado entre ella y Grendel, el banquero rubio, lo había alterado mucho, aunque aún no sabía exactamente qué había sido. Con un gesto de la mano, pidió otro whisky.

Por su parte, Kagome pidió otro Cosmopolitan, esperando que el combinado afrutado pero potente la ayudara a olvidarse del hombre cautivador y cruel que estaba sentado a su lado, pero que nunca podría ser suyo.

Cuando Sango regresó y se dejó caer agotada en el asiento, Kagome se excusó y buscó los servicios. La arrogancia y condescendencia de Bankotsu la ponían furiosa. Al parecer, no la quería, pero tampoco quería que nadie más se le acercara. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que había un hombre en el pasillo y tropezó con él. Cuando estaba a punto de caerse al suelo, el hombre la agarró.

—Gracias —murmuró ella. Al levantar la cabeza, vio que se trataba de Nagahori, el gorila de la entrada.

—No pasa nada —dijo él, soltándola de inmediato.

—Estaba buscando el baño.

Nagahori señaló con el teléfono móvil.

—Está hacia el otro lado. —Y volviendo a mirar el mensaje de texto que estaba escribiendo, exclamó:—¡Maldita sea!

—¿He roto algo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, no. Es que tengo problemas... para expresarme.

Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa compasiva.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también. — Nagahori la miró de arriba abajo y añadió:— Estoy impresionado. Ryusaki no suele venir nunca con compañía femenina.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?

El hombre rió con ironía.

—¿Lo preguntas en serio? Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Cuántas de las parejas que ves crees que han venido juntas?

—Oh. ¿Y viene a menudo?

—Eso vas a tener que preguntárselo a él.

Kagome se sintió mal.

Al darse cuenta de su expresión, Nagahori trató de tranquilizarla.

—Eh, esta noche está aquí contigo. Eso debe de significar algo, sin duda.

Ella se miró las manos y jugueteó con sus uñas.

—Bueno, en realidad no está conmigo. No soy más que una vieja amiga de su hermana.

Tenía un aspecto tan triste, con aquellos enormes ojos castaños y el labio tembloroso, que Nagahori trató de distraerla con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Kagome, ¿no hablarás italiano, por casualidad?

Ella sonrió.

—De hecho, sí, estudio italiano en la universidad.

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a escribirle un mensaje de texto a mi novia? Es italiana y me gustaría impresionarla.

—Bankotsu lo habla mucho mejor que yo. Deberías pedírselo a él.

Nagahori la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? No quiero que Bankotsu se acerque a mi pareja. Veo cómo reaccionan las mujeres cuando está cerca. No puede quitárselas de encima.

Kagome volvió a sentir náuseas, pero luchó contra ellas.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres traducir?

Nagahori le entregó el teléfono y ella empezó a escribir palabras en italiano. Con alguna de las frases más íntimas se le escapó la risa, pero en general se quedó impresionada de que un tipo de aspecto tan duro e insensible como Nagahori se molestara en asegurarle a su novia que la quería y que estaba manteniendo a raya a las clientas de Lobby. Cuando estaba acabando, alguien tosió a sus espaldas.

Kagome alzó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos azules muy enfadados.

—Señor Ryusaki —saludó Nagahori.

—Nagahori —contestó Bankotsu.

Kagome pensó que sus oídos la habían engañado, pues le había parecido que la voz de Bankotsu había sonado como un gruñido animal surgido de lo más profundo de su pecho, pero no podía ser.

Tras apretar el botón de ENVIAR, le devolvió el teléfono a Nagahori.

—Ya está. Listo.

—Gracias, Kagome. Te debo una copa —dijo, antes de despedirse con una inclinación de cabeza y desaparecer.

Ella se dirigió hacia el baño.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —preguntó Bankotsu, siguiéndola.

—Al servicio de señoras, aunque no sabía que fuera asunto tuyo.

Él la sujetó por la muñeca y no pudo resistirse a acariciarle con el pulgar las venas que latían bajo su pálida piel.

Kagome ahogó una exclamación.

Bankotsu tiró de ella, arrastrándola hasta un pasillo largo y oscuro y empujándola contra la pared. Sin dejar de acariciarle la muñeca, sintió cómo el pulso se le aceleraba y apoyó la otra mano en la pared, a la altura de su hombro. Estaba atrapada.

Se permitió un momento para aspirar su aroma a vainilla mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, pero no parecía contento en absoluto.

—¿Por qué le has dado tu número de teléfono? Nagahori vive con una mujer. ¿Por qué de repente te llama Kagome y te invita a copas?

—¡Me llama Kagome porque ése es mi nombre! Será mejor que de ahora en adelante me llames señorita Higurashi. Y no le he dado mi número de teléfono.

—¿Cómo que no? Te he visto. Se lo estabas anotando. ¿Con cuántos hombres a la vez piensas quedar?

Ella negó con la cabeza, demasiado enfadada para responder, y trató de escabullirse por debajo de su brazo, pero él la atrapó por la cintura.

—Baila conmigo.

—¡Ja! ¡Ni loca!

—No seas rebelde.

—Sólo estoy empezando a ser rebelde, profesor.

—Ten cuidado —susurró él en tono amenazador.

Kagome sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

—¿Por qué no me clavas un puñal en el corazón y acabamos antes? —susurró, mirándolo fijamente—. ¿No me has hecho ya bastante daño?

Bankotsu la soltó inmediatamente y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

—Kagome. —Su tono estaba a medio camino entre un reproche y una pregunta. Frunció el cejo, muy disgustado. No estaba enfadado. Más bien parecía herido—. ¿Tan perverso soy? —murmuró.

Ella negó con la cabeza, con los hombros hundidos.

—No tengo ningún deseo de hacerte daño. Todo lo contrario —dijo él al ver que había vuelto a adoptar una postura sumisa y le buscó la boca con la mirada. Vio que el labio inferior le temblaba. Y también que no sabía adónde mirar.

«Está asustada, payaso. Afloja un poco.»

—Antes has dicho que no te había invitado a bailar. Te invito ahora —añadió, suavizando mucho su tono de voz—. Kagome, ¿me harías el honor de bailar conmigo, por favor?

Y sonrió con la cabeza un poco ladeada, un gesto que usaba mucho cuando quería seducir a una mujer, pero que no tuvo el efecto deseado, porque Kagome no alzó la vista. Alargando la mano, volvió a acariciarle la muñeca, como si estuviera pidiéndole disculpas a su piel, aunque ésta no las habría aceptado de haber podido hablar.

Kagome se llevó a mano al cuello instintivamente, como si estuviera sufriendo un latigazo cervical por culpa de su vaivén emocional. Al levantar la vista hacia su garganta blanca como la nieve, Bankotsu volvió a fijarse en sus venas azules, que vibraban con cada latido.

«Como un colibrí —pensó—. Tan diminuta, tan frágil. Ten cuidado...»

Kagome tragó saliva y buscó una salida con la vista.

—Por favor —insistió Bankotsu, con los ojos brillándole en la oscuridad.

—No sé bailar.

—Estabas bailando hace un momento.

—Bailar lento es distinto. Te pisaré y te haré daño con los tacones. O tropezaré y acabaré en el suelo y te sentirás avergonzado. Ya estás bastante enfadado conmigo... —El labio le empezó a temblar de un modo más evidente.

Él dio un paso hacia ella, que se apretó contra la pared casi como si tratara de desaparecer a través del muro. Bankotsu le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios ceremoniosamente. Con una sonrisa decidida, se inclinó y le acercó la boca a la oreja. La piel de Kagome vibraba con su cercanía y la calidez de su aliento.

—Kagome, ¿cómo podría estar enfadado con alguien tan dulce? Te prometo que no me enfadaré ni me sentiré humillado. Ya verás como sí sabes bailar —susurró. Su voz era suave pero decidida; seductora y sexual; whisky escocés y licor de menta—. Ven conmigo.

Al tomarla de la mano, un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió el brazo. Mientras Bankotsu esperaba su reacción, ella se quedó muy quieta. Se sentía muy rara. Un momento antes estaba temblando, pero en ese instante parecía no poder moverse.

—Por favor, profesor —le rogó con un hilo de voz, con los ojos clavados en su pecho.

—Pensaba que esta noche éramos Bankotsu y Kagome.

—En realidad no quieres bailar conmigo. Es el whisky el que habla por tu boca.

Él enarcó las cejas. Habría respondido de mala manera, pero se reprimió. Lo estaba provocando. Parecía que supiera exactamente qué botones tenía que pulsar para que saltara.

—Sólo un baile. No es mucho pedir.

—¿Por qué quieres bailar con una virgen? —murmuró ella, súbitamente fascinada por la punta de sus zapatos.

Bankotsu se puso tenso.

—No quiero bailar con una virgen, quiero bailar contigo, Kagome. Pensaba que tú también querrías bailar con alguien que no fuera a acosarte en la pista y que no se tomara libertades contigo en un club lleno de hombres sexualmente agresivos.

Ella lo miró con escepticismo, pero no dijo nada.

—Estoy tratando de mantener a los lobos a raya —añadió Bankotsu en voz baja.

«Un león manteniendo a raya a los lobos —pensó ella—. Muy adecuado.»

Pero él no parecía tomárselo a broma. Sus intensos ojos azules la mantenían clavada en el sitio.

—Si bailas conmigo, aunque sólo sea una vez, nadie te molestará. Y eso será muy de agradecer —aclaró con una débil sonrisa—. Con suerte, nadie volverá a acercarse a ti y podré bajar la guardia durante el resto de la noche.

A ella no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero se dio cuenta de que era una tontería discutir con él. A esas alturas de la vida estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

«Pero no siempre fue así. ¿No es cierto, Bankotsu?»

—¿Qué quieres que bailemos? —preguntó él, con una mano apoyada en la parte baja de su espalda, mientras volvían al reservado—. Pediré que pongan lo que tú quieras. ¿Qué tal los Nine Inch Nails? Podría pedir _Closer_.

Bankotsu sonrió para que viera que estaba bromeando, pero Kagome no se dio cuenta, porque estaba mirando el suelo para no tropezar y no avergonzar a El Profesor. Sin embargo, en cuanto el nombre de la canción salió de sus labios, se quedó petrificada.

Se detuvo tan bruscamente que fue él quien casi chocó contra su espalda. Bankotsu sintió la tensión de su cuerpo con la punta de los dedos y se arrepintió de haber pronunciado el nombre del grupo. La rodeó para mirarla a la cara y lo que vio lo dejó muy preocupado.

—Kagome, mírame.

Ella contuvo la respiración.

—Por favor —insistió él.

Obedientemente, Kagome levantó la vista y lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas. Vio que estaba asustada y, sobre todo, muy incómoda y se le encogió el estómago.

—Ha sido una broma... de mal gusto. No ha tenido ninguna gracia. Nunca pediría esa canción para bailar contigo. Sería una blasfemia horrible someter a alguien como tú a unas palabras como ésas.

Kagome parpadeó, confusa.

—He sido un auténtico... _stronzo_ esta noche. Pero elegiré algo bonito. Te lo prometo.

No queriendo soltarla por miedo a que saliera huyendo, se la llevó con él hasta la cabina de DJ y, deslizando un billete en su dirección, susurró su petición. El DJ sonrió y asintió, saludando a Kagome con la mano antes de ponerse a buscar su encargo.

Bankotsu la guió hasta la pista de baile y la acercó a él, aunque no demasiado. Se fijó en que sus manos, mucho más pequeñas que las suyas, habían empezado a sudar. Ni se le ocurrió pensar que esa reacción pudiese tener algo que ver con la canción de los Nine Inch Nails que había mencionado. Lo que pensó fue que Kagome le tenía una gran antipatía y que él había empeorado las cosas con su prepotencia y sus modales insultantes, cuando lo único que pretendía era ahuyentar a los lobos que habían acudido a olisquear sus faldas.

«¿Y por qué tengo que preocuparme yo de quién se le acerca? Ya no es una niña. Ni siquiera somos amigos.»

Ella se estremeció y Bankotsu volvió a lamentar haber sido tan brusco. Era un ser delicado y evidentemente muy sensible. No debería haber mencionado que había notado que era virgen. Había sido un comentario zafio. Izayoi se habría sentido horrorizada, y con razón.

Trataría de compensarla. Trataría de demostrarle a la hermosa Kagome que era capaz de comportarse como un caballero. Sujetándola con delicadeza por la cintura, la acercó un poco más. La respiración de ella se aceleró inmediatamente.

—Relájate —susurró él, rozándole la mejilla con los labios accidentalmente.

Sus cuerpos se acercaron hasta que sus pechos entraron en contacto separados sólo por la ropa. El pecho masculino, duro y fuerte, contrastaba con el suave y blando de ella. Bankotsu bailó, comportándose de un modo irreprochable.

Kagome no reconoció la canción que había pedido. La vocalista cantaba en español y, aunque no entendía la letra, reconoció las palabras «bésame mucho». Sabía poco español, pero lo suficiente para entender eso. Moviéndose al compás del lento ritmo latino, Bankotsu la guió como un experto por la pista de baile. Que hubiera elegido una canción tan romántica hizo que ella se ruborizara.

«Te besé mucho, Bankotsu, durante una única y gloriosa noche. Pero tú no te acuerdas. Me pregunto si te acordarías si te besara otra vez...»

Notó que el dedo meñique de él rozaba la tira del tanga por encima del vestido y se preguntó si sabría lo que estaba tocando. Al pensar que probablemente sí, sintió que la piel se le encendía. Disimuló fijando la mirada en los botones de la camisa de Bankotsu.

—Sería mejor que me miraras a los ojos. Te sería más fácil seguirme.

Al hacerlo, vio que la estaba mirando con una sonrisa amplia y genuina que hacía muchos años que no veía en su cara. Aunque el corazón le dio un brinco, Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y, por un instante, bajó la guardia, aunque por el momento eso era lo único que pensaba bajar.

La expresión de él se volvió más solemne.

—Tu cara me resulta familiar. ¿Estás segura de que Sango no nos presentó durante alguna de mis visitas?

Los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron esperanzados.

—No, Sango no nos presentó, pero...

—Habría jurado que nos habíamos visto antes —la interrumpió él, arrugando la frente.

—Bankotsu —dijo ella, tratando de revelarle la verdad con la mirada.

Pero él respiró hondo, negando con la cabeza.

—No, supongo que no. Pero me recuerdas a la Beatriz del cuadro de Holiday. ¿No te parece curioso que tú también tengas ese cuadro en tu habitación?

Si Bankotsu hubiera sabido qué buscar, o si se hubiera fijado un poco más, habría visto que el brillo esperanzado desaparecía de los ojos de Kagome.

Ésta se mordió el labio inferior.

—Un... un amigo me habló de ese cuadro. Por eso compré la lámina.

—Tu amigo tenía buen gusto.

La respuesta de ella le molestó, pero le quitó importancia diciéndose que lo que le molestaba era que hubiera vuelto a tensarse entre sus brazos. Suspiró y apoyó la frente en la suya, acariciándole el rostro con su aliento.

Olía a Laphroaig y a algo genuinamente suyo y potencialmente peligroso, pensó Kagome.

—Kagome, te prometo que no te morderé. No estés tan tensa.

Aunque sabía que Bankotsu estaba tratando de hacerla sentir cómoda, se tensó un poco más. Estaba harta de su temperamento voluble. No era una marioneta con la que pudiera jugar dependiendo de sus cambios de humor. No podía librarse de la sensación de que todo aquello había sido provocado por un banquero rubio que le había enviado un bombón. Más que un baile, era una oportunidad de proclamar su supremacía.

—No me parece que esto sea muy profesional —dijo ella, molesta.

La sonrisa de él se desvaneció y sus ojos destellaron.

—No lo es, señorita Higurashi. No estoy siendo profesional contigo. En mi defensa, sólo puedo alegar que quería bailar con la chica más bonita del club.

La preciosa boca de Kagome se abrió ligeramente, pero en seguida apretó los labios con fuerza.

—No te creo.

—¿Qué es lo que no crees? ¿Que eres de lejos la mujer más hermosa que hay aquí esta noche, con el debido respeto para mi hermana? ¿O que un cabrón insensible como yo quiera bailar una canción romántica contigo?

—No te burles de mí.

—No lo estoy haciendo, Kagome.

Cuando la sujetó con más fuerza por la zona lumbar, ella ahogó una exclamación. Bankotsu había esperado provocarle una reacción, pero sus propias entrañas eran las que habían reaccionado. Pero lo que él no sabía era que no era la primera vez que la tenía agarrada de esa manera. Había sido el primer hombre en hacerlo y la piel de Kagome nunca había dejado de añorar su contacto.

Cuando la excitación dio paso a la indignación, Bankotsu la observó divertido.

—Cuando no estás frunciendo el cejo y me miras con tus ojos grandes y dulces, eres muy bonita. Eres atractiva siempre, pero en esos momentos pareces un ángel. Casi como si fueras... Te pareces a...

La miró como si la hubiera reconocido y Kagome dejó de bailar.

Apretándole la mano, lo miró a los ojos, animándolo a recordar.

—¿A quién, Bankotsu? ¿A quién te recuerdo?

La cara de él perdió toda expresión. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió tristemente.

—Ha sido una ilusión pasajera. No te preocupes, señorita Higurashi, el baile casi ha llegado a su fin. Pronto te librarás de mí.

—Ojalá pudiera —murmuró ella.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Bankotsu, pegando su frente a la suya una vez más.

Sin pensar en que su acción iba a resultar demasiado íntima, le soltó la mano y le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara, aprovechando para rozarle la piel del cuello con los nudillos mucho más tiempo del necesario.

—Eres preciosa —susurró.

—Me siento como Cenicienta. Sango me ha comprado el vestido y los zapatos —replicó ella, cambiando totalmente de tema.

Bankotsu bajó la mano.

—¿De verdad te sientes como Cenicienta?

Kagome asintió.

—Cuesta tan poco hacerte feliz... —reflexionó él en voz alta—. El vestido es precioso. Sango debía de saber que el lila es tu color favorito.

—¿Cómo sabes que el lila es mi color favorito?

—En tu apartamento hay cosas lila por todas partes.

Ella hizo una mueca y desvió la vista al recordar su primera y única visita a su agujero de hobbit.

Bankotsu quería que lo mirara a él. Sólo a él.

—Y los zapatos son exquisitos —añadió, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo miedo de caerme.

—No lo permitiré.

—Sango es muy generosa.

—Lo es. Igual que lo era Izayoi.

Kagome asintió.

—Pero no como yo. —Las palabras que salieron de la boca de él sonaron más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

—Yo no he dicho eso. De hecho, creo que puedes ser muy generoso cuando quieres.

—¿Cuando quiero?

—Sí. Estaba hambrienta y tú me diste de comer. —«Dos veces», añadió para sus adentros.

—¿Estabas hambrienta? —repitió Bankotsu horrorizado, con la voz ronca y dejando de bailar—. ¿Estás pasando hambre? —Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos piedras preciosas, frías como el hielo y su voz se enfrió a la temperatura del agua que corre bajo un glaciar.

—No literalmente, profesor, sólo he echado de menos algunas cosas. Filetes. Y manzanas. —Lo miró con timidez, tratando de calmarlo.

Pero él estaba demasiado alterado como para darse cuenta de la referencia a las manzanas. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta al enfrentarse a la realidad de la vida de muchos estudiantes. Una realidad con la que estaba familiarizado, pero que no podía soportar ligada a la señorita Higurashi. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan delgada y pálida.

—Dime la verdad. ¿Te llega el dinero para vivir? Si no, el lunes iré a hablar con el jefe del departamento y haré que te suban el importe de la beca. No, mejor te doy mi American Express esta misma noche. Por el amor de Dios, no pienso permitir que pases hambre.

Kagome lo contemplaba en silencio, estupefacta por su reacción.

—Estoy bien, profesor. Si me organizo, tengo suficiente dinero. Y cocinar en mi apartamento no es cómodo, pero no paso hambre.

Muy lentamente, Bankotsu volvió a bailar, guiándola con suavidad por la pista de baile.

Bajando la vista hacia sus pies, preguntó:

—¿Vas a tener que vender los zapatos para comprar comida? ¿O para pagar el alquiler?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Son un regalo de Izayoi. Más o menos. Nunca me desprenderé de ellos. Pase lo que pase.

—¿Me prometes que si alguna vez necesitas dinero acudirás a mí? ¿Por la memoria de Izayoi?

Kagome apartó la vista y guardó silencio.

Él suspiró y añadió en voz más baja:

—Sé que no me he ganado tu confianza, pero te pido que en esto y sólo en esto confíes en mí. ¿Me lo prometes?

Ella inspiró hondo y contuvo el aire.

—¿Tan importante es para ti?

—Ni te lo imaginas. Muchísimo.

Kagome soltó entonces el aire ruidosamente.

—En ese caso, sí. Te lo prometo.

—Gracias —dijo Bankotsu, aliviado.

—Sano e Izayoi siempre se portaron muy bien conmigo, especialmente después de la muerte de mi madre.

—¿Cuándo murió tu madre?

—Durante mi último año de instituto. En aquella época yo ya estaba viviendo con mi padre en Selinsgrove. Ella vivía en San Luis.

—Lo siento.

—Gracias. —Kagome abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo más, pero se quedó callada.

—No pasa nada —susurró él—. Puedes decir lo que quieras.

La animó con la mirada y, por un momento, Kagome se olvidó de lo que quería decir. Pero se obligó a concentrarse.

—Iba a decir que si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien... sobre Izayoi... Quiero decir que... sé que Sango va a volver pronto a Filadelfia y... bueno, yo seguiré aquí. No será muy profesional, pero bueno, eso.

Evitó mirarlo a los ojos y Bankotsu notó que se estaba tensando otra vez, como si esperara que pasara algo horrible.

«¿Qué le he hecho a esta pobre criatura? Está aterrorizada. Tiene miedo de que empiece a gritarle en medio de toda esta gente.»

Sabía que se había ganado a pulso su desconfianza, así que optó por colmarla de amabilidad... al menos hasta que la canción terminase y volvieran a asumir sus roles profesionales. Entonces seguiría siendo amable, pero distante.

—Kagome, mírame. No tengo ninguna regla en contra de que la gente me mire a los ojos.

Ella levantó la vista, no muy convencida.

—Es una oferta muy generosa. Gracias. No me gusta hablar de ciertas cosas, pero lo tendré en cuenta. —Sonrió y, esa vez, mantuvo la sonrisa—. Posees amabilidad y caridad, dos de las principales virtudes. De hecho, estoy seguro de que posees las siete.

«Especialmente, la castidad», pensaron los dos a la vez.

«Y él cree que la castidad es algo digno de burla», pensó Kagome.

—Nunca había bailado así con nadie —confesó, melancólica.

—Pues me alegro de ser el primero —replicó él, apretándole la mano cariñosamente.

Kagome se quedó inmóvil.

—Kagome, ¿qué te pasa?

Los ojos de ella se nublaron y la piel se le enfrió rápidamente. El rubor que se había extendido por sus mejillas un par de minutos antes desapareció por completo, dejándole la piel más que blanca, translúcida, como papel de arroz. Tenía la vista clavada en algún lugar lejos de allí. Cuando Bankotsu le apretó el trasero, fue como si no lo notara.

Cuando salió de aquella especie de trance, él trató de hacerla hablar, pero estaba demasiado alterada para ello. Bankotsu no tenía ni idea de qué le había pasado, por lo que optó por ser prudente y le pidió a Sango con un gesto que la acompañara al baño de señoras. Luego se acercó a la barra y encargó un whisky doble, que se bebió antes de que regresaran.

En ese momento tomó una decisión: era hora de volver a casa. Era obvio que la señorita Higurashi no se encontraba bien y _El Vestíbulo_ no era un lugar adecuado para ella en ninguna circunstancia.

Sabía que en algún momento de la noche los hombres se emborracharían y tendrían las manos demasiado largas y las mujeres se emborracharían también y se pondrían cachondas. No quería exponer a su hermana ni a la virginal señorita Higurashi a cualquiera de esos tipos de comportamiento. Así que pagó la cuenta y le pidió a Nagahori que les consiguiera dos taxis. Pensaba darle una buena propina al taxista de la señorita Higurashi para que dejara a ésta en la puerta de su casa y esperara hasta que estuviera a salvo en el interior.

Pero por desgracia para él, Sango tenía sus propios planes.

—¡Buenas noches, Kagome! Te veo luego en casa, Bankotsu. Gracias por acompañarla a casa —dijo, entrando en uno de los taxis, cerrando la puerta de golpe y alargándole un billete de veinte dólares al taxista para que arrancara antes de que su hermano pudiera preguntarle nada.

Era obvio que estaba tratando de lanzarlos al uno en brazos del otro. Sin embargo, era menos probable que Sango se encontrara con algún indeseable en el vestíbulo del edificio Manulife, donde siempre había un vigilante de guardia, que la señorita Higurashi en la avenida Madison. Así que no pudo enfadarse demasiado con ella.

Ayudó a Kagome a entrar en el otro taxi antes de entrar él. Cuando se detuvieron delante de su bloque de pisos, le indicó al taxista que lo esperara. La acompañó hasta la puerta y aguardó mientras ella buscaba las llaves. Por supuesto, se le cayeron al suelo, porque seguía alterada por lo que había pasado en el club. Bankotsu las recogió y abrió. Al devolvérselas, le acarició la mano con un dedo y se la quedó mirando con expresión enigmática.

Kagome inspiró hondo y empezó a hablarles a sus zapatos negros —que eran un poco demasiado lujosos y brillantes incluso para Bankotsu—, porque no podía decir lo que tenía que decir mirando aquellos ojos preciosos pero tan fríos.

—Profesor Ryusaki, quiero darle las gracias por abrirme las puertas y por bailar conmigo. Estoy segura de que se ha sentido mal por tener que comportarse así con una estudiante. Sé que sólo tolera mi presencia porque Sango está aquí y que, cuando se marche, todo volverá a la normalidad entre nosotros. Prometo que no le diré nada a nadie. Se me da muy bien guardar secretos.  
>»Voy a solicitar un cambio de director de proyecto. Sé que piensa que no soy demasiado brillante y que si no pidió el cambio fue porque sintió lástima al ver mi apartamento. Es evidente que piensa que no estoy a su altura y que le resulta muy duro tener que tratar con una estudiante virgen y tonta. Así que, adiós.<p>

Con el corazón encogido, se volvió para entrar en el edificio.

—¿Has terminado? —preguntó él, barrándole el paso.

Kagome alzó la vista, temblando al oír la dureza en su voz.

—Tú has dicho lo que querías decir. Creo que las leyes de la cortesía me otorgan el derecho de réplica. —Se apartó de la puerta y se la quedó mirando fijamente, con furia reprimida—. Te abro las puertas porque es así como se trata a las damas, y tú, señorita Higurashi, eres una dama. Sé que yo no siempre me comporto como un caballero, aunque Izayoi intentó inculcármelo.  
>»Sango es una chica muy dulce, pero demasiado sentimental. Si por ella fuera, estaría recitando sonetos bajo tu ventana, como un adolescente. Así que vamos a dejar a mi hermana fuera de todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?<br>»Por lo que a ti respecta, si Izayoi te adoptó como me adoptó a mí, quiere decir que vio en ti algo muy especial. Ella tenía un modo muy particular de curar a la gente, gracias al amor. Por desgracia, en tu caso, igual que en el mío, probablemente llegó demasiado tarde.

Kagome levantó la vista al oír esas últimas palabras. Habría querido preguntarle a qué se refería, pero no se atrevió.

—Te he pedido que bailaras conmigo porque me apetecía estar contigo. Tienes una mente brillante y una personalidad encantadora. Si quieres otro director, no me opondré, pero francamente, me decepcionas. No creía que fueras de las que se rinden ante la primera dificultad.  
>»Y si piensas que hago cosas por lástima es que no me conoces. Soy un cabrón egoísta y egocéntrico que no suele darse cuenta de los problemas de la gente que lo rodea. ¡Maldito sea tu discurso, maldita sea tu baja autoestima y maldito sea el curso de especialización! —resopló, tratando de no perder la compostura—. Tu virginidad no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte y, desde luego, no es asunto mío. Sólo quería hacerte sonreír y...<p>

Se calló y le acarició la barbilla. Luego le levantó la cara con delicadeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

Se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Estaban tan cerca que Kagome podía notar su aliento en la cara.

«Whisky escocés y licor de menta.»

Los dos aspiraron, empapándose del aliento del otro. Ella cerró los ojos y se humedeció el labio inferior, esperando.

—_Facilis descensus Averni_ —susurró él y sus palabras agoreras y premonitorias golpearon a Kagome en el alma—. Qué fácil es descender al infierno.

Enderezando la espalda, le soltó la barbilla y se dirigió al taxi, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco.

Kagome abrió los ojos y vio que el coche se alejaba. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse.

* * *

><p><strong>Todo tiene un punto de quiebre para la virginal Srita. Higurashi, ¿no parece? Pobre conejillo <strong>

**De acuerdo, pasando a mi larga y exhaustiva explicación de mi palabra rota: el Internet me fue cortado y mi computadora sufrió de un virus. Sin embargo, todo esta mejor y ma****ñ****ana subiré un nuevo capitulo, un regalo por lo de la semana pasada. **

**Les deseo un buen día... Hasta pronto ;)**

**REGALENME UN REVIEW ;)**

**REVIEWS**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**


	7. Chapter 7

**Derechos Reservados a Rumiko Takahashi & Sylvain Reynard.**

**Guten Tag, bueno tal como dije en las notas finales del capitulo anterior: les actualizo el nuevo capitulo de Descendiendo al Infierno. Puede que lleguen a odiar a mas de un personaje en este episodio, pero, es razonable.**

**Disfruten de la lectura, nos leemos mas abajo ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7: ¿Qué más le puede suceder al indefenso conejillo?<strong>

Durante algunos instantes, en Lobby, Kagome había estado segura de que Bankotsu se acordaba de ella. Pero no habían sido más que eso: instantes fugaces y etéreos que habían desaparecido como telarañas arrastradas por el viento. Y ella, que era una persona muy honesta, empezó a dudar de todo.

Tal vez su primer encuentro con Bankotsu no había sido más que un sueño. Tal vez se había enamorado de su fotografía y se había imaginado los acontecimientos que siguieron a la partida de Sango y Miroku. Tal vez se había quedado dormida sola en el huerto de manzanos y todo había sido la ilusión solitaria y desesperada de una jovencita de un hogar desestructurado que nunca se había sentido amada.

Era posible.

Cuando todo el mundo cree una cosa y tú eres el único que piensa de otro modo, la tentación de integrarte en el grupo es enorme. Lo único que Kagome tenía que hacer era olvidar, negar, suprimir. Y volvería a ser una persona como las demás.

Pero ella era demasiado fuerte para rendirse. No había querido montar un número en el club cuando Bankotsu le había echado en cara su virginidad, porque habría sido llamar la atención sobre un hecho del que se sentía un poco avergonzada. Y tampoco había querido obligarlo a reconocerla ni a reconocer que habían pasado una noche juntos, ya que tenía un corazón puro y no le gustaba forzar a nadie a nada.

Cuando vio la confusión en la cara de Bankotsu mientras estaban bailando y se dio cuenta de que su mente no le permitía recordar, Kagome lo dejó correr. La preocupaba lo que un súbito reconocimiento podía provocar en él y el temor a que su cerebro estallara como la taza de café de Izayoi la decidió a no decir nada.

Kagome era una buena persona. Y a veces la bondad no cuenta todo lo que sabe. A veces, la bondad espera el momento adecuado y aguanta como puede hasta entonces.

El profesor Ryusaki no era el hombre del que se había enamorado en el huerto de manzanos. Era fácil darse cuenta de que a El Profesor le pasaba algo. No era sólo que fuera una persona sombría o deprimida; era un ser perturbado. A Kagome, familiarizada con el alcoholismo de su madre, la preocupaba que tuviera problemas con la bebida. Pero su bondad le impedía hacerle daño, obligándolo a mirar algo que él no quería ver.

Habría hecho cualquier cosa por Bankotsu, el hombre con el que había pasado una noche en el bosque, si él le hubiera dado el más mínimo indicio de que la quería. Habría descendido a los Infiernos y lo habría buscado por todos sus círculos hasta encontrarlo. Habría atravesado con él las puertas y lo habría traído de vuelta, arrastrándolo. Si Bankotsu hubiera sido Frodo, Kagome habría sido su Sam y lo habría seguido hasta las entrañas del Monte del Destino.

Pero El Profesor ya no era su Bankotsu. Éste estaba muerto. Había desaparecido dejando tras de sí sólo vestigios en el cuerpo de un clon torturado y cruel. Bankotsu había estado a punto de romperle el corazón una vez y Kagome no iba a permitir que volviera a hacerlo.

Antes de irse de Toronto y regresar con Miroku y con ese grupo perturbado que tenía por familia, Sango insistió en visitar el apartamento de Kagome. Ésta había ido dándole largas y Bankotsu le había aconsejado a su hermana que no se presentase sin avisar. Sabía que en cuanto Sango viera dónde vivía, se encargaría de hacer sus maletas personalmente y la obligaría a mudarse a un sitio más confortable, a ser posible a la habitación de invitados de Bankotsu.

(Sólo cabía imaginar cuál sería la respuesta de Bankotsu a esa idea, pero sería algo parecido a «¡Ni de puta broma!».)

Y así, el domingo por la tarde, Sango llegó a casa de Kagome para tomar el té y despedirse de ella antes de que Bankotsu la acompañara al aeropuerto.

Kagome estaba nerviosa. Como un sobrio monje medieval, tenía la virtud de la fortaleza, así que no la asustaba la falta de comodidades. Al firmar el contrato no le había parecido que su agujero de hobbit estuviera tan mal. Era un lugar seguro, estaba limpio y se lo podía permitir. Pero una cosa era lo que ella pensara y otra muy distinta enseñárselo a su amiga.

—Tengo que advertirte que es muy pequeño. Pero recuerda que vivo gracias a una beca de estudios y que no puedo trabajar para sacarme algo de dinero extra porque no tengo permiso de trabajo. Así que, como comprenderás, no puedo permitirme vivir en un edificio como el de Bankotsu ni nada remotamente parecido —le explicó, mientras Sango entraba en el apartamento.

Ésta asintió y dejó una gran caja cuadrada encima de la cama. Bankotsu ya la había avisado de lo pequeño que era el sitio. Y le había dicho que no se le ocurriera escandalizarse, porque él todavía se sentía culpable por su horrible reacción.

A pesar de todo, Sango no estaba preparada para lo que vio. El espacio era diminuto, destartalado y todo lo que contenía era de segunda mano y barato. Todo menos las cortinas, la ropa de cama y las pocas cosas que Kagome se había traído de casa.

Sango intentó disimular. Recorrió el estudio, lo que hizo en unos cinco pasos, miró dentro del armario, examinó el lavabo y permaneció en el área de cocinar mirando el patético hornillo eléctrico y el decrépito microondas. Luego se cubrió la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar.

Kagome se quedó clavada en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer. Sabía que a su amiga la afectaba mucho la fealdad, pero había tratado de que su apartamento estuviera lo más bonito posible. Por eso había usado el lila para la decoración. Pensaba que Sango sabría apreciarlo.

Poco después, ésta se recuperó. Secándose las lágrimas, se echó a reír, pero era una risa histérica.

—Lo siento. Son las hormonas y la falta de sueño. Desde que murió mamá estoy muy sensible. Y luego está todo el tema de mi padre, Miroku y la boda. Oh, Kagome. Ojalá pudiera llevarte conmigo a Filadelfia. Hay tanto espacio libre en casa. Sólo la cocina ya es más grande que tu estudio.

Ella la abrazó con fuerza hasta que Sango se echó a reír.

—Bankotsu me dijo que eras muy exigente con el té. Se quedó impresionado con tu manera de prepararlo. Y ya sabes lo mucho que cuesta impresionarlo. Así que voy a acurrucarme en tu bonita cama lila y a aprender a prepararlo —dijo, dejándose caer sobre la colcha, colocándose la caja sobre las rodillas y tratando de mostrarse contenta para no entristecer a su amiga.

A Kagome la sorprendió que Bankotsu se acordara del té, después de lo muy ocupado que había estado ese día criticando sus hábitos alimenticios. Pero trató de no pensar en ello y centrarse en Sango. Quería que se sintiera cómoda y se olvidara de sus problemas por un rato. Pronto estuvieron las dos sentadas en la cama, con una taza de té en la mano y comiendo trufas que Kagome había comprado con los fondos de emergencia.

—Tengo que contarte algo sobre Bankotsu —dijo Sango, pasando un dedo por el borde de la taza.

—No quiero oírlo.

Su amiga la miró frunciendo el cejo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es mi profesor. Es... más seguro fingir que no nos conocemos. Hazme caso.

Sango negó con la cabeza.

—Él me dijo algo parecido. Pero yo le contesté que me daba igual. Es mi hermano y le quiero. Y hay unas cuantas cosas que deberías saber sobre él.

Kagome suspiró y asintió.

—Si supiera que te estoy contando esto, me mataría, pero creo que te ayudará a entender su actitud. ¿Te explicó mi madre alguna vez la historia de su adopción?

—Sólo me contaba las cosas buenas: lo orgullosa que estaba de él; lo bien que le iban las cosas en Princeton o en Oxford. Nunca me habló de su infancia.

—Mamá lo encontró cuando tenía nueve años, vagando cerca del hospital de Sunbury. Iba de viaje con su madre, que estaba alcoholizada, y ella se puso enferma. La ingresaron en Sunbury, pero acabó muriendo, de pulmonía, creo. Sea como sea, mamá encontró a Bankotsu, que no tenía ni un dólar. Ni siquiera podía comprarse una lata en la máquina de refrescos. Cuando localizó a sus parientes por teléfono, éstos le dijeron que no querían saber nada del niño. Bankotsu siempre supo que su familia no lo quería. Pero a pesar de lo que mis padres hicieron por él, nunca se sintió a gusto en casa. Nunca se sintió un Miyake.

Kagome pensó en ese niño hambriento y asustado y tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas. Se imaginó sus ojos, grandes y azules, en su cara angelical. El pelo negro alborotado, la ropa sucia y la madre loca a causa del alcohol. Kagome sabía lo que era tener una madre alcohólica. Sabía lo que era irse a la cama llorando cada noche, esperando que alguien, cualquier persona, la amara. Bankotsu y ella tenían más cosas en común de lo que parecía. Muchas más.

—Lo siento, Sango. No lo sabía.

—No estoy excusando su mala educación. Sólo te estoy contando quién es. Tras la horrible pelea con Kohaku, mamá dejó una vela encendida en la ventana cada noche. Pensó que si Bankotsu pasaba por allí y no se atrevía a entrar, la vela le diría que ella lo estaba esperando y que lo seguía queriendo.

Kagome negó con la cabeza. No le extrañaba. Era típico de Izayoi. Era la caridad personificada.

—Bankotsu finge ser una persona sana, pero está herido por dentro. En lo más profundo de su alma se odia. Le he pedido que te trate bien, así que espero que de ahora en adelante se comporte mejor. Si no lo hace, dímelo y yo me ocuparé de él.

Kagome resopló.

—Básicamente me ignora. No soy más que una estudiante recién licenciada y nunca permite que me olvide de ello.

—Me cuesta creerlo. No creo que se dedique a observar con tanta intensidad a todas las estudiantes recién licenciadas.

Kagome se entretuvo mirando la trufa para no tener que levantar la cabeza.

—¿Me observa? —preguntó, tratando de parecer relajada, aunque la voz le tembló un poco.

—Te observa constantemente. ¿No te has dado cuenta? No dejó de mirarte durante la cena de la otra noche, ni en el club. Cada vez que bebes, no aparta los ojos de ti. Y cuando le guiño un ojo, frunce el cejo. —Sango la miró, pensativa—. Cada vez que los veo juntos, pienso que me estoy perdiendo algo. Cuando le dije que iba a ir de compras, no sólo no intentó evitarlo sino que me animó. Hasta me dio dinero.

—¿Y qué? Me parece bien. Para eso están los hermanos mayores. ¿Qué te compraste?

—El dinero no era para mí, era para ti.

Kagome arrugó la frente y se volvió para mirar a su amiga.

—¿Por qué demonios iba a hacer algo así?

—Dímelo tú.

—No tengo ni idea. Ha sido muy antipático conmigo desde que llegué.

—Bueno, pues el caso es que me dio dinero y me dijo que te comprara un regalo. Fue muy específico. Así que, aquí tienes.

Sango le acercó la caja al regazo.

—No lo quiero.

Kagome trató de apartarla, pero su amiga se lo impidió.

—Al menos, ábrela primero.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero Sango no se rindió, así que acabó abriendo la caja. Dentro había un precioso maletín de piel color chocolate, de los que pueden llevarse por las asas o en bandolera. Al sacarlo vio la etiqueta de Fendi.

«Mierda», pensó.

—¿Qué te parece?

—No... no lo sé —balbuceó, contemplando el precioso maletín asombrada.

Sango se lo quitó de las manos y empezó a abrir sus distintos compartimentos, comentando lo bien cosido que estaba y la calidad de sus acabados.

—Es perfecto para llevar la laptop. Es funcional y femenino. ¡Y es italiano! Las dos sabemos que tanto Bankotsu como tú tienen una debilidad... por todo lo italiano —añadió tras una pausa para ver si Kagome reaccionaba de alguna manera y se delataba.

El rubor de sus mejillas y su nerviosismo le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber, así que decidió no seguir atormentándola.

—Me pidió que no te dijera que era de su parte. Por supuesto, no le he hecho caso —añadió, riéndose.

—Lo que quiere tu hermano es no volver a ver mi vieja mochila. Su sola existencia ofende su patricia sensibilidad, así que te ha usado para que me libres de ella. Pero no pienso hacerlo. Es una mochila L. L. Bean, ¡maldita sea! Está garantizada de por vida. Si la envío a Maine me la cambian por una nueva. Llévate el maletín. Que se lo meta por ese culo suyo demasiado bueno para productos nacionales.

Sango la miró sorprendida, pero en seguida reaccionó.

—No va a echar de menos el dinero. Lo tiene a montones.

—Los profesores no ganan tanto.

—Es verdad, pero el suyo lo heredó.

—¿De Izayoi?

—No, de su padre biológico. Hace unos años, un abogado localizó a Bankotsu y le dijo que su padre había muerto y le había dejado un montón de dinero en herencia. Creo que hasta ese momento nunca supo ni de quién era hijo. De entrada, rechazó la herencia pero luego cambió de opinión.

—¿Por qué?

—No estoy segura. Fue después de la pelea con Kohaku. Después de aquello, pasé bastante tiempo sin hablar con Bankotsu. Hoy en día, creo que se esfuerza en gastárselo rápido, porque no para de acumular intereses. No pienses en el maletín como en un regalo suyo. Piensa que le estás ayudando a pulirse la fortuna de su padre. Él quiere gastársela y que tú tengas algo bonito. Me lo dijo.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo aceptarlo. No me importa de dónde venga el dinero.

Sango la miró apenada.

—Por favor, Kagome. Bankotsu nos ha mantenido apartados de su vida durante demasiado tiempo. Justo ahora que empieza a permitirme que me acerque a él otra vez, no quiero perderlo de nuevo —dijo, haciendo una mueca.

—Lo siento, no puede ser. Es mi profesor, podría meterse en un lío por hacerme regalos.

Sango la cogió de la mano.

—¿Se lo contarías a alguien?

—Claro que no.

—Mejor, porque se supone que es un regalo atrasado por tu cumpleaños. —Abrió mucho los ojos—. Oh, Dios mío, Kagome. Tu cumpleaños. Se me olvidó. Lo siento.

Ella apretó los dientes.

—No lo sientas, ya no lo celebro. Es demasiado duro. No puedo.

—¿Has vuelto a saber algo de... _él_?

Kagome sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

—Sólo cuando está borracho o enfadado por algo. Pero al venir aquí me cambié de teléfono para que no pueda localizarme.

—¡Desgraciado! —exclamó Sango—. Sé que no debería haberte dicho que Bankotsu había pagado el maletín, pero no he querido mentirte. Sé lo que duele descubrir que te han engañado y yo no quiero hacerlo.

Las dos amigas intercambiaron una significativa mirada. Kagome se quedó contemplando el maletín, pensando en sus implicaciones, las declaradas y las ocultas. No quería recibir regalos de Bankotsu. Él la había rechazado. ¿Qué sentido tenía tener aquel maletín en un agujero de hobbit? ¿Y cómo podía llevarlo encima todo el día sabiendo que era un regalo suyo? Sabiendo que él lo vería y la miraría con suficiencia, pensando que le había hecho un favor. Ni hablar. Ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Sango se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir antes de que abriera la boca.

—Si no la aceptas, sabrá que algo ha ido mal y me echará la culpa a mí.

Kagome lo maldijo en silencio:

«Oh, dioses de los pretenciosos especialistas en Dante que van por el mundo con un palo metido en el culo, hagan que le salgan ronchas como rodajas de mozzarella en el pene. Por favor. Algo que pique mucho».

Pero Kagome haría cualquier cosa por su amiga.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Lo haré por ti y sólo por ti. Pero haz el favor de decirle que no se le ocurra comprarme nada más. Estoy empezando a sentirme como uno de los niños de las campañas de Unicef.

Sango asintió sonriendo y se comió otra trufa. Luego se lamió el chocolate que le había quedado en los labios y cerró los ojos.

—Hum. Qué buenas.

Kagome abrazó el maletín y aspiró el aroma a cuero.

«Bankotsu ha querido que tenga un regalo. Debe de sentir algo por mí, aunque sólo sea lástima. Y ahora tengo algo suyo, aparte de la foto. Algo que podré conservar para siempre.»

Dejó pasar unos momentos antes de cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué pasó durante el funeral? Envié unas flores con una tarjeta. Bankotsu la vio, pero no entendió por qué le enviaba flores a su madre.

—Sí, algo oí. Vi las gardenias y Kohaku me dijo que las habías enviado tú, pero la tarjeta desapareció antes de que pudiera explicarle nada a Bankotsu. Estaba destrozada. Mis hermanos se estaban peleando otra vez y en lo único que yo pensaba era en mantenerlos a distancia para que nadie acabara siendo arrojado por una ventana. O encima de una mesita auxiliar...

Kagome pensó en cristales rotos, sangre y una alfombra blanca y se estremeció.

—¿Por qué se pelean tanto?

Sango suspiró.

—Antes no era así. Bankotsu cambió cuando se marchó a Harvard... —Dejó la frase inacabada.

Ella no quiso presionarla, así que no insistió.

—Después de la pelea con Kohaku, tardó mucho en volver a casa. Y luego, cuando regresaba, sólo se quedaba un par de días. Insistía en dormir siempre en un hotel, aunque sabía que eso le rompía el corazón a mamá. Y Kohaku se encarga de recordarle lo mucho que la hizo sufrir siempre que puede. —Sango mordisqueó otra trufa, pensativa—. Kohaku admiraba mucho a Bankotsu y cuando las cosas empezaron a torcerse se lo tomó muy a pecho. Ahora casi no se dirigen la palabra y cuando lo hacen es aún peor. —Sango se estremeció—. No sé qué habría hecho yo sin Miroku. Supongo que echar a correr para no volver nunca.

—Hasta una familia disfuncional es mejor que no tener familia —dijo Kagome en voz baja.

Su amiga la miró con tristeza.

—Sí, antes éramos los Miyake. Ahora somos una familia disfuncional: la madre muerta, el padre destrozado por el dolor, una oveja negra irascible y un hermano cabezota llamado Kohaku. Supongo que yo soy la única normal de la familia.

—¿Kohaku tiene novia?

—Salía con una mujer de su oficina, pero rompieron antes de que mamá se pusiera enferma.

—Lo siento.

Sango suspiró.

—Mi familia es como una novela de Dickens, Kagome. No, peor. Somos una mezcla retorcida de Arthur Miller y de John Steinbeck, con una pizca de Dostoievski y de Tolstoi para darle sabor.

—¿Tan grave es la cosa?

—Sí. Me temo que hay también elementos de Thomas Hardy acechando bajo la superficie. Y sabes que odio a ese cabrón manipulador.

Kagome reflexionó sobre las palabras de Sango y deseó que se estuviera refiriendo a _El alcalde de Casterbridge_ y no a _Tess la de los d'Uberville_ o, Dios no lo quisiera, a _Jude el oscuro_. (Lamentablemente, Kagome no se detuvo a plantearse qué novela de Hardy describía mejor su propia historia.)

—Desde que mamá murió, todo está patas arriba. Papá sólo habla de jubilarse y de vender la casa. Quiere trasladarse a Filadelfia para estar más cerca de Kohaku y de mí. Cuando le preguntó a Bankotsu si le importaría que vendiera la casa, éste salió disparado y desapareció en el bosque. Tardó horas en volver.

Kagome inspiró hondo y empezó a juguetear con el asa del maletín.

Sango, que estaba dejando la taza de té en la mesa plegable y luego fue un momento al baño, no se dio cuenta, pero sus palabras habían alterado mucho a Kagome. Cuando regresó, ésta se estaba añadiendo agua al té y se había obligado a tranquilizarse.

Su amiga la miró preocupada.

—¿Qué te dijo Bankotsu en la pista de baile que te molestó tanto? Ah y, por cierto, mi español está bastante oxidado, pero _Bésame mucho_ ¡es una canción muy caliente! ¿Sabes lo que dice la letra?

Kagome se forzó a respirar lentamente para no hiperventilar. Sabía que no le quedaba otro remedio que mentirle a Sango, pero no le gustaba hacerlo.

—Me dijo que sabía que yo era virgen.

—¡Será cabrón! ¿Por qué hace esas cosas? —La joven negó con la cabeza, incrédula—. Ya verás cuando lo encuentre al llegar a casa. Pienso echarle en cara las fotos que tiene en su dormitorio y...

—No te molestes. Es verdad, ¿para qué negarlo? —Kagome se mordió el labio inferior—. Pero no sé cómo lo adivinó. No es que yo vaya presentándome así por los sitios: «Buenas tardes, profesor Ryusaki. Soy la señorita Higurashi y soy una virgen de Selinsgrove, Pensilvania. Encantada de conocerle».

Sango hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

—No le des más vueltas. Piensa que nunca le falta compañía femenina. Estoy segura de que notó que eras distinta de las demás mujeres que estaban allí esa noche. Probablemente eras la única mujer, aparte de mí, que no estaba en celo.

A Kagome no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario, pero no dijo nada.

—Cuando volviste de la pista de baile parecía que acabaras de ver un fantasma. Tenías el aspecto que me imagino que debías de tener cuando te encontraste a In...

—Por favor, Sango, no quiero hablar de esa noche. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en esa noche.

—Debería haberlo atropellado por lo que te hizo. Aún estoy a tiempo. ¿Está en Filadelfia? Dame su dirección.

—Por favor —insistió Kagome.

Sango le dio un abrazo cariñoso.

—No te preocupes. Algún día serás feliz. Te enamorarás de un chico guapo y él se enamorará de ti. Te amará tanto que te dolerá. Se casarán, tendrán una niña y serán felices para siempre. Creo que en Nueva Inglaterra. Al menos, ésa es la historia que yo escribiría para ti si pudiera.

—Espero que se haga realidad. Me gusta creer que esas cosas son posibles, incluso para mí. Porque si no...

Su amiga la interrumpió con una sonrisa.

—Si hay alguien que se merezca un final feliz, ésa eres tú. A pesar de todo lo que te ha pasado en la vida, no te has convertido en una persona amargada. Ni fría. Sólo te has vuelto un poco reservada y tímida, pero no hay nada de malo en ello. Si yo fuera una hada madrina, te concedería tu deseo inmediatamente. Te secaría las lágrimas y te diría que no lloraras. Ojalá Bankotsu siguiera tu ejemplo. Podría aprender una o dos cosas de ti sobre cómo enfrentarse al dolor y la frustración.

La soltó y la miró de cerca antes de seguir hablando.

—Sé que es pedirte mucho, pero ¿cuidarás de Bankotsu, por favor?

Kagome se volvió hacia la tetera y llenó de nuevo las tazas para que no le viera la cara.

—Bankotsu me odia y me desprecia. Si ha tolerado mi presencia estos días ha sido por ti.

—Eso no es cierto. Tienes que creerme, he visto cómo te mira. Puede ser... frío, pero aparte de a sus padres biológicos, Bankotsu no ha odiado a nadie en su vida. Ni siquiera a Kohaku.

—No sé cómo podría cuidar de él —dijo Kagome, encogiéndose de hombros.

—En realidad no hace falta que hagas nada. Sólo mantener los ojos abiertos. Y si ves que actúa de un modo extraño o que se mete en líos, avisarme. A cualquier hora del día o de la noche.

Ella la miró, escéptica.

—Lo digo en serio, Kagome. Ahora que no está mamá, tengo miedo de que vuelva a caer en la oscuridad. No quiero perderlo otra vez. A veces tengo la sensación de que está en el borde de un precipicio y que cualquier movimiento, el menor soplo de aire, pueden hacerlo precipitarse al vacío. Y no puedo permitirlo.

Kagome frunció el cejo un momento, pero en seguida asintió.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.

Sango cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire.

—Me voy mucho más tranquila sabiendo que estás cerca. Serás su ángel guardián. —Rió suavemente—. Tal vez se le pegue parte de tu buena suerte.

—Yo tengo muy mala suerte y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Has conocido a Koga, que parece un chico estupendo.

Kagome sonrió.

Sango se alegró al verlo.

—No creo que a Koga le importara enterarse de que eres... ya sabes. Aunque no es que sea nada malo.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Puedes decirlo, Sango, no es ninguna palabrota. Y tienes razón, seguro que a Koga no le importaría que sea virgen. Pero por suerte no hablamos de esas cosas.

Poco después, Sango le dio un último abrazo de despedida y subió al taxi que la llevaría a casa de su hermano.

—Un día de éstos, cuando acabe de poner en orden todos los asuntos que tengo en la cabeza, voy a empezar a planear una boda. Espero que seas mi dama de honor.

Kagome sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Por supuesto. Sólo tienes que decirme cuándo. Y, si quieres, te ayudaré con los preparativos.

Su amiga le lanzó un beso desde el interior del taxi.

—Cuando vine hace unos días no sabía qué me iba a encontrar. Tenía miedo. Pero ahora estoy muy feliz de haber venido. Al menos dos de las piezas de mi vida rota están volviendo a encajar. Si Bankotsu se mete contigo y te hace sufrir, avísame. Tomaré el primer avión.

Con la partida de Sango, Kagome y Bankotsu se vieron obligados a prescindir de la guía de su santa Lucía particular. Pero como si de una auténtica santa se tratara, antes de partir había llevado a cabo todas las misiones que se había propuesto. Y había sembrado semillas que germinarían pronto de maneras inesperadas.

* * *

><p>El martes por la tarde, a última hora, Kagome y Koga estaban sentados en el Starbucks de la calle Bloor, disfrutando de sus respectivos cafés, acurrucados en un sofá de terciopelo lila y charlando. Estaban cerca, pero no demasiado. Lo bastante cerca como para que Koga pudiera admirar su belleza; lo suficientemente lejos como para que Kagome pudiera mirarlo a los ojos —aquellos ojos grandes y amables— y no sentirse inquieta. O sometida.<p>

—¿Te gustan los Nine Inch Nails? —le preguntó ella, que sostenía un vaso grande de café con las dos manos.

A Koga le sorprendió la pregunta.

—Pues no. La verdad es que no —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Trent Reznor me crispa bastante. Menos cuando canta temas de Tori Amos. ¿Por qué? ¿A ti te gustan?

Kagome se estremeció.

—No. En absoluto.

Él rebuscó en su maletín y sacó un CD.

—Éste es el tipo de música que me gusta. Música que me permita trabajar mientras la escucho.

—¿Hem? Nunca he oído hablar de ellos —dijo Kagome, dándole la vuelta a la funda.

—Tienen una canción que creo que te gustaría. Se llama _Half Acre_. Salía en un anuncio de seguros de la tele, así que puede que te suene. Es preciosa. Y nadie grita, ni da berridos ni te dice que te va a fo... —Se interrumpió, ruborizándose. Estaba tratando de hablar bien cuando estaba con ella, pero no acababa de conseguirlo.

Kagome le alargó el CD, pero Koga lo rechazó.

—No, lo compré para ti. El álbum se llama «Rabbit songs». Canciones de conejos para el Conejito.

—Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Él pareció ofendido. Y dolido.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no. Pero gracias de todos modos.

—Pues has aceptado que alguien te regalara un precioso maletín —protestó Koga, señalándolo—. ¿Un regalo de Navidad adelantado de algún novio?

—No tengo novio —respondió ella, incómoda—. La madre de mi mejor amiga quiso que me lo quedara. Murió hace poco.

—Lo siento, Conejito. No lo sabía.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y dejó el CD en el sofá, entre los dos. Kagome no se apartó. De hecho, estuvo rebuscando en el maletín hasta que encontró el CD del profesor Ryusaki y se lo devolvió, sin apartar la mano que Koga le tenía sujeta en ningún momento.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte de que aceptes mi regalo? —preguntó él, mientras guardaba el CD de Mozart en su maletín.

—Nada. Ya he recibido demasiados regalos últimamente. Estoy servida.

Koga enderezó la espalda y sonrió.

—Deja que lo intente. Tienes unas manos tan pequeñas... Nadie, ni siquiera la lluvia, tiene las manos tan pequeñas —añadió, moviendo sus manos unidas para verlas desde todos los ángulos. La de Kagome se veía diminuta dentro de las de él.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—Es muy bonito. ¿Se te ha ocurrido ahora?

Koga apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y se acercó la mano de Kagome a los ojos, mientras le trazaba la línea de la vida con el pulgar. Parecía como si le estuviera leyendo la palma de la mano.

—No, es una cita del poema de E. E. Cummings, «En algún lugar al que nunca he viajado». ¿Lo conoces?

—No, pero me encantaría. —La voz de Kagome sonó tímida de repente.

—Algún día te lo leeré. —Kagome la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa esperanzada.

—Me gustará mucho.

—No es de Dante, pero es bonito. —El pulgar de Koga le presionó ligeramente la mano—. Y me recuerda a ti. Tú estás en un lugar al que nunca he viajado. Tú, tu fragilidad y tus manos diminutas.

Kagome se inclinó hacia adelante para disimular el rubor que le cubría las mejillas y bebió un poco de café. Pero permitió que Koga siguiera acariciándole la mano dulcemente. Al llevarse el vaso a los labios, su vetusto jersey de lana lila le resbaló un poco del hombro, dejando al descubierto unos cinco centímetros de tira de sujetador de algodón blanco y una curva de piel de alabastro.

Inmediatamente, Koga le soltó la mano y le cubrió la inocente tira con el jersey, apartando la vista para no incomodarla.

—Así —susurró—. Arreglado.

Y volvió a reclinarse en el asiento. No quería arriesgarse a que se enfadara. Con mucha prudencia, le volvió a tomar la mano. Tenía miedo de que la apartara en cualquier momento.

Kagome observaba lo que él estaba haciendo conteniendo el aliento. Parecía como si todo sucediera a cámara lenta. La manera de actuar de Koga le llegaba al corazón. Sus movimientos eran íntimos pero castos al mismo tiempo. Le había tapado el hombro. Había cubierto una parte de su cuerpo pequeña e inocente, para protegerla de miradas lujuriosas. Y, al hacerlo, le había demostrado su aprecio y su respeto. Koga Virgilio la estaba honrando.

Con ese acto, galante y caballeroso, se había ganado el acceso a su corazón. No hasta el fondo, pero sí hasta el Vestíbulo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Si ese gesto había sido una muestra del contenido de su alma, Kagome estaba convencida de que no le importaría que fuera virgen. Estaba segura de que, al enterarse, la cubriría con una manta de aceptación.

No la acusaría ni se burlaría de ella. Y mantendría cualquier secreto que tuvieran entre los dos, sin contárselos a nadie. No la trataría como a un animal; no la follaría ni la violaría. Y no querría compartirla con nadie.

Empujada por esos sentimientos, hizo algo impetuoso: se inclinó hacia Koga y lo besó. Fue un beso tímido y casto. No sintió que la sangre se le acelerara, ni una vibración por todo el cuerpo, ni una explosión de calor. Los labios de él, que eran muy suaves, respondieron vacilantes. Kagome notó su asombro en el modo en que apretó la mandíbula. Sin duda lo había sorprendido con su atrevimiento y lo lamentó inmediatamente.

Lamentó que sus labios no fueran los de Bankotsu. Lamentó que aquel beso no fuera como los besos de Bankotsu.

Una gran tristeza se abatió sobre ella. Una vez más, se maldijo por haber probado algo de lo que no podría volver a disfrutar. Con el primer bocado de aquella manzana, había echado a perder la oportunidad de que otro hombre pudiera estar nunca a la altura de Bankotsu. Morder la manzana había sido adquirir el conocimiento. Y ahora lo sabía.

Se alejó de Koga antes de que lo hiciera él, reprendiéndose por haber sido tan atrevida. Se preguntó qué pensaría de ella.

«Acabo de perder a mi único amigo en Toronto por un beso —reflexionó—. ¡Maldita sea!»

—Conejito —dijo él mirándola con cariño y acariciándole la mejilla.

Su contacto no era eléctrico, sino suave y relajante. Todo en Koga era amable. Hasta su piel.

Rodeándola con sus brazos, la atrajo hacia su pecho para acariciarle el pelo y susurrarle algo dulce al oído. Cualquier cosa que sirviera para tranquilizarla y borrar aquella expresión de dolor y de confusión en su cara. Pero sus dulces murmullos se interrumpieron en seco con la llegada de una arpía de grandes alas, zapatos de tacón y pintalabios carmesí, con un vaso de café en cada mano.

—Vaya, vaya, qué bonita escena —dijo una voz fría y dura como el acero.

Al levantar la vista, Kagome se encontró con los ojos castaños de Kikyo Shintaro.

Trató de apartarse de Koga, pero éste se lo impidió.

—Hola, Kikyo —la saludó él sin ningún entusiasmo.

—¿De visita en los barrios pobres para confraternizar con los alumnos del curso de especialización? Qué democrático por tu parte, Koga —se burló ella, ignorando a Kagome.

—Ten cuidado, Kikyo —le advirtió Koga—. ¿A dos manos? ¿No será demasiado café? ¿Acaso no has dormido en toda la noche?

—Si yo te contara... —ronroneó ella—. Pero no son los dos para mí. Uno es para Bankotsu. Oh, no te había visto, Kagome. Supongo que para ti sigue siendo el profesor Ryusaki. —Y se echó a reír como una gallina clueca.

Alzando una ceja, Kagome reprimió el impulso de sacarla de su error y de borrarle aquella sonrisa burlona de la cara. Porque, ante todo, era una dama. Y porque le gustaba la sensación del brazo de Koga sobre su hombro y no tenía ganas de moverse. De momento al menos.

—Tú tampoco le llamas Bankotsu a la cara, Kikyo —dijo Koga—. Te reto a que lo hagas la próxima vez que lo veas.

La mirada de la joven se endureció aún más.

—¿Me retas? Qué gracioso. ¿Es algo típico de Vermont? ¿Algo que los granjeros se dicen unos a otros mientras apilan estiércol? Después de la reunión con Bankotsu, probablemente iremos a Lobby a tomar unas copas. Le gusta ir allí después del trabajo. Estoy segura de que esta noche... intercambiaremos más que nombres. —Sacó un poco la lengua y se la pasó por el labio inferior lánguidamente.

Kagome sintió náuseas.

—¿Te va a llevar allí a ti? —preguntó Koga, escéptico.

—Oh, sí. No lo dudes.

Kagome sintió una arcada, pero la reprimió. Pensar en Bankotsu junto a aquella... furcia era repugnante. Hasta la camarera de Lobby le parecía preferible a ella.

—No eres su tipo de mujer —murmuró Kagome, sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Perdona?

Ella alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos entornados y cargados de suspicacia de Kikyo. Calibró sus alternativas durante un par de segundos y decidió optar por la prudencia.

—He dicho que no es mi tipo de local.

—¿Cuál?

—Lobby. No me parece nada del otro mundo.

La otra le dedicó una sonrisa glacial.

—Como si el portero te fuera a dejar entrar. Lobby es un club exclusivo.

Luego la miró de arriba abajo, como si fuera un animal de esos que nadie quiere. Como si fuera un poni viejo y casi ciego en una granja escuela. De pronto, Kagome se vio fea y poco adecuada. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero las reprimió.

Koga sabía lo que Kikyo estaba haciendo. Notó que Kagome empezaba a temblar como reacción al afilamiento de garras de su compañera. Así que, aunque le dolió, soltó a Kagome y se echó hacia adelante en el sofá.

«No me obligues a levantarme, zorra», pensó.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no dejarían entrar a Kagome en Lobby, Kikyo? ¿Acaso sólo dejan entrar a profesionales?

La joven se ruborizó violentamente.

—¿Qué sabrás tú, Koga? ¡Eres prácticamente un monje! O tal vez sí. ¿Es eso lo que hacen los monjes? ¿Tienen que pagar para acostarse con alguien? —preguntó, con una mirada malintencionada hacia el nuevo maletín de Kagome.

—Kikyo, si no cierras la boca ahora mismo, voy a tener que levantarme. Y en cuanto me ponga de pie, me voy a olvidar de mis modales —dijo Koga, mirándola muy serio, sin dejar de recordarse que no podía pegarle a una mujer.

Y Kikyo seguía siendo una mujer, por mucho que pareciera una puerca anoréxica en celo. Koga nunca la habría comparado con una vaca, porque consideraba que las vacas eran animales nobles, especialmente las Holstein.

—No te excites tanto —replicó Kikyo—. Estoy segura de que hay múltiples explicaciones. Tal vez no la dejaran entrar por su coeficiente intelectual. Bankotsu dice que no eres demasiado lista, Kagome.

Y sonrió triunfalmente al ver que Kagome agachaba la cabeza, sintiéndose insignificante. Koga se apoyó en los talones. No iba a pegarle a Kikyo; sólo iba a asegurarse de que se callara de una vez. Tal vez pudiese llevarla a rastras hasta la salida. Pero al final no tuvo que hacer nada.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué más dice _Bankotsu_, si se puede saber?

Los tres estudiantes se volvieron a la vez hacia el especialista en Dante de ojos azules que se había acercado a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaba allí ni lo que había oído, pero tenía la mirada brillante y no podía esconder su enfado con Kikyo. Era como una nube de tormenta que crecía amenazadoramente. Por suerte, pensó Kagome, esa vez no avanzaba en su dirección.

«El picor en mi pulgar me dice que algo malo está a punto de llegar», pensó Koga, recordando el famoso verso de Macbeth.

—Koga —lo saludó Bankotsu con frialdad, mirando intencionadamente hacia el espacio cada vez mayor que separaba a Kagome de su ayudante de investigación.

«¡Follaángeles! Ajá. Así está mejor. Las manos lejos del ángel, desgraciado.»

—Señorita Higurashi, es un placer verla. —Bankotsu esbozó una sonrisa un poco forzada—. La veo estupendamente, como siempre.

«Sí, ángel de ojos castaños, he oído lo que te ha dicho. No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de ella.»

—Señorita Shintaro —dijo Bankotsu al fin, indicándole a Kikyo que lo siguiera con un gesto, como si fuera un perro.

«Has mirado a Kagome como si fuera basura. No lo volverás a hacer. Me aseguraré personalmente de ello.»

Kagome vio que él rechazaba el café que Kikyo le había comprado y que se dirigía al mostrador para pedir otra cosa. Vio también que los hombros de la chica se estremecían de rabia.

Koga se volvió hacia Kagome y suspiró.

—¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?

Ella respiró hondo y dejó pasar unos instantes antes de decir lo que sabía que tenía que decir.

—No he debido besarte. Lo siento —se disculpó, mirando el maletín para no mirarlo a la cara.

—Yo no lo siento. Sólo siento que lo sientas —replicó Koga, acercándose y mirándola con una sonrisa—. Pero no pasa nada. No estoy enfadado ni disgustado.

—No sé qué me ha pasado. No suelo actuar así. No voy besando a cualquiera por ahí.

—Es que yo no soy cualquiera. —La miró fijamente—. Personalmente, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo besarte. Desde el primer seminario, para ser sincero. Pero habría sido demasiado pronto.

Trató de obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos, pero ella apartó la vista y miró a la pareja sentada a otra mesa, discutiendo. Suspiró.

—Kagome, ese beso no tiene por qué cambiar nada. Piensa en ello como en una demostración de cariño entre amigos. No tiene por qué volver a suceder a no ser que tú así lo quieras —insistió él, preocupado—. ¿Te sentirás mejor así? ¿Quieres que finjamos que no ha sucedido?

Ella asintió y se removió en el sofá.

—Lo siento, Koga. Eres tan amable conmigo...

—No quiero que sientas que me debes nada. No soy amable contigo para conseguir algo a cambio. Soy así contigo porque me apetece. Por eso te compré el CD. Y por eso el poema me recuerda a ti. Me inspiras. —Se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle al oído, aunque era muy consciente del par de ojos azules clavados en él desde otra mesa—: Por favor, no te sientas obligada a hacer nada que no te apetezca. Yo seré tu amigo hagas lo que hagas. —Guardó silencio unos instantes—. Ha sido un pequeño beso amistoso. Pero a partir de ahora podemos limitarnos a abrazarnos. Y algún día, si quieres que pasemos a algo más...

—No estoy preparada —susurró Kagome, algo sorprendida al haber encontrado con tanta facilidad las palabras que expresaban exactamente cómo se sentía.

—Lo sé. Por eso no te he devuelto el beso con el entusiasmo que me habría gustado. Pero ha sido un beso muy bonito. Gracias. Sé que no dejas que cualquier persona se acerque tanto a ti y yo me siento muy honrado de que me tengas confianza.

Le dio unos golpecitos en la mano y volvió a sonreír. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Koga habló primero.

—Qué ganas tenía de romperle el cuello a Kikyo cuando te ha dicho esas cosas. Otro día no me molestaré en responderle. —Miró hacia la mesa de El Profesor y comprobó aliviado que sus ojos color zafiro estaban ahora clavados en Kikyo, que parecía a punto de llorar.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene importancia.

—Sí la tiene. He visto cómo te miraba. Y he visto tu reacción. Te has encogido, Kagome. ¿Por qué demonios te has encogido? ¿Por qué no la has mandado al infierno?

—Porque yo no hago esas cosas si puedo evitarlo. Intento no ponerme a su nivel. Otras veces me quedo tan asombrada de que la gente sea tan desagradable sin motivo que no me salen las palabras.

—¿Hay más gente que se porta así contigo? —preguntó Koga, empezando a enfurecerse.

—A veces.

—¿Ryusaki? —susurró.

—Ha mejorado mucho. Ya lo has visto. Hoy ha sido... educado.

Koga asintió a regañadientes.

Kagome se retorció las manos, nerviosa.

—No pretendo ser san Francisco de Asís ni nada parecido, pero cualquiera puede gritar obscenidades. ¿Por qué debería ser como Kikyo? Me gusta pensar que a veces... sólo a veces, el silencio puede ser más fuerte que el mal. Y me gusta pensar que, si no digo nada, la gente oirá el odio que sale de su boca con sus propios oídos, sin nada que los distraiga. Tal vez la bondad sea suficiente para mostrar el mal como lo que es, sin necesidad de reprimirlo con más mal. Aunque no es que yo sea la encarnación del bien. Sé que no lo soy. —Se detuvo y miró a Koga—. No me estoy explicando muy bien.

Él sonrió.

—Te explicas con absoluta claridad. Precisamente hablamos de esto en el seminario sobre santo Tomás de Aquino. El mal es su propio castigo. Mira a Kikyo, por ejemplo. ¿Crees que es feliz? ¿Cómo podría serlo portándose así? Algunas personas son tan egocéntricas y viven tan engañadas que ni todos los gritos del mundo servirían para que se dieran cuenta de sus errores.

—O para activar su memoria —añadió Kagome, con una mirada de reojo a la otra mesa.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Kagome se encontraba en el Departamento de Estudios Italianos, revisando la correspondencia antes del seminario sobre Dante. Estaba escuchando el CD que Koga le había regalado. Finalmente había aceptado su regalo y lo había cargado en su iPod. Su amigo tenía razón. Se había enamorado del álbum inmediatamente y pronto comprobó que podía trabajar en su proyecto mucho mejor con aquella música que con la de Mozart. <em>«Lacrimosa» <em>era demasiado deprimente.

Tras varios días sin encontrar nada, finalmente recibió correspondencia. Tres cartas, concretamente.

La primera anunciaba la nueva fecha de la conferencia del profesor Ryusaki: «La lujuria en el Infierno de Dante: el pecado capital contra el Yo». Tomó nota y pensó preguntarle a Koga si le apetecería acompañarla.

La segunda carta venía en un sobre pequeño color crema. Al abrirla, comprobó asombrada que contenía una tarjeta de regalo de Starbucks. Era una tarjeta personalizada, decorada con la imagen de una bombilla. El texto decía: «Eres brillante, Kagome».

Al darle la vuelta a la tarjeta, vio que tenía un valor de cien dólares. «Mierda —pensó—. Eso es mucho café.» No le cupo duda de quién se la había enviado y por qué, pero igualmente no se desprendió de la sensación de sorpresa. Hasta que abrió la tercera carta.

Era un sobre alargado y elegante. Kagome lo abrió rápidamente y vio que se lo enviaba el jefe del Departamento de Estudios Italianos. La felicitaba por haber conseguido una beca. Lo primero que hizo ella fue buscar la cantidad. Al ver que se trataba de cinco mil dólares al semestre y que era compatible con la que ya cobraba, cerró los ojos.

«Oh, dioses de los estudiantes francamente pobres que viven en agujeros de hobbit que no son aptos ni para perros, ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!»

—Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien?

La voz de la señora Yajima, amable y tranquilizadora, la sacó de su trance.

Dirigiéndose a trompicones hasta su escritorio, le mostró la carta.

—Ah, sí, ya me enteré —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa sincera—. Estas becas no se conceden muy a menudo. De repente, el lunes recibimos una llamada diciendo que una fundación había donado miles de dólares para la dotación de esa beca.

Kagome asintió, sin salir de su asombro.

La señora Yajima se quedó mirando el sobre.

—Me pregunto quién será.

—¿Quién será quién?

—La persona que da nombre a la beca.

—No lo he leído hasta el final.

La señora Yajima le devolvió la carta y le señaló un nombre.

—Dice que eres la destinataria de la Beca M. K. Ryusaki. Me pregunto quién será M. K. Ryusaki. ¿Crees que sería pariente del profesor Ryusaki? Aunque Ryusaki es un apellido bastante común. Probablemente no sea más que una coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Sin duda alguna, Kikyo es una perra en todo el uso de la palabra y aun así no tengo lastima por ella. <strong>

**Pero la verdadera pregunta es: ****¿quién es M. K. Ryusaki? ****¿Tendrá algo que relacionarse con El Profesor Bankotsu?... Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo y un poco mas sobre alguien que puede provocar que el profesor universitario salga corriendo de un restaurante dejando sola a la Srita. Higurashi, ****¿quién podría ser tan importante?... Mmmm.**

**De acuerdo, esto es todo por mi parte. Cuídense y nos vemos dentro de una semana ;)**

**REGALEN UN REVIEW, SON GRATIS xD**

**P.D. Gracias a las personas que han dejado comentarios, en verdad se aprecian mucho y contestando a una duda de una buena amiga...**

**Aidee Gv: Respecto a tu duda: SI, Kagome al parecer sufrió una especie de choque emocional al escuchar esas palabras, ya que fueran exactamente las mismas que uso cuando conoció a Bankotsu. "Me alegro de ser el primero..." algo muy duro de olvidar para el frágil conejillo.**

**Gracias también a Rogue85, Arely, ryuzaki-kira3021 y a las muchachas de "Grupo Mercenario", sigan comentando :) Y ****¿por qu****é**** no? igual a mi "querid****í****si****ma" hermana que resulta ser mi garrapata personal a la hora de editar la novela. **

**REVIEWS**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**


	8. Chapter 8

**Derechos Reservados a Rumiko Takahashi & Sylvain Reynard**

**Guten Tag... Espero hayan tenido un agradable fin de semana, por mi parte me encuentro relajado ;)**

**Bueno os dejo el nuevo capitulo y nos leemos mas abajo.**

**DISFRUTEN...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8: Un ligero fetiche por las rubias teñidas y los conejos de peluche<strong>

El profesor Ryusaki vio que salía luz por debajo de la puerta del despacho de la biblioteca, pero como Koga había tapado con cartulina marrón la estrecha ventanita, no vio quién estaba dentro. Le extrañó que el chico estuviera trabajando un jueves a las diez y media de la noche. La biblioteca cerraría en media hora.

Se sacó la llave del bolsillo y entró sin llamar. Lo que se encontró dentro lo dejó anonadado. La señorita Higurashi estaba en la silla, con la cabeza apoyada elegantemente en los brazos, que reposaban sobre el escritorio. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Se la veía sonrosada y el pecho le subía y bajaba rítmicamente al respirar pausadamente. El sonido de su respiración era relajante, como las olas del mar chocando contra una playa tranquila. Bankotsu se quedó contemplándola embelesado, pensando que se podría grabar un CD de relajación sólo con el sonido de su respiración. Se imaginó yéndose a dormir cada noche con esa melodía.

Tenía el ordenador portátil encendido y vio que su fondo de pantalla consistía en una serie de ilustraciones, al parecer de un libro infantil relacionado con animales. Le llamó la atención un conejo blanco con orejas que le llegaban a los pies. Oyó música y vio que también salía del ordenador. Al lado de Kagome había un CD con la foto de un conejo en la carátula y Bankotsu empezó a preguntarse por qué estaría tan obsesionada con esos animales.

«¿Será algún tipo de fetichismo con la Pascua?»

Empezó a imaginarse en qué podía consistir ese fetichismo, cuando, de repente, recuperó la sensatez. Acabó de entrar en el despacho y cerró la puerta con llave. A ninguno de los dos les convenía que los encontraran en el despacho a solas a esas horas.

Se acercó a ella. No quería molestarla ni interrumpir lo que parecía un sueño muy agradable, pues estaba sonriendo. Tras localizar el libro que había ido a buscar, se dispuso a marcharse, pero sus ojos repararon en una libretita que había junto a los dedos de Kagome.

«Bankotsu», había escrito. «Mi Bankotsu.»

La visión de su nombre escrito varias veces en la libreta con tanto amor lo atrajo con más fuerza que el canto de las sirenas y le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda. Se quedó momentáneamente inmóvil, con la mano en el aire.

Por supuesto, se podía tratar de otro Bankotsu. Le costaba creer que Kagome pensara en él y más aún que lo considerara «su» Bankotsu.

Al mirarla, supo que si se quedaba todo cambiaría entre los dos. Supo que si la tocaba sería incapaz de resistir el impulso —irreprimible, primitivo— de reclamar a la hermosa y pura señorita Higurashi que estaba allí esperándolo, llamándolo con su aroma de vainilla que se percibía más de lo normal, en un espacio tan reducido y con demasiada calefacción.

«Mi Bankotsu.» Se imaginó su voz acariciando su nombre como la lengua de un amante se mueve sobre la piel del amado. Su mente, desatada, se imaginó que la rodeaba con los brazos y la besaba. La sentaría en la mesa y se colocaría entre sus piernas, mientras ella le hundiría los dedos en el pelo trenzado y trataría de arrancarle el jersey y la camisa. Se desharía el nudo de la pajarita, se la quitaría y la arrojaría al suelo.

Bankotsu acariciaría su pelo largo y ondulado y le rozaría el cuello con un dedo, haciendo que cada centímetro, cada poro, se le cubriera de rubor. Con la nariz le acariciaría la mejilla, la oreja, la garganta, blanca como la nieve. Le encontraría el pulso en el cuello y se sentiría extrañamente calmado por su suave ritmo. Se sentiría conectado a los latidos de su corazón, sobre todo cuando éste empezara a acelerársele a causa de sus caricias. Se preguntaría si sería posible que sus corazones latieran al unísono o si eso sólo pasaba en la fantasía de los poetas.

Sabía que al principio ella se mostraría tímida, pero él insistiría con delicadeza, susurrándole dulces palabras de seducción al oído. Le diría todo lo que quería oír y Kagome se lo creería. Sus manos descenderían centímetro a centímetro, desde los hombros hacia sus preciosas e inocentes curvas, maravillándose a su paso de su receptividad. Ella florecería bajo sus manos.

Porque ningún hombre la habría tocado así antes. Gradualmente, se encendería y respondería a sus caricias. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Cómo respondería! Se besarían y su beso sería eléctrico, intenso, explosivo. Sus lenguas se mezclarían y danzarían juntas, desesperadas, como si no hubieran besado nunca a nadie antes.

Kagome llevaría demasiada ropa. Él querría quitársela toda y cubrir su piel de porcelana de besos ligeros como una pluma. Especialmente su precioso cuello y sus venas azuladas, que formaban una red en su garganta. Se ruborizaría, pero él le curaría la timidez a besos. Pronto estaría desnuda y abierta ante él, pensando sólo en él y en la admiración que le despertaba y se olvidaría de que estaba en un incómodo despacho de biblioteca.

Bankotsu la halagaría con juramentos y odas y le murmuraría palabras cariñosas para que no se sintiera avergonzada. «Cariño, preciosa, tesoro, qué dulce eres...» Haría que creyera que la adoraba... y no sería del todo falso.

Pronto, la excitación sería demasiado intensa para aguantar más. La reclinaría sobre la mesa con delicadeza, sujetándole la nuca con la mano. Mantendría la mano allí todo el tiempo, para no hacerle daño en ningún momento. No permitiría que su cabeza golpeara en la mesa, como si fuera un juguete repudiado.

Bankotsu no era un amante cruel. No sería rudo ni indiferente. Sería erótico y apasionado, pero amable. Porque la conocía. Y quería que su primera vez fuera tan agradable para ella como lo sería para él. Pero para que fuera perfecto, tendría que tumbarla sobre la mesa. Quería verla con las piernas abiertas para él, jadeando e invitándolo con los ojos nublados de deseo.

Con la otra mano la sujetaría por la parte baja de la espalda y la miraría fijamente a los ojos mientras ella suspiraba y jadeaba. La haría gemir. Él y sólo él.

Kagome se mordería el labio inferior y entornaría los ojos mientras Bankotsu se deslizaba en su cuerpo. Él le susurraría que se relajara y que se entregara sin resistencia. De ese modo, su primera vez le resultaría más fácil. Bankotsu iría despacio y se detendría al llegar a su barrera. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

Su hermoso ángel de ojos castaños lo estaría mirando. El pecho le subiría y bajaría rápidamente. El rubor que habría nacido en sus mejillas se habría extendido por todo su cuerpo. Sería una rosa ante sus ojos y florecería debajo de él. Bankotsu sería amable y ella se abriría. Y él la contemplaría extasiado, como si todo estuviera sucediendo a cámara lenta. Lo viviría con los cinco sentidos, la vista, el oído, el aroma, el gusto, el tacto. No se perdería detalle del proceso. Y Kagome dejaría de ser virgen y se convertiría en una mujer, por él. Gracias a él.

«¿Y el himen?»

Habría sangre. El precio del pecado era la sangre. Y un poco de muerte.

El corazón de Bankotsu se detuvo. Perdió un latido y luego se recuperó latiendo el doble de rápido cuando lo asaltó el recuerdo de un poema metafísico de sus días en Oxford. En ese instante vio claramente que él, el profesor Bankotsu T. Ryusaki, futuro seductor de la hermosa e inocente Kagome, era una pulga.

Las palabras de John Donne retumbaron en sus oídos:

_Mira esta pulga y mira qué pequeño_  
><em>es el favor que me niegas<em>.  
><em>Primero me picó a mí y luego a ti<em>,  
><em>y en su cuerpo se han mezclado nuestras sangres<em>.  
><em>A nadie se le ocurriría hablarle a la pulga de pecado<em>,  
><em>vergüenza o pérdida de virginidad<em>.  
><em>Este insignificante insecto disfruta sin comprometerse<em>  
><em>atiborrándose de la sangre de los dos<em>.  
><em>Por desgracia, eso es más de lo que podemos hacer tú o yo<em>.

Sabía por qué su subconsciente había elegido ese momento para acordarse del poema de Donne. Los versos eran un argumento a favor de la seducción. El poeta le hablaba a la mujer que quería convertir en su amante, una virgen, y le decía que la pérdida de la virginidad era comparable a la picadura de una pulga. Debería entregarse a él rápidamente, sin pensarlo. Sin dudar, sin lamentaciones.

En cuanto las palabras aparecieron en su mente, Bankotsu supo que eran perfectas para la ocasión. Perfectas para justificar sus actos. Perfectas para lo que pensaba hacer con Kagome.

«Probarla. Tomarla. Sorberla. Pecar. Chupar hasta dejarla seca. Abandonarla.»

Ella era pura. Inocente. La deseaba.

_Facilis descensus Averni_.

Pero no sería él quien la hiciese sangrar. No sería él el responsable de que otra chica sangrara durante el resto de su vida. Todas las ideas sobre follar encima de mesas, sillas, contra paredes, estanterías y ventanas, se esfumaron de repente. No la tomaría. No la marcaría ni la reclamaría, porque no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo.

Bankotsu Ryusaki era un pecador empedernido que sólo se arrepentía a medias. El sexo sin compromisos y su propio placer ocupaban un lugar preferente en su mente dominada por la lujuria. Esa necesidad física nunca daba paso a algo más profundo, como el amor. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de esa y de otras carencias morales, a pesar de su incapacidad para resistirse a la tentación aún le quedaba un principio moral que regía su comportamiento. Aún quedaba una línea que se negaba a cruzar.

El profesor Ryusaki no seducía vírgenes. Nunca se acostaba con vírgenes, nunca, ni aunque acudieran a él voluntariamente. Nunca saciaba su sed con inocentes. Sólo se alimentaba de aquellas mujeres que ya lo habían probado y que, después de conocerlo, seguían queriendo más. Y no iba a transgredir su último principio moral a cambio de una o dos horas de satisfacción lasciva con una deliciosa estudiante en su propio despacho. Incluso un ángel caído tenía sus principios.

Bankotsu dejaría la virtud de Kagome intacta. La dejaría como la había encontrado, un ángel ruboroso de ojos castaños, rodeado de conejitos y acurrucada como un gato en su silla. Seguiría durmiendo imperturbable, serena, sin que nadie la besara, sin que nadie la molestara. Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y estaba a punto de hacer girar la llave cuando oyó que ella se movía a su espalda.

Bankotsu suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante. No había renunciado a una noche de placer con ella por odio, sino por amor. Por el bien que a veces añoraba y deseaba que formara parte de su vida. Y tal vez por el recuerdo de la persona que había sido antes de que el pecado y el vicio se apoderaran de él como un matorral de espinos, retorciéndose alrededor de su alma y ahogando sus virtudes. Soltó el pomo e inspiró hondo. Enderezando los hombros, cerró los ojos, preguntándose qué iba a decirle.

Se volvió muy lentamente y vio que la señorita Higurashi gruñía y se estiraba. Parpadeó y se cubrió la boca con la mano para bostezar.

Al darse cuenta de que el profesor Ryusaki estaba junto a la puerta, abrió mucho los ojos, ahogó un grito y se levantó de golpe de la silla, quedando aprisionada contra la pared. Verla encogida de miedo por su presencia casi le rompió el corazón. (Lo que demostraría que todavía tenía corazón.)

—Chist, Kagome, sólo soy yo.

Bankotsu le mostró las palmas de las manos en señal de rendición y trató de sonreír.

Kagome estaba atónita. Había estado soñando con él instantes antes. Y ahora estaba delante de ella, observándola. Se pellizcó el brazo. Bankotsu seguía allí.

«Mierda. Me ha encontrado en su despacho.»

—Sólo soy yo, Kagome. ¿Estás bien?

Ella parpadeó rápidamente y se frotó los ojos.

—No... no lo sé.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntó él, bajando las manos.

—Ejem... no lo sé —respondió, tratando de despertarse y de recordar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Estás con Koga?

—No.

Gabriel sintió un gran alivio.

—¿Cómo has entrado? Éste es mi despacho.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos para juzgar su estado de ánimo.

«Me he metido en un problema. Y Koga también. De ésta nos expulsan a los dos.»

Se movió bruscamente hacia adelante, tirando la silla al suelo y, ya de paso, una pila de libros cercanos. Un montón de notas sueltas salieron volando y empezaron a caer a su alrededor como copos de papel de rayas. Bankotsu pensó que parecía un ángel dentro de una bola de nieve.

«Preciosa», pensó.

Ella se agachó y empezó a recogerlo todo apresuradamente, mientras repetía unas palabras de disculpa como una letanía. Bankotsu reconoció algunas de las palabras que iba diciendo como si estuviera rezando el rosario: «Koga me prestó la llave, lo siento, lo siento mucho».

De una sola zancada, él se plantó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Quieta. No pasa nada. Eres bienvenida aquí.

Kagome cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, pero era muy difícil. Tenía miedo de que El Profesor perdiera los nervios y echara a Koga de su despacho para siempre.

Bankotsu inspiró con fuerza y ella abrió los ojos. Al ver que tenía su mano en el hombro, la mirada se le nubló.

Él se le acercó más y la miró a la cara.

—Kagome, estás pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Bankotsu no sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué ella actuaba de un modo tan raro? Tal vez estaba débil por falta de comida, o no se había despertado del todo. O quizá fuera por el calor. Hacía demasiado calor en el despacho y ella se había dormido con la calefacción encendida. Bankotsu la sujetó justo cuando Kagome se desmayaba. La rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. No estaba inconsciente. No del todo al menos.

—¿Kagome?

Le apartó el pelo de la cara y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

Ella murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles. No se había desmayado, pero se apoyaba contra él como si no tuviera fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Bankotsu la sujetó para que no chocara contra la silla volcada o se cayera al suelo.

—¿Estás bien?

Trató de moverla para que se sentara en el suelo, pero ella se sujetó con más fuerza a su cuello, como si no quisiera soltarse. A él le gustó la sensación, así que la abrazó más fuerte y aspiró disimuladamente el olor de su pelo. Vainilla. El pequeño cuerpo de ella encajaba a la perfección contra el suyo, como si fueran complementarios. Era asombroso.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —murmuró Kagome contra el jersey de él, de color verde brillante, que hacía destacar el azul de sus ojos.

—No estoy seguro. Creo que te has mareado al levantarte de golpe. Hace demasiado calor aquí dentro.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce que el corazón de Bankotsu se derritió.

Deseaba besarlo, desesperadamente. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Si se acercaba un poco más, aquellos labios serían suyos... de nuevo. Sus ojos la miraban con calidez y estaba siendo tan amable con ella...

Bankotsu empezó a apartarse centímetro a centímetro, asegurándose de que no se iba a caer. Cuando vio que se aguantaba sola, la sentó delicadamente sobre la mesa antes de enderezar la silla. Luego se acercó a la puerta y se recolocó la pajarita.

—No me importa que uses el despacho. No me importa en absoluto. Sólo es que me ha sorprendido encontrarte aquí. Me alegro de que a Koga se le ocurriera dejarte la llave. No pasa nada. —Bankotsu sonrió para tranquilizarla, al ver que se había agarrado a la mesa con fuerza—. He venido a buscar un libro que le dejé —añadió, levantando el libro en cuestión.

Moviéndose lentamente, Kagome se levantó de la mesa y empezó a recoger los libros y los papeles esparcidos por el suelo.

—¿Has quedado con Koga más tarde?

—No. Ha ido a una conferencia para graduados en Princeton. Mañana tiene una presentación.

Kagome levantó la cabeza y al ver que Bankotsu seguía sonriendo, se relajó. Un poquito.

—Princeton. Sí, por supuesto. Lo había olvidado. Qué maletín tan bonito llevas —comentó, con una mueca de complicidad.

Ella se ruborizó, tratando de no delatar el secreto que, gracias a su amiga, no era tan secreto.

—Aunque parece que hay un ser vivo por ahí. Veo que asoman unas orejas por una de las cremalleras.

Kagome se volvió hacia el maletín. Bankotsu tenía razón. Dos orejitas marrones asomaban de uno de los compartimentos, dando la sensación de que hubiese intentado meter una mascota a escondidas en la biblioteca. Se ruborizó más intensamente.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó él, sin moverse hasta que ella le diera permiso.

Indecisa, Kagome sacó el muñeco de peluche del maletín y se lo ofreció, mordiéndose el labio muerta de vergüenza.

«Es evidente que los conejos son el fetiche de la señorita Higurashi.»

Bankotsu sostuvo el conejito entre el índice y el pulgar, mirándolo con curiosidad, como si no supiera qué era. O como si temiera que, en un ataque de furia, al peluche fuera a darle por imitar al famoso conejo de los Monty Python en _Los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada y sus locos seguidores_ y le saltara al cuello. Bankotsu se llevó la mano al mismo como precaución y resistió el súbito impulso de decir _Ni_.

El peluche era marrón, muy suave, hecho de terciopelo o algo parecido. Tenía las patas cortas, las orejas largas y unos bigotes muy graciosos. Se mantenía muy derecho, demasiado rígido, pero le resultaba extrañamente familiar. A Izayoi le habría encantado. Podría haber formado parte de la infancia que él nunca tuvo.

Alguien le había atado un lazo rosa alrededor del cuello. Bankotsu lo examinó y llegó a la conclusión de que se lo había puesto alguien con alguna discapacidad (con todos los respetos hacia los discapacitados), o alguien con las manos muy grandes y escasa habilidad con la psicomotricidad fina (como él). Llevaba una tarjetita.

No quería que se sintiera incómoda, así que sólo le echó un rápido vistazo. Fue suficiente para ver que decía:

_C_.

_Te dejo a alguien que te hará compañía mientras estoy fuera_.

_Nos vemos a la vuelta_.

_Tuyo_,

_Koga_

«El follaángeles contraataca», pensó Bankotsu, malhumorado.

—Es... muy bonito —dijo, devolviéndoselo.

—Gracias.

—¿Quién es C.?

Kagome se volvió para guardarlo en el maletín, con cuidado de que no se le engancharan las orejas en las cremalleras.

—Es uno de mis apodos.

—No lo entiendo. Tendría que empezar por P.

Ella frunció el cejo.

«¿Por qué? ¿P de puta? ¿De Perra? ¿Petarda?»

—De preciosa —le aclaró Bankotsu y luego agachó la cabeza, ruborizándose un poco, porque el halago había salido de sus labios sin pretenderlo—. ¿Así que llevas horas durmiendo aquí, escuchando canciones sobre conejos, con un conejito como acompañante? No sabía que fueras una amante de los conejos —añadió en tono insinuante, sin poderlo evitar—. Me gusta ese grupo. Buena elección.

—Gracias. —Kagome apagó el ordenador y lo guardó con cuidado en el maletín, junto con el CD.

—La biblioteca está a punto de cerrar. ¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiera llegado yo?

Ella miró a su alrededor, confusa.

—No lo sé.

—Si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, podrías haberte quedado encerrada toda la noche. Sin comida. —La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Bankotsu sólo de pensarlo—. ¿Qué vas a hacer en el futuro para asegurarte de que no te vuelve a pasar?

—¿Poner la alarma en el reloj de Koga?

Bankotsu asintió como si hubiera acertado la respuesta correcta, aunque no se había quedado satisfecho.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Debería marcharme, profesor. Siento haber invadido tu espacio personal.

«No sabes hasta qué punto has invadido mi espacio personal, Kagome.»

—Señorita Higurashi, un momento —la interrumpió él, dando un paso en su dirección, mientras ella se colgaba el maletín al hombro con una mano y limpiaba la superficie de la mesa con la otra—. ¿Has cenado?

—No.

Bankotsu frunció mucho el cejo. Sus cejas se juntaron como nubes de tormenta.

—¿A qué hora has comido?

—A las doce.

—De eso hace ya casi once horas. ¿Qué has comido?

—Un perrito caliente del carrito de delante de la biblioteca.

Él maldijo en silencio.

—No puedes alimentarte a base de comida basura. Y no me gusta que comas carne cocinada en la calle. Me prometiste que si pasabas hambre me lo dirías. Te has desmayado de hambre.

Bankotsu miró la hora en su Rolex Day-Date de oro blanco.

—Es demasiado tarde para llevarte a comer un filete. El Harbour Sixty ya está cerrado. Pero podemos ir a cenar a otro sitio. Yo estaba concentrado preparando mi conferencia y tampoco he cenado.

—¿Seguro?

—Señorita Higurashi, no soy un hombre que lance invitaciones a la ligera. Si te invito a cenar es porque estoy seguro. ¿Me acompañas o no?

—No voy vestida para ir a cenar, aunque muchas gracias —respondió ella, con suavidad pero con firmeza, arqueando una ceja.

Había superado ya la sorpresa de encontrarlo allí y estaba totalmente despierta e indignada por su actitud.

Bankotsu la examinó de arriba abajo lentamente, admirando su figura, pero su mirada cambió al llegar a las zapatillas deportivas. Odiaba que las mujeres se pusieran zapatillas deportivas. Les quitaban trabajo a los podólogos, puesto que de ese modo evitaban lucir los pies. Consciente del absurdo rumbo de sus pensamientos, se aclaró la garganta.

—Vas perfecta. Creo que el color de la blusa hace destacar el rubor natural de tu piel y el jaspeado color caramelo de tus ojos. De hecho, estás muy guapa.

«¿Tengo los ojos jaspeados color caramelo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y en qué momento se ha dado cuenta?»

—Hay un sitio cerca de mi casa al que suelo ir entre semana, cuando se me hace tarde. Te invito a tomar algo allí y así podemos hablar de tu proyecto. De manera informal, por supuesto. ¿Qué te parece?

—Gracias, profesor.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron con timidez.

Bankotsu aguardó pacientemente a que ella acabara de dejarlo todo en orden antes de hacerse a un lado y señalar hacia el pasillo.

—Después de ti.

Kagome le dio las gracias. Mientras salían, él alargó la mano hacia las asas del maletín. Ella notó el roce de sus dedos y se apartó instintivamente, dejándolo caer.

Él lo recogió.

—Es un maletín muy bonito. ¿Te importa que lo lleve un rato? —preguntó, con una sonrisa que la hizo ruborizarse.

—Gracias —murmuró ella—. Me gusta mucho. Es perfecto.

Bankotsu no le dio más conversación hasta que llegaron al restaurante Caffé Volo en la calle Yonge. Era un establecimiento tranquilo y acogedor. Presumían de tener la carta de cervezas más completa de Toronto. Tenían también un cocinero italiano y la mejor cocina casera del barrio. Era un local pequeño, de sólo diez mesas, que en verano complementaban con algunas más en la terraza. La decoración, rústica, incluía algunas antigüedades, como bancos de iglesia o grandes mesas de granja. A Kagome le recordó a una taberna alemana, del estilo del restaurante Vinum, donde había estado con amigos durante una visita a Frankfurt.

A Bankotsu le gustaba porque servían una de sus cervezas trapenses favoritas, la Chimay Première, y le gustaba tomar pizza napolitana con esa bebida. (Como siempre, no soportaba la mediocridad). Como era un cliente habitual, y de los más puntillosos, le ofrecieron el mejor sitio, una tranquila mesa para dos en un rincón, cerca de un gran ventanal con vistas a la locura que era la calle Yonge por la noche.

Travestis, estudiantes universitarios, residentes en el colegio mayor, policías, felices parejas homosexuales, felices parejas heterosexuales, famosos de visita en los barrios pobres, yuppies paseando a sus pretenciosas mascotas, ecologistas, vagabundos, músicos callejeros, pandilleros, miembros de la mafia rusa, algún que otro profesor díscolo, algún miembro del Parlamento Provincial. Un fascinante caleidoscopio de comportamientos humanos en directo. Y gratis.

Kagome se sentó lentamente en su asiento, un antiguo banco de iglesia reconvertido y se echó sobre los hombros la manta de borreguillo que el camarero le había dejado en el respaldo.

—¿Tienes frío? Le diré a Arata que nos siente al lado de la chimenea. —Levantó el brazo para llamar al camarero, pero Kagome lo detuvo.

—No lo hagas —dijo con timidez—. Me gusta mirar a la gente.

—A mí también, pero pareces el Yeti.

Kagome se ruborizó.

—Lo siento —se excusó él rápidamente—. No quería hacerte sentir incómoda, pero seguro que podemos conseguir algo más adecuado que esa manta, que a saber dónde habrá estado. Probablemente en el suelo del apartamento de Arata. Y quién sabe qué clase de travesuras habrá hecho ahí encima.

«¿Ha usado la palabra "travesuras" en una frase?», pensó Kagome, atónita.

El profesor Ryusaki se quitó el jersey de cachemira verde, con un coche de carreras inglés y se lo dio. Kagome lo cogió y lo cambió por la censurable manta de Yeti.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó él, peinándose con los dedos.

—Mejor —respondió ella, sintiéndose más cómoda y mucho más caliente, envuelta en el calor corporal y el aroma de Bankotsu.

Se dobló las mangas varias veces porque los brazos de él eran mucho más largos que los suyos.

—¿Fuiste a Lobby el martes? —le preguntó Kagome.

—No. ¿Por qué no me hablas de tu proyecto? —Cambió de tema bruscamente y su voz adquirió un tono profesional.

Por suerte, Arata los interrumpió en ese momento preguntándoles qué querían cenar y ella pudo centrarse un poco.

—La ensalada César es muy buena aquí, igual que la pizza napolitana, pero son raciones bastante grandes para uno solo. ¿Eres aficionada a los intercambios? —preguntó él.

Kagome abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir.

—Me refiero a si te gustaría compartir una ensalada y una pizza conmigo. ¿O prefieres cualquier otra cosa?

Bankotsu frunció el cejo. Estaba tratando de no ser un profesor avasallador y dominante, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Arata golpeó el suelo con el pie discretamente. No quería que el profesor notara que se estaba impacientando. Lo había visto irritado en alguna ocasión y no le habían quedado ganas de repetir la experiencia. Aunque tal vez ahora que tenía compañía femenina —el remedio favorito de Arata para cualquier desorden psicológico, grande o pequeño— se comportase de otro modo.

—Me encantará compartir la ensalada y la pizza contigo, gracias —respondió Kagome en un tono que ponía fin a cualquier deliberación.

Él pidió por los dos y, poco después, el camarero apareció con dos cervezas Chimay. Bankotsu había insistido en que ella la probara.

—Salud —dijo él, brindando.

—_Prost_ —replicó Kagome.

Probó la cerveza y no pudo evitar recordar la primera que se había tomado y con quién. Era una cerveza rubia, de fabricación nacional. Ésta tenía un tono cobrizo y era dulce, con un intenso sabor a malta. Le gustó mucho y lo demostró con un leve ronroneo de aprobación.

—¡Cuesta más de diez dólares la botella! —susurró, para no avergonzar a Bankotsu en público con su incredulidad.

—Pero es la mejor. ¿Qué prefieres, beber una botella de éstas o dos Budweiser, que es como beber asquerosa agua de la bañera?

«Bueno, no he probado el agua de la bañera, pero me fiaré de su opinión, chalado profesor Ryusaki.»

—Vamos —la animó él—. ¿Qué estás pensando? Casi puedo ver las ruedas girando en esa pequeña cabecita, así que suéltalo.

Y dicho esto, se cruzó de brazos y aguardó con una sonrisa, como si la cabeza de Kagome fuera una fuente inagotable de diversión.

A ella le molestó su actitud. No le gustaba que usara el diminutivo al referirse a su cabeza, porque le recordaba su desprecio inicial por su capacidad intelectual, así que decidió contraatacar.

—Me alegro de tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo en privado —comentó, sacando dos sobres del maletín—. No puedo aceptar esto.

Deslizó la tarjeta del Starbucks y la concesión de la beca en su dirección.

Bankotsu los reconoció inmediatamente y frunció el cejo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te los he enviado yo? —preguntó, empujándolos en dirección a Kagome.

—Mi capacidad de deducción. Y eres la única persona que conozco con una cuenta corriente lo bastante saneada como para crear una beca.

Le entregó de nuevo los sobres.

Bankotsu permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

—Tienes que aceptarlos.

Bankotsu volvió a empujarlos hacia ella.

—No, no tengo que hacerlo. Los regalos me ponen muy nerviosa y la tarjeta del Starbucks es una exageración. Por no hablar de la beca. Nunca podría devolvértela. Ya le debo demasiadas cosas a tu familia. No puedo aceptar nada más.

Empujó los sobres una vez más.

—Puedes aceptarlo y lo aceptarás. La tarjeta de regalo es intrascendente. Yo gasto mucho más que eso en café cada mes. Quería demostrarte de un modo tangible que respeto tu inteligencia. Cometí una indiscreción en un momento en que tenía la guardia baja y la señorita Shintaro lo aprovechó y retorció mis palabras de un modo intolerable. Así que no lo consideres un regalo, considéralo una indemnización. Hablé mal de ti sin motivo y por eso te escribí esa tarjeta. Si no la aceptas, el conflicto permanecerá sin resolver entre nosotros, porque no creo que me hayas perdonado que hablara mal de ti delante de tus colegas.

Acercándole los sobres una vez más, la miró fijamente.

Bankotsu le clavó la vista en la pajarita para no caer presa de su intensa mirada azul. Se preguntó cómo habría logrado hacerse el nudo tan derecho y uniforme.

«Tal vez haya contratado a una profesional para que se lo haga. Alguien con el pelo rubio teñido y tacones de aguja. Y uñas muy largas.»

Kagome volvió a deslizar la tarjeta del Starbucks, desafiante. Para su gran sorpresa, la expresión de Bankotsu se endureció, pero se guardó la tarjeta.

—No pienso pasarme la noche jugando al ping-pong de tarjeta de regalo contigo. Pero la beca no se puede devolver. El dinero no es mío. Lo único que hice fue alertar al señor Touma, el director de la organización filantrópica, de tus méritos académicos.

—Y de mi pobreza —murmuró ella.

—Si tienes algo que decirme, señorita Higurashi, ten la cortesía de hablar a un nivel audible —dijo él, con los ojos brillantes.

Ella le devolvió una mirada igual de encendida.

—No creo que todo esto sea muy _profesional_, profesor Ryusaki. No sé cómo lo has logrado, pero sé que me estás haciendo llegar miles de dólares a través de una beca. Cualquiera pensaría que estás tratando de comprarme.

Bankotsu inspiró hondo y contó hasta diez para no estallar.

—¿Comprarte? Puedes creerme, nada está más lejos de mi intención. Me siento muy ofendido por tus palabras. Si te deseara, no tendría que comprarte.

Las cejas de Kagome se alzaron de la sorpresa, pero en seguida le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Cuidado con lo que dices.

Bankotsu pareció sinceramente incómodo y a ella le gustó la sensación.

—No quería decir eso. Quería decir que yo nunca te trataría como a un objeto que puede comprarse y venderse. No eres el tipo de chica que se vende, estoy seguro.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada glacial antes de apartar la vista. Negó con la cabeza y empezó a buscar la salida, preguntándose si podría escapar.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —susurró él, pasados unos instantes.

—¿El qué?

—Provocarme.

—Yo... no... te provoco. Sólo expongo los hechos.

—En cualquier caso, cada vez que trato de mantener una conversación normal contigo, acabas provocándome.

—Eres mi profesor.

—Sí y el hermano mayor de tu mejor amiga. ¿No podemos ser Bankotsu y Kagome por una noche? ¿No podemos disfrutar de una conversación agradable y de una cena aún más agradable? Puede que no lo esté consiguiendo, pero me estoy esforzando por comportarme como un ser humano.

Cerró los ojos, frustrado.

—¿De verdad?

Era una pregunta inocente, pero Kagome se tapó la mano con la boca al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado.

Los ojos de Bankotsu se abrieron muy lentamente, como los del dragón de la historia de Tolkien, pero no mordió el anzuelo de su impertinencia. Ni empezó a soltar fuego por la nariz. Todavía.

—¿Quieres que tengamos una relación profesional? Pues empieza tú. Un estudiante normal recibiría una beca con gritos de alegría. Aceptaría el dinero y se sentiría profundamente agradecido por su buena suerte. Así que compórtese profesionalmente, señorita Higurashi. Podría haber mantenido mi conexión con la beca en secreto, pero preferí tratarte como a una adulta. Decidí respetar tu inteligencia y no recurrir a engaños. Sin embargo, sí me he preocupado de ocultar mi relación con la beca de manera pública. Mi nombre no va ligado oficialmente a esa organización filantrópica, así que nadie atará cabos. Ryusaki es un nombre muy común. Si le cuentas a alguien que estoy detrás de la beca, lo más probable es que no te crea.

Sacándose el iPhone del bolsillo, Bankotsu abrió la aplicación de la libreta de notas y empezó a escribir con el dedo.

—No iba a quejarme.

—Podrías haberme dado las gracias.

—Gracias, profesor Ryusaki. Pero míralo desde mi punto de vista. No quiero ser Eloísa ni que tú seas Abelardo —dijo, mirando los cubiertos y alineándolos hasta que estuvieron ordenados simétricamente.

Bankotsu recordó haberla visto hacerlo antes, cuando cenaron en el Harbour Sixty. Dejando el teléfono en la mesa, la miró con expresión apenada. Se sintió culpable al recordar lo que había estado a punto de pasar en la biblioteca. Había estado a punto de sucumbir a los considerables encantos de la señorita Higurashi. Y con ellos se había arriesgado a correr el mismo destino que Abelardo, porque sin duda Sango lo castraría si se enteraba de que había seducido a su amiga.

Milagrosamente, había demostrado tener un mayor autocontrol que Abelardo.

—Nunca seduciría a una alumna.

—En ese caso, gracias —murmuró ella—. Y gracias por el gesto de la beca, aunque no puedo prometerte que la aceptaré. Sé que para ti es una cantidad modesta, pero para mí significa dinero para billetes de avión para Acción de Gracias, Navidad y Pascua. Y algún que otro extra de vez en cuando que ahora no puedo permitirme. Como un filete.

—¿Vas a gastártelo en billetes de avión? Pensaba que buscarías un apartamento en mejores condiciones.

—He firmado un contrato. Si me fuera a otro apartamento, tendría que seguir pagando éste. Además, ir a casa para ver a mi padre es importante para mí. Es la única familia que me queda. Y me gustaría ir a visitar también a Suikotsu antes de que venda la casa y se mude a Filadelfia para estar cerca de Sango y Kohaku.

«De hecho, creo que valdría la pena aceptar la beca para ir a visitar a Suikotsu y, de paso, ver el huerto. Me pregunto si mi manzano favorito sigue allí... Me pregunto si alguien se daría cuenta si tallara mis iniciales en el tronco...»

Bankotsu la miró de reojo.

—¿No habrías ido a casa si no hubieras recibido la beca?

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—Papá quería comprarme un billete de avión para Navidad, para que no tuviera que ir en autocar, pero los precios de Air Canadá son imposibles y me habría sentido avergonzada si mi padre hubiera tenido que comprarme un billete.

—No te avergüences de aceptar un regalo si te lo ofrecen sin contrapartidas.

—Pareces Izayoi. Ella siempre decía cosas como ésa.

Bankotsu se removió inquieto en el asiento.

—¿De dónde crees que aprendí algo de generosidad? De mi madre biológica te aseguro que no.

Kagome lo miró de frente, sin parpadear ni ruborizarse. Suspirando, se guardó la carta en el maletín. Acabaría de decidir qué hacer cuando no estuviera ante la presencia magnética de El Profesor. Seguir discutiendo con él en esos momentos no llevaría a ninguna parte. En ese aspecto, como en muchos otros, era exactamente como Abelardo, sexy, inteligente y seductor.

Él la observó con atención.

—A pesar de todo lo que he hecho, que admito que no ha sido demasiado, ¿sigues pasando hambre?

—Bankotsu, tengo una relación muy especial con mi estómago. Me olvido de comer cuando estoy ocupada, o preocupada o... triste. No es por el dinero. No te preocupes, por favor.

Recolocó los cubiertos una vez más.

—¿Estás triste ahora?

Kagome bebió la cerveza lentamente, sin responder.

—¿Dante te entristece?

—A veces —susurró ella.

—¿Y las otras veces?

Kagome levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa muy dulce.

—Otras veces no puedo evitarlo... me hace delirar de felicidad. A veces, mientras estoy estudiando _La Divina Comedia_, siento como si estuviera haciendo lo que se supone que debo estar haciendo. Como si hubiera encontrado mi pasión, mi vocación. Como si ya no fuera la chica tímida de Selinsgrove. Me siento capaz de todo. Sé que soy buena en esto y me hace sentir... importante.

Era demasiado. Le había dado demasiada información. Se había bebido la cerveza demasiado rápido y se le había subido a la cabeza; igual que el aroma de Bankotsu impregnado en el jersey. No debería haber dicho eso y a él menos que a nadie.

Pero para su sorpresa, lo descubrió mirándola con calidez.

—Es verdad que eres tímida, pero eso no es ningún pecado. —Bankotsu carraspeó—. Me da envidia tu entusiasmo por Dante. Yo me sentía así hace un tiempo. Hace mucho tiempo. Demasiado.

Cuando volvió a sonreír, ella apartó la mirada.

Kagome se inclinó sobre la mesa y bajó la voz.

—¿Quién es M. K. Ryusaki?

Los ojos azules de Bankotsu la perforaron con la intensidad de un rayo láser.

—Preferiría no hablar de ello.

Su tono de voz no era duro, pero sí muy frío y se dio cuenta de que había tocado un nervio muy sensible. Le costó unos instantes recuperarse lo suficiente para preguntar:

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo? ¿Es eso lo que tratas de decirme con la beca?

Bankotsu frunció el cejo y dijo:

—Sango te ha dicho algo, ¿verdad?

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque ella cree que deberíamos ser amigos. Te digo lo mismo que le dije antes de que se fuera: es imposible.

Notó que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Tragó saliva con dificultad y preguntó:

—¿Por qué?

—Tenemos una bandera roja sobre la cabeza y en cualquier momento alguien puede agitarla. Los profesores y las alumnas no pueden ser amigos. Y aunque sólo fuéramos Kagome y Bankotsu compartiendo una pizza, tampoco te convendría ser amiga mía. Soy un imán para el pecado, y tú no. —Con una sonrisa triste, añadió—: Ya lo ves. Es imposible. «Los que entran aquí, abandonen toda esperanza.»

—Me gusta creer que nada es imposible —susurró ella.

—Aristóteles dijo que la amistad sólo es posible entre dos personas virtuosas. Así que la amistad entre nosotros es imposible.

—Nadie es virtuoso del todo.

—Tú lo eres —afirmó Bankotsu. Los ojos le brillaban con lo que podría ser pasión o admiración.

—Sango me dijo que estabas en la lista vip de Lobby. —Kagome volvió a cambiar de tema rápidamente, sin mucho tiempo para considerar la prudencia de sus actos.

—Así es.

—Me lo dijo como si fuera un misterio. ¿Por qué?

Bankotsu frunció el cejo.

—¿Por qué crees tú?

—No lo sé. Por eso te lo pregunto.

Él la miró fijamente y bajó el tono de voz.

—Voy regularmente, por eso tengo tratamiento preferencial, aunque últimamente no he ido demasiado.

—¿Por qué vas allí? No te gusta bailar. ¿Vas sólo para beber? —Miró a su alrededor. El Caffé era un lugar sencillo pero confortable—. Podrías beber aquí. Se está más a gusto. Es _gemütlich_... acogedor.

«Y no hay ni una puta Ryusaki adicta a la vista.»

—No, señorita Higurashi. No suelo ir a Lobby a beber.

—Entonces, ¿para qué vas?

—¿No es obvio? —Bankotsu frunció el cejo y negó con la cabeza—. Tal vez para alguien como tú no.

—¿Qué significa alguien como yo?

—Significa que no sabes lo que me estás preguntando —le espetó él, enfadado—, o no me lo harías decir en voz alta. ¿Quieres saber para qué voy allí? Te lo diré. Voy a buscar mujeres para follar, señorita Higurashi. —La miraba furioso—. ¿Estás contenta?

Kagome inspiró hondo y contuvo el aliento. Cuando no pudo aguantar más, lo soltó, negando con la cabeza.

—No —respondió en voz baja, mirándose las manos—. ¿Por qué iba a estar contenta? En realidad me pone enferma. No sabes cuánto.

Bankotsu suspiró y se llevó las manos a la nuca. No estaba enfadado con ella. Estaba furioso, pero consigo mismo. Se sentía avergonzado. Una parte de él quería causarle repulsión intencionadamente. Quería mostrarse desnudo ante ella sin ocultar nada. Que viera cómo era en realidad, una criatura oscura y siniestra expuesta ante su virtud. Entonces se alejaría de él.

Tal vez era eso lo que su subconsciente estaba haciendo con aquellos ridículos exabruptos, nada profesionales. En circunstancias normales nunca le habría hablado así a un alumno y menos aún a una alumna, ni aunque fuera cierto. Kagome estaba acabando con él y ni siquiera sabía cómo lo estaba haciendo.

Bankotsu la miró y ella vio remordimiento en sus ojos.

—Lo siento. Sé que te repugno —dijo él en voz baja—, pero créeme, no es una mala reacción. Debes sentir repulsión hacia mí. Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti te estoy corrompiendo. No puedo evitarlo.

—No siento que me estés corrompiendo.

Bankotsu la miró con tristeza.

—Sólo porque no sabes lo que eso implica. No sabes reconocerlo. Cuando lo hagas ya será demasiado tarde. Adán y Eva no se dieron cuenta de lo que habían perdido hasta que estuvieron fuera del paraíso.

—Sé algo sobre el tema —murmuró Kagome— y no por haber leído a Milton.

En ese momento, Arata les llevó la cena, interrumpiendo la incómoda conversación. Bankotsu se comportó como el perfecto anfitrión, sirviéndole la ensalada y la pizza a Kagome antes de servirse él y asegurándose de que le tocaban más virutas de queso parmesano y más picatostes que a él. Y no porque no le gustaran. Al contrario, le gustaban mucho.

Mientras comían en silencio, Kagome recordaba su primera cena juntos. En ese momento, empezó a sonar una canción por los altavoces. Era una canción tan bonita que dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y escuchó con atención.

Bankotsu también la oyó y empezó a cantar susurrando. La letra hablaba sobre el cielo y el infierno, la virtud y el pecado.

Kagome se quedó atrapada en la sobrecogedora relevancia de la letra. Pero Bankotsu se detuvo en seco y volvió a concentrarse en la pizza. Ella lo miró boquiabierta. No tenía ni idea de que cantara tan bien. Oír aquellas palabras saliendo de su boca perfecta con su sensual voz...

—Es una canción preciosa. ¿De quién es?

—Se llama _You and Me_. Es de Matthew Barber, un músico local. ¿Has oído la frase sobre la virtud y el pecado? No cabe duda sobre cuál le corresponde a cada uno de nosotros.

—Es muy bonita pero triste.

—Siempre he tenido una gran debilidad por las cosas bonitas pero tristes. —La miró atentamente antes de apartar la vista—. Creo que deberíamos empezar a hablar sobre tu proyecto, señorita Higurashi.

Su máscara profesional volvía a estar firmemente colocada en su sitio. Kagome respiró hondo y empezó a describir su proyecto, nombrando a Paolo y a Francesca, a Dante y a Beatriz. Justo en ese momento, sonó el teléfono de Bankotsu.

El tono de llamada eran las campanadas del Big Ben. Él alzó un dedo para indicarle que esperara un momento. Al leer la pantalla de su iPhone, le cambió la expresión de la cara.

—Tengo que responder —dijo con preocupación—. Lo siento.

Se levantó y respondió al teléfono en un mismo gesto.

—¿Kagura?

Se dirigió a la sala vecina, pero Kagome oía lo que decía.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó él, en voz cada vez más baja.

Kagome trató de seguir cenando, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse quién sería Kagura. Nunca había oído ese nombre hasta entonces. Bankotsu había parecido muy preocupado al ver su nombre en la pantalla del teléfono.

«¿M. K. Ryusaki? ¿Kagura Ryusaki? ¿Será su ex esposa? o ¿M. K. será un código para alguien y estará intentando confundirme?»

Bankotsu regresó a la mesa un cuarto de hora más tarde y no se sentó. Estaba muy alterado, pálido y tembloroso.

—Tengo que irme. Lo siento. La cena está pagada y le he pedido a Arata que llame un taxi para que te lleve a casa cuando hayas terminado.

—Puedo ir andando —replicó ella, agachándose para recoger el maletín.

Él levantó una mano para detenerla.

—De ninguna manera. No a estas horas ni en este barrio. Toma —añadió, ofreciéndole un billete doblado—. Para el taxi o por si quieres tomar algo más. Por favor, quédate y acábate la cena. Y llévate lo que sobre a casa. ¿Lo harás?

—No puedo aceptar tu dinero —dijo Kagome, devolviéndole el billete.

Bankotsu le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

—Por favor, Kagome, ahora no —le rogó, frotándose los ojos con una mano.

Ella se apiadó de él y no insistió.

—Siento tener que dejarte así. Yo...

Lo sentía. Sentía mucho... algo. Estaba tremendamente angustiado, casi desencajado de ansiedad. Sin pensar, Kagome le tomó la mano en un gesto de compasión y solidaridad. Y se sorprendió mucho al comprobar que él no hacía ninguna mueca, ni se soltaba bruscamente.

Al contrario. Le apretó los dedos como dándole las gracias por el contacto. Abrió los ojos y la miró, acariciándole el dorso de la mano con suavidad. Fue un gesto dulce y familiar, como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces. Como si ella le perteneciera. Se acercó su mano a los labios y se quedó mirándola.

«Aquí permanece el olor a sangre; ni todos los perfumes de Arabia harían más dulce esta mano», susurró, parafraseando a lady Macbeth. Tras besársela reverentemente, se despidió:

—Buenas noches, Kagome. Nos veremos el miércoles... si sigo aquí.

Ella asintió. Lo vio salir a la calle y echar a correr en cuanto sus pies tocaron la acera. Al cabo de un rato, se dio cuenta de que seguía llevando su precioso jersey de cachemira y que dentro del billete, Bankotsu había escondido la tarjeta del Starbucks junto con una nota que decía:

_K:  
><em>_No creerías que iba a rendirme tan fácilmente, ¿no_?  
><em>No te avergüences de aceptar un regalo si te lo ofrecen sin contrapartidas<em>.  
><em>Y aquí no hay ninguna contrapartida<em>.  
><em>Tuyo<em>,

_Bankotsu._

* * *

><p><strong>Cof, cof esto se esta saliendo de control cof, cof...<br>**

**Muchas cosas están por cambiar entre los protagonistas, esto solo resulta ser un _"Preludio"_ para la destrucción... Bien dicen que la mayor catástrofe se encuentra en el ojo de la tormenta, pues, Kagome Higurashi esta por aprender, de primera mano, lo que es estar en una verdadera Tempestad. **

**Gracias a las personas que han seguido fielmente la historia y han dejado su huella con comentarios, & a las que no, pues animarlas a compartir sus opiniones ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>* Notas del siguiente episodio...<strong>

_**Kagome dio un brinco. El teléfono sonaba muy fuerte y Bankotsu estaba empezando a moverse sobre la cama. El horrible ruido estaba perturbando su descanso, así que Kagome respondió: **_

_**—¿Diga? **_

_**—¿Quién demonios es? —quiso saber una voz de mujer, aguda y sorprendida. **_

_**—Es la residencia de Bankotsu Ryusaki. ¿Quién llama? **_

_**—¡Kagura llama! ¡Que conteste Bankotsu! **_

_**El corazón de Kagome se aceleró y luego se saltó un latido antes de desbocarse. Levantándose de la enorme cama, se llevó el terminal inalámbrico hasta el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. **_

_**—Ahora mismo no puede ponerse. ¿Es alguna emergencia? **_

_**—¿Qué quiere decir que no puede? Dígale que soy Kagura y que quiero hablar con él. **_

_**—Bueno, es que está indispuesto. **_

_**—¿Indispuesto? Escucha bien, puta, dale la vuelta y ponle el teléfono en la mano. Llamo desde... **_

_**—Ahora no puede hablar. Haga el favor de llamar mañana. —Kagome apretó el botón y cortó la comunicación, interrumpiendo el torrente de furiosas palabras de la mujer y sintiéndose profundamente asqueada. **_

_**«Es demasiado exigente para ser un rollo ocasional. Debe de ser su amante oficial. Se habrá puesto furiosa al oírme contestar. Tal vez se enfade tanto que rompa con él.» **_

_**Kagome hizo una mueca. ¿Por qué tenía siempre tan mala suerte? Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y la puso a secar. Luego regresó al dormitorio y dejó el teléfono en su sitio. No se iría a casa porque le había prometido a Bankotsu que no lo dejaría solo, pero dormiría en la habitación de invitados.**_

_**De repente, él abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente. **_

_**—Beatriz —susurró, alargando la mano hacia ella. **_

_**Kagome empezó a temblar convulsivamente. **_

_**—Beatriz —susurró él de nuevo, sin rastro de duda en sus ojos azules. **_

_**—¿Bankotsu? —sollozó ella. **_

**No se pierdan el capitulo no. 9: "Las lujuriosas y maravillosas tempestades del Profesor Ryusaki"  
><strong>

**REGALEN UN REVIEW xD**

**REVIEWS**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**


	9. Chapter 9

**Derechos Reservados a Rumiko Takahashi & Sylvain Reynard**

**Guten Tag, un nuevo capitulo para la historia...**

*** Capitulo dedicado a Aide GV ;)**

**Nos leemos mas abajo...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9: Las lujuriosas y maravillosas tempestades del Profesor Ryusaki<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome aún no había decidido qué hacer respecto a la beca. No quería obrar precipitadamente. Tenía miedo de que la generosidad de Bankotsu quedara al descubierto. Sabía que en la administración universitaria había mentes desconfiadas que no dudarían en atacarlo.

Y también debía de ir con mucha cautela por su propio bien. Cualquier paso en falso podía hacerla quedar como lo que no era. No quería que nadie la viera como otra cosa que una estudiante seria y responsable. Por eso no se atrevía a dirigirse al director del departamento y rechazar la beca. Entre otras cosas, una beca siempre quedaba bien en un currículum. Y se suponía que para un estudiante serio, el currículum era más importante que el orgullo personal.

Hablando en términos clásicos, la señorita Higurashi se encontraba entre la Escila de proteger tanto a Bankotsu como a sí misma y la Caribdis de su orgullo. Por desgracia para este último, rechazar la beca era peligroso. Y para huir del peligro lo único que tenía que hacer era aceptar el dinero. No le gustaba. No le gustaba nada. Especialmente después de haber aceptado ya el vestido y los zapatos de Sango y de la maniobra no tan secreta de Bankotsu para reemplazar su vieja mochila.

No le había comentado que había enviado ésta a L. L. Bean y que estaba esperando que se la cambiaran por una nueva. Y que, cuando la recibiera, tenía previsto usarla, aunque sólo fuera para reafirmar su independencia.

El viernes por la tarde, sin poder resistir más la curiosidad, le envió un mensaje de texto a Sango contándole lo de la fundación y la beca y preguntándole si sabía quién era M. K. Ryusaki.

Sango le respondió casi inmediatamente:

_¿Qué dices que hizo B? Nunca había oído hablar de esa fundación. Ni de MKR. Podría ser su madre biológica. O su abuela. _

_TQM, S._

_P. D.: M dice hola y gracias _

Kagome leyó el mensaje varias veces. Le pareció que lo que tenía más sentido era que fuera su abuela. Dudaba que le hubiera puesto a la beca el nombre de alguien a quien odiaba. Y estaba segura de que seguía odiando a su madre biológica.

Aunque también podía ser que Bankotsu le ocultara cosas a Sango, igual que se las ocultaba al resto del mundo. Tras un par de chupitos de tequila para infundirse valor, le envió otro mensaje a su amiga preguntándole si Bankotsu tenía novia en Toronto, para ver si ésta sabía algo de la beca.

La respuesta le llegó en seguida, pero en la bandeja de entrada del correo electrónico:

_¡Kagome! _

_Te escribo por aquí, porque los botones del teléfono son muy pequeños. Bankotsu NUNCA ha tenido novia. Nunca trajo a nadie a casa para presentársela a papá y mamá, ni siquiera en el instituto. Una vez, Kohaku lo acusó de ser gay, pero su radar no funciona para esas cosas. _

_¿No viste su apartamento? ¿No viste las fotos de su dormitorio? ¿Las viste? Vamos, seguro que no tiene novia. Sólo amigas para follar. Aunque, cuando se lo pregunté, reaccionó de manera extraña. Tiene treinta y tres años, por el amor de Dios. ¡Ya no tiene edad para ir de ligón!_

_¿Estás segura de que no se ha inventado a ese M. K. Ryusaki? Se lo preguntaré a Kohaku y te diré algo. No quiero molestar a mi padre. Sigue estando muy mal. _

_Miroku y yo vamos de camino a las islas de la Reina Carlota. Pasaremos allí dos semanas en una cabaña de madera, sin Internet ni teléfonos móviles. Los dos solos. Paz, tranquilidad y un jacuzzi al aire libre. _

_Por favor, no permitas que Bankotsu caiga en el abismo hasta mi regreso. _

_Te quiere, S. _

_P. D.: Miroku quiere saludarte personalmente. Aquí tienes, cariño. _

_Hola, Kagome, soy Miroku. _

_Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi prometida en Canadá. Volvió muy cambiada y sé que no debo agradecérselo a Bankotsu. _

_Te echamos mucho de menos en el funeral. Ojalá podamos vernos en Acción de Gracias. Si no pensabas venir, ¿podrías reconsiderarlo? Será duro este año, sin Izayoi. Suikotsu —y Sango— necesitan tener a toda la familia cerca y eso te incluye a ti. _

_Tengo puntos de mi compañía aérea. Podría enviarte un billete. _

_Piénsalo. _

_Te quiero, niñita, _

_Miroku. _

Kagome se secó una lágrima ante su dulzura y al verlo feliz y aliviado porque su prometida y él seguían juntos y muy enamorados. Kagome daría cualquier cosa por ser amada de esa manera.

Se preguntó por qué la amable oferta de Miroku no le había parecido caridad. Se estaba planteando seriamente aceptarla. Pensó en Izayoi. Ella tenía razón. Cuando no hay contrapartidas y un regalo se ofrece de corazón, no hay nada vergonzoso en aceptarlo. Si aceptaba el billete de avión ofrecido por Miroku, podría estar presente en la primera cena de Acción de Gracias tras la muerte de Izayoi y devolver la beca.

Al pensar en Izayoi, se preguntó si sería útil rogarle a ésta tanto por ella como por Bankotsu. Izayoi era una auténtica santa, una madre celestial que sin duda enviaría ayuda a sus hijos. Mientras santa Lucía estaba de vacaciones con su amado Miroku, Kagome dirigió su atención a los cielos y le pidió a Izayoi que intercediera por las vidas de todos ellos y encendió una vela en su memoria en la ventana de su pequeño estudio, aquella fría noche de viernes. Antes de meterse en la cama con su conejito de peluche, decidió aceptar el regalo de Miroku como prueba de su nueva actitud hacia la caridad y su capacidad de tragarse el orgullo cuando era necesario. Lo que significaba que su pecado capital no era tan capital.

En ausencia de Koga, Kagome se encontró con que el sábado se le hacía muy largo y acabó yendo a trabajar en su propuesta de proyecto al despacho de El Profesor en la biblioteca. Parte de ella deseaba que Bankotsu volviera a sorprenderla allí, pero no sucedió. Recordó sus palabras de despedida:

«Nos veremos el miércoles... si sigo aquí».

A pesar de lo que Sango le había dicho, era muy posible que tuviera novia. Recordó que le había asignado a la tal Kagura el tono de llamada de las campanadas de Big Ben. ¿Viviría en Londres? ¿Sería inglesa? ¿O tendría alguna relación con el repique de las campanas? Buscó la historia del Big Ben en la Wikipedia, pero no encontró nada particularmente revelador. (Lo que suele suceder muchas veces con Wikipedia.)

Kagome no era tan inocente como Bankotsu pensaba. Sabía que él no era virgen. Ya no lo era cuando lo conoció. Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra que te lo restregaran por la cara.

Pensó en él y Kagura, o en él y cualquier otra chica sin rostro, piel con piel, entrelazados. Se lo imaginó besándola en los labios, explorando su cuerpo con la boca, las manos, los ojos. Vio a Bankotsu dando y recibiendo placer físico de una rubia alta y perfecta. Se lo imaginó en éxtasis, gritando el nombre de la chica y mirándola a los ojos mientras alcanzaba el clímax. Pensó en él convirtiéndose en un solo ser con otra alma, perteneciendo a otra mujer. Esa mujer, ¿lo amaría? ¿Sería amable con él? ¿Querría que se convirtiera en mejor persona o sólo desearía disfrutar de su cuerpo, su pasión, su naturaleza animal? ¿Le importaría si detrás de sus preciosos ojos azules se escondía el alma de un hombre herido, desaparecido, necesitado de redención y de cura? ¿O procuraría arrastrarlo aún más hacia las profundidades, atrayéndolo con su cuerpo y con sus largas uñas?

La sola idea de Bankotsu llevándose a otra mujer, a cualquier mujer, a su cama —ya no digamos a su alma— le resultaba muy dolorosa. Pero la idea de que esa mujer calentara su cama más de una noche era absolutamente devastadora. Porque Kagome llevaba toda la vida queriendo ser ella.

A pesar de sus ideas tristes y sórdidas no era capaz de quitarse el jersey verde de cachemira. Se lo llevó puesto a la biblioteca y pasó las horas envuelta en su calor y en el aroma de Bankotsu. Se temía que eso iba a ser lo más cerca que conseguiría estar de él.

Olvidándose por un tiempo del CD de Koga, se puso a escuchar a Yael Naim. Le encantaba la canción _Far Far_, aunque no tenía ni idea de si la letra era adecuada a su situación. Kagome se había pasado casi toda la vida esperando que le pasara algo bueno, guardándose sueños y esperanzas muy dentro del alma. Pero pronto llegaría el día en que tendría que encargarse personalmente de que esas cosas buenas sucedieran.

La música era suave y relajante y le permitió avanzar mucho en la propuesta hasta la hora de cierre de la biblioteca.

Al salir, se puso los auriculares y pasó de largo el carrito de los perritos calientes, decidiéndose por una cena líquida. Se compró un _smoothie_ de mango, el más grande, y regresó a casa andando, bebiendo y pensando. Como iba distraída preguntándose dónde estaría Bankotsu y qué andaría haciendo, casi no vio a Nagahori, que la saludó al pasar ella junto a la larga cola de gente que aguardaba para entrar en Lobby.

—Hola, Nagahori —lo saludó, quitándose los auriculares.

Él le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

—Hola, Kagome. Gracias otra vez por ayudarme a escribirle a Rafaela. Le encantó. —Si Nagahori hubiera sido capaz de ruborizarse, lo habría hecho en ese momento. Sonrió con los ojos brillantes—. Me está enseñando italiano.

Ella se echó a reír, encantada de verlo tan feliz.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? Mucha gente, ¿eh? —comentó, señalando la cola.

—Ahora dejaré entrar a unos cuantos más, pero antes tengo que sacar a alguien.

—Vaya, eso suena amenazador.

Nagahori negó con la cabeza.

—Tu amigo está dentro. Nunca lo había visto tan borracho. El camarero se niega a seguir sirviéndole copas y eso significa que tengo que sacarlo a la fuerza y meterlo en un taxi.

Kagome alzó mucho las cejas.

«¿Bankotsu está aquí? ¿Y Kagura?»

—Lo he intentado solo y casi me ha dado un puñetazo. Estoy esperando que alguien me sustituya aquí para ir a buscarlo, pero voy a necesitar refuerzos. A no ser que me ayudes tú —dijo, mirándola con admiración—. Creo que podrías convencerlo de que salga voluntariamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza con brusquedad.

—¿Estás de broma? No me haría ningún caso. Ni siquiera somos amigos.

—No es ésa la impresión que me dio, pero no pasa nada. Lo entiendo. —Se encogió de hombros y miró la hora.

Kagome bebió un poco más de _smoothie_ y se acordó de la promesa que le había hecho a Sango. Se preguntó si ése sería uno de esos casos en que estaba moralmente obligada a intervenir.

«¿Y si no hago nada y Bankotsu acaba en la cárcel? Él se ha esforzado por ser amable conmigo esta semana. No puedo ignorarlo. Me traería mal karma.»

—Ejem, bueno, puedo intentarlo. A ver si quiere salir por las buenas —dijo, no muy convencida—. No me gustaría que acabara detenido.

—A mí tampoco. Nos gusta que nuestros vips estén contentos. Pero no ha parado de beber un whisky doble tras otro desde que ha llegado. No podemos seguir sirviéndole más. Tal vez a ti te escuche. Lo que tiene que hacer es que se vaya a casa y duerma.

Nagahori apartó el cordón de terciopelo para que pasara.

—No voy vestida para entrar ahí —se excusó Kagome, mirándose las zapatillas deportivas, los vaqueros rotos y el jersey de Bankotsu, que olía de manera deliciosa, pero que le quedaba demasiado grande.

—Vas bien, pero escucha, si está demasiado borracho y no te ves capaz de tratar con él, vuelve en seguida. No es fácil de controlar cuando ha bebido tanto.

Kagome sabía de lo que era capaz Bankotsu cuando estaba borracho, pero se recordó que con ella había sido muy dulce aquella noche, años atrás.

Entró en el club esperando que nadie la reconociera. Se deshizo la coleta y se tapó la cara con el pelo, usándolo como un velo para mantenerse a salvo de miradas curiosas. Elevó una oración desesperada a los dioses de las coctelerías y bares de copas para que mantuvieran a distancia a Kappei Yamaguchi, MBA, vicepresidente de mercados de capitales. No quería que la viera vestida así. Se abrochó los botones de su chaquetón verde militar porque no quería que Bankotsu descubriera que seguía llevando su jersey.

No le costó mucho localizarlo. Estaba sentado en el bar, charlando con una atractiva morena que quedaba de espaldas a Kagome. Bankotsu no estaba mirando a la mujer que tenía una mano enredada en su pelo y que lo estaba atrayendo hacia ella por la corbata, sino el vaso vacío. No parecía contento, pero eso probablemente tuviese más que ver con el estado de su copa que con otras cosas.

Desde su observatorio privilegiado, a varios metros de distancia, vio que la Ryusaki adicta, que prácticamente estaba sentada en su regazo y metiéndole los pechos en la cara, no era otra que Kikyo Higurashi. Mierda. ¿Pensaría llevársela Bankotsu a casa?

Kagome supo que, en ese momento, la única que podía cuidar de él era ella. Si Bankotsu se acostaba con Kikyo no sólo estaría violando la política de no confraternización y poniendo su carrera académica en peligro, sino que se vería envuelto en una incómoda relación con la joven que esperaba convertirse en la señora Ryusaki. Y no podía olvidar que era muy posible que Kikyo estuviera tratando de seducirlo para vengarse de cómo Bankotsu la había tratado en el Starbucks por defenderla a ella.

Fuera por lo que fuese, no podía permitir que su compañera siguiera adelante con sus planes de seducción.

«Las manos fuera de mi tesoro, Gollum.»

Volviéndose, salió en busca de Nagahori y le susurró al oído:

—Necesito tu ayuda. Está con una chica a la que no le conviene llevarse a casa, porque es una de sus alumnas. Necesito separarlo de ella antes de meterlo en el taxi.

—Yo no puedo meterme en eso —contestó Nagahori encogiéndose de hombros—. Es asunto suyo.

—¿Y si el camarero le tira una copa encima y la envía al cuarto de baño? Entonces yo podría convencer a Bankotsu para que salga del local.

—¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

Kagome parpadeó unos instantes.

—No lo sé, pero seguro que me será más fácil si logramos separarlos. No creo que él sea capaz de formar pensamientos coherentes con esas tetas de plástico en la cara.

«Oh, dioses de las estudiantes de tesis que se están esforzando mucho por proteger a un amigo, ayúdenme a mantener apartada a esa puta de su pene. Por favor.»

Nagahori se echó a reír.

—Parece una película de intriga. De acuerdo, seguro que el camarero nos ayuda. Tiene sentido del humor. Si Ryusaki se pone difícil, dile que me llame. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Nagahori hizo una llamada y momentos después le indicó a Kagome que ya podía acercarse a Bankotsu. Respirando hondo, ella enderezó la espalda y volvió junto a él. Algo le había hecho mucha gracia, porque estaba riéndose a carcajadas, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y sujetándose el estómago con las manos.

Kagome tuvo que admitir que todavía estaba más guapo cuando se reía. Llevaba una elegante camisa de un tono verde pálido, con los dos botones superiores desabrochados, lo que dejaba a la vista un poco de su maravilloso pecho moreno, que asomaba bajo el manto blanco inmaculado de su camiseta. Por suerte, había abandonado la moda de los años cincuenta y se había quitado la pajarita. Llevaba una corbata de seda negra con rayas también negras, que le colgaba del cuello suelta; unos pantalones de vestir negros, bastante ajustados, y unos zapatos asimismo negros brillantes y acabados en punta.

En resumen, El Profesor estaba bebido, pero iba impecable.

—¿Profesor?

Él dejó de reír en seco y se volvió hacia Kagome. Al verla, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Parecía contento de verla. Demasiado contento.

—Señorita Higurashi, ¿a qué debo este inesperado placer? —Le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios, donde la retuvo demasiado tiempo.

Kagome frunció el cejo. La verdad era que no parecía bebido, pero estaba comportándose de un modo extraño, demasiado amistoso, seductor incluso, sin duda a causa del alcohol. (O eso o había recibido un trasplante de personalidad de alguien encantador, pongamos por caso, Daniel Craig.)

—¿Podrías ayudarme a conseguir un taxi? Tengo que volver a casa —dijo ella y retiró la mano mientras disimulaba una mueca por lo absurdo de su excusa.

—Por ti haría cualquier cosa, señorita Higurashi. Y lo digo en serio. ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa antes? —preguntó sonriendo, mientras se sacaba un fajo de billetes del bolsillo y se los daba al camarero.

—No, gracias, ya tengo una —respondió Kagome, sacudiendo el _smoothie_ bajo la nariz de Bankotsu.

El camarero miró con escepticismo el estridente vaso de polietileno, pero se limitó a cobrar sin hacer comentarios.

—¿Por qué estás bebiendo eso? ¿Marida bien con el cuscús? —Bankotsu volvió a reír, pero al ver que Kagome se mordía el labio inferior, se detuvo en seco.

Algo bruscamente, le pasó el pulgar por el labio para que dejara de mordérselo.

—Para. No quiero que te salga sangre. —Y sujetándole la cara con las manos, le acercó la suya. Estaban muy cerca. Demasiado cerca—. Lo del cuscús era una broma.

Kagome aún estaba recuperándose de la impresión de haber tenido el pulgar de Bankotsu entre los labios.

—Supongo que no ha tenido gracia. No es divertido reírse de la pobreza de la gente. Y tú eres una niñita muy dulce.

Ella apretó los dientes, preguntándose cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar aquella actitud condescendiente antes de largarse y dejarlos —a él y a su miembro— en las garras de Kikyo.

—Profesor, yo...

—Estaba hablando con alguien. La conoces. Es una auténtica zorra. —La mirada embriagada de Bankotsu barrió la sala antes de volver a centrarse en ella—. Se ha largado. Me alegro, es una bruja.

Kagome asintió. Y sonrió.

—Te miró como si fueras basura, pero yo la puse en su sitio. Si vuelve a molestarte, la expulsaré. Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

Volvió a acercar su cara a la de ella y se pasó la lengua por sus labios perfectos muy lentamente.

—No deberías estar en un sitio como éste. Ya deberías estar durmiendo en tu camita lila, enroscada como un gatito. Un precioso gatito con grandes ojos castaños. Me encantaría acariciarte.

Kagome levantó las cejas.

«¿De dónde saca esas ideas?»

—Ejem, sí, es verdad. Tengo que irme a casa ahora mismo. ¿Sales conmigo y me ayudas a parar un taxi? ¿Por favor, profesor? —Señaló hacia la salida, tratando de mantener una prudente distancia entre los dos.

Él cogió su gabardina inmediatamente.

—Lo siento. El jueves tuviste que volver sola. No volverá a ocurrir. Vamos, te llevaré a casa, gatita.

Le ofreció el brazo a la manera tradicional y Kagome se cogió de él, preguntándose quién guiaba a quién. Al llegar a la calle, Nagahori los estaba esperando con un taxi. Al verlos acercarse, les abrió la puerta trasera.

—Señorita Higurashi —susurró Bankotsu, apoyándole una mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

—Pensándolo mejor, creo que iré andando —contestó ella, tratando de alejarse.

Pero él insistió, igual que Nagahori, éste probablemente porque quería librarse de ellos antes de que Bankotsu decidiera que quería seguir bebiendo y lo derribara de un puñetazo. No deseando causarle problemas a Nagahori y para huir de Kikyo, ese Gollum que podía aparecer en cualquier momento reclamando su tesoro, Kagome se metió en el taxi y se deslizó por el asiento hasta el extremo opuesto.

Bankotsu entró tras ella. Kagome trató de no respirar por la nariz para no embriagarse con los efluvios de todo el whisky escocés que había consumido. Nagahori le dio un billete al taxista y cerró la puerta del taxi, despidiéndose de Kagome con la mano.

—Al edificio Manulife —indicó Bankotsu.

Ella estaba a punto de corregirlo y dar su dirección, cuando él la interrumpió:

—No has venido a Lobby a beber.

Sus ojos, que la estaban examinando de arriba abajo, se detuvieron en sus rodillas, que asomaban bajo los rotos del pantalón.

—Mala suerte. Estaba en el lugar inadecuado en un momento inoportuno.

—No lo creo —susurró él, con una sonrisita en los labios—. Creo que tienes muy buena suerte. Y ahora que te he encontrado, yo también la tengo.

Kagome suspiró. Era tarde para decirle al taxista que dieran la vuelta. Ya estaban circulando en dirección contraria. Iba a tener que asegurarse de que El Profesor llegaba a casa sano y salvo y después volver a su apartamento andando. Negando con la cabeza, dio un largo sorbo al _smoothie_.

—¿Me estabas espiando? —preguntó él, mirándola con desconfianza—. ¿Te pidió Sango que lo hicieras?

—Claro que no. Volvía a casa de la biblioteca y te he visto por la ventana.

—¿Me has visto y has decidido entrar a hablar conmigo? —preguntó Bankotsu, sorprendido.

—Sí —mintió Kagome.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo conozco a dos personas en Toronto. Tú eres una de ellas.

—Es una pena. Supongo que la otra es Koga.

Ella lo miró de reojo, pero no respondió.

—Follaángeles.

Kagome frunció el cejo.

—¿Por qué lo llamas así?

—Porque eso es lo que es. O, para ser más exactos, lo que quiere ser. Pero tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. Ya puedes decírselo. Dile que si quiere follarse al ángel, que se atenga a las consecuencias.

Ella alzó una ceja ante su comportamiento medieval y su lenguaje procaz. Lo había visto borracho anteriormente, por supuesto, y sabía que en esos momentos alternaba episodios de absoluta lucidez y otros de completa locura.

«¿Y cómo se las arregla uno para follar con un ángel? Los ángeles son criaturas inmateriales, espirituales. ¡No tienen genitales, Bankotsu! Eres un especialista en Dante, pero estás loco.»

No tardaron mucho en llegar al bloque de pisos. Cuando el taxi se detuvo, ambos salieron a la vez. El apartamento de Kagome no estaba lejos, a unas cuatro manzanas, y no tenía dinero para un taxi, así que se despidió de Bankotsu con una sonrisa, le deseó buenas noches y se volvió, dándose una figurada palmadita en la espalda de parte de Sango. Luego el _smoothie_ y ella iniciaron la caminata de vuelta a su apartamento.

—He perdido las llaves —le llegó la voz de Bankotsu, que se estaba cayendo, apoyado precariamente en una palmera de plástico—. Pero ¡he encontrado las gafas! —Le mostró su montura negra de Prada.

Kagome cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Quería dejarlo e irse. Quería delegar la responsabilidad de su bienestar en otro buen samaritano, a ser posible algún vagabundo que pasara por allí. Pero cuando vio su expresión confusa y que empezaba a deslizarse hacia el suelo, arrastrando consigo a la pobre palmera, con maceta y todo (una pobre palmera de plástico que no le había hecho daño a nadie en toda su vida), supo que no podía hacerlo. Bankotsu había sido el niño de Izayoi en otra época y ella no podía dejar abandonado a ese niño. En el fondo de su corazón, Kagome sabía que la amabilidad, por pequeña que fuera, nunca se perdía.

«Ni siquiera es capaz de encontrar las llaves, por el amor de Dante.» Suspirando, Kagome tiró el vaso a una papelera cercana.

—Vamos —dijo, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. Hizo una mueca cuando él le rodeó a su vez los hombros y le dio un apretón con demasiada familiaridad.

Entraron en el vestíbulo inclinándose como un galeón en una tormenta. El conserje los vio y los dejó entrar, abriendo la puerta desde su puesto con el automático. Cuando llegaron al ascensor, el whisky pareció castigar a Bankotsu con más fuerza. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, gruñendo de vez en cuando.

Kagome aprovechó el momento para buscar las llaves en sus bolsillos. En cuanto consiguió arrancarle de las manos su preciada gabardina Burberry, las encontró en seguida.

—Me has buscado en un bar y me has llevado a casa, gatita traviesa. Pensaba que no te llevabas a casa a hombres que habías conocido en bares.

Incluso estando borracho, el profesor Ryusaki seguía siendo un idiota.

—No te he llevado a mi casa, profesor. Te he acompañado a la tuya para ayudarte. Pero como sigas comportándote así, voy a soltarte y te caerás —murmuró ella, cada vez más enfadada.

Tras varios intentos, Kagome dio con la llave y abrió la puerta. Lo ayudó a entrar y sacó la llave de la cerradura. Estaba a punto de dejarlo allí, cuando él murmuró que se estaba mareando. Se lo imaginó ahogándose en su propio vómito, muerto en el baño, solo y sin amigos, como una estrella del rock en horas bajas, y decidió quedarse. Esperaría hasta que estuviese en la cama y se aseguraría de que no vomitara (y se ahogara). Dejó las llaves y la gabardina sobre el mueble del recibidor. Luego se quitó el abrigo y lo puso encima de su maletín.

Bankotsu estaba apoyado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, así que no había peligro de que se diera cuenta de que seguía llevando su jersey, como si fuera una adolescente enamorada.

—Vamos, profesor.

Kagome lo apoyó en su hombro y lo ayudó a recorrer el pasillo.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —preguntó él, abriendo un ojo.

—A la cama.

Bankotsu se echó a reír, se apoyó en la pared y separó las piernas para mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Tú, señorita Higurashi —respondió en un ronco susurro—. Me llevas a la cama y ni siquiera me has besado. ¿No crees que deberíamos empezar con algún que otro beso? Luego podríamos hacer manitas un par de noches en el sofá y a partir de allí ya pasaríamos a la cama. Ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de acariciarte, gatita traviesa. Eres virgen, no lo olvides.

Kagome se enfureció, especialmente por el último comentario.

—Tú no has hecho manitas en tu vida. Y no te llevo a la cama, idiota. Te acompaño hasta allí para que puedas dormir. Vamos, basta de cháchara.

—Bésame, Kagome. Dame un beso de buenas noches. —Bankotsu la estaba mirando fijamente. Su voz se había convertido en un murmullo aterciopelado—. Y te prometo que luego me iré a la cama como un niño bueno. Y tal vez, si te portas bien, dejaré que tú te acurruques a mi lado como una gatita buena.

Ella ahogó una exclamación. En ese momento no parecía borracho. Tenía un aspecto bastante lúcido y la estaba acariciando con la mirada, deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario en la zona del pecho. Bankotsu se pasó la lengua por los labios.

«Ahora viene la sonrisa seductora... Va a llegar en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... ahí está.»

Menos mal que en su actual estado de ánimo, Kagome era inmune a las sonrisas derretidoras.

Soltándolo inmediatamente, dio un paso atrás y apartó la vista. No podía permitírselo. Mirarlo directamente cuando sonreía era como mirar el sol sin protección. Bankotsu dio un paso hacia ella. La espalda de Kagome chocó contra la otra pared del pasillo. Estaba atrapada. Él se acercó un poco más.

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos. La estaba acechando. Y parecía hambriento.

—Por favor... no... no me hagas daño.

Bankotsu frunció el cejo, levantó las manos y le sujetó la barbilla para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, que le brillaban atrevidos.

—Nunca —dijo y la besó.

En cuanto sus labios entraron en contacto, Kagome perdió la capacidad de razonar y se sumergió en las sensaciones. Nunca había sido tan consciente de su físico como en ese momento. La energía que había perdido su mente la ganó su cuerpo. Notó que los labios de Bankotsu apenas se movían. Eran unos labios cálidos, húmedos y sorprendentemente suaves. No sabía si la estaba besando así por la borrachera. Era como si sus bocas se hubieran quedado pegadas. Como si su conexión, tan real como intensa, no pudiera romperse ni por un segundo. Kagome no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a que él la soltara y no volviera a ser besada así nunca más en toda su vida.

Él se apoyó en ella con suavidad pero con firmeza, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con las manos. No abrió la boca, pero el sentimiento que circuló entre ellos fue muy intenso. Kagome notó el latido de su corazón en sus oídos, sintió que se ruborizaba y que le aumentaba la temperatura en todo el cuerpo. Se acercó un poco más a él, eliminando la separación que quedaba entre los dos y rodeándole la espalda con los brazos. Percibió la tensión de sus músculos debajo de la camisa y su corazón latiendo contra su pecho. Pero la trataba con demasiado cuidado, con demasiada delicadeza... Ella quería más, mucho más.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que empezaron a besarse, pero cuando Bankotsu se apartó, a Kagome le daba vueltas la cabeza. Había sido algo trascendente. Emocional. Durante unos instantes, había logrado satisfacer su deseo más profundo. Había sido un momento real y muy emotivo que le había provocado una marea de recuerdos y de sueños del huerto de los manzanos. Pero ese beso no se lo había imaginado. La chispa, la atracción, habían vuelto a la vida. Se preguntó si él habría sentido lo mismo. Tal vez a esas alturas de su vida ya era inmune a esos sentimientos.

—Preciosa Kagome —murmuró Bankotsu, tambaleándose—, dulce como un caramelo.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios como si la estuviera saboreando. Cualquier rastro de lucidez había desaparecido. Con los ojos cerrados, se desplomó contra la pared, a punto de desmayarse.

Cuando Kagome recobró el juicio, cosa que le llevó más de un minuto, lo arrastró hacia la habitación. Todo habría acabado bien si en ese momento él no le hubiera vomitado encima. De ella y del precioso y carísimo jersey de cachemira. Cuando acabó, el verde coche de carreras inglés había dado paso a otro tipo de verde.

Ella ahogó un grito y reprimió sus propias náuseas ante la visión y el olor. Tenía el estómago muy delicado.

«¡Lo tengo hasta en el pelo! Oh, dioses de las buenas samaritanas, ¡ayúdenme, rápido!»

—Lo siento, Kagome. Siento haber sido un mal chico —se disculpó Bankotsu.

Su voz le recordó a la de un niño pequeño.

Ella contuvo el aliento y negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada. Vamos. —Lo arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño y logró que se arrodillara ante el váter antes de la siguiente erupción estomacal.

Mientras vomitaba, Kagome se tapó la nariz con dos dedos y miró a su alrededor intentando distraerse. El cuarto de baño era elegante y muy espacioso. ¿Había una bañera donde cabían cómodamente dos personas o más? Correcto. ¿Una ducha para dos personas con una decadente función de lluvia tropical? Correcto. ¿Toallas blancas, grandes y esponjosas, perfectas para recoger vómito? Correcto.

Cuando Bankotsu acabó, ella le ofreció una toalla pequeña pero absorbente para que se secara la cara. Él gruñó e ignoró su ofrecimiento, así que Kagome se inclinó hacia él y lo limpió con delicadeza antes de darle un vaso de agua para que se enjuagara la boca.

Luego se lo quedó mirando. A pesar del desastre que había sido su familia y de su miedo al matrimonio, a veces se preguntaba cómo sería tener un bebé, un niño o una niña que se parecieran a ella y a su marido. Mirando a Bankotsu, que seguía fatal, se imaginó lo que supondría ser madre y cuidar de un niño enfermo. La vulnerabilidad de Bankotsu le llegaba al alma. Sólo la había presenciado una vez anteriormente, no hacía tanto, en su despacho, cuando había llorado por la muerte de Izayoi.

«Izayoi se alegraría de saber que estoy cuidando de su hijo.»

—¿Estarás bien si te dejo solo un minuto? —preguntó, apartándole el cabello de la frente.

Él volvió a gruñir, sin abrir los ojos, y Kagome lo interpretó como un sí.

Pero le costó separarse de él. Mientras Bankotsu gemía, ella siguió acariciándole el pelo y hablándole como si fuera un bebé.

—Está bien, Bankotsu. Todo está bien. Siempre he querido cuidar de ti, preocuparme por ti, aunque tú nunca te preocupes por mí.

Cuando se convenció de que podía dejarlo solo unos minutos, fue a su dormitorio y rebuscó en sus cajones en busca de algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ponerse. Resistiéndose al impulso de registrar el cajón de la ropa interior en busca de un trofeo que llevarse a casa —o que vender en eBay—, se apoderó de los primeros calzoncillos tipo bóxer que encontró. Eran negros y estaban decorados con el escudo del Magdalen College. Le pareció que eran demasiado pequeños para el trasero bien formado de Bankotsu.

«Hasta su ropa interior es pretenciosa», pensó, buscando una camiseta.

En el cuarto de baño de invitados se quitó la ropa sucia, se metió en la ducha para lavarse el pelo de vómito y se puso su ropa.

Luego trató de limpiar un poco el desastre del jersey de cachemira. Lo lavó lo mejor que pudo en el lavabo. Después lo dejó en la encimera de mármol para que se secara. Bankotsu ya decidiría más tarde si quería llevarlo a la tintorería (o quemarlo). Kagome tomó el resto de su ropa, la metió en la lavadora y volvió al cuarto de baño del dormitorio.

Bankotsu estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared, las rodillas dobladas ante el pecho y la cara escondida en las manos. Seguía gimiendo.

Kagome limpió el váter rápidamente y se arrodilló a su lado. No le gustaba la idea de dejarlo vestido con la ropa sucia de vómito, pero tampoco tenía ganas de desnudarlo. Probablemente él la acusaría de acoso sexual o algo parecido. Y no le apetecía enfrentarse a un profesor Ryusaki ebrio y furioso. O a un profesor Ryusaki sobrio y furioso. Como un dragón, podía revolverse y atacar si creía que alguien le estaba tirando de la cola.

—Bankotsu, te has manchado de vómito, ¿me entiendes? ¿Quieres quedarte así o...? —Dejó la frase sin acabar.

Él negó con la cabeza y trató de quitarse la corbata. Por supuesto, con los ojos cerrados no tuvo mucho éxito. Kagome le aflojó el nudo con delicadeza y se la sacó por encima de la cabeza. La lavó con agua y la dejó en el mármol. También iba a tener que llevarla a la tintorería.

Mientras ella estaba de espaldas, él trató de desabrocharse la camisa, pero era mucho más difícil de lo que había previsto, por lo que empezó a blasfemar y a tirar de la tela, casi arrancando los botones.

Kagome suspiró.

—Déjame a mí.

Volvió a arrodillarse a su lado, le apartó las manos y le desabrochó los botones con facilidad.

Bankotsu sacó los brazos de las mangas y luego se quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Desorientado como estaba, fue incapaz de acabar de hacerlo y permaneció allí, con la camiseta enrollada alrededor de la cabeza, como un turbante.

La imagen era divertida y Kagome tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír. Deseó tener el celular a mano para sacarle una foto. Le habría encantado usarla como fondo de pantalla. O como avatar, si alguna vez necesitaba uno. Liberándolo de la camiseta con delicadeza, se sentó sobre los talones y ahogó una exclamación.

El pecho desnudo de Bankotsu era impresionante. Todo su torso era un estudio de perfección. Tenía los brazos grandes y musculados. Los hombros anchos y unos pectorales bien tonificados. Cuando iba vestido, parecía mucho más esbelto, pero no había nada esbelto en el hombre que tenía delante. Absolutamente nada.

Tenía también un tatuaje y eso sí que fue toda una sorpresa. Había visto fotos de Kohaku y de Bankotsu sin camiseta —fotos tomadas durante vacaciones de verano antes de que Kagome se mudara a Selinsgrove— y habría jurado que no tenía ningún tatuaje en esas fotos. Así que era uno reciente, hecho en los últimos seis o siete años.

Se extendía por la parte izquierda de su pecho, le cubría el pezón y parte del esternón. Mostraba un dragón medieval que rodeaba un corazón de grandes dimensiones, desgarrándolo con sus zarpas. El corazón era muy realista, nada estilizado, y las garras del dragón se hundían en él con tanta saña que lo hacían sangrar abundantemente.

Kagome se quedó mirando embobada la perturbadora imagen. El animal era verde y negro, con una cola con púas, grandes alas abiertas y escupía fuego por la boca. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las letras negras escritas sobre el corazón: MAIA. ¿Un acrónimo? ¿O sería Maia, un nombre propio?

Kagome no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser Maia o de qué podía ser MAIA. Nunca había oído ese nombre en casa de los Miyake. Por otra parte, no le parecía nada propio de Bankotsu hacerse un tatuaje. El que ella había conocido y el que estaba empezando a conocer esos días nunca se haría uno, y menos uno tan grande e inquietante.

«¿Lleva un tatuaje como ése debajo de la ropa pero se pone pajarita? ¿Con un jersey?»

Kagome se preguntó qué otras sorpresas acechaban en la superficie de su piel y, sin querer, sus ojos se desplazaron más abajo. Incluso estando sentado, tenía los abdominales bien marcados, igual que una uve que nacía de sus caderas y se perdía bajo los pantalones de lana.

«Joder. El Profesor debe de entrenar. Mucho. He cambiado de idea. Quiero una foto de sus abdominales como fondo de pantalla.»

Ruborizándose, apartó la vista. No estaba bien que lo mirase de esa manera. No le gustaría que alguien hiciera lo mismo con ella, especialmente si no se encontraba bien. Sintiéndose culpable, recogió la ropa sucia y la toalla que había usado para limpiar la alfombra persa del dormitorio y lo llevó todo al lavadero. Lo metió en la lavadora, junto con la ropa de ella, llenó la cubeta del detergente y la puso en marcha. Al pasar por la cocina, cogió una jarra de agua filtrada y un vaso.

En su ausencia, Bankotsu había conseguido arrastrarse hasta la impresionante cama cubierta con una colcha de seda, que ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Kagome lo encontró sentado en el borde de la misma, descalzo y vestido sólo con unos bóxers negros, con el pelo muy alborotado.

«¡Madre de Dios!»

Aunque probablemente no había nada más excitante en el universo que la visión de Bankotsu semidesnudo sentado en la cama, Kagome apartó la vista y dejó el agua en la mesita de noche. Quería preguntarle cómo se encontraba, pero pensó que tal vez debería darle un momento de respiro. Así que se apartó y miró a su alrededor. Y lo que vio la dejó asombrada.

La afición de Bankotsu por las fotografías en blanco y negro se hacía patente también allí. En tres de las cuatro paredes había un par de fotos. Eran muy grandes, enmarcadas en impresionantes marcos negros. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente era el contenido.

Eran fotos eróticas, fotografías de desnudos, básicamente femeninos, aunque en algunas de ellas aparecían un hombre y una mujer juntos. Los rostros y los genitales no se veían en ninguna, o bien estaban difuminados o en sombras. Eran fotografías elegantes, hechas con muy buen gusto y estéticamente bonitas. A Kagome no le parecieron obscenas, pero eran muy sensuales, mucho más sofisticadas que las fotografías pornográficas y también mucho más excitantes.

Una de ellas mostraba a una pareja de perfil. Estaban cara a cara, sentados en una especie de banco. Tenían los torsos pegados y él tenía las manos enredadas en la melena rubia y larga de ella. Kagome se ruborizó mientras se preguntaba si la foto habría sido tomada antes, después o mientras la pareja hacía el amor.

En otra se veía la espalda de una mujer y dos manos masculinas. Una de éstas sujetaba a la mujer por el centro de la espalda. La otra la agarraba por el culo. En la cadera derecha de la mujer se veía un tatuaje, pero eran letras árabes y Kagome no entendió lo que decían.

Las dos fotos más grandes colgaban sobre el cabecero de la cama.

Una de ellas retrataba a una mujer tumbada boca abajo. La forma de un hombre flotaba sobre ella casi como si se tratara de un ángel oscuro. Mientras le apoyaba la mano en la parte baja de la espalda, le daba un beso en el hombro. Le recordó la escultura de Rodin conocida como _El sueño_ o _El beso del ángel_ y se preguntó si el fotógrafo se habría inspirado en esa obra.

La otra fotografía la dejó sin respiración. Era la más abiertamente erótica y Kagome sintió un gran rechazo por su crudeza y agresividad. Era una visión lateral de una mujer tumbada boca abajo. Sólo se le veía desde el torso hasta la rodilla y sobre ella se cernía parte de una figura masculina. El hombre le agarraba la cadera y la nalga izquierdas con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos, mientras presionaba sus propias caderas contra la curva del trasero de la mujer. Él tenía un atractivo glúteo muy definido y dedos largos y elegantes.

Algo en la foto la hizo sentir tan incómoda que tuvo que dejar de mirarla.

¿Por qué querría tener nadie una foto así colgada en su habitación? Kagome negó con la cabeza. Aunque, después de haber visto las fotografías, una cosa le había quedado clara: al profesor Ryusaki le gustaban los culos.

A juzgar por la decoración y por las obras de arte que adornaban su habitación, el dormitorio de Bankotsu parecía tener una función muy definida: servir como caldero para su lujuria desatada. Él no hacía nada a la ligera, así que ése tenía que ser el efecto que quería conseguir, a pesar de la aparente frialdad tanto del apartamento como de su dueño. Ésta era una sensación glacial que desprendían no sólo las paredes color visón y las fotografías en blanco y negro, sino también la seda azul claro de las cortinas, la colcha y los escasos muebles.

Entre tanta sencillez, destacaba la enorme cama y su cabecero ricamente labrado, con columnas a los lados, y el pie de la cama, más bajo pero con una talla igual de intrincada.

«Medieval —pensó ella—. Qué adecuado.»

Pronto, algo aún más sorprendente que las fotografías captó su atención. Al ver lo que ocupaba la cuarta pared, la boca se le abrió sin poder evitarlo.

Al pie de la gran cama medieval de Bankotsu, desentonando bastante entre las fotografías eróticas en blanco y negro, vio un cuadro prerrafaelita a todo color. Los vivos y gloriosos tonos pertenecían a una reproducción a gran escala del cuadro de Dante y Kagome de Henry Holiday, el mismo cuadro que colgaba junto a la cama de ella.

Se volvió hacia Bankotsu y luego miró el cuadro de nuevo. Él podía verlo desde la cama. Se lo imaginó quedándose dormido cada noche contemplando el rostro de Kagome. Era la última imagen que veía cada noche y la primera que vislumbraba por las mañanas. No sabía qué tenía ese cuadro para Bankotsu. Él era la razón por la que ella lo había comprado. ¿Sería ella la razón por la que lo había comprado él?

La idea la hizo estremecer. No importaba quién entrara en su dormitorio. No importaba qué chica fuera a calentarle la cama, Kagome siempre estaba allí, siempre estaba presente.

Pero Bankotsu no recordaba que ella era Kagome.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de esa idea, se acercó a él y lo convenció de que se tumbara en la cama. Luego lo cubrió con la sábana y el edredón de seda y le remetió los bordes por debajo, a la altura del pecho. A continuación se sentó a su lado. Bankotsu la estaba mirando.

—Estaba escuchando música —murmuró, como si hubieran dejado una conversación a medias y la estuviera retomando.

—¿Qué tipo de música? —preguntó Kagome, algo confusa.

—_Hurt_, de Johnny Cash. Una y otra vez, sin parar.

—¿Por qué escuchas esas cosas?

—Para recordar.

—Oh, Bankotsu. ¿Por qué?

Kagome parpadeó para no llorar. Ésa era la única canción de Trent Reznor que podía escuchar sin sentir náuseas, pero siempre la hacía llorar.

Bankotsu no respondió.

Kagome se inclinó sobre él.

—¿Bankotsu? Cariño, no vuelvas a escuchar ese tipo de música, ¿me lo prometes? Ni _«Lacrimosa»_, ni a los Nine Inch Nails. Sal de la oscuridad. Camina hacia la luz.

—¿Dónde está la luz? —murmuró él.

Ella respiró hondo.

—¿Por qué bebes tanto?

—Para olvidar.

Bankotsu cerró los ojos.

De ese modo, Kagome podía contemplarlo y admirarlo. Debió de ser un adolescente muy dulce, con esos grandes ojos azules, unos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados y aquella mata de pelo oscuro recogido en una larga y tan sexy trenza. Podría haber sido un chico tímido en vez de un chico triste y agresivo. Podría haber sido noble y bueno.

Si Kagome y él no se hubieran llevado tantos años de diferencia, tal vez la habría besado en el porche de su padre, la habría llevado al baile de graduación y le habría hecho el amor por primera vez sobre una manta bajo las estrellas, en el viejo huerto de manzanos. En un universo perfecto, ella habría podido ser la primera.

Kagome se preguntó cuánto dolor podría soportar una alma humana —la suya en concreto— sin marchitarse por completo y se levantó para marcharse. Una mano cálida salió disparada de debajo de las sábanas y la sujetó con fuerza.

—No me dejes —le suplicó él con un hilo de voz. Sus ojos, entornados, le estaban suplicando que se quedara—. Por favor, Kagome.

Sabía quién era y quería que se quedara. A juzgar por su voz y su mirada, no sólo lo quería, lo necesitaba. No podía negarse.

Kagome le dio la mano y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

—No voy a dejarte. Duérmete. Hay luz a tu alrededor. Mucha luz.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios perfectos de Bankotsu. Lo oyó suspirar, aliviado. La mano con que la agarraba se relajó. Kagome inspiró hondo, retuvo el aire y, suavemente, le acarició las cejas con un dedo. Al comprobar que él no abría los ojos ni hacía ninguna mueca, se las siguió acariciando; primero una, luego la otra. Su madre se lo había hecho alguna vez, cuando ella no podía dormir de niña. Pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo. Había sido antes de que la abandonara para ocuparse de otros asuntos más importantes.

Bankotsu seguía sonriendo y eso le dio ánimos para mover la mano hasta su pelo. El tacto de sus mechones alborotados le trajo recuerdos de un día en una granja de la Toscana durante el año que pasó en el extranjero. Un niño italiano la había llevado a ver los campos y Kagome había acariciado las puntas de las espigas con la palma de la mano. El pelo de Bankotsu era suave como una pluma, o como las susurrantes espigas italianas.

Le acarició el pelo, como debió de hacerlo Izayoi en el pasado. Bankotsu permitió que le acariciara también la mejilla, que le trazara la angulosa línea de la barbilla y le rascara suavemente la barba que le empezaba a salir. Le resiguió el leve hoyuelo de la barbilla y volvió a subir la mano para rozarle los pómulos, altos y nobles. Nunca volvería a estar tan cerca de él. Si estuviera despierto, no le permitiría tocarlo de esa manera. Estaba segura de que primero le habría mordido la mano y luego la yugular.

Su pecho perfecto subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Se había dormido.

Se quedó contemplando su cuello, los músculos de los hombros y de la parte superior de los brazos, las clavículas y la parte superior del pecho. Si hubiera estado pálido, le habría recordado a una estatua romana tallada en mármol blanco. Pero aún conservaba el rastro del bronceado del verano anterior y su piel parecía dorada a la luz de la lámpara.

Kagome se besó dos dedos y los colocó sobre sus labios entreabiertos.

—_Ti amo, Dante. Eccomi Beatrice_. —Te quiero, Dante. Soy yo, Beatriz.

En ese preciso momento, sonó el teléfono fijo de Bankotsu.

Kagome dio un brinco. El teléfono sonaba muy fuerte y Bankotsu estaba empezando a moverse. El horrible ruido estaba perturbando su descanso, así que Kagome respondió:

—¿Diga?

—¿Quién demonios es? —quiso saber una voz de mujer, aguda y sorprendida.

—Es la residencia de Bankotsu Ryusaki. ¿Quién llama?

—¡Kagura llama! ¡Que conteste Bankotsu!

El corazón de Kagome se aceleró y luego se saltó un latido antes de desbocarse. Levantándose, se llevó el terminal inalámbrico hasta el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

—Ahora mismo no puede ponerse. ¿Es alguna emergencia?

—¿Qué quiere decir que no puede? Dígale que soy Kagura y que quiero hablar con él.

—Bueno, es que está indispuesto.

—¿Indispuesto? Escucha bien, puta, dale la vuelta y ponle el teléfono en la mano. Llamo desde...

—Ahora no puede hablar. Haga el favor de llamar mañana. —Kagome apretó el botón y cortó la comunicación, interrumpiendo el torrente de furiosas palabras de la mujer y sintiéndose profundamente asqueada.

«Es demasiado exigente para ser un rollo ocasional. Debe de ser su amante oficial. Se habrá puesto furiosa al oírme contestar. Tal vez se enfade tanto que rompa con él.»

Kagome hizo una mueca. ¿Por qué tenía siempre tan mala suerte? Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y la puso a secar. Luego regresó al dormitorio y dejó el teléfono en su sitio. No se iría a casa porque le había prometido a Bankotsu que no lo dejaría solo, pero dormiría en la habitación de invitados.

De repente, él abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.

—Beatriz —susurró, alargando la mano hacia ella.

Kagome empezó a temblar convulsivamente.

—Beatriz —susurró él de nuevo, sin rastro de duda en sus ojos azules.

—¿Bankotsu? —sollozó ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas dudas, pocas respuestas... O eso, es lo que creen...<strong>

**Gracias a las personas que han comentando y seguido la historia :) nos leemos la próxima semana nada mas arregle unos asuntos pendientes**

**Hasta pronto ;)**

**REGALEN UN REVIEW, SON GRATIS xD**

**REVIEWS**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**


	10. Chapter 10

**Derechos Reservados a Rumiko Takahashi y Sylvain Reynard **

**Después de una larga y agotadora semana, estoy de vuelta actualizando con un nuevo capitulo... **

**Si creían que el capitulo anterior era un castigo para Kagome, este resultara ser el martirio y la gota que derramo el vaso.**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

**Nos leemos mas abajo... **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10: Sueños de medianoche fragmentados como el cristal<strong>

Bankotsu cerró los ojos, pero sólo un instante. Una sonrisa, dulce y lenta, apareció en su rostro. Su mirada se volvió suave y muy cálida.

—Me has encontrado.

Kagome se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no echarse a llorar al oír su voz. Era la voz que recordaba. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando volver a oírla. Llevaba muchos años esperando que él regresara a su vida.

—Beatriz. —Agarrándola de la muñeca, tiró de ella. Se apartó un poco en la cama para hacerle sitio, rodeándola con los brazos mientras Kagome apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho—. Pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí.

—Nunca —contestó, sin poder contener las lágrimas por más tiempo—. He pensado en ti cada día.

—No llores. Me has encontrado.

Bankotsu cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza. Su respiración empezaba a regulársele otra vez. Kagome trató de quedarse quieta para no molestarlo con sus sollozos, pero el dolor y el alivio mezclados eran tan fuertes que no pudo evitar que la cama temblara un poco. Las lágrimas formaron dos riachuelos que descendían por sus mejillas y se unían sobre el pecho bronceado y tatuado de él.

Su Bankotsu la había recordado. Su Bankotsu había regresado.

—Beatriz. —Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y susurró en su pelo, todavía húmedo de la ducha—. No llores.

Y con los ojos cerrados, la besó en la frente, una, dos, tres veces.

—Te he echado tanto de menos —murmuró Kagome, con los labios pegados a su tatuaje.

—Me has encontrado —musitó Bankotsu—. Debí haberte esperado. Te quiero.

Ella se echó a llorar con desesperación, abrazándose a él como si se estuviera ahogando y fuera su tabla de salvación. Le besó el pecho con suavidad mientras le acariciaba el abdomen.

Como respuesta, los dedos de Bankotsu le acariciaron la piel erizada de los brazos antes de deslizarse bajo la camiseta. Tras recorrerle la espalda con delicadeza, se acomodaron en la parte baja de su espalda, donde permanecieron quietos cuando él regresó al país de los sueños con un suspiro.

—Te quiero, Bankotsu. Te quiero tanto que me duele —dijo Kagome, apoyándole la mano sobre el corazón.

Y luego le susurró las palabras de Dante, algo cambiadas:

_El amor se adueñó de mí durante tanto tiempo  
><em>_que su señorío acabó por resultarme familiar_.  
><em>Y aunque al principio me irritaba, aprendí a apreciarlo<em>.  
><em>Lo guardo en mi corazón, que es donde mejor se guardan los secretos<em>.  
><em>Y así, cuando me destroza la vida como nadie sabe hacerlo<em>.  
><em>Y parece que no me quedan fuerzas para nada más<em>.  
><em>Mi yo más profundo se siente libre de angustia<em>,  
><em>liberado de todo mal<em>.  
><em>Porque el amor hace brotar de mí tanto poder<br>__que mis suspiros más que hablar, gritan_.  
><em>Lastimeramente suplican<br>__que mi Bankotsu me salude_.  
><em>Cada vez que me abraza, todo es más dulce<br>__de lo que las palabras pueden expresar_.

Cuando se le secaron las lágrimas, Kagome le dio varios besos inseguros en los labios y cayó en un sopor profundo y sin sueños entre los brazos de su amado.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Cuando se despertó, eran ya las siete de la mañana. Bankotsu seguía profundamente dormido. De hecho, estaba roncando. Aparentemente, ninguno de los dos se había movido en toda la noche. Kagome nunca había dormido tan bien como esa noche. Bueno, sí, una vez.

No quería moverse. No quería separarse de él ni un centímetro. Quería permanecer en sus brazos para siempre y fingir que nunca se habían separado.

«Me reconoce. Me ama. Por fin.»

Nunca se había sentido amada antes. No realmente. Él se lo había susurrado anteriormente y su madre se lo había dicho a gritos, pero sólo cuando estaba borracha, por lo que sus palabras no habían calado en la conciencia de Kagome. Ni en su corazón. No se lo había creído, porque eran palabras huecas, no respaldadas por sus actos. Pero creía a Bankotsu.

Y así, esa mañana, por primera vez, Kagome se sintió amada. Sonrió con tantas ganas que pensó que se le iba a romper la cara. Acercó los labios al cuello de Bankotsu y le acarició con ellos la piel cubierta por la incipiente barba. Él gimió débilmente y la abrazó con más fuerza, pero su respiración honda y regular le indicó que seguía profundamente dormido.

Kagome tenía la suficiente experiencia con alcohólicos como para saber que estaría resacoso y probablemente de mal humor cuando se despertara, así que no tenía demasiada prisa por que lo hiciera. Había sido una suerte que la noche anterior se hubiera comportado como un borracho seductor e inofensivo. Ese tipo de borracheras ella sabía cómo manejarlas. Era el otro tipo el que le daba miedo.

Pasó casi una hora empapándose de su calor y su olor corporal, disfrutando de su cercanía, acariciándole delicadamente el torso. Aparte de la noche que había compartido con él en el bosque, esos momentos estaban siendo los más felices de su vida. Pero al final tendría que marcharse.

Sigilosamente, salió de debajo de su brazo y fue de puntillas hasta el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta. Vio una botella de colonia Aramis en el tocador y la abrió para olerla. No era el aroma que recordaba del huerto. Su olor en aquella época había sido más natural, más... salvaje.

«Éste es el aroma del nuevo Bankotsu. Es como él... imponente. Y ahora es mío.»

Kagome se cepilló los dientes, se recogió el pelo, rizado y alborotado en un nudo y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de una goma elástica o de un lápiz para sujetárselo. Resuelto el tema del pelo, fue a sacar la ropa de la lavadora y la metió en la secadora. No podía volver a casa hasta que estuviera seca, pero no tenía intenciones de marcharse ahora que él la había recordado.

«¿Y qué pasa con Kagura? ¿Y con MAIA?»  
>Kagome apartó esos pensamientos de su mente. Eran irrelevantes. Bankotsu la amaba. Por supuesto, dejaría a Kagura.<p>

«Pero ¿cómo vamos a resolver el problema de que sea mi profesor? ¿Y si es alcohólico?»

Años atrás, se había jurado que no tendría nunca una relación con un alcohólico. Pero en vez de plantearse esa posibilidad de manera directa y honesta, desechó todas las sospechas y dudas a un rincón de su mente. Quería creer que su amor sería capaz de vencer todos los obstáculos.

«Que a matrimonio de alma y alma verdadera no haya impedimentos»  
>Recitó Kagome mentalmente, citando a Shakespeare, como un talismán contra sus miedos. Creía que los vicios de Bankotsu nacían de la soledad y la desesperación. Y que, ahora que se habían reencontrado, su amor bastaría para rescatarlos a ambos de la oscuridad. Juntos serían mucho más fuertes y mucho más cuerdos que por separado.<p>

Mientras pensaba todas estas cosas, iba abriendo los armarios de la cocina, que estaba muy bien equipada. No sabía si él querría desayunar. Naomi, su madre, nunca quería hacerlo después de una borrachera. Prefería tomar, por ejemplo, un Brisa Marina, el cóctel a base de vodka, zumo de uva y de arándanos que —por desgracia— Kagome había aprendido a preparar con aplomo a los ocho años. Sin embargo, tras comerse un desayuno de huevos revueltos, beicon y café, preparó lo mismo para Bankotsu.

No sabiendo si él sería de los que se curaban las resacas bebiendo, le preparó un cóctel Walters por si acaso. Encontró la receta en su guía de cócteles y eligió el whisky que le pareció menos caro para mezclarlo con el zumo de frutas.

Cuando acabó, se sentía exultante ante esa inesperada oportunidad de malcriar a Bankotsu. Por eso se tomó muchas molestias en prepararle la bandeja del desayuno. Incluso cortó unos tallos de perejil como decoración y los colocó junto a los gajos de naranja que había dispuesto en forma de abanico junto al beicon. Hasta se molestó en envolverle los cubiertos con una servilleta de hilo, que dobló sin demasiado éxito en forma de bolsillo. Deseó ser capaz de doblarla formando algo más impresionante, como un abanico o un pavo real, y decidió investigar el tema la próxima vez que se conectara a Internet. Seguro que Martha Stewart lo sabría. Martha Stewart lo sabía todo.

Armándose de valor, Kagome entró en el despacho y buscó un papel y un bolígrafo en su escritorio para escribirle una nota:

_Febrero, 2014_

_Querido Bankotsu:  
><em>_Había perdido la fe_ _hasta que anoche me miraste a los ojos y finalmente me viste_.  
>Apparuit iam beatitudo vestra.<br>_Ahora aparece tu bendición_.  
><em>Tu Beatriz<em>

Apoyó la nota en la copa que había usado para servir el zumo de naranja. No quería despertarlo todavía, así que metió la bandeja entera, con el cóctel y todo, en el gran frigorífico, que estaba casi vacío. Luego se apoyó en la puerta de la nevera y suspiró.

_Toc, toc, toc. _

Su rutina de diosa doméstica se vio interrumpida por alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

«Mierda. No me digas que ha venido. No puede ser.»

Al principio no supo qué hacer. ¿Sería preferible esperar a que Kagura abriera con su propia llave? ¿Y si volvía a la cama y se escondía entre los brazos de Bankotsu? Tras un par de minutos, su curiosidad pudo más y se dirigió de puntillas a la puerta.

«Oh, dioses de las estudiantes de tesis que acaban de reunirse con su alma gemela tras seis puñeteros años de separación, no permitan que la —futura— ex amante de mi amor lo fastidie todo. Por favor.»

Kagome respiró hondo y miró por la mirilla. El rellano estaba desierto. Con el rabillo del ojo vio algo en el suelo. Abrió la puerta con precaución y sacó la mano, respirando aliviada al encontrar un ejemplar de _The Globe and Mail_.

Con una sonrisa de alivio porque su reunión con Bankotsu no había terminado arruinada por una ex amante, recogió el periódico y cerró la puerta. Sin dejar de sonreír, se sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja y se acomodó en la butaca de terciopelo rojo de enfrente de la chimenea, con los pies apoyados en la otomana tapizada a juego y suspiró satisfecha.

Si dos semanas atrás, cuando estuvo allí de visita con Sango, le hubieran preguntado si creía que estaría en esa casa un domingo por la mañana, habría dicho que no. No lo habría creído posible, ni siquiera con la santa intercesión de Izayoi desde el cielo. Pero ahora que estaba allí se sentía muy feliz.

Se dispuso a disfrutar de una mañana de domingo a base de zumo de naranja y periódico matutino. Una mañana así se merecía un poco de música. Se decantó por música cubana, más específicamente por Buena Vista Social Club. Mientras escuchaba la canción _Pueblo Nuevo_ en el iPod, hojeó la sección de arte del periódico y vio que pronto se inauguraría una exposición sobre arte florentino en el Royal Ontario Museum. Era un préstamo de la galería de los Uffizi. Tal vez a Bankotsu no le importaría acompañarla. Podrían tener una _cita_.

Sí, no habían ido juntos a su baile de promoción, ni a ninguna de las fiestas en la Universidad de Saint Joseph, pero Kagome estaba segura de que iban a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y que ahora sería mucho mejor. Contenta, se puso en pie de un salto justo cuando la trompeta empezaba a tocar las notas de _Stormy weather_, como contrapunto a la melodía cubana y empezó a cantar en voz alta, demasiado alta, mientras bailaba con el zumo de naranja en la mano, vestida con unos pretenciosos calzoncillos, totalmente ajena al hombre semidesnudo que se dirigía hacia ella.

—¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!

—¡Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrggggggg!

Kagome dio un brinco sobresaltada al oír la voz de enfado a su espalda. Arrancándose los auriculares de las orejas, se volvió y, lo que vio, la dejó destrozada.

—¡Te he hecho una pregunta! —Los ojos de Bankotsu parecían dos balsas de agua oscura—. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo vestida con _mi_ ropa interior dando brincos en _mi_ salón?

_Crack. _

¿Había sido el sonido del corazón de Kagome rompiéndose en dos? ¿O el del último clavo hundiéndose en el ataúd de su difunto amor, que descansaba eternamente, aunque no en paz?

Tal vez fuera por su tono de voz, furioso y autoritario, o porque con una sola pregunta le había dejado claro que ya no la veía como a Beatriz y que todas sus esperanzas y sueños acababan de morir nada más nacer. Fuera por lo que fuese, el iPod y el zumo de naranja se le resbalaron de entre los dedos. El vaso se rompió y el iPod se deslizó al charco de líquido dorado, a sus pies.

Se quedó mirando el estropicio durante unos segundos, tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era incapaz de comprender que el vidrio pudiera romperse y causar un desastre en forma de estrella líquida. Finalmente, se dejó caer de rodillas para recoger el cristal, mientras en su cabeza se repetían dos preguntas:  
>«¿Por qué está tan enfadado? ¿Por qué no me reconoce?»<p>

Un Bankotsu alto y descamisado la miró desde arriba. Llevaba sólo los bóxers, lo que le daba una apariencia un poco sexy y un poco ridícula. Tenía los puños tan apretados que se le marcaban los tendones de los brazos.

—¿No recuerdas lo que pasó anoche, Bankotsu?

—No, gracias a Dios, no lo recuerdo. ¡Y levántate! Pasas más tiempo de rodillas que cualquier puta —exclamó, con los dientes apretados.

Kagome alzó la cabeza bruscamente. Al mirarlo a los ojos, comprobó que no recordaba nada en absoluto y que estaba cada vez más furioso. Más le habría valido a Bankotsu atravesarle el corazón con una espada, pues se lo había destrozado con sus palabras y ya le había empezado a sangrar.

«Como en el tatuaje. Él es el dragón. Yo soy el corazón que sangra.»

Pero en ese instante tuvo lugar un hecho remarcable. Después de seis años, algo —¡por fin!— se rompió en el interior de Kagome.

—Voy a tener que fiarme de tu palabra por lo que se refiere al comportamiento de las putas, Ryusaki —replicó, con algo muy parecido a un gruñido—. Al parecer, experiencia no te falta.

El desgarro de su corazón seguía expandiéndose dolorosamente. No del todo satisfecha con ese comentario, se olvidó de los cristales y se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡No te atrevas a volver a hablarme en ese tono, borracho asqueroso! ¿Quién demonios crees que eres? Después de todo lo que hice por ti anoche. Debería haber dejado que Gollum te atrapara. ¡Tendría que haber dejado que te la tiraras delante de todo el mundo en Lobby!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Kagome se acercó a él con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas encendidas y los labios temblorosos. Se estremecía de rabia mientras la adrenalina le fluía por las venas. Tenía ganas de golpearlo, de borrarle a bofetadas aquella expresión de la cara. Quería arrancarle el pelo a puñados y dejarlo calvo. Para siempre.

Bankotsu aspiró su aroma, erótico e incitante, y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Pero hacer eso ante una mujer tan enfadada como la señorita Higurashi fue un error.

Alzó la cabeza, orgullosa, y salió a grandes zancadas del salón, murmurando variados y exóticos insultos, tanto en inglés como en italiano. Y, cuando se le acabaron, pasó al alemán, señal inequívoca de que estaba realmente furiosa.

—_Hau ab! Verpiss dich! _—exclamó

Bankotsu se frotó los ojos lentamente. A pesar de tener una de las peores resacas de su vida, estaba empezando a disfrutar del espectáculo de ella vestida con su ropa interior, apasionada y furiosa, gritándole en múltiples idiomas. Era el segundo espectáculo más erótico que había visto nunca. Totalmente fuera de lugar.

—¿Dónde aprendiste palabrotas en alemán? —le preguntó, siguiendo la retahíla de insultos _auf Deutsch_ hasta el lavadero, donde la encontró sacando su ropa de la secadora.

—¡Que te jodan, Bankotsu!

El aludido se había distraído momentáneamente con la visión del sujetador de encaje negro que colgaba provocativamente de su mano. Al mirarlo con más atención, se dio cuenta de que la talla y la copa que le habían venido a la cabeza durante la cena en el Harbour Sixty eran acertadas y se felicitó a sí mismo en silencio.

Se obligó a apartar la vista de la prenda y levantarla hasta los ojos de Kagome, en los que vio chispas color caramelo entre el oscuro chocolate, como si fueran una copa de helado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Me estoy largando de aquí antes de que agarre una de tus estúpidas pajaritas y te estrangule con ella.

Bankotsu frunció el cejo. Siempre había pensado que sus pajaritas eran muy elegantes.

—¿Quién es Gollum?

—La jodida Kikyo Shintaro.

Él alzó mucho las cejas.

«¿Kikyo? Supongo que se parece a Gollum. Si entornas los ojos...»

—Deja en paz a Kikyo. Me importa una mierda. ¿Anoche tú y yo nos acostamos? —preguntó muy serio, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡En tus sueños, Bankotsu!

—Eso no es una negativa, señorita Higurashi. —Le sujetó el brazo para que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo—. Yo no lo niego. ¿Niegas tú haberte acostado conmigo en tus sueños?

—¡Quítame las manos de encima, arrogante hijo de puta! —Kagome se soltó con tanto ímpetu que casi se cayó de espaldas—. Por supuesto, tendrías que estar borracho para querer follar conmigo.

Bankotsu se ruborizó.

—Cálmate. ¿Quién ha hablado de follar?

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y de qué estamos hablando? Soy una puta que se pone de rodillas cada cinco segundos. Pasara lo que pasase, no importa que no lo recuerdes. Seguro que no fue nada memorable.

Él le sujetó la barbilla con fuerza y le levantó la cara hasta que estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—Te he dicho que te calmes. — La estaba advirtiendo con la mirada—. No eres ninguna puta. No vuelvas a referirte a ti en esos términos.

Su tono, gélido, se deslizó por la espalda de Kagome como un cubito de hielo.

Luego, le soltó la barbilla y dio un paso atrás. Tenía la mirada ardiente y la respiración alterada. Cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar hondo, muy despacio. Incluso en su actual estado de nebulosa mental, Bankotsu sabía que las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos. Tenía que calmarse y después tenía que calmarla a ella, antes de que hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

Los ojos de Kagome no escondían nada. En ellos podía leerse que estaba furiosa y herida como un animal acorralado. Además de asustada y triste. Era como un gatito irritado y dolido que había sacado las garras y estaba a punto de llorar. Y todo era obra suya. Había sido él quien le había hecho aquello al ángel de ojos castaños al compararla con una puta y al olvidarse de lo que había pasado entre los dos la noche anterior.

«Debes de haberla seducido. Si no, no se estaría comportando así. Ryusaki, eres un imbécil de primera. Y ya puedes ir despidiéndote de tu carrera.»

Mientras él pensaba, lentamente y con esfuerzo, Kagome aprovechó la oportunidad. Con un último insulto, recogió sus cosas y se encerró en la habitación de invitados.

Tras quitarse los calzoncillos, los dejó en el suelo de una patada. Se puso los calcetines y los vaqueros, aún un poco húmedos, y se dio cuenta de que se había dejado el sujetador en el lavadero, pero decidió irse sin él.

«Puede añadirlo a su colección. Cabronazo.»

Optó por no cambiarse de camiseta. La de Bankotsu era más discreta que la suya para ir sin sujetador. Y si él se la reclamaba, le arrancaría los ojos.

Pegó la oreja a la puerta, pero no oyó nada. Mientras esperaba para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, reflexionó sobre lo sucedido.

Había perdido los nervios y se había comportado como una boba. Sabía cómo era él en ocasiones. Había visto la mesa destrozada y la sangre en la alfombra de Izayoi. Aunque estaba convencida de que su Bankotsu nunca le levantaría la mano, no sabía de qué era capaz el profesor Ryusaki cuando perdía el control.

Pero es que la había hecho enfadar mucho. Y ella nunca antes había podido expresar la rabia que había ido acumulando durante esos años. Cuando había encontrado una salida, había querido sacarla toda a gritos. Y, además, tenía que defenderse. Tenía que librarse de su dependencia de Bankotsu de una vez por todas. Se había pasado media vida suspirando por una persona que no era real, sólo una consecuencia temporal del alcohol. Debía poner fin a esa relación insana.

«Le has gritado y le has insultado. Sal de aquí antes de que reaccione y se ponga violento.»

Mientras Kagome se vestía, Bankotsu había ido tambaleándose hasta la cocina. Necesitaba algo que lo ayudara a librarse de las telarañas causadas por el alcohol que le nublaban la mente. Abrió la puerta de la nevera y quedó inundado por su luz fluorescente.

Sus ojos vagaron hasta llegar a una gran bandeja blanca. Una bandeja blanca muy bonita y bien presentada. Muy femenina. Una bandeja con comida, zumo de naranja y lo que parecía un cóctel.

¿Qué era aquello?

«Pero ¡si hasta la ha decorado, por el amor de Dios!»

Se quedó mirando la bandeja sin dar crédito a lo que veía. La señorita Higurashi era una persona amable en general, pero ¿por qué iba a prepararle una bandeja de desayuno si no se hubiera acostado con ella? Aquel presente, en todo su adornado esplendor, era una prueba evidente de su seducción y, por esa misma razón, provocaba en él un gran rechazo.

A pesar de todo, se sintió muy agradecido de que le hubiera preparado un cóctel y se lo bebió de un trago. Era justo el antídoto que el martilleo de su cabeza necesitaba. Momentos más tarde, se empezó a encontrar mejor.

Sus ojos se movieron lentamente sobre el contenido de la bandeja hasta detenerse en la nota apoyada en el zumo de naranja. La leyó lentamente, sin comprender por qué Kagome habría elegido esa manera de comunicarse con él, hasta que llegó a las frases finales:

Apparuit iam beatitudo vestra.  
><em>Ahora aparece tu bendición<em>.  
><em>Tu Beatriz<em>

Tiró la nota, enfadado. Aunque no confirmaba que se hubieran acostado, sí demostraba que ella estaba enamorada de él. No le extrañaba que hubiera sido tan fácil hacerle perder la virginidad. Las estudiantes solían encandilarse con las figuras de autoridad y entablar relaciones inadecuadas con ellas. En el caso de Kagome era obvio. Veía su relación a través de la lente de los personajes de su investigación. Se imaginaba que ella era Beatriz y que él era Dante. Una relación prohibida. Pero una tentación en la que él mismo había caído en un momento de egoísmo y de estupor alcohólico. Perdió el apetito bruscamente.

«¿Qué dirá Sango cuando se entere?»

Maldiciendo su falta de autocontrol, pasó sin detenerse ante la habitación de invitados de camino a su dormitorio. Le vinieron a la mente fugaces recuerdos de la noche anterior. Se acordó de haber besado a Kagome en el pasillo. Recordó el suave tacto de su piel bajo sus manos y que la había deseado intensamente, anhelando la dulzura de sus labios, su cálido aliento; recordó cómo temblaba bajo sus manos... Aunque no se acordaba del acto en sí, ni del placer de acariciar su piel desnuda. Recordaba haberla mirado a la cara mientras estaba tumbada a su lado en la cama y que ella le había apoyado la mano en la cara y le había suplicado que fuera hacia la luz. Tenía el rostro de un ángel. Un hermoso ángel de ojos castaños.

«Ella quería ayudarme y ¿cómo se lo he pagado? Le he robado la virginidad y ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Se merecía algo mejor. Mucho mejor.»

Gruñendo como una alma torturada, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta y buscó las gafas por la habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del dormitorio, se detuvo, inexplicablemente atraído por el cuadro que colgaba frente a la cama.

_Beatriz_.

Se movió hasta quedar casi pegado al precioso rostro de la familiar figura vestida de blanco. Su ángel de ojos castaños. Un destello de lo imposible apareció ante sus ojos, pero como una espiral de humo, se desvaneció. Tenía resaca y le costaba un gran esfuerzo pensar.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Kagome abrió la puerta sigilosamente y se asomó al pasillo. No había nadie. Fue a la cocina a calzarse, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió al recibidor. Bankotsu la estaba esperando allí apoyado en la puerta.

«_Scheiße_.»

—No puedes irte hasta que me expliques un par de cosas.

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Déjame marchar o llamaré a la policía.

—Si llamas a la policía, les diré que has entrado sin mi permiso.

—Si les dices eso, les diré que me has retenido contra mi voluntad y que me has hecho daño. —Otra vez estaba hablando sin pensar lo que decía y eso no era muy inteligente. Además, acababa de amenazarlo con una mentira. Porque todo lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido consentido, aparte de casto y muy dulce. Y ahora Bankotsu lo había estropeado todo. Pero no lo sabía.

—Por favor, Kagome. Dime que no... —Sus ojos se cerraron con una mueca de dolor—. Dime que no fui brusco contigo. —La idea de haberle hecho daño casi le provocó náuseas. Llevándose una mano a las gafas, preguntó—: ¿Te hice mucho daño?

Durante un instante, Kagome se planteó la posibilidad de mantenerlo colgando del anzuelo, pero no fue más que un instante. Cerró los ojos y gruñó antes de responder:

—No me hiciste daño. Físicamente no, al menos. Sólo querías que alguien te metiera en la cama y te hiciera compañía. Me rogaste que me quedara, pero como amiga. Fuiste mucho más caballeroso anoche de lo que lo has sido esta mañana. Creo que me gustas más cuando estás borracho.

—No digas eso, Kagome. Y sigo borracho. —Bankotsu negó con la cabeza y suspiró—. Al menos, me alegro de no haber sido el primero.

Ella inspiró hondo y una expresión de pesar le cruzó el rostro.

—Pero... tu ropa... —Le miró el pecho y vio que los pezones se le marcaban de un modo muy atractivo debajo de la camiseta. Trató de apartar la vista, pero fracasó.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —preguntó ella, molesta—. ¿De verdad no te acuerdas?

—Tengo lagunas. Me pasa a veces cuando bebo.

Kagome perdió la paciencia.

—Me vomitaste encima. Por eso me cambié de ropa. Por ninguna otra razón, te lo aseguro.

Bankotsu la miró, aliviado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Y siento mucho haberte insultado. No pensaba lo que decía, no pienso eso en absoluto. Me ha sorprendido encontrarte aquí, vestida así. He creído que nosotros... —Dejó la frase en el aire, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano.

—Bobadas.

Bankotsu le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Si alguien del entorno de la universidad descubre que has pasado la noche aquí, me meteré en un buen lío. Y tú también.

—No se lo diré a nadie, Bankotsu. A pesar de lo que piensas de mí, no soy idiota.

Él frunció el cejo.

—Ya sé que no eres idiota. Pero si Koga o Kikyo llegaran a enterarse, yo...

—¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? ¿No quedarte con el culo al aire? Pues no te preocupes, ya me ocupé de cubrírtelo anoche. Alejé a Kikyo de ti antes de que pudiera consumar su relación profesor-alumna. ¡Deberías estar dándome las gracias, no echándome la bronca!

La expresión de Bankotsu se ensombreció aún más.

—Gracias, señorita Higurashi. Pero si alguien te ve salir de aquí...

Kagome levantó las manos, frustrada. Era imposible tratar con él esa mañana.

—Si alguien me ve, le diré que estaba de rodillas ante tu vecino para conseguir dinero para comprarme cuscús. No les costará nada creerlo.

Él la sujetó por la barbilla con más fuerza que la última vez.

—Te he dicho que pares. No vuelvas a hablar así.

Ella se quedó petrificada por la sorpresa, pero sólo durante un instante. En seguida se libró de un manotazo.

—No me toques —le dijo entre dientes.

Trató de abrir la puerta, pero él puso la mano en el pomo y siguió barrándole el paso.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Te he dicho que pares!

Levantó la mano para agarrarla, pero ella pensó que iba a golpearla y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Al verlo, a Bankotsu se le encogió el estómago.

—Kagome, por favor —le suplicó, susurrando—. No voy a pegarte. Sólo quiero hablar contigo. —Llevándose una mano a la cara, hizo una mueca—. He hecho cosas terribles cuando he perdido el control. Y tengo miedo de haberte tratado mal anoche. Por eso te hablo en este tono. Pero estoy furioso conmigo, no una gran opinión de ti. ¿Cómo no iba a tenerla? Eres hermosa, inocente y dulce. No me gusta verte tirada por el suelo como si fueras un animal o una esclava. Deja los jodidos cristales donde están, no me importa. ¿Recuerdas las palabras despectivas que me dijiste sobre ti misma al volver de Lobby? El recuerdo de esas palabras me ha martirizado desde ese día. Ten piedad de mí y deja de denigrarte. No puedo soportarlo.

Carraspeó dos veces antes de continuar:

—No recuerdo lo que pasó con la señorita Shintaro, pero me disculpo. Fui un idiota y tú me rescataste. Gracias. —Se recolocó las gafas lentamente—. Lo que pasó ayer noche no puede repetirse. Siento haberte besado. Estoy seguro de que fue una experiencia traumática. Un borracho babeándote por todas partes. Perdóname.

Kagome contuvo el aliento. Para ser una disculpa, sus palabras habían sido muy hirientes. Al parecer, él no recordaba el beso igual que ella. Y eso la disgustó mucho.

—Ah, eso —replicó con fingida indiferencia—. Ya ni me acordaba. No fue nada.

Bankotsu alzó las cejas. Por alguna razón, su expresión se ensombreció.

—¿Nada? Claro que fue algo.

Se la quedó mirando, preguntándose si debería hablarle de la nota de la bandeja o no.

—Estás disgustada y yo no estoy despejado del todo. Es mejor dejarlo antes de que digamos algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir —concluyó con repentina frialdad—. Adiós, señorita Higurashi.

Abrió la puerta y le permitió salir.

—Bankotsu... —Kagome se volvió hacia él en cuanto estuvo en el rellano.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo que decirte una cosa.

—Te escucho.

Sonaba resignado.

—Kagura llamó anoche, mientras estabas... indispuesto. Y yo respondí al teléfono.

Bankotsu se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos.

—Mierda. ¿Qué dijo?

—Me llamó puta y me dijo que te diera la vuelta y que te pusiera el teléfono en la oreja. Le contesté que no te encontrabas bien.

—¿Te dijo por qué llamaba?

—No.

—¿Le dijiste quién eras? ¿Le diste tu nombre?

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró él.

Ella frunció el cejo. Había esperado que se disculpara en nombre de Kagura, pero no lo hizo. Ni se inmutó al oír que la había insultado. Al contrario, parecía preocupado por si ella había molestado a Kagura.

«Tiene que ser su amante.»

Kagome le dirigió una mirada glacial y empezó a temblar de rabia.

—Me rogaste que te siguiera. Que te buscara en el Infierno. Y ahí te encontré. Por mí, puedes quedarte eternamente.

Bankotsu dio un paso atrás y, poniéndose las gafas, la miró con los ojos entornados.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—De nada. Se acabó, profesor Ryusaki.

Volviéndose, se dirigió al ascensor.

Confuso, Bankotsu la vio alejarse. Tras unos momentos, fue tras ella.

—¿Por qué has escrito esa ridícula nota?

Kagome sintió que una daga se le clavaba en el corazón. Enderezó los hombros y trató de que la voz no le temblara demasiado.

—¿Qué nota?

—¡Sabes perfectamente de qué nota hablo! La que has dejado en la nevera.

Ella se encogió de hombros exageradamente. Bankotsu la sujetó por el codo y la obligó a volverse hacia él.

—¿Todo esto es un juego para ti?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Suéltame!

Se liberó de su mano y empezó a aporrear el botón de bajar, suplicándole al ascensor que acudiera en su rescate. Se sentía humillada y muy enfadada, además de estúpida y muy pequeña. Tenía que alejarse de él como fuera. Aunque tuviera que bajar andando.

Bankotsu se le acercó un poco más.

—¿Por qué has firmado la nota de esa manera? —insistió.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da?

Bankotsu oyó acercarse el ascensor y supo que le quedaban escasos segundos para obtener respuestas a sus preguntas. Cerró los ojos y las palabras de Kagome retumbaron en su cabeza. Lo había buscado en el Infierno. Él le había rogado que fuera a buscarlo y el ángel de ojos castaños lo había hecho. No, claro que no. Las alucinaciones no respondían a los ruegos.

«¿Y si Beatriz no hubiera sido una alucinación? ¿Y si...»

Sintió un escalofrío. Una vez más, lo imposible flotó ante sus ojos. Si se concentraba, podía verla ante él, pero su rostro era una mancha borrosa.

Un campanilleo avisó de que había llegado el ascensor.

Abrió los ojos.

Kagome entró en el ascensor y se volvió hacia él, negando con la cabeza, exasperada por su confusión y por la intoxicación que aún le nublaba los ojos. Era un momento crucial para ella. Podía confesarle la verdad o podía guardar silencio, manteniendo lo sucedido entre los dos en secreto, como siempre, como cada día de los últimos seis jodidos años.

Cuando la puerta empezó a cerrarse, vio que él había vuelto a recordarla.

—¿Beatriz? —susurró.

—Sí —respondió ella, moviéndose para sostenerle la mirada durante más tiempo—. Soy Beatriz. Me diste mi primer beso. Me quedé dormida entre tus brazos en tu precioso huerto.

Bankotsu trató de impedir que se cerraran las puertas.

—¡Beatriz! ¡Espera!

Pero era demasiado tarde. La puerta se cerró y aunque él aporreó el botón desesperadamente, el ascensor inició su lento pero inexorable descenso.

—Ya no soy Beatriz —dijo Kagome, rompiendo a llorar.

Bankotsu apoyó la frente y las manos contra el frío acero del ascensor.

«¿Qué he hecho?»

* * *

><p><strong>La cuenta regresiva a comenzado y Bankotsu se encuentra en un verdadero embrollo. Es decir, que te compraren con una puta es para colmarle el vaso a cualquiera, pero...<strong>

**¿Qué sucederá? ¿podrá Ryusaki aclarar las resacas con la srita. Higurashi? ****¿Y Kagome le dará la ultima oportunidad de enmendar las cosas? **

**Un punto hay que resaltar, y es que: "De aqui nadie se ira sin un buen trancazo" D:**

**Gracias a las chicas que han estado siguiendo y comentado la historia, sigan así jaja y sobretodo a las personas adorables de Circulo Mercenario en Facebook **

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualizacion ;) **

**Dejen un review, son GRATIS xD**

**REVIEWS**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guten Tag, buenas noches c:**

**¿como se encuentran? por mi parte la noche es cálida y agradable, no me puedo quejar. **

**Muy bien, pasando a la historia... Les dejare una nueva actualizacion y aprovecho para avisar que no estoy seguro de cuando podre actualizar de nuevo...*se deben arreglar asuntos con la vieja historia que fue eliminada :/****  
><strong>

**Espero disfruten de la lectura, no leemos mas abajo...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11: La Kemfn de Dante y Beatriz <strong>

El viejo señor Krangel miró por la mirilla y no vio nada fuera de lo común. Había oído a un hombre y a una mujer discutiendo, pero ahora no se veía a nadie. Incluso había oído un nombre: Beatriz. No sabía que hubiera una Beatriz en el rellano. En esos momentos, éste parecía desierto.

Ya había salido de casa una vez ese día. Había tenido que devolverle a su anónimo vecino el periódico, que habían dejado en su puerta por error. Los Krangel no estaban suscritos a ningún diario, pero la señora Krangel padecía demencia senil y lo había cogido sin darse cuenta.

Algo molesto por haber visto interrumpida la paz de la mañana del domingo por una _kemfn_ en el rellano, el señor Krangel abrió la puerta y asomó su anciana cabeza. A unos quince metros de distancia vio a un hombre apoyado en la puerta del ascensor. Le temblaban los hombros.

Aunque muy incómodo ante el patético espectáculo, fue incapaz de apartar la vista.

No lo reconoció y no le pareció que fuera el mejor momento para presentarse. Sin duda, un adulto que salía al rellano descalzo y medio desnudo para hacer... lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, no era alguien a quien deseara conocer. Los hombres de su generación no lloraban nunca. Claro que tampoco se quitaban los calcetines para salir de casa. A menos que fueran... raros. O vivieran en California.

El señor Krangel se metió en casa, cerró la puerta con llave y telefoneó al conserje para avisarle de que en el rellano había un hombre descalzo que acababa de tener una _kemfn_ a gritos con una mujer llamada Beatriz.

Tardó cinco minutos en explicarle qué era una _kemfn_. Luego se quejó de eso durante un buen rato, culpando al sistema educativo de Toronto y a sus materias basadas en la cultura cristiana.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Estaban casi a finales de octubre y el tiempo en Toronto era frío. Kagome no llevaba jersey debajo del abrigo y caminar hasta su casa no fue una experiencia agradable. Mientras lo hacía, se rodeó el pecho con los brazos, secándose las lágrimas de vez en cuando. Eran lágrimas de enfado y resignación.

La gente que se cruzaba con ella le dirigía miradas compasivas. Muchos canadienses eran así. Compasivos pero educadamente distantes. Kagome les agradeció su sentimiento y todavía más que no se detuvieran a preguntarle qué le pasaba. Su historia era demasiado larga y complicada para explicarla en un momento.

Ella nunca se preguntaba por qué le pasaban cosas malas a la gente buena, porque ya sabía la respuesta: a todo el mundo le pasan cosas malas. No consideraba que eso sirviera de excusa para hacerle daño a otro, pero si había una experiencia que todos los seres humanos compartían era la del sufrimiento. Nadie se iba de este mundo sin haber derramado alguna lágrima, sin haber sentido dolor o haberse sumido en un pozo de tristeza. ¿Por qué debería ser distinta su vida? ¿Por qué debería esperar un trato de favor? Hasta la madre Teresa había sufrido, y eso que era una santa.

No se arrepentía de haber cuidado de El Profesor mientras estaba borracho, por mucho que su buena acción hubiera sido recompensada con un castigo en vez de con un premio. Si uno creía que la amabilidad nunca se perdía, tenía que actuar en consecuencia, incluso cuando le echaban su amabilidad en cara.

De lo que se avergonzaba era de haber sido tan idiota, tan estúpida, tan ingenua de creer que él la seguiría recordando después de la borrachera y que las cosas entre ellos volverían a ser como antes (aunque en realidad nunca habían sido de ninguna manera). Sabía que se había dejado llevar por su fantasía y que se había inventado un cuento de hadas sin tener en cuenta el mundo real y al Bankotsu real.

«Pero por un instante, fue real. La chispa seguía viva. Cuando me besó y me acarició, la electricidad seguía estando allí. Tiene que haberla sentido él también. Es imposible que haya existido sólo en mi cabeza.»

Kagome se obligó a no seguir por ese camino, recordándose que acababa de empezar una dieta libre de Ryusaki.

«Ha llegado el momento de crecer. Se acabaron los cuentos de hadas. En setiembre no te reconoció y ahora tiene a Kagura.»

Al llegar a su agujero de hobbit, se dio una larga ducha y se puso el pijama de franela más viejo y suave que tenía. Era rosa pálido con un estampado de patitos de goma. Tiró la camiseta de Bankotsu a la parte de atrás del armario, esperando olvidarse de ella, se hizo un ovillo en la cama, abrazada al conejito de terciopelo, y se durmió, exhausta física y emocionalmente.

Mientras ella dormía, Bankotsu estaba luchando contra la resaca y contra el impulso de sumergirse en una botella de whisky escocés y no volver a salir a la superficie.

No la había perseguido. No había bajado a trompicones treinta pisos por la escalera. No había esperado el siguiente ascensor para perseguirla por la calle. No. Se había tambaleado hasta el salón, donde se había dejado caer en una butaca para revolcarse en las náuseas y el odio hacia sí mismo. Se maldijo por la brusquedad con que la había tratado, no sólo esa mañana, sino desde el primer día del seminario. Una brusquedad mucho más odiosa por el hecho de que ella la había tolerado en silencio, con una paciencia digna de una santa, sabiendo en todo momento quién era y lo que significaba para él.

«¿Cómo puedo haber estado tan ciego?»

Pensó en la primera vez que la vio. Acababa de regresar a Selinsgrove deprimido y desesperado. Pero Dios había intervenido. Como un auténtico salvador que le había enviado un ángel para rescatarlo del infierno. Un ángel delicado, de ojos castaños, vestido con vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas, con un rostro hermoso y una alma pura, que lo había consolado en la oscuridad y le había dado esperanza. Un ángel que parecía apreciarlo sinceramente, a pesar de todos sus defectos.

«Ella me salvó.»

Y, por si fuera poco, ese ángel había aparecido una segunda vez, justo el día en que había perdido la otra poderosa fuerza del bien que existía en su vida: Izayoi. El ángel se había sentado en su clase, recordándole que existía la verdad, la belleza, la bondad. Y él había respondido hablándole mal y amenazándola con expulsarla del curso. Y esa mañana había vuelto a tratarla con crueldad y la había comparado con una puta.

«El follaángeles soy yo. He jodido al ángel de ojos castaños.»

Maldiciendo con ironía, se dirigió a la cocina a buscar la nota.

Con el frágil y hermoso mensaje en la mano, vio su propia fealdad. Era una fealdad interna, del alma. La nota de Kagome, del mismo modo que la bandeja del desayuno, contrastaba con el pecado de Bankotsu de un modo imposible de ignorar.

Ella no se lo podía haber imaginado en ese momento, pero las palabras que había pronunciado estando con Koga, una semana atrás, cobraron más sentido que nunca. A veces, cuando la gente no obtenía respuesta a sus gritos, podía oír el eco de su propio odio. A veces, la bondad era suficiente para dejar en evidencia a la maldad.

Dejando caer la nota, Bankotsu enterró la cara entre las manos y se echó a llorar.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Cuando Kagome se despertó al fin, eran más de las diez de la noche. Bostezó y se estiró. Tras prepararse un triste tazón de sopas instantáneas y lograr tomarse casi un tercio, escuchó el buzón de voz.

Había apagado el móvil al llegar a casa de Bankotsu la noche anterior, porque esperaba una llamada de Koga y no estaba de humor para hablar con él, ni entonces ni ahora. Sabía que probablemente la animaría a hacerlo, pero lo único que quería en esos momentos era estar sola para lamerse las heridas, como un cachorro al que le hubieran dado una paliza.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, Kagome revisó sus mensajes, buscando primero los más antiguos. Frunció el cejo al darse cuenta de que tenía la memoria llena. Nunca le había pasado antes. Las únicas personas que la llamaban eran su padre, Ren y Koga y sus mensajes siempre eran breves.

_«Hola, Kagome, soy yo. Es sábado por la noche y la conferencia ha ido muy bien. Te llevo un recuerdo de Princeton. No te preocupes, es pequeño. Supongo que estarás en la biblioteca, trabajando. Llámame luego. [Silencio elocuente.] Te echo de menos.» _

Kagome suspiró. Borró el mensaje y pasó al siguiente, que también era de Koga.

_«Hola, Kagome. Vuelvo a ser yo. Es domingo por la mañana. Supongo que no llegaré muy tarde esta noche. ¿Quieres que cenemos juntos? Hay un restaurante de sushi no muy lejos de tu casa. Llámame. Te echo de menos, Conejito.» _

Tras borrar el segundo mensaje, Kagome le escribió un mensaje de texto, diciéndole que estaba griposa y que prefería no salir de la cama. Lo avisaría cuando se encontrara mejor y esperaba que llegara a casa sano y salvo. No le dijo que lo echaba de menos.

El siguiente mensaje era de un número local desconocido.

_«Kagome... ejem, Kagome. Soy Bankotsu. Yo... Por favor, no cuelgues. Sé que soy la última persona con la que quieres hablar ahora mismo, pero llamo para arrastrarme. De hecho, estoy delante de tu edificio, bajo la lluvia. Estaba preocupado por ti y quería asegurarme de que habías llegado bien a casa. Ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo. Volvería a esta mañana y te diría que nunca había visto nada tan bonito como tú, feliz, bailando en mi salón. Te diría que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo porque me rescataste y te quedaste a mi lado toda la noche. Que soy un idiota que lo jode todo y que no me merezco tu amabilidad. En absoluto. Sé que te he hecho daño, Kagome, y lo siento. [Respiración profunda.] No debí dejarte marchar esta mañana. No de esa manera. Tenía que haber salido corriendo detrás de ti y haberte suplicado que te quedaras. La he cagado, Kagome. La he cagado bien. Debería haberme humillado. Y eso es lo que pretendo hacer ahora. Por favor, sal a la calle para que pueda disculparme. Mejor no. No salgas. Pillarás una pulmonía. Sólo ven hasta la puerta y escúchame a través del cristal. Estaré aquí, esperándote. Te dejo mi número de móvil...» _

Kagome frunció el cejo y borró el mensaje sin molestarse en anotar su número. Sin cambiarse de ropa, vestida con el pijama de patitos de goma, salió del apartamento y se acercó a la puerta de la calle. No tenía ninguna intención de escuchar las excusas de Bankotsu. Sólo quería comprobar si seguía allí, bajo la lluvia y el frío.

Apoyó la nariz contra el vidrio, empañándolo, y trató de ver en la oscuridad. Ya no llovía y no había ningún profesor a la vista. Se preguntó cuánto rato habría esperado. Se preguntó si habría ido hasta allí sin paraguas. Enderezando la espalda, se dijo que no le importaba.

«Que pille una pulmonía. Se lo tiene merecido.»

Al volverse, se dio cuenta de que había un ramo de jacintos apoyado en uno de los pilares del porche de la entrada. Tenía un gran lazo rosa y lo que parecía una tarjeta Hallmark en el centro. En el sobre le pareció que ponía: Kagome.

«¿En serio, profesor Ryusaki? No sabía que hubiera tarjetas Hallmark para estas ocasiones. ¿Qué pone? "¿Para la estudiante de tesis que eché de casa a gritos después de decirle que quería acariciarla como a un gatito y de vomitarle encima?"»

Kagome regresó al apartamento, negando con la cabeza y murmurando entre dientes.

Acomodándose en la cama con el portátil, buscó en Internet el significado de los jacintos lila, por si Bankotsu —o su florista— trataba de enviarle un mensaje subliminal. En una página web sobre horticultura, encontró lo siguiente: _Los jacintos lila simbolizan el dolor, el arrepentimiento, una disculpa._

«Ya, bueno, si no te hubieras comportado como un cabronazo conmigo, ahora no tendrías que comprar jacintos para suplicar que te perdonara. Idiota y mil veces idiota.»

Sacudiendo la cabeza, furiosa, dejó el ordenador a un lado y escuchó el último mensaje. Era también de Bankotsu y lo había dejado hacía poco rato.

_«Kagome, quería decirte esto en persona, pero no puedo esperar más. No puedo esperar más. Esta mañana no quería llamarte puta. Te lo juro. Ha sido una comparación horrible y nunca debí decirlo, pero no quería llamarte puta. Me molesta mucho verte de rodillas. No te imaginas cuánto. Deberías ser adorada, venerada, tratada con dignidad. Nunca deberías estar de rodillas, Kagome, ante nadie. Lo que pienses de mí no importa, pero nunca te olvides de eso. Es la verdad. Debería haberme disculpado por lo que te dijo Kagura. Acabo de dejarle las cosas claras y me ha pedido que me disculpe de su parte. Ella y yo tenemos una... ejem... [tos] es complicado. No creo que te cueste imaginarte por qué llegó a la conclusión a la que llegó. Todo tiene que ver con mi historial y nada con el tuyo. Siento que te faltara al respeto. No volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo. Gracias por prepararme el desayuno esta mañana. [Pausa muy larga.] Ver la bandeja me ha afectado mucho. No puedo expresarlo con palabras. Kagome, nadie había hecho algo así para mí antes. Nadie. Ni Izayoi, ni un amigo, ni una amante, nadie... Has sido buena, amable y generosa conmigo y yo... he sido egoísta y cruel. [Se aclara la garganta.] Por favor, Kagome. [La voz se le vuelve ronca.] Tenemos que hablar de la nota. La tengo en la mano y no voy a soltarla. Hay cosas importantes que he de contarte. Son cosas graves, de las que no quiero hablar por teléfono. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado esta mañana. Es culpa mía y me gustaría mucho arreglarlo. Por favor, dime qué puedo hacer para arreglarlo y lo haré. Llámame.» _

Una vez más, Kagome borró el mensaje y una vez más no guardó su número de móvil. Apagó el teléfono y lo dejó junto al portátil en la mesita plegable. Luego volvió a la cama y trató de quitarse la voz triste y torturada de Bankotsu de la cabeza.

No salió del apartamento ni al día siguiente ni al otro. Pasó todo el tiempo vestida con distintos pijamas de franela, tratando de distraerse con música a todo volumen o leyendo novelas de Alexander McCall Smith. Las historias de Edimburgo eran sus favoritas. Eran alegres, tenían un poco de misterio y eran inteligentes. Le gustaba su estilo. Le parecía reconfortante. Leer sus novelas solía despertarle el apetito por todo lo escocés, desde las gachas a las galletas Walker de mantequilla o el queso cheddar de la isla de Mull, no necesariamente en ese orden.

Aunque acababa de vivir una experiencia muy traumática junto a Bankotsu, especialmente dolorosa después de haber pasado la noche entre sus brazos, estaba decidida a no permitir que él la destruyese psicológicamente. Sabía lo que era que alguien hiciera algo así. De hecho, Bankotsu ya la había destrozado psíquicamente una vez. Y Kagome se había jurado que no volvería a pasar.

Por eso, tomó tres decisiones:

La primera, que no dejaría de ir a sus clases, porque necesitaba el seminario para sus créditos.

La segunda, que no iba a abandonar ni iba a regresar a Selinsgrove con el rabo entre las piernas.

Y la tercera, que buscaría a otro director de proyecto y que presentaría la documentación lo antes posible, a espaldas de Ryusaki.

El martes por la noche, volvió a encender el móvil y a revisar los mensajes de voz. La memoria volvía a estar llena. Puso los ojos en blanco al comprobar que el primer mensaje era de Bankotsu. Lo había dejado el lunes por la mañana.

_«Kagome... te dejé algo anoche en el porche. ¿Lo viste? ¿Leíste la tarjeta? Por favor, léela. Por cierto, llamé a Koga Nomura para que me diera tu número de móvil. Me inventé una excusa. Le dije que tenía que comentarte un tema del proyecto, por si te pregunta algo. ¿Sabes que te dejaste el iPod? Lo he estado escuchando. Me sorprendió que tuvieras a Arcade Fire. He estado escuchando Intervention. Me ha extrañado que a alguien tan feliz y equilibrado como tú le guste una canción tan trágica. Quisiera devolverte el iPod en persona. Y me gustaría que hablaras conmigo. Grítame, insúltame, maldíceme, tírame cosas a la cara, pero no me castigues con este silencio, Kagome, por favor. [Gran suspiro.] Sólo te pido unos minutos de tu tiempo. Por favor, llámame.» _

Kagome borró el mensaje y se dirigió al porche, vestida con un pijama de franela a cuadros escoceses. Cogió la tarjeta que acompañaba al ramo; la rompió en mil pedazos y tiró los trozos al otro lado de la valla. Luego tiró también los jacintos, ya muy marchitos. Tras inspirar el aire fresco de la noche, cerró la puerta con rabia y volvió a casa.

Cuando estuvo más calmada, escuchó el siguiente mensaje, que también era de Bankotsu. Se lo había dejado esa tarde.

_«Kagome, ¿sabías que Sango está de viaje en una isla canadiense perdida de la mano de Dios? No tiene acceso a Internet ni cobertura de teléfono. Tuve que llamar a Suikotsu, por el amor de Dios, porque no contestaba al teléfono. Quería ponerme en contacto con ella para que se pusiera en contacto contigo, ya que no respondes a mis mensajes. Estoy preocupado por ti. He preguntado y nadie te ha visto, ni siquiera Koga. Voy a enviarte un correo electrónico, pero será formal, porque la universidad tiene acceso a mi cuenta. Espero que escuches esto antes de que te llegue el correo, o pensarás que vuelvo a ser el mismo idiota de siempre. No lo soy, pero tengo que sonar como un pomposo en un mensaje oficial. Si me respondes, ten en cuenta que cualquier miembro de la administración puede leer esos correos. Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Te veré mañana en el seminario. Si no vas, llamaré a tu padre y le pediré que te localice. No sé dónde estás. No sé si estás en un autocar de camino a Selinsgrove. Por favor, llámame. Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no ir a tu casa. [Larga pausa...] Sólo quiero saber que estás bien. Dos palabras, Kagome. Envíame dos palabras diciéndome que estás bien. Es lo único que pido.» _

Kagome encendió el ordenador y revisó el correo de la universidad. En la bandeja de entrada, esperando como una bomba de relojería, estaba el mensaje del profesor Bankotsu T. Ryusaki:

_Querida señorita Higurashi: _

_Necesito hablar con usted sobre un tema bastante urgente. _

_Por favor, contacte conmigo lo antes posible. Puede llamarme al siguiente número de móvil: 416-555-0739. _

_Saludos, _

_Prof. Bankotsu T. Ryusaki _

_Profesor _

_Departamento de Estudios Italianos/ _

_Centro de Estudios Medievales _

_Universidad de Toronto _

Kagome borró tanto el correo electrónico como el mensaje de voz sin pensarlo ni un momento. Luego le escribió un correo a Koga, explicándole que todavía no se encontraba lo bastante recuperada como para asistir al seminario del día siguiente y pidiéndole que informara a El Profesor. Le agradeció los correos que le había enviado y se disculpó por no haber respondido antes. Para acabar, le preguntó si le gustaría acompañarla a visitar la exposición sobre arte florentino que presentaba el Royal Ontario Museum cuando se recuperara.

Al día siguiente, pasó casi toda la tarde redactando un correo provisional para la profesora Suzaku Enoki, del Departamento de Filosofía. La profesora Enoki era especialista en santo Tomás de Aquino y también estaba interesada en Dante. Aunque Kagome no la conocía personalmente, Koga había asistido a una de sus clases y le había gustado mucho. Era joven, divertida y muy popular entre los estudiantes, todo lo contrario que el profesor Ryusaki. Kagome esperaba que aceptara dirigir su proyecto y en el correo se lo planteaba como una posibilidad.

Le habría gustado consultarlo con Koga, pero sabía que éste asumiría que Ryusaki la había expulsado y que se enfrentaría con él por su culpa. Así que envió el correo a la profesora Enoki esperando que recibiera su propuesta de buena gana y que respondiera rápidamente.

Cuando esa noche volvió a revisar su buzón de voz, se encontró con un nuevo mensaje de Bankotsu:

_«Kagome, es miércoles por la noche. Te he echado de menos en el seminario. Tu sola presencia es capaz de iluminar una sala, ¿lo sabes? Siento no habértelo dicho antes. Koga me ha dicho que estás enferma. ¿Puedo llevarte algo? ¿Caldo de pollo? ¿Helado? ¿Zumo de naranja? Puedo hacer que te lo lleven a casa. No tendrías que verme. Por favor, déjame ayudarte. Me siento muy mal sabiendo que estás sola y enferma en tu apartamento, sin poder hacer nada. Al menos sé que estás en casa, a salvo, y no en un autocar en alguna parte. [Una pausa... Se aclara la garganta.] Recuerdo haberte besado. Y recuerdo que tú me devolviste el beso. Lo hiciste, Kagome. Lo sé. ¿No lo notaste? Hay algo entre nosotros. O al menos, lo hubo. Por favor, necesito hablar contigo. No esperarás que justo después de descubrir tu identidad, vaya a actuar como si no existieras. Tengo que explicarte unas cuantas cosas. Bastantes. Llámame, por favor. Sólo te pido una conversación. Creo que me la debes.» _

El tono de los mensajes de Bankotsu había ido aumentando en desesperación. Kagome apagó el teléfono, suprimiendo al mismo tiempo su empatía innata. Sabía que la universidad podía acceder al correo de Bankotsu, pero en esos momentos le daba igual. Sólo quería que parara de dejarle mensajes en el buzón de voz. No iba a poder seguir adelante con su vida si no dejaba de molestarla. Y no daba la sensación de que fuera a rendirse pronto.

Por eso le escribió un correo a su cuenta de la universidad, volcando todo su enfado y su dolor en cada palabra:

_Dr. Ryusaki: _

_Deje de acosarme. _

_Ya no quiero nada con usted. No quiero conocerlo. Si no me deja en paz, me veré obligada a presentar una demanda por acoso. Y eso es lo que haré si se pone en contacto con mi padre. Inmediatamente. _

_Si cree que voy a permitir que algo tan insignificante me aparte de mis estudios, está muy equivocado. Necesito otro director de proyecto, no un billete de vuelta. _

_Saludos, _

_Señorita Kagome H. Higurashi _

_Humilde Estudiante del curso de doctorado, que pasa de rodillas más tiempo que cualquier puta. _

_P. D.: Devolveré la beca M. P. Ryusaki la semana que viene. Felicidades, profesor Abelardo. Nadie me ha humillado tanto como usted el domingo pasado. _

Kagome apretó el botón de ENVIAR sin releer el mensaje.

Para reforzar su rebelión, se tomó dos chupitos de tequila y puso la canción _All the Pretty Faces_, de The Killers. A todo volumen y con repetición.

Fue un momento Bridget Jones total.

Agarró un cepillo del baño y empezó a cantar como si fuera un micrófono y a bailar dando brincos por la habitación, con su pijama de franela con estampado de pingüinos. Tenía un aspecto bastante ridículo. Y se sentía extrañamente... peligrosa, desafiante, rebelde.

**O.o.O.o.O**

En los días que siguieron al enfadado correo de Kagome, El Profesor interrumpió todo contacto. Cada día, esperaba tener noticias suyas, pero no llegaba nada. Hasta el martes siguiente, cuando recibió otro mensaje de voz.

_«Kagome, estás dolida y enfadada, lo entiendo. Pero no permitas que tu enfado te impida disfrutar de algo que te has ganado siendo la estudiante con las calificaciones más brillantes de todos los que se presentaron al curso de doctorado de este año. Por favor, no renuncies a un dinero que te permitirá volver a casa y visitar a tu padre sólo porque yo haya sido un idiota. Siento haberte humillado. Estoy seguro de que cuando me llamaste Abelardo no lo hiciste como un halago, pero lo cierto es que a Abelardo le importaba Eloísa, igual que a mí me importas tú. Así que, en ese sentido, nos parecemos. Y él le hizo daño, igual que yo te he lastimado a ti. Pero se arrepintió mucho después. ¿Has leído las cartas que le escribió? Lee la sexta y dime luego si has cambiado de opinión sobre él... y sobre mí. Es la primera vez que se concede la beca porque nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera lo bastante especial como para recibirla hasta que te conocí. Si la devuelves, el dinero se quedará en el banco y nadie se beneficiará de él. No permitiré que vaya a parar a nadie más, porque te pertenece. Estaba tratando de sacar algo bueno de algo malo. Pero he fracasado igual que en todo lo demás. Todo lo que toco se contamina... Se destruye. [Larga pausa...] Hay algo que puedo hacer por ti y es ayudarte a encontrar otro director de proyecto. La profesora Kaede Makino es amiga mía y, aunque está retirada, ha aceptado reunirse contigo para discutir la posibilidad de dirigir tu proyecto. Sería una tremenda oportunidad para ti. Me dijo que te pusieras en contacto con ella vía correo electrónico lo antes posible. Su dirección es KMakino . Sé que es tarde para que te apuntes a otro seminario, aunque no dudo que es lo que desearías. Le preguntaré a algún colega si puede supervisarte un curso de lectura para que obtengas los créditos que necesitas sin necesidad de asistir al seminario. Firmaré la solicitud y la presentaré ante el Colegio de Estudios de Grado. Dile a Koga lo que quieres hacer y que él me dé el mensaje. Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo. [Se aclara la garganta.] Koga es un buen chico. [Murmullos...] Audentes fortuna iuvat. [Pausa... La voz se le convierte en un susurro.] Siento que ya no quieras conocerme. Pasaré el resto de mi vida lamentando haber desperdiciado mi segunda oportunidad contigo. Y siempre seré consciente de tu ausencia. Pero no volveré a molestarte. [Carraspea dos veces.] Adiós, Kagome. [Larga, larguísima pausa antes de que finalmente cuelgue.]» _

Kagome estaba asombrada. Permaneció sentada, boquiabierta, con el teléfono en la mano, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había oído. Volvió a escucharlo y luego otra vez. La única parte que no le costaba entender y aceptar era la cita de Virgilio: _«La fortuna favorece a los audaces»._

Sólo El Profesor sería capaz de aprovechar un mensaje de disculpa para demostrar sus conocimientos académicos y darle una clase improvisada sobre las cartas de Abelardo. Aunque se negó a seguir su consejo y no buscó la sexta carta, trató de ignorar su enfado y centrarse en el tema de Katherine Picton.

La profesora Makino tenía setenta años. Era una especialista en Dante que se había formado en Oxford y que había dado clases en Cambridge y en Yale antes de que la Universidad de Toronto la atrajera, financiando una cátedra de Estudios Italianos. Tenía fama de ser severa, exigente y brillante. Su nivel de erudición competía con el de Mark Musa. La carrera de Kagome obtendría un empujón muy fuerte si presentara su proyecto bajo su supervisión. Si hacía un buen trabajo, podría hacer el doctorado donde quisiera: Oxford, Cambridge, Harvard...

Bankotsu le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja la mayor oportunidad de su vida, envuelta en papel de regalo y con un lazo grande y brillante. Una oportunidad que valía mucho más que un maletín o que una beca de estudios. ¿Tendría contrapartidas?

«Expiación —pensó Kagome—. Está tratando de compensarme por todos los malos momentos que me ha hecho pasar.»

Bankotsu se lo había pedido a Kaede Makino como un favor personal. Los profesores eméritos muy raramente dirigían tesis doctorales, mucho menos proyectos de estudiantes de cursos de especialización. Era un favor tan grande que sin duda habría tenido que echar mano de toda su influencia.

«Y lo ha hecho por mí.»

Después de reflexionar sobre el mensaje desde todos los puntos de vista, no le quedó más remedio que hacerse la pregunta que había estado evitando hacerse:

«¿Bankotsu se está despidiendo de mí?»

Escuchó el mensaje tres veces más y, sintiéndose bastante culpable, lloró hasta quedarse dormida. A pesar de la rebeldía que había guiado sus actos esos últimos días, algo en su interior sabía que tenía una alma gemela en Bankotsu. Y eso no podía eliminarse a no ser que estuviera dispuesta a eliminar una parte de su alma.

A la mañana siguiente, bien temprano, llamó a Koga con la excusa de quedar con él antes del seminario. En realidad, esperaba que le dijera que Ryusaki se había puesto enfermo, o que se había marchado repentinamente a Inglaterra, o que había pillado la gripe porcina y se había cancelado el seminario. Por desgracia, no había hecho ninguna de esas cosas.

Después de mucho dudar, decidió asistir al seminario, por si acaso Bankotsu no lograba encontrarle un curso de lectura que le diera los créditos necesarios. Si la recompensa era tener a la profesora Makino como directora de proyecto, bien podría resistir las cinco semanas restantes del semestre. Esa tarde, entró en la oficina del departamento para revisar el casillero del correo, antes de reunirse con Koga.

Le extrañó encontrar un gran sobre acolchado. Al darle la vuelta, vio que no llevaba remitente ni destinatario.

Lo abrió rápidamente y lo que encontró dentro la dejó con la boca abierta. Aplastado en su interior, como si se tratara de las plumas de un cuervo, estaba su sujetador de encaje negro. El que, desgraciadamente, se había dejado olvidado encima de la secadora de Bankotsu.

«Cabrón.»

Kagome se sentía tan furiosa que empezó a temblar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejárselo en el casillero? Cualquiera podía haber estado a su lado mientras abría el sobre.

«¿Está tratando de humillarme una vez más? ¿O cree que es divertido?»

(No se dio cuenta de que el iPod también estaba en el sobre.)

—Hola, preciosa.

Sobresaltada, Kagome ahogó un grito.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

Al volverse, se encontró con los amables ojos oscuros de Koga, que la miraban con extrañeza.

—Qué nerviosa estás. ¿Es por el sobre? ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, señalándolo con la barbilla, con las manos levantadas en señal de rendición para tranquilizarla.

—No, no es nada. Propaganda. —Metió el sobre en su nueva mochila L. L. Bean y se obligó a sonreír—. ¿Listo para el seminario? Creo que va a ser una buena clase.

—No lo creo. El Profesor está de muy mal humor. No lo provoques. Lleva dos semanas rarísimo. —Koga se había puesto muy serio—. No quiero que se repita lo que pasó la última vez que estuvo tan alterado.

Kagome se apartó el pelo de la cara y sonrió.

«Creo que deberías decirle a Ryusaki que no me provoque él a mí. Llevo un sujetador negro en la mochila y un montón de rabia acumulada. Es él quien tiene problemas. No yo.»

—Me alegro de que estés mejor. Estaba preocupado por ti. —Koga le cogió la mano y le puso algo frío en la palma. Luego le cerró los dedos y se los apretó con suavidad. Al abrirlos, Kagome vio que se trataba de un precioso llavero de plata, en forma de letra «P», que se balanceaba como un péndulo.

—Ni se te ocurra decirme que no puedes aceptarlo. Sé que no tienes llavero y quería que supieras que había pensado en ti mientras estaba fuera. Por favor, no me lo devuelvas.

Kagome se ruborizó.

—No iba a devolvértelo. No quiero ser de esas personas que, cuando los otros tratan de ser amables con ellas, lo pagan tirándoles su amabilidad a la cara. Sé lo que se siente. —Miró rápidamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos—. Gracias, Koga. Yo también te he echado de menos.

Se acercó y le rodeó el enorme torso con los brazos, con el llavero colgando de los dedos. Apoyando la mejilla en los botones de su camisa, lo abrazó.

—Gracias —repitió, suspirando mientras los largos y musculosos brazos de Koga la engullían.

—De nada, Conejito —replicó él, dándole un suave beso en la coronilla.

Ajenos a todo, no se dieron cuenta de que un temperamental especialista en Dante acababa de entrar en el despacho, ansioso de asegurarse de que cierta prenda había llegado a su destinataria. Se quedó inmóvil al ver a la joven pareja que se abrazaba y murmuraba algo en voz baja.

«El follaángeles vuelve a la carga.»

—¿Quién te ha tirado tu amabilidad a la cara? —preguntó Koga, ajeno al dragón que escupía fuego por la boca a su espalda.

En vez de responder, Kagome lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Dímelo, Conejito, y yo le ajustaré las cuentas a ese desgraciado. O desgraciada —pidió su amigo con los labios pegados al cabello de ella—. Eres muy especial para mí, ¿lo sabes? Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo tienes que pedírmela. Cualquier cosa. ¿De acuerdo?

Kagome suspiró contra su pecho.

—Lo sé.

El dragón de ojos azules se volvió y salió del despacho bruscamente, murmurando algo sobre un follaconejitos.

Kagome interrumpió el abrazo.

—Gracias, Koga. Y gracias por esto —añadió, sonriendo y levantando el llavero.

«Podría pasarme la vida contemplando esa sonrisa», pensó él.

—De nada, ha sido un placer.

Poco después, entraron en la sala de seminarios. Kagome evitó mirar a Bankotsu, por lo que mantuvo los ojos fijos en Koga, mientras reía una de sus bromas. Éste le apoyó la mano en la parte baja de la espalda guiándola hacia los asientos.

«¡Las manos quietas, follaconejitos!»

El Profesor lo miró con hostilidad hasta que se distrajo al ver la nueva mochila de Kagome. Se preguntó cómo había logrado que pareciera nueva y por qué no usaba su regalo. Se sintió muy mal.

«¿Le diría Sango que era un regalo mío?»

Pensó y la idea lo torturó.

Jugueteó con la pajarita, atrayendo la atención sobre ella. Se la había puesto para mortificarse, pero Kagome no se la había visto, porque no le había dirigido la mirada en ningún momento. Estaba contándose secretitos y riendo con Koga, moviendo la melena y castigándolo con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios rojos... Estaba todavía más guapa que en su recuerdo.

—Señorita Higurashi, tengo que hablar con usted un momento cuando acabe la clase, por favor —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Bankotsu bajó la vista hacia sus zapatos brillantes acabados en punta y se disponía a empezar a hablar cuando una vocecita decidida lo interrumpió desde la parte trasera del aula:

—Lo siento, profesor, hoy no puedo. Tengo una cita urgente que no puedo aplazar.

Luego miró a Koga y le guiñó un ojo.

Bankotsu alzó la cabeza despacio y se la quedó mirando fijamente. Diez estudiantes contuvieron el aliento y se echaron hacia atrás en las sillas, como si tuvieran miedo de que fuera a explotar o de que de sus ojos saliera disparada alguna daga.

Kagome lo estaba provocando. Era obvio. Su tono de voz, su manera de acercarse a Koga, cómo se retiraba el pelo de la cara con una mano...

Bankotsu se quedó hipnotizado al ver la curva de su cuello y recordó su piel delicada, su aroma a vainilla que lo perseguía en persona o en sueños. Quería insistir, exigirle que se reuniera con él, pero sabía que si perdía los nervios lo único que conseguiría sería que ella se alejara aún más, cada vez más lejos de su alcance hasta perderla del todo. No podía permitirlo.

Parpadeó varias veces.

—Por supuesto, señorita Higurashi. Estas cosas pasan. Por favor, envíeme un mail diciéndome cuándo le va bien.

Trató de sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. Sólo se le levantó un lado de la boca, con lo que parecía que sufriera parálisis facial.

Kagome lo miró. No se ruborizó ni parpadeó. Su expresión era... ausente.

Al darse cuenta, Bankotsu sintió pánico.

«Estoy tratando de ser amable y me mira como si no estuviera aquí. ¿Tan sorprendente es que me comporte con cordialidad? ¿Que sea capaz de mantener el control de mis emociones?»

Koga apretó el codo de Kagome por debajo de la mesa. Cuando ella lo miró, le hizo una señal con los ojos.

Ella pareció despertarse de un sueño.

—Por supuesto, profesor. Otra vez será —dijo, antes de bajar la mirada y esperar a que empezara la clase.

La mente de Bankotsu funcionaba a toda velocidad. Si no era capaz de hablar con ella ese día, podían pasar muchos más, o incluso semanas, antes de que pudiera darle una explicación. No podía esperar tanto. Esa separación estaba acabando con él. Y sabía que, cuanto más esperara, menos receptiva iba a estar. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que encontrar un modo de comunicarse con ella. Inmediatamente.

—Ejem, he decidido que en vez de un seminario normal, hoy les voy a dar una conferencia. Examinaré la relación entre Dante y Beatriz. En particular, lo que sucedió cuando se encontraron por segunda vez y ella lo rechazó.

Kagome ahogó un grito y lo miró horrorizada.

—Siento tener que hacer esto —explicó en tono conciliador—, pero no me queda más remedio. Ha surgido un malentendido que debo aclarar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. —Tras cruzar la mirada con la suya durante un instante, bajó la vista hacia sus notas. Notas que, por supuesto, ya no le servían de nada.

El corazón de Kagome se había desbocado.

«Oh, no. No se atreverá...»

Bankotsu respiró hondo y empezó a hablar:

—Beatriz representa muchas cosas para Dante. Sobre todo, es su ideal de feminidad. Beatriz es hermosa, es inteligente y encantadora. Tiene todas las características que él considera esenciales en la mujer ideal. La primera vez que se encontraron, ambos eran muy jóvenes. Demasiado jóvenes para establecer una relación de ningún tipo. Y, en vez de enturbiar su amor con un prosaico lío de mal gusto, Dante prefirió adorarla a distancia, como muestra de respeto por su edad y falta de experiencia. Pero el tiempo pasa y Dante se reencuentra con Beatriz. Ésta se ha convertido en una joven de talento, todavía más hermosa e inteligente. Sus sentimientos hacia ella son más fuertes, aunque esté casado. Vierte su afecto en la poesía y le escribe varios sonetos a Beatriz, pero ninguno a su esposa. Dante no conoce a Beatriz. Apenas tienen contacto directo, pero eso no resulta ningún impedimento para que él que la adore a distancia. Cuando ella muere, a los veinticuatro años, él le rinde homenaje en sus escritos. En _La Divina Comedia_, la obra más famosa de Dante, Beatriz convence a Virgilio para que éste guíe al poeta en el Infierno, ya que ella, como una de las almas redimidas, no puede salir del Paraíso para rescatarlo. Cuando Virgilio lo ha guiado hasta la salida, Beatriz se reúne con él y lo lleva a través del Purgatorio hasta llegar con él al Paraíso. En mi charla de hoy quiero plantear la siguiente pregunta: ¿dónde estaba Beatriz y qué estuvo haciendo durante el tiempo que transcurrió entre ambos encuentros? Dante la esperó durante años. Ella sabía dónde vivía el poeta, conocía a su familia, es más, tenía una muy buena relación con ellos. Si Dante le importaba, ¿por qué no le escribió? ¿Por qué no hizo el menor esfuerzo por ponerse en contacto con él? Creo que la respuesta es obvia: su relación era absolutamente unilateral. Beatriz era importante para Dante, pero a ella Dante no le importaba en absoluto.

Kagome estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla.

Los alumnos escuchaban con atención y tomaban abundantes notas, aunque Koga, Kagome y Kikyo, familiarizados como estaban con la obra de Dante, encontraron poca información nueva en sus palabras. Con la excepción del último párrafo, que no tenía nada que ver con Dante Alighieri ni con Beatriz Portinari.

Bankotsu le sostuvo la mirada un instante más de lo necesario antes de volverse hacia Kikyo y dedicarle una sonrisa seductora. Kagome se enfureció. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Al mirarla a ella y justo después a Kikyo —también conocida como Gollum—, le estaba diciendo que no le costaría nada reemplazarla.

«Ajá. Así que quiere jugar a los celos. Pues muy bien. Aquí te espero.»

Empezó a dar golpecitos con el bolígrafo en la libreta, con la fuerza suficiente como para que resultara molesto. Cuando Bankotsu entornó los ojos buscando la fuente del ruido y su mirada aterrizó en la mano izquierda de Kagome, ésta buscó la mano de Koga y le dio un apretón. Cuando su amigo la miró con una de esas sonrisa que derriten corazones, Kagome le dedicó una mirada seductora y la sonrisa más dulce que logró esbozar.

Un sonido, mitad tos, mitad gruñido, hizo que Koga apartara la vista de ella y se volviera hacia El Profesor, que lo estaba mirando muy enfadado. Él apartó la mano de inmediato.

Con una sonrisa irónica y sin perder nunca el hilo del discurso, El Profesor se volvió para escribir en la pizarra. Más de un estudiante se quedó boquiabierto al ver lo que había escrito:

_En la vida real, Beatriz dejó a Dante en el Infierno porque no le dio la gana de mantener su promesa_.

Kagome fue la última en ver lo que había escrito, porque todavía estaba enfurruñada con lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando levantó la vista, Bankotsu estaba apoyado en la pizarra, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión triunfal y petulante en la cara.

En ese momento, ella tomó una decisión: le borraría esa expresión de la cara aunque le costara la expulsión. Y lo haría inmediatamente.

Levantó la mano y esperó a que él le diera permiso para hablar antes de decir:

—Eso es muy arrogante, por no decir interesado, profesor.

Koga le apretó el brazo.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —susurró.

Kagome no le hizo caso y siguió hablando:

—¿Por qué culpar a Beatriz? Ella no es más que una víctima. Cuando Dante la conoció, aún no había cumplido los dieciocho años. No habrían podido estar juntos a menos que él fuera un pedófilo. ¿Nos está diciendo que el poeta era un pedófilo, profesor?

Una de las alumnas ahogó una exclamación.

Bankotsu frunció el cejo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Dante sentía un afecto sincero por ella, un afecto que siguió aumentando durante su separación. Si Beatriz hubiera tenido el valor de preguntárselo, él se lo habría dicho. Sin lugar a dudas.

Kagome ladeó la cabeza y entornó los ojos.

—Cuesta un poco de creer. Todo en la vida de Dante parece girar en torno al sexo. No es capaz de relacionarse con las mujeres de otra manera. No me lo imagino las noches de los viernes y los sábados encerrado en casa, esperando a Beatriz. Ella no debía de importarle tanto.

La cara de Bankotsu adquirió un intenso tono de rojo. Descruzó los brazos y dio un paso en dirección a Kagome. Koga levantó la mano tratando de distraerlo, pero él lo ignoró y avanzó un paso más.

—No olvidemos que era un hombre y que necesitaba... ejem... compañía. Por si sirve de algo, en su defensa puede decirse que esas mujeres no eran más que amigas serviciales. Nada más. Su atracción por Beatriz no se vio alterada por esos encuentros. Estaba desesperado, creía que no iba a volver a verla nunca más. Por decisión de Beatriz, no suya.

Kagome sonrió dulcemente mientras afilaba el cuchillo.

—Si eso es afecto, creo que prefiero el odio. ¿Amigas serviciales, profesor? ¿Y qué tipo de servicios le proporcionaban? No creo que puedan considerarse amigas. Creo que sería más preciso llamarlas socias pélvicas. Para mí un amigo es alguien que quiere lo mejor para la otra persona, que le desea una vida de felicidad, no alguien que se agarra a unos instantes de placer pasajero como si fuera un lascivo adicto al sexo.

Vio que Bankotsu hacía una mueca, pero siguió adelante sin amilanarse.

—Todo el mundo sabe que los devaneos de Dante eran anónimos y sórdidos. Solía requerir los servicios de alguna mujer en... el mercado de la carne, si no me equivoco. Y luego las echaba de su vida de una patada. No me parece que ese tipo de hombre pudiera resultarle atractivo a Beatriz. Por no mencionar que él tenía una amante llamada Kagura.

Diez pares de ojos se volvieron bruscamente hacia ella. Kagome se ruborizó, pero siguió hablando, algo alterada:

—Una vez leí que una estudiosa de Filadelfia había encontrado pruebas de su relación. Si Beatriz no apreciaba a Dante lo suficiente y lo rechazó más adelante, creo que no le faltaban motivos. Era un mujeriego, cruel y egoísta, que trataba a las mujeres como juguetes para divertirse.

A esas alturas, tanto Koga como Kikyo se estaban preguntando qué le había pasado a ese seminario. Ninguno de ellos había oído hablar nunca de una experta en Dante de Filadelfia ni de una amante llamada Kagura. Ambos se prometieron que, en adelante, pasarían más tiempo en la biblioteca.

Bankotsu la fulminó con la mirada.

—Creo que sé a qué estudiosa se refiere, pero no es de Filadelfia, sino de un pueblucho de Pensilvania. Y no sabe de lo que habla, así que debería ser más prudente a la hora de pronunciarse sobre esos temas.

Las mejillas de Kagome estaban casi en llamas.

—Ésa es una objeción ad hóminem, un ataque personal. Su lugar de nacimiento no le resta ninguna credibilidad. Dante y su familia también eran originarios de un pueblucho. Aunque a él le costara admitirlo.

—Yo no llamaría a la Florencia del siglo XIV un pueblucho. Y respecto a lo de la amante, esa investigación es muy chapucera. Diría más, lo que dice esa mujer es una tontería. No hay ni una sola prueba que demuestre su teoría.

—Yo no lo descartaría tan radicalmente, profesor, a no ser que esté dispuesto a discutirlo en detalle. Y usted tampoco nos ha dado ninguna prueba, sólo un ataque personal —replicó Kagome, alzando una ceja y temblando ligeramente.

Koga le apretó la mano por debajo de la mesa.

—Para —le susurró, para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo—, para ya.

Con la cara todavía muy roja, Bankotsu empezó a respirar por la boca.

—Si esa mujer hubiera querido conocer los auténticos sentimientos de Dante hacia Beatriz, sabía dónde encontrar la respuesta, sin necesidad de ir soltando perlas sobre cosas de las que no sabe absolutamente nada. Y haciendo que Dante y ella misma queden en ridículo. En público.

Kikyo miró a Kagome y al profesor. Allí había algo raro. Algo que se le escapaba. No sabía qué era, pero no se detendría hasta averiguarlo.

Bankotsu se volvió hacia la pizarra tratando de calmarse y escribió:

_Dante pensaba que había sido un sueño_.

—El lenguaje que Dante emplea para describir su primer encuentro tiene un carácter onírico. Por varias razones, ejem..., personales: no se fía de sus sentidos. No está seguro de quién es. De hecho, una teoría afirma que pensaba que Beatriz era un ángel. Por lo tanto, cuando volvieron a encontrarse, ella no tenía ningún motivo para asumir que Dante recordaba su primer encuentro. Ni para echarle en cara que no lo hiciera sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse. Si pensaba que era un ángel, no podía tener ninguna esperanza de volver a verla. Dante se lo habría explicado todo si ella no lo hubiera rechazado sin darle la posibilidad de hacerlo. Una vez más, la falta de entendimiento en este punto es culpa de ella, no de él.

Kikyo levantó la mano y, a regañadientes, Bankotsu le indicó que hablara.

Pero Kagome se le adelantó:

—Discutir sobre su primer encuentro es irrelevante. Dante debió de reconocerla al verla por segunda vez, la hubiera visto en sueños o en la vida real. ¿Por qué fingió no saber quién era?

—No estaba fingiendo. Le resultó familiar, pero ella había crecido, él estaba confuso y preocupado por otros asuntos —respondió apenado.

—Claro, sin duda eso era lo que él se repetía por las noches para poder dormir, cuando no estaba de copas en los locales de Florencia.

—Kagome, ¿quieres dejarlo ya? —dijo Koga en voz más alta.

Kikyo estaba a punto de decir algo también, cuando Bankotsu levantó una mano y lo impidió:

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

Inspiró y espiró varias veces, tratando de recuperar el control de sus emociones. Bajando el tono de voz, miró a Kagome fijamente, dirigiéndose sólo a ella, sin darse cuenta de que Koga se iba moviendo imperceptiblemente para colocarse entre los dos en caso de necesidad.

—¿Nunca se ha sentido sola, señorita Higurashi? —siguió diciendo—. ¿Nunca ha necesitado tanto estar con alguien que le resultara hasta doloroso? Tan sola que no le importara que la compañía que consiguiera fuera sólo carnal y temporal. A veces es imposible encontrar otra. Si ése es el caso, uno lo acepta y se siente agradecido, aun dándose cuenta de lo que es, porque no tiene otra cosa. En vez de ser tan arrogante y mojigata al juzgar el comportamiento de Dante, debería probar a ser más compasiva.

Cerró la boca al darse cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta. Kagome lo estaba observando fríamente, mientras esperaba a que siguiera.

—Dante estaba torturado por el recuerdo de Beatriz. Y eso le hacía las cosas más complicadas, porque nunca conoció a otra mujer que estuviera a su altura. Ninguna era lo bastante hermosa, ni lo bastante pura. Ninguna lo hacía sentir como ella. La deseaba constantemente, pero había perdido la esperanza de encontrarla. Si Beatriz se hubiera presentado antes y le hubiera dicho quién era, él lo habría dejado todo por ella. Todo y a todos. Inmediatamente.

Los ojos de Bankotsu se clavaron en los profundos ojos castaños de Kagome con desesperación.

—¿Qué se suponía que debería haber hecho, señorita Higurashi? ¿Quiere iluminarnos? Beatriz lo había rechazado y a él sólo le quedaba una cosa de valor en la vida: su carrera. Cuando Beatriz lo amenazó, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tuvo que dejarla marchar. Pero fue decisión de ella, no de él.

Kagome sonrió con dulzura y Bankotsu supo que estaba a punto de darle la estocada final.

—Su conferencia ha sido muy clarificadora, profesor. Sólo me queda una duda. ¿Está diciendo que Kagura no fue la amante de Dante? ¿Que sólo fue un aquí te pillo, aquí te mato?

Un ruido seco resonó en el aula. Todos los asistentes se quedaron boquiabiertos al darse cuenta de que el profesor Ryusaki acababa de romper en dos pedazos el rotulador de la pizarra. Mientras la tinta negra se extendía por sus dedos como una noche sin luna, los ojos se le encendieron con el brillo de una hoguera azul.

«¡Joder! Esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro», pensó.

Koga rodeó a Kagome con un brazo al ver que El Profesor empezaba a temblar de rabia.

—La clase ha terminado. A mi despacho, señorita Higurashi. ¡Ahora!

Metió sus notas y cosas de cualquier manera en el maletín y salió de la sala dando un portazo.

* * *

><p><strong>«¡Joder! Esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro»<strong>

**Si hubo algo que me hizo reír en este capitulo fue esa frase, junto a la insinuación de las delicadas pajaritas que Bankotsu Ryusaki utiliza...el solo imaginar a Kagome tratando de ahorcarlo con una ellas, bueno...es bastante gracioso jajaja xD**

**De acuerdo: *Varias personitas se habrán dado cuenta sobre la eliminación de Tatuajes de Tentacion y para ser totalmente sincero, no tengo ni la menor idea de que habrá sucedido. Solo espero que no suceda lo mismo con este fic o.O Pero, se retomara la historia en ;)**

**Bueno me despido, es todo de mi parte y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Notas del siguiente capitulo: <strong>_

_**Kagome se bebió el café lentamente, tratando de adivinar qué podía haber escrito. Tenía que haber sido algo bastante íntimo, porque se había molestado. Se preguntó si los trozos de la nota seguirían entre las flores y si sería posible recomponerla. **_

_**Poco después, Bankotsu regresó con un único trozo de pastel de chocolate y un tenedor. **_

_**—¿Te apetece postre? —le preguntó, moviendo la silla para sentarse más cerca de ella. **_

_**Demasiado cerca, de hecho. **_

_**—Kagome —insistió, con voz cantarina—. Sé que te gusta el chocolate. Lo he comprado para complacerte. **_

_**Cortó un trozo y se lo puso debajo de la nariz para que le llegara el aroma. Kagome se pasó la lengua por los labios involuntariamente. Olía de maravilla. Alargó la mano para quitarle el tenedor, pero él lo escondió. **_

_**—No. Tienes que dejar que te lo dé yo. **_

_**—No soy una niña pequeña. **_

_**—Pues deja de comportarte como si lo fueras. Confía en mí, por favor. **_

_**Ella apartó la cara, negándose a ver cómo él se llevaba el tenedor a los labios y probaba la cobertura con la punta de la lengua. **_

_**—Hum. ¿Sabes?, dar de comer a alguien es un acto de profundo afecto. Te estás entregando a través de la comida. —Le colocó otro trozo de pastel bajo la nariz—. Piénsalo. Nos alimentan en la eucaristía. Nos alimentan nuestras madres cuando somos niños de pecho. Nuestras madres y padres por igual cuando somos pequeños. Nuestros amigos cuando nos invitan a cenar. Los amantes se alimentan el uno al otro cuando se dan un festín con sus cuerpos y, en ocasiones, con sus almas. ¿No quieres que te alimente? Ya sé que no quieres darte un festín con mi cuerpo, pero al menos, dátelo con el pastel. **_

_**Cuando Kagome no respondió, Bankotsu se echó a reír y siguió comiéndose la tarta. Kagome frunció el cejo. Si pensaba captar su atención con ese despliegue de pornografía alimenticia y excitarla hasta convertirla en una marioneta sin voluntad... **_

_**... había acertado. **_

_**La visión de él comiendo pastel de chocolate era lo más erótico que había visto nunca. Saboreaba cada pedazo, lamiéndose los labios y el tenedor cada vez. De vez en cuando, cerraba los ojos y gemía, con sonidos salvajes y guturales que le resultaban dolorosamente familiares. Sus movimientos eran lentos y sinuosos. Los tendones del brazo se le marcaban con cada gesto. No apartó los ojos de los suyos en ningún momento mientras marcaba un ritmo lento y obvio, adelante y atrás. **_

_**Antes de que se hubiera acabado el trozo de pastel, a Kagome le pareció que en la habitación había subido mucho la temperatura. Se notaba las mejillas encendidas, la respiración alterada y pequeñas gotas de sudor formándosele en la frente. Y más abajo. **_

_**«¿Qué está haciendo conmigo? Es como si...» **_

_**—Última oportunidad, Kagome —dijo él, haciendo bailar el tenedor ante sus ojos. **_

_**Ella trató de resistirse. Empezó a volverse, pero al separar los labios para negarse, Bankotsu le metió el pastel en la boca. **_

_**—Hummm —dijo él y sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos—. Ésta es mi gatita. **_

_**Kagome se ruborizó todavía más y se pasó los dedos por los labios, recogiendo las últimas migas del pastel. Bankotsu tenía razón. Estaba delicioso. **_

_**—No ha sido tan grave, ¿no? ¿No te parece agradable que alguien se ocupe de ti? ¿Que yo me ocupe de ti? **_

_**Ella empezaba a preguntarse si tenía alguna posibilidad de resistirse a su seducción. Sabía que le había dicho algo sobre su virtud, pero no recordaba qué. **_

_**Bankotsu le agarró la muñeca y se acercó sus dedos a la boca. **_

_**—Te has dejado un poco de chocolate —susurró, entornando los ojos—. ¿Puedo? **_

_**Kagome inspiró bruscamente. No sabía qué pretendía hacer, así que no respondió. **_

_**Él sonrió travieso antes de meterse los dedos de ella en la boca, uno a uno, chupándolos y pasándoles la lengua sin prisa por la yema. **_

_**Kagome se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido mientras la piel se le prendía en llamas. **_

_**«¡Joder, Bankotsu!» **_

_**Cuando él se dio por satisfecho, ella cerró los ojos y se secó el sudor de la frente. **_

_**Bankotsu la observó en silencio durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen un adorable REVIEW, son GRATIS xD<strong>

**REVIEWS**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**


End file.
